


Marotos Lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal

by Julia Nunes (Juh_Nunes)



Series: Marotos Lendo Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh_Nunes/pseuds/Julia%20Nunes
Summary: Dumbledore estava se preparando para mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts quando recebe um estranho pacote e uma carta. A carta exige que Sirius, Tiago, Remo, Lily, Alice, Frank e Snape leiam uma série de livros confinados em uma sala. Alguns visitantes do futuro aparecem para ler com eles. 
  Fic originalmente postada na Floreios e Borrões
AVISO: AS INFORMAÇÕES DIVULGADAS APÓS A DATA DE PUBLICAÇÃO ORIGINAL DE MLHP E A PEDRA FILOSOFAL NÃO FORAM E PROVAVELMENTE NÃO SERÃO LEVADAS EM CONSIDERAÇÃO.





	1. Prólogo - A carta

Dumbledore analisava um grande pacote que apareceu de repente em sua mesa com uma carta. Já havia feito todos os feitiços possíveis para detectar a veracidade do conteúdo do pacote e da carta e tudo se provou verdadeiro. Aquela carta, porém dava muito que pensar ao diretor.

_“Caríssimo Professor Dumbledore,_

_É de extrema importância que algumas pessoas selecionadas leiam os sete livros contidos nesse pacote. O futuro do mundo bruxo depende dessas pessoas._

_Peço a gentileza de que o senhor prepare uma sala especial em Hogwarts, onde essas pessoas poderão ler sem interrupções externas. Essa sala deve ser um local confortável e confinado, com lugares para o repouso e as refeições._

_Cinco pessoas do futuro se unirão à leitura, apenas as pessoas selecionadas poderão ouvir o conteúdo dos livros._

_As pessoas selecionadas para a leitura dos livros são: Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Lily Evans, Alice Juergens, Frank Longbottom e Severo Snape._

_Por favor garanta que os julgamentos só sejam realizados após a leitura de todos os livros._

_Ass. HP, HG, RW, GW, NL.”_

O diretor já havia enviado uma carta a cada um daqueles alunos, pedindo chegassem a Hogwarts três semanas antes do inicio das aulas, e havia também organizado a sala requisitada na carta com quatro sofás de três lugares e uma mesa com doze lugares, um quarto acoplado com doze camas e um banheiro. Dumbledore sentou-se à mesa e aguardou os alunos que logo chegariam.

* * *

 

Tiago, Sirius e Remo vinham discutindo sobre o que Dumbledore queria três semanas antes do inicio do sétimo ano deles desde que receberam a carta do diretor convocando-os, Sirius estava convencido de que Dumbledore queria enfeitiça-los para obriga-los a não cometer mais marotices, Tiago e Remo achavam essa uma ideia um tanto quanto absurda. Os três marotos foram os primeiros a chegar ao encontro com o diretor.

Lily chegou a Hogwarts pensando que Dumbledore provavelmente havia convocado ela para discutir assuntos da monitoria, já que havia recebido, um mês antes, uma carta com o distintivo de monitora-chefe, por isso foi uma surpresa quando mandaram que ela encontrasse o diretor em uma sala ao lado do salão principal, em vez de na sala do diretor. E uma surpresa ainda maior, ao entrar na sala e deparar-se com os maiores encrenqueiros de Hogwarts.

Alice e seu namorado Frank estranharam a carta de Dumbledore convocando-os a Hogwarts antes do ano letivo, porém contrariar o diretor não era uma opção. Os dois entraram na escola vazia e acharam tudo ainda mais estranho quando encontraram o diretor com seus colegas de casa, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Lily.

Severo entrou em Hogwarts achando que Dumbledore provavelmente queria convence-lo de que devia se unir a ele contra o Lord das Trevas, o que Dumbledore nunca entenderia é que ele já estava unido ao Lord das Trevas e nada o faria mudar de opinião. Por isso quando encontrou seu maior inimigo e sua antiga melhor amiga com outras pessoas que não gostavam dele, não entendeu o que poderia estar fazendo ali.

– Os senhores devem estar se perguntando por que foram convocados a está singular reunião. – Dumbledore disse recebendo acenos de concordância de quase todos que estavam ali. – Na verdade eu mesmo não tenho certeza deste motivo. Recebi uma carta com inscrições claras de que cada um dos senhores tem um papel importante para o futuro e por isso devem ler uma série de livros que me foram enviados diretamente do futuro. – Dumbledore disse colocando os livros sobre a mesa. – Uma das exigências da carta é que os senhores devem permanecer confinados nesta sala até que a leitura seja concluída, os senhores não devem julgar uns aos outros antes da conclusão dos livros.

– Isso significa que vou ficar preso com eles até acabarmos de ler esses livros? – Severo perguntou olhando para Tiago, Sirius e Remo com desagrado.

– Sim senhor Snape, – Dumbledore disse com calma – é exatamente o que significa. Para tanto vou pedir que cada um dos senhores celebre um contrato magico comigo, comprometendo-se a não destruir uns aos outros durante a leitura. – Snape encarou Dumbledore com seriedade, pelo menos estaria seguro. – Um grupo de cinco pessoas do futuro se unira aos senhores para a leitura.

– Professor, – Lily chamou e recebeu um aceno de cabeça para prosseguir – achei que não devêssemos alterar o curso do futuro.

– Srta. Evans está carta muito me intrigou, porém tenho certeza de que quem a mandou tem boas intenções. – Dumbledore deu um sorriso para Lily e continuou – Agora preciso que cada um comprometa-se a não ferir uns aos outros durante a leitura.

– Se é de suma importância que eu leia este livro com as pessoas aqui presentes comprometo-me a não ferir qualquer um deles até que a leitura de todos os livros tenha sido concluída. – Tiago disse com a varinha em punho, um filete dourado saiu da varinha e enrolou-se ao punho do maroto.

– Excelente senhor Potter. – Dumbledore disse com um aceno de cabeça.

– Me comprometo a não atacar gratuitamente a nenhuma pessoa durante a leitura dos livros. – Sirius disse com a varinha em punho frisando a parte em que se fosse atacado primeiro não se comprometia em não responder. Dumbledore achou que isso era o suficiente.

– Comprometo-me a não atacar qualquer pessoa até que a leitura do livro seja concluída. – Remo disse consagrando o contrato com sua varinha.

– Se é imprescindível que eu leia esses livros até o final, comprometo-me a não julgar qualquer pessoa até que tudo seja esclarecido. – Lily disse segurando a varinha com firmeza.

– Me comprometo a não atacar ninguém até que os livros sejam lidos – Frank disse seguro.

– Comprometo-me a não julgar qualquer pessoa até que tudo seja esclarecido. – Alice disse com a varinha em punho.

– Senhor Snape – Dumbledore disse quando Snape não disse nada depois de alguns minutos.

– Me comprometo a não atacar ninguém a não ser que seja atacado antes e a não julgar qualquer pessoa até o final dos livros. – Severo disse a contragosto, se Potter podia comprometer-se ele também podia. Nesse meio tempo ele tentaria retomar a amizade de Lily. Apesar de tudo ainda tinha sentimentos fortes pela garota.

– Muito bem, todos vocês tendo se comprometido diretamente comigo não conseguirão, mesmo que tentem atacar uns aos outros durante a leitura. – Dumbledore disse com a varinha em punho assim como os outros. Um filete dourado saiu de sua varinha e uniu-se aos filetes das varinhas de cada um deles. – Agora os senhores estão presos a este contrato. – Dumbledore disse um minuto depois quando todas as varinhas já haviam sido guardadas. – Agora devo deixa-los. Vou selar a sala e ela só se abrirá depois da conclusão dos livros.

Dumbledore deixou os sete adolescentes na sala e saiu. Alice e Frank ocuparam um dos sofás imediatamente. Os três marotos sentaram no sofá mais próximo à mesa de refeições, Severo ocupou um dos sofás vazios esperando que Lily sentasse com ele, a garota, porém preferiu ocupar, sozinha, o último sofá disponível.

Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para a mesinha de centro onde Dumbledore havia deixado os livros. Lily adiantou-se e desembrulhou o pacote encontrando sete livros em branco e um bilhete.

_“Cada um dos senhores tem um papel fundamental nessa história, e por isso devem lê-la até o final antes de realizar qualquer julgamento. As palavras só apareceram se todos estiverem juntos, e a próxima palavra só aparecerá quando a anterior for lida, assim como um livro só aparecerá após a leitura do anterior. Cinco pessoas se unirão aos senhores após a conclusão do primeiro capítulo. Boa leitura.”_

Assim que Lily terminou de ler o bilhete em voz alta letras verdes apareceram na capa do primeiro livro a vista de todos os presentes: **Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.**

– Olha Tiago – Sirius disse encarando o livro que ainda estava sobre a mesa – vamos ler sobre um parente seu.

– Isso é tudo muito estranho – Remo disse intrigado pelo titulo do livro, a pedra filosofal era um objeto magico muito poderoso.

– Vamos logo com isso, – Tiago disse nervoso – estou curioso.

Severo revirou os olhos para o titulo, ler sobre um parente de Potter não parecia a ele essencial para o futuro ou para a sua vida. Lily, Alice e Frank ficaram curiosos e confusos sobre o que estava acontecendo ali.

– E então, como podemos fazer isso? – Frank perguntou a todos sem receber resposta. – Acho que cada um deve ler um capítulo, e podemos seguir a ordem de como estamos sentados... Quem quer ler primeiro?

– Eu posso começar. – Remo disse percebendo que nenhum deles se voluntariaria.

Remo pegou o primeiro livro da pilha e abriu na primeira página. **– Capítulo I – O menino que sobreviveu.**


	2. 1 - O menino que sobreviveu

**– O menino que sobreviveu.**

 

O menino que sobreviveu – Sirius disse pensativo – o que isso significa?

– Provavelmente que passou por algum tipo de provação e resistiu. – Frank disse olhando para o livro confuso.

– Só saberemos o que aconteceu lendo. – Lily disse impaciente e pediu a Remo que começasse.

 

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley,**

– Conheço um Dursley. – Lily disse confusa, se fosse o mesmo Dursley, o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

– Quem é? – Tiago perguntou querendo saber o que uma pessoa que Lily conhece estava fazendo no livro que tinha o nome de um Potter. Mas Lily não respondeu apenas acenou para Remo continuar lendo.

 

**da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

Lily pensou que aquela descrição se parecia extremamente com o Dursley que ela conhecia, mas não fez qualquer comentário.

 

**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações.**

– E o que são perfurações? – Alice que havia nascido em uma família de bruxos perguntou. Tiago, Sirius e Frank acenaram que também não haviam entendido.

– Eles basicamente fazem furos gigantes no solo com algo chamado broca. – Lily disse o que sabia sobre o assunto, que não era muito.

– Continuo sem entender por que eles fazem isso. – Sirius disse dando de ombros e indicando que Remo podia voltar a ler.

 

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

Aquela descrição fez Lily achar a mulher ainda mais familiar. A garota estava com medo que aquela pessoa fosse quem ela pensava ser.

 

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

– E qual o problema com os Potter? – Sirius perguntou olhando para o livro com raiva. Os pais de Tiago haviam praticamente adotado Sirius desde que ele fugiu de casa.

                Lily ficou confusa, se aquela mulher era realmente quem ela pensava ser o que tinha a ver com os Potter?

 

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley,**

                Lily arfou quando percebeu o que aquilo significava. Se a senhora Dursley era Petúnia, então ela seria a senhora Potter, Tuney tinha apenas uma irmã.

– O que foi Lily? – Severo perguntou sem lembrar-se que Lily não era mais sua amiga.

– Tuney. – Lily disse sem pensar.

– Você acha que essa senhora Dursley é Petúnia? – Severo perguntou sentindo-se nauseado, se Lily estivesse certa e Tuney realmente fosse a senhora Dursley, Lily teria se casado com Potter.

– Não estou entendendo nada. – Sirius disse observando a cara de espanto de Severo e Lily.

– Lily tem uma irmã. – Alice disse para os garotos – A irmã dela se chama Petúnia, e pelo visto ela é a Sra. Dursley.

– Isso quer disser que Evans é a senhora Potter? – Tiago perguntou dando a Lily um sorriso maroto.

– Por favor Remo, – Lily disse ignorando Tiago – continue lendo.

 

**mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua.**

– Definitivamente Tuney – Severo disse levando a mão à têmpora. Lily suspirou ao deparar-se com a realidade. Ela já vinha pensando em dar uma chance a Potter, ele havia mudado muito nos últimos tempos, não estava mais enfeitiçando pessoas sem qualquer motivo, nem saindo com qualquer garota que aparecesse, mas havia pensado apenas em ir a Hogsmead com ele, e não em se casar.

– Evans, parece que você finalmente aceitou sair com Tiago. – Sirius disse rindo da cara de Snape.

– Se vamos nos casar de qualquer forma, – Tiago disse olhando diretamente para Lily – por que não começamos a nos tratar pelo primeiro nome, Lily?

                Lily deu de ombros, queria entender melhor o que estava acontecendo antes de tomar qualquer tipo de decisão.

 

**Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

– Você não só se casou com Tiago – Alice disse encarando Lily surpresa, eram amigas há muito tempo e Alice sabia que Lily andava pensando em dar uma chance a Tiago. – como teve um filho com ele.

                Lily ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, quanto tempo no futuro aquilo estava acontecendo? Tuney e o Dursley estavam noivos, e ela nem ao menos namorava Tiago, e de repente as duas eram mulheres casadas e com filhos.

 

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

                Todos se entreolharam intrigados, por que uma coruja estava voando tão baixo em um subúrbio trouxa.

 

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

**— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa.**

– E ele acha isso bonito? – Alice perguntou sem entender por que um pai riria ao presenciar um acesso de raiva.

 

**Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria: um gato lia um mapa.**

– McGonagall? – Tiago disse encarando o livro ainda mais confuso.

– Você não tem como saber se é mesmo Minerva. – Lily disse olhando para Tiago sem entender de onde ele havia tirado que aquele gato era a professora.

– É ela. – Tiago disse determinado – Tenho certeza.

                Lily revirou os olhos, não podia ser McGonagall, Tiago não podia simplesmente adivinhar que um gato em um livro era a professora.

 

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas.**

– Se for um animago pode sim. – Sirius disse concordando com Tiago – Definitivamente McGonagall.

 

**O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

– Não consigo entender por que as pessoas estão se expondo desse jeito, algo muito grande tem que ter acontecido para estarem ignorando o estatuto de sigilo. – Frank disse tendo certeza de que aquelas pessoas com capas eram bruxos.

 

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de corujas passava no alto.**

                Severo teve que concordar com Frank, aquele comportamento não era normal. Algo grande havia acontecido.

 

**A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

– Que manhã maravilhosa não é? – Sirius disse irônico – Gritar com as pessoas realmente me deixa de bom humor. – Sirius completou e todos concordaram.

 

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

**— Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

**— É, o filho deles, Harry...**

– Isso é realmente bizarro, – Tiago disse olhando para o livro temeroso – por que pessoas estranhas na rua estão falando da minha família?

– Acho que só saberemos se continuarmos lendo. – Remo disse para Tiago receoso.

 

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.  
Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Colocou o telefone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim.**

– No mundo bruxo é sim. – Tiago comentou revirando os olhos – Somos os únicos Potter. – Ele completou com orgulho passando a mão pelos cabelos. Aquela mania realmente irritava Lily, fez com que ela revirasse os olhos.

 

**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã.**

                Lily bufou para a irmã, estava cansada de sentir-se como um inseto nojento toda vez que encontrava Tuney.

**Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**

– Eu adoraria ter uma irmã como você Lily. – Alice disse categórica ao ver como Lily estava triste.

– Eu adoraria que você fizesse parte da minha família. – Tiago disse olhando para a garota, carinhoso – Lily.

                Severo trincou os dentes, não queria assistir aquilo, não queria ver Potter e Lily se dando bem.

– Obrigada Alice. – Lily disse e deu um meio sorriso para a amiga. – Obrigada Po... Tiago. – disse dando o braço a torcer, afinal se iriam se casar como o livro dava a entender, deviam ao menos se tratar pelo primeiro nome, como o menino havia dito.

 

**Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

**— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

**— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

– Voldemort foi embora? – Remo disse entre confuso e animado – Como assim foi embora?

– O que isso significa? – Frank disse também confuso.

– Continue! – Alice disse animada – Quero saber o que aconteceu!

 

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito, — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

– Minerva. – Tiago disse terminante

– Você não pode ter tanta certeza. – Frank disse olhando para Tiago duvidoso.

– Ah, ele pode. – Remo disse rindo – Tiago e Sirius já passaram mais tempo com Minerva do que todos nós juntos, eles com certeza a conhecem em todas as formas possíveis.

– Animagos se transformam em animais específicos, Minerva se transforma em um gato. – Sirius disse com simplicidade.

– E tem características únicas. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Minerva tem marcas ao redor dos olhos, exatamente como os óculos que ela usa.

– Como vocês podem saber tudo isso? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

– Eles são os melhores alunos de transfiguração. – Frank disse como se isso fosse obvio.

– Eu sempre me esqueço de que vocês são bons alunos. – Alice disse rindo.

                Lily encarou Tiago que ria com os amigos, ela também sempre se esquecia de que Tiago e Sirius eram os melhores alunos da escola.

 

**— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou lhe um olhar severo.**

 

– Há. Até eu acho que é McGonagall agora. – Alice disse rindo, olhares severos eram a especialidade da professora.

 

**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**“E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono.”**

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

**“Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. “Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?”**

**"Bom, Eduardo”, disse o meteorologista, “não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".**

– Se Voldemort realmente foi embora podemos até entender por que as pessoas estão comemorando. – Frank disse pensativo – Mas estão sendo descuidados demais.

– Desse jeito os trouxas vão acabar descobrindo sobre nós. – Alice disse concordando com o namorado.

                Severo ainda estava confuso, o Lord das Trevas era poderoso, tinham poderes inimagináveis, o que poderia fazer com que ele fosse embora?

 

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

– Se até esse paspalho notou alguma coisa estamos realmente em perigo de ser descobertos. – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

**— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**

Lily suspirou infeliz, sua irmã costumava ser sua melhor amiga antes de entrar em Hogwarts, e agora nem ao menos gostava de lembrar que tinha uma irmã.

 

**— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

**— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

**— E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

**— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.**

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

**— O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

**— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

**— Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

**— Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

– Muito melhor do que Dudley. – Lily comentou desgostosa e recebeu murmúrios de concordância de todos os presentes.

 

**— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar.**

**Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.**

 

– Eu que não aguentaria se alguém descobrisse que sou aparentada a vocês. – Lily disse revoltada.

 

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

 

– Eu também não entendo o que essa história pode ter a ver com eles. – Remo murmurou encarando o livro.

 

**Como estava enganado.**

– Meu medo era que ele estivesse enganado. – Tiago disse nervoso. – Isso é um tanto estranho, não? Esse livro tem o nome, ao que parece, do meu filho, então por que ele começa falando desses trouxas, só por que eles são parentes da Lily, duvido muito que esse seja o motivo... – Severo não queria concordar com Tiago, mas estava pensando exatamente o mesmo, se o livro era sobre um garoto chamado Harry Potter o que tinha a ver com Tuney e sua família?

– Isso sem contar que o nome do capitulo é: o menino que sobreviveu. – Sirius disse pensativo – Deve acontecer alguma coisa grave antes do capitulo acabar.

 

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

– Nenhum gato passaria tanto tempo parado em um muro imóvel. – Frank disse reconhecendo que Tiago devia estar certo. – Deve ser McGonagall mesmo.

 

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.**

– Definitivamente Dumbledore. – Lily disse se animando com a perspectiva de ter algumas explicações.

 

**O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

**— Eu devia ter imaginado.**

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "desiluminador", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava.**

– Um desses seria muito útil. – Sirius disse maroto e recebeu acenos de concordância de Tiago e Remo.

 

**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "desiluminador" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

**— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

– Eu falei que seria Minerva. – Tiago disse convencido e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os. Severo revirou os olhos para o garoto, como podia ser tão metido?

 

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

**— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

**— Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

**— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

**— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

**— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Foi até noticiado no telejornal — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.**

– Trouxas não são idiotas. – Lily disse ofendida.

– Ela não quis dizer isso. – Tiago disse defendendo sua professora favorita. – Os trouxas são meio cegos, eles não enxergam a magia nas coisas, ela estava apenas se referindo a isso. – Lily deu de ombros sem se convencer, não gostava que falassem mal de trouxas perto dela. Toda a sua família era trouxa.

 

**— Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

– Onze anos? – Sirius perguntou-se espantado. – Então isso está acontecendo daqui a quatro anos?

– Parece que sim. – Remo disse fazendo as contas na cabeça. – Exatamente isso, Voldemort começou a ficar poderoso e temido em 1970. Então isso está acontecendo em 1981...

 

**— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

**— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

**— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

– Sorvete de limão? – Sirius disse rindo no que foi acompanhado por quase todos ali. Severo olhava para o livro curioso, não entendia o que estava fazendo ali, mas tentaria ajudar o Lord das Trevas a não cair.

 

**— Um o quê?**

**— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

**— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.**

**— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

**— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. — Mas você é diferente... Todo o mundo sabe que você é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

**— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

– Só por que é digno demais para usa-los. – Alice disse definitiva e recebeu murmúrios de concordância da maioria dos presentes.

 

**— Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**

**— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

– Nós realmente não precisávamos saber disso. – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

**— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

**— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão...**

– O que foi? – Alice perguntou a Remo que havia parado de ler e encarava Tiago com lágrimas nos olhos. – O que aconteceu com a Lily e com o Tiago? – Sirius que estava ao lado de Remo esticou o pescoço e leu as próximas palavras do livro. A expressão de Sirius era de pura dor.

                Lily encarou os dois marotos curiosa se perguntando o que de tão ruim poderia ter acontecido para ambos estarem em tal estado de choque olhando para Tiago. A agonia no rosto de Sirius era quase tangível.

– Remo. – Tiago chamou o amigo com calma. – Pode continuar, por favor?

                Sirius escondeu o rosto entre as mãos antes de Remo continuar. Tiago não disse qualquer coisa, mas sentiu o amigo soluçar.

 

**Estão mortos.**

                Alice gemeu e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas olhando para a amiga. Severo sentiu o corpo todo tremer, sua Lily não podia estar morta. Tiago arfou finalmente entendendo o que havia acontecido com Sirius. Lily estava chocada, olhou para Tiago e algo na expressão do garoto a acalmou instantaneamente. Tiago estava olhando para o vazio e tinha uma mão no ombro de Sirius consolando-o.

                Lily levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se de Tiago. Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e ele sabia que apenas ela poderia entender o que ele estava sentindo. Estavam mortos, iriam morrer cedo, não teriam oportunidade de ver seu filho crescer. Lily estendeu a mão ao maroto que a encarou assustado antes de pegar a mão que ela lhe oferecia. A garota olhou para Sirius que ainda soluçava e para Remo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Os amigos realmente amavam Tiago, ninguém poderia duvidar disso.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Tiago sussurrou para Sirius que não parava de soluçar, Lily achou essa atitude tão bonita que puxou o maroto pela mão e lhe deu um abraço forte.

– Sim, vai ficar tudo bem. – A menina disse no ouvido do maroto. Alice que estava chorando no colo de Frank observou como Lily abraçava o maroto. Não acreditava que os dois morreriam tão jovens.

                Sirius levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que Tiago não estava mais ao seu lado, o vazio que sentiu no peito no momento em que soube da morte do amigo aumentou um pouco ao perceber que perderia também Lily, nunca foram amigos, mas Tiago estava sempre atrás da garota e Sirius se acostumou com ela. Remo sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo ao saber que os últimos anos da vida de seu amigo seriam com a mulher que ele realmente ama.

                Severo estava decidido, depois que o choque de saber da morte de Lily passou veio a ele a compreensão, ele mudaria esse destino, ele mudaria tudo, Lily não precisava morrer, e não precisava casar-se com Potter, ele faria tudo que pudesse para impedir que acontecesse.

– Podemos mudar isso. – Sirius disse levantando-se e encarando Tiago e Lily com ansiedade. – Não vou deixar que vocês morram. – Sirius disse e foi incluído no abraço por Lily.

– Remo, – Lily disse voltando para o seu lugar com lágrimas nos olhos – pode continuar, por favor?

 

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

**— Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

**— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

**— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

 

– O que? – Snape manifestou-se pela primeira vez – Como ele não conseguiu matar um bebê indefeso depois de acabar com vários bruxos poderosos.

                Todos olharam para Severo, haviam esquecido que o garoto estava ali com eles. Sirius, Tiago e Remo trincaram os dentes, o seboso devia estar feliz com a morte de Tiago.

– Você não está pulando de alegria? – Sirius disse levantando-se com raiva com a varinha em punho. – Seu querido Lord matou seu maior inimigo, imagino se não foi você quem foi pedir isso a ele!

– Sirius! – Alice gritou quando a varinha de Sirius começou a soltar faíscas vermelhas – Prometemos a Dumbledore não atacar ninguém. Acalme-se.

                Sirius sentou-se ainda com a varinha em punho, a dor que sentia de ouvir que seu irmão de coração estava morto havia se transformado em raiva.

– Sirius, o que ele disse ainda assim faz sentido. – Frank disse tentando não irritar Sirius, – Como ele não conseguiu matar um bebê, depois de matar Tiago e Lily?

– Meu filho então é o menino que sobreviveu. – Lily disse em choque, não havia se acostumado ainda a pensar que namoraria Tiago um dia, e agora já tinha que pensar em seu filho. Severo ficou com raiva, Lily parecia estar aceitando com muita facilidade que teria um futuro com Potter.

 

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

**— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

**— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber.**

**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.**

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta.**

**Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

**— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

**— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

– Eu também gostaria de saber. – Lily disse nervosa, estava morta e seu filho estava sozinho no mundo, o que Dumbledore estava fazendo em frente à casa de sua irmã?

 

**— Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

– Não! – Lily arfou – Dumbledore não pode deixa-lo ali, Tuney vai trata-lo mal.

– Eu vou matar a sua irmã se ela fizer algo ao meu filho! – Tiago disse raivoso. Lily olhou para Tiago e percebeu que ele estava preocupado de verdade com o futuro do filho deles. Filho deles, Lily pensou em choque, todo esse livro era sobre o filho deles.

 

**— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

**— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

**— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

**— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**

– Dumbledore está certo nisso – Lily disse ainda temerosa – mas ele podia escondê-lo de tudo em algum lugar melhor, onde ele não seria maltratado, onde ele seria amado.

– Por que Dumbledore não deixa Harry com vocês? – Tiago perguntou olhando para Sirius e Remo, – Tenho certeza de que Sirius é o padrinho dele.

– Não sei, mas tenho certeza de que se eu não fiquei com o Harry imediatamente, devo ter conseguido ficar com ele depois... – Sirius disse confuso, também não entendia por que Harry tinha que ficar com os trouxas em vez de ficar com ele.

 

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

**— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

**— Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

**— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

– Hagrid pode até ser um pouco desajeitado – Tiago disse encarando o livro – mas eu confiaria minha vida a ele.

                Lily sorriu consigo mesma. Tiago realmente era diferente do que ela pensava.

 

**— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

**— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

                Sirius olhou para o livro encantado, ele era fascinado por motocicletas.

– O que ele tem? – Alice perguntou a Tiago.

– Ele tem fascinação por motocicletas. – Tiago disse sorrindo bondoso para o melhor amigo.

– Adoraria ter uma moto voadora! – Sirius disse sorrindo.

                Snape revirou os olhos, tudo aquilo era uma idiotice.

 

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

**— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

**— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

– É minha! – Sirius gritou feliz – Eu emprestei a Hagrid, é minha moto!

                Tiago sorriu para o amigo, pelo menos haviam descoberto algo de bom.

 

**— Não teve nenhum problema?**

**— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

**— Foi aí que...? — sussurrou a professora.**

**— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

**— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

**— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

**— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.  
Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

– Parece que Hagrid realmente ama Harry. – Alice disse ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

**— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

**— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

**— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

– Todos parecem realmente tristes. – Frank disse olhando para Tiago condolente.

 

**— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

**— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite.**

**— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o desiluminador. Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

**— Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

– Como ele pode deixar Harry ali sozinho? – Lily perguntou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Tiago levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Lily no sofá. Lily olhou para o garoto e ele pensou que ela o mandaria sair dali, mas Lily apenas segurou sua mão com força.

                Snape trincou os dentes ao ver aquilo.

 

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora,**

– Tuney exagerada, – Lily disse revirando os olhos – é apenas um bebê, não é uma bomba.

 

**nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda.**

                Foi a vez de Tiago trincar os dentes.

**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.  
— À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**

– Isso... – Lily disse com a voz embargada – isso é terrível. Meu pobre filhinho... – Lily começou a chorar no ombro de Tiago.

– O bilhete dizia que quando terminássemos o primeiro capítulo pessoas do futuro se uniriam a nós. – Frank disse olhando em volta esperando pelos viajantes do tempo.

                Uma luz azul surgiu na área entre os sofás e a porta lacrada. Cinco pessoas que não pareciam muito mais velhas que eles apareceram quando a luz desapareceu. Um garoto alto e magro com cabelos negros, óculos e olhos verdes, que se parecia muito com Tiago, deu um passo à frente.

– Olá. – ele disse encarando especificamente Lily e Tiago. – Meu nome é Harry Potter.

                Todos os que já estavam na sala olharam para ele espantados. Esse garoto era o bebezinho que haviam acabado de deixar na soleira da porta dos Dursley.

– Vocês acabam de ler o primeiro capítulo da minha história, – Harry continuou olhando para os livros que se encontravam entre eles, – não é uma história feliz, mas vocês podem mudar isso. E mais do que isso, vocês podem salvar a vida de muitos inocentes que morreram na esperança de um mundo melhor.

                Tiago levantou-se do sofá onde ainda segurava a mão de Lily e adiantou-se em direção a Harry dando um forte abraço. Lily não resistiu e correu em direção a eles abraçando os dois com força. Harry relaxou, estava finalmente nos braços de sua família.

                Os três se separaram alguns minutos depois, Tiago e Harry tinham lágrimas nos olhos e Lily chorava abertamente, estava feliz em saber que apesar de tudo seu filho estava vivo e inteiro.

– Esses são Rony Weasley, Gina Weasley, Hermione Granger e Neville Longbottom. – Harry disse apresentando os amigos que ainda estavam esperando. Frank e Alice entreolharam-se ao ouvir o nome Longbottom. Alice levantou-se, tinha certeza de que o filho de Frank seria também seu filho, foi em direção ao garoto que Harry tinha apontado como Neville e parou sem saber o que fazer. Neville adiantou-se em abraça-la, tanto quanto Harry ele precisava de um abraço de mãe. Frank foi até eles compartilhar esse abraço, mesmo sem saber que havia faltado a seu filho.

                Snape olhou aquela cena com desagrado, se o garoto Potter estava aqui não podia impedi-lo de nascer. Mas poderia impedir Lily de morrer e isso era o suficiente para ele por enquanto.

– Sou seu padrinho? – Sirius perguntou a Harry depois de alguns segundos. Harry olhou para Sirius e sorriu, sentiu tanta falta do padrinho.

– Sim. – Harry disse com simplicidade para Sirius, Sirius abraçou-o também. Aquele era o filho de Pontas, de seu melhor amigo, um pedaço dele, muito parecido com ele.

– Você é a cara do seu pai. – Remo disse aproximando-se de Harry para um abraço – Mas tem os olhos da sua mãe. – concluiu olhando para ele.

– Escutei isso minha vida inteira. – Harry disse sorrindo para seu professor favorito.

– Vamos ler o próximo capítulo? – Hermione disse chamando a atenção de todos.

– Talvez devêssemos rearranjar os lugares. – Remo disse vendo que Tiago não sairia mais do lado de Lily e que Harry provavelmente iria preferir sentar-se com os pais.

– Eu vou me sentar com vocês. – Gina disse categórica olhando para Remo e Sirius. Não importava o que todos diziam, ela não gostava de Snape.

– Vou me sentar com meus pais. – Harry disse sorrindo para Lily e Tiago. Mas não ficou entre os dois, sentou-se ao lado da mãe e deixou que o pai ficasse do outro lado, eles estavam começando a se entender, Harry não queria ficar entre os dois.

                Neville sentou-se muito feliz entre os pais e Rony e Hermione se entreolharam antes de sentarem-se juntos no sofá de Snape.

– O Sirius lê o próximo capítulo então. – Remo disse entregando o livro para Sirius.

– **Capítulo II – O vidro que sumiu.**


	3. 2 - O vidro que sumiu

**– O vidro que sumiu.**

 

– O vidro que sumiu? – Tiago disse olhando para Harry – Magia acidental?

– Talvez não tão acidental assim. – Harry respondeu constrangido.

                Hermione, Gina, Rony e Neville riram antes de Sirius continuar lendo.

 

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos, mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

 

– Que bom. – Lily disse satisfeita – Harry não deve mais estar lá. – Ela olhou para Harry e sorriu.

– Eu não ficaria tão esperançosa se fosse você. – Rony disse dando de ombros fazendo Lily ficar decepcionada.

 

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

**— Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

 

– É um jeito terrível de acordar uma criança – Alice disse observando Lily, Gina e Hermione ficarem com as bochechas coradas de raiva.

– Ela é um monstro! – Lily disse com lágrimas subindo aos olhos. Tiago segurou a mão de Lily e fez ela se sentir um pouco melhor. Snape ficou com raiva de Petúnia, estava deixando Lily infeliz, e sentiu ainda mais raiva da própria Lily que estava se deixando levar pelo Potter.

 

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

**— Acorde! – gritou.**

**Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

– Muito boa memória. – Remo disse acenando para Harry que sorriu constrangido.

**A tia voltara à porta.**

**— Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

**— Quase — respondeu Harry.**

**— Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário de Duda.**

– Você tinha que cozinhar? – Tiago perguntou revoltado – Meu filho era tratado como um elfo doméstico!

                Rony percebeu que Hermione estava prestes a falar dos direitos dos elfos domésticos e do F.A.L.E e impediu que a menina começasse.

– Ela começou a me fazer cozinha quando eu tinha uns 4 anos, – Harry disse ainda mais constrangido – o pior era quando eu quebrava alguma coisa ou queimava...

                Tiago fechou a mão em punho e Lily segurou-a para acalma-lo. Sirius que também estava muito nervoso apertava o livro com força.

 

**Harry gemeu.**

**— Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

**— Nada, nada...**

**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.**

                Rony tremeu ao ouvir a palavra aranha. Sempre se esquecia que Harry havia sofrido daquela maneira.

 

**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

 

– O que? – Foi a vez de Lily gritar revoltada – Minha irmã obrigava você a viver em um armário sob a escada?

– Não era tão ruim... – Harry disse dando de ombros.

– Não era tão ruim? – Lily gritou com a voz esganiçada – Eu vou matar a minha irmã quando eu sair daqui! O que ela fez com você? – Lily completou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

                Snape sentiu ainda mais raiva de Petúnia, ela estava fazendo Lily sofrer muito.

 

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**

– Por favor, me diga que ele não batia em você. – Sirius disse irritado quase rasgando o livro.

 

**O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade. Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

– Não te davam nem roupas decentes? – Remo disse raivoso. E até Snape que se recusava a simpatizar com o garoto sentiu-se mal, ele sabia como era não ter roupas decentes para usar.

 

**Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz. A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

**— No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.**

– Nós não morremos em um desastre de carro qualquer. – Tiago disse revoltado – Um bruxo competente não morreria em um desastre de carro.

**  
Não faça perguntas — esta era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranquila como os Dursley.**

– Mas se ele não fizer perguntas como vai aprender alguma coisa? – Alice murmurou nervosa

– Minha irmã gosta de fingir que eu não existo. – Lily disse infeliz – Ela provavelmente não queria falar sobre mim.

 

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

**— Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.**

– Impossível. – Remo disse rindo – O cabelo dele é igual ao do Tiago, pentear é perda de tempo. – Harry ficou constrangido, mas Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

– Se é para ficar bagunçado, que fique bagunçado de verdade. – Tiago cochichou para Harry ao perceber que ele estava olhando seus movimentos.

 

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa.**

**Tia Petúnia dizia com frequência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com frequência que Duda parecia um “porco de peruca”.**

Todos riram muito ao ouvir aquela comparação.

 

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

**— Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

**— Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

**— Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando um acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

**— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?**

 

– Esse garoto é tão mimado que nunca vai conseguir sobreviver no mundo real. – Frank disse sabiamente.

                Harry tinha que concordar com Frank, mesmo que Duda tenha mudado muito no final, ele ainda era o garoto mais mimado que Harry jamais conhecera. Com exceção, talvez, para Draco Malfoy.

 

**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

**— Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**

**— Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**

 

– Além de mimado é burro como uma porta. – Snape disse recebendo olhares surpresos de todos os presentes. Severo havia decidido não falar muito, não queria chamar muita atenção para si. Snape reparou que Harry olhava para ele de uma forma estranha, mas não fez qualquer comentário.

 

**— Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.  
Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

**— O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

**— Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

– Figg? – Tiago perguntou olhando para Sirius – Nós conhecemos uma família Figg, não é?

– Sim, – Sirius concordou pensativo – mas o que um deles estaria fazendo cuidando de Harry para os trouxas? Essa senhora Figg é trouxa? – Sirius perguntou para Harry.

– Sim. – Harry respondeu com simplicidade, não podia falar nada do que só descobriria posteriormente. Se fizesse comentários, tinham que se ater ao que já tinha sido lido.

– Eles tem um aborto na família, não tem? – Frank que também conhecia a família perguntou.

– Deve ser ela. – Tiago falou um pouco mais contente – Dumbledore deve ter posto ela lá para cuidar de Harry.

 

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

**— E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

               

                Alice sabia exatamente como Harry se sentia e não podia deixar de concordar que ver mil vezes as fotos dos mesmos gatos era infernal. Tinha uma tia-avó que mostrava fotos dos gatos para ela todo natal.

 

**— Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.**

**— Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

**Com frequência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

**— E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

**— Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

**— Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

**— E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

– Que exagero – Hermione disse exasperada – ele tem apenas dez anos, não conseguiria explodir a casa nem se quisesse.

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo riram do que parecia ser uma piada interna.

 

**— Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

**— Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.**

**— O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.**

**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

**— Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

– Acho mais fácil vocês estragarem o dia dele. – Alice disse irritada.

 

**— Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

**— Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

**— Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

– Eles estão realmente exagerando. – Remo disse encarando o livro com raiva.

– Eles têm medo de magia. – Lily disse triste – Eles nunca se deram ao trabalho de entender, por isso tem medo.

 

**— Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

– Mas isso não tem desculpa. – Lily disse nervosa.

– Petúnia sabe que deve ser magia acidental – Snape disse sério.

– Você conhece a irmã de Lily? – Remo perguntou curioso.

– Nós morávamos perto quando éramos crianças. – Lily respondeu olhando para o antigo melhor amigo – Foi Severo que me falou que o que eu fazia era magia.

 

**Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

– Você realmente precisa inventar umas desculpas melhores. – Sirius disse para Harry rindo.

– Não tenho culpa, eu tinha apenas 8 anos. – Harry disse evasivo.

– Mas é uma magia acidental muito avançada. – Frank disse olhando para Harry admirado.

 

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**

– Era um macacão realmente medonho. – Harry disse lembrando-se com um ligeiro tremor.

– Se esse é o tipo de roupas que ela compra para o próprio filho, nem quero pensar em como ela te vestia. – Alice disse rindo

– Não era tão ruim, – Harry disse tímido – eu ficava apenas com as roupas largas. Mas eram bem normais. – Harry deu de ombros. Lily deu um suspiro, apesar de tudo que tinha passado Harry não reclamava de nada. Era um ótimo garoto.

 

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

– Você aparatou? – Rony perguntou surpreso – Você nunca me contou isso!

– Eu não acho que tenha aparatado... – Harry disse nervoso – não sei o que aconteceu.

– Eu acho que você aparatou – Tiago disse olhando para Harry espantado.

– Mesmo que não tenha aparatado – Sirius disse olhando para Harry animado – foi uma tremenda magia acidental. Nem mesmo Tiago fez algo parecido.

– Uma vez eu fiz várias flores dançarem. – Lily disse feliz pensando em como havia se divertido com as flores até Petúnia gritar com ela.

– Eu apenas fazia as coisas flutuarem – Alice disse dando de ombros.

– Já fiz as roupas que minha mãe comprou para mim, desaparecerem. – Frank disse rindo – Eram roupas horrorosas.

– Fiz um lustre cair em cima de um dos convidados da minha mãe. – Sirius falou as gargalhadas. – Era um homem realmente chato, que me falava o tempo todo que eu precisava encontrar uma boa noiva de sangue-puro. Eu tinha só sete anos e o cara já estava tentando me casar com a neta dele.

– Eu também não fazia nada demais. – Remo disse entrando no assunto – Eu passava muito tempo lendo, então quando queria um livro que estava fora do meu alcance o fazia ir andando até onde eu estava.

– Fiz um dos meus ursos de pelúcia conversar comigo. – Hermione disse tristonha – Não tinha amigos antes de entrar em Hogwarts... – Rony passou o braço pelo ombro de Hermione fazendo-a se sentir um pouco melhor.

– Flutuei da janela da casa da minha avó até o chão. – Neville disse e recebeu palmadinhas de congratulação de seus pais.

– Meus irmãos não queriam me emprestar uma vassoura para eu jogar um pouco e eu estourei a porta do armário de vassouras. – Gina disse dando a língua para Rony.

– Mamãe me culpou por isso! – Rony disse revoltado e recebeu outra língua da irmã – eu fiz um caramujo inchar até ficar do tamanho da minha cabeça. – Rony disse gargalhando – Minha mãe ficou apavorada.

– E você Tiago? – Lily perguntou curiosa, aquilo estava divertindo ela.

– Meus pais davam muitas festas em casa para os amigos deles, e eram todos muito velhos e chatos – Tiago disse rindo – eu transformei todas as roupas de uma das mulheres em roupas de palhaço. – Todos da sala riram, até Snape teve dificuldade de esconder o riso.

                Sirius esperou que Severo dissesse alguma coisa, como o garoto não contou uma magia acidental continuou a leitura.

 

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry. O banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

 

– Que cara sem graça. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Motocicletas são legais.

 

**— ... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

**— Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

**— MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

 

– A minha voa – Sirius disse dando língua para o livro. Severo achava um tanto ridículo conversar com o livro como se ele fosse uma pessoa.

 

**Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.**

**— Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar ideias perigosas.**

 

                Tiago revirou os olhos para o livro, não precisava de desenhos animados para ter ideias perigosas.

 

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão. Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

 

– As comparações do Harry são ótimas. – Alice disse em meio a gargalhadas.

 

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

**Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**

**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

**— Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

**— Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

 

– Eu também ia continuar dormindo se a outra opção fosse olhar para a sua cara. – Sirius disse para o livro.

 

**— Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

 

– Como você consegue ser tão bondoso depois de tudo que você sofreu? – Lily perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos de Harry. Harry se aconchegou com o afago.

 

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**

**Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.  
_E piscou._**

****

– Isso não é um comportamento normal para cobras. – Tiago disse espantado.

 

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

**— _“Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo”._**

**— Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

– Você estava conversando com a cobra. – Sirius olhou para Harry assombrado. Harry não disse nada.

 

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

**— Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

**Harry espiou.**

**— _Boa Constrictor, Brasil_ , era bom lá?**

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**

**_“Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro”._ **

**— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

**— DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

**— Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

– Uau. – Remo disse espantado, – fazer o vidro desaparecer foi um bom castigo para ele. – Lily olhou para Remo com desaprovação, Lupin apenas deu de ombros, afinal era um maroto também.

 

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: _"Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo”._**

 

– Você é um ofidioglota! – Sirius disse em tom acusatório. Harry encolheu-se sob o olhar do padrinho. – Apenas bruxos das trevas são ofidioglotas!

– Isso não é verdade! – Hermione disse nervosa. – Ofidioglossia não é exclusividade de bruxos das trevas. É um dom passado na família.

– Meu filho não é um bruxo das trevas Sirius. – Lily disse afrontada.

– Mas é ofidioglota. – Sirius disse ainda nervoso.

– Sou. – Harry disse com clareza. – Mas não sou um bruxo das trevas. – Harry disse ofendido e algumas centelhas prateadas saíram de sua varinha.

 

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

**— Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, — para onde foi o vidro?**

**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**

**Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

**— Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

 

– Garotinho filho de uma... – Sirius xingou e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de todas as meninas da sala.

 

**Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

**— Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.  
Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro.**

Lily apertou a mão de Tiago com força, doía nela pensar em como Harry sofreu durante esses dez anos. Harry acariciou os cabelos da mãe para consola-la.

 

**Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

 

– Luz verde como na maldição da morte? – Tiago perguntou a Harry confuso, como um bebê poderia ter resistido à maldição da morte?

– Duvido que seja. – Snape disse de seu canto. – Há outras maldições com a luz verde, Potter. É impossível sobreviver à maldição da morte.

– Você com certeza sabe tudo sobre isso, não é Snape? – Sirius encarou o garoto de cabelos oleosos com raiva. – Com o nariz enorme sempre metido com as artes das trevas.

– Sirius. – Remo chamou a atenção dele. – Continue lendo!

 

**Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

**Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família.**

– Eu me pergunto o porquê. – Tiago disse olhando para Sirius e Remo. – Por que nenhum de vocês foi resgatar ele?

– Não sei. – Remo disse envergonhado. – Mas talvez o livro explique – Remo e Sirius olharam para Harry que confirmou que mais para frente eles saberiam o motivo de tudo isso.

 

**Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

– Você é famoso. – Tiago disse para si mesmo mais do que para os outros. – Famoso por algo que nem se lembra, famoso por algo que te fez infeliz. – Lily viu uma pequena lágrima se formar no canto do olho de Tiago e fez com que o menino deitasse a cabeça no ombro dela.

 

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

– Deve ter sido uma infância muito infeliz. – Neville disse olhando para Harry com pena.

– Foi, mas não é hora de pensar nisso. – Harry disse levantando-se. – Estou com fome, por que não comemos alguma coisa antes do próximo capítulo? – Harry perguntou dirigindo-se à mesa e sendo seguido por todos os presentes.

                Todos comeram em silêncio. Neville e Harry apenas aproveitavam a companhia dos pais, os outros pensavam em tudo que tinham lido.

– Quem vai ler agora? – Lily perguntou quando todos terminaram de comer e estavam de volta aos seus lugares.

– É minha vez. – Gina disse pegando o livro de Sirius. – **Capítulo III – As cartas de ninguém.**


	4. 3 - As cartas de ninguém

**– As cartas de ninguém.**

 

– Como assim cartas de ninguém? – Sirius perguntou a Harry que apenas deu de ombros.

– Eu pensaria que é a carta de Hogwarts, – Lily disse pensativa – mas é apenas uma carta, e não é “de ninguém”.

– Vamos ler para descobrir. – Alice disse curiosa.

 

**A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado**

– Eles não te deixavam estudar? – Hermione perguntou nervosa.

– Quando ficava de castigo só podia sair para ir ao banheiro. – Harry disse dando de ombros. – Mas quando eram muitos dias de castigo, minha tia levava alguma coisa para eu comer a noite. – Harry completou trocando um olhar com a mãe.

 

**e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.**

**Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia.**

**Pedro, Dênis, Malcolm e Gordon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.**

 

– Que maneira inteligente de escolher um líder. – Remo comentou irônico.

– Achei que vocês tinham escolhido seu líder assim. – Snape sussurrou, mas apenas Rony escutou e pelo bem de todos decidiu ficar quieto.

 

**Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.  
Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda. Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Pedro ia para lá também. Harry por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.**

**— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

**— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry — O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.**

 

– Resposta digna de um maroto! – Sirius disse e piscou para Harry feliz.

 

**Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg.**

**A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.**

**Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.**

– Que tipo de pessoa doente acha isso um bom treinamento para o futuro? – Lily perguntou irritada.

 

**Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha, estava tão bonito e adulto.  
Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

 

– O uniforme da escola é ridículo. – Harry comentou rindo com os outros.

 

**Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar.  
A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

**— O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia... Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.**

**— O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu.**

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

**— Ah — comentou — eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**

                Todos riram com o comentário de Harry. Lily imaginava como um menino que sofreu tanto na vida tinha tanto senso de humor. Mas quando olhou para o lado e viu Tiago rindo teve certeza de que o garoto puxou o pai. Era difícil para Lily admitir, mas se sentia atraída por Tiago há muito tempo, e agora tinha certeza de que não estava errada.

 

**— Não seja idiota — retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.  
Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

**Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.**

 

– Você tem tanta imaginação Harry. – Gina riu olhando para Harry com carinho.

 

**Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.**

**Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

**— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.**

 

– Nem consigo acreditar que esse idiota deu uma ordem ao filho. – Frank disse dando um sorriso para Harry.

 

**— Mande o Harry apanhar.**

**— Apanhe o correio Harry.**

**— Mande o Duda apanhar.**

**— Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.**

**Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma _“carta para Harry”._**

 

– Aposto que é a carta de Hogwarts. – Tiago disse a Sirius estendendo a mão por trás da cabeça de Gina.

– Não vou apostar. – Sirius disse sério. – Também acho que é a carta. – Tiago puxou o braço de volta decepcionado.

 

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes,**

– Harry, – Lily perguntou de repente – onde estão meus pais?

– Nunca os conheci. – Harry disse triste. – Um dia ouvi tia Petúnia dizer a Duda que eles morreram antes dele nascer. Duda é mais velho que eu alguns meses.

– Então meus pais vão morrer logo? – Lily perguntou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem e enterrando o rosto no peito de Tiago que tentava consola-la.

 

**não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

**_Sr. H. Potter_ **

**_O Armário sob a Escada_ **

**_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_ **

**_Little Whinging Surrey_ **

– Com certeza de Hogwarts. – Sirius disse vitorioso. – São os únicos que saberiam que você vive em um armário.

 

**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

**Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".**

**— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.**

 

– Só um idiota riria de uma piada tão boba. – Alice disse revirando os olhos para o livro.

 

**Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

**Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

**— Guida está doente — informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

**— Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!**

– Garoto filho de uma... – Sirius xingou com raiva.

– Você também foi bem bobo né Harry? – Rony disse para o amigo – Você devia saber que eles não deixariam você ler, devia ter escondido para ler no armário.

– Eu tinha dez anos, não achava que eles me proibiriam de ler uma carta. – Harry respondeu sem graça.

**Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.**

**— É minha! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

**— Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Válter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.**

**— P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.**

– Minha irmã conseguiu se casar com um idiota ainda mais dramático que ela. – Lily disse revirando os olhos.

 

**Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

**— Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!**

**Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai.**

**— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.**

**— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é minha...**

**— Saiam, os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

**Harry não se mexeu.**

**— QUERO MINHA CARTA! — Gritou.**

**— Me deixa ver! — exigiu Duda.**

**— Fora! — berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura, Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

– Claro que ele ia ganhar. – Gina disse olhando para Harry com um pouco de pena. – Ele só precisava sentar em você. – completou fazendo os outros rirem.

 

**— Válter — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula — olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?**

**— Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Válter enlouquecido.**

**Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

**— Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada...**

**— Mas...**

**— Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?**

– É impossível acabar com a magia de alguém. – Severo comentou sério.

 

**Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou Harry no armário.**

**— Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta. — Quem me escreveu?**

**— Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tio Válter secamente. — Queimei a carta.**

**— Não foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva, — tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

**— CALADO! — gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.**

**— Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.**

– Como assim segundo quarto de Duda? – Lily perguntou furiosa.

– Duda tinha um quarto só para os brinquedos. – Harry disse com simplicidade, Lily cerrou os punhos com tanta raiva que suas unhas cortaram um pouco as palmas das mãos.

– Aquele gorducho estupido tinha dois quartos e você dormia em um armário? – Lily gritou – Vou matar a Petúnia!

 

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

**A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida), um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.  
Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho, no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado, havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.**

 

– Se ele tivesse lido os livros talvez fosse menos burro. – Remo disse entredentes.

 

**Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:**

**— Eu não o quero lá... Eu preciso daquele quarto... Mande-o sair!**

**Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali encima sem ela. Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque.  
Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta.**

– Essa criança parece cada vez pior. – Alice disse horrorizada.

 

**Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall. Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

**Quando o correio chegou tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Duda ir buscá-lo. Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

**— Chegou outra!**

**_Sr. H. Potter,_ **

**_O Menor Quarto da Casa_ **

**_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4..._ **

– Como ele consegue ser tão estupido? – Severo perguntou sem conseguir se conter. – Se ele queria tanto ler por que não ficou quieto?

 

**Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás.**

**Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram varias bengaladas, tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

 

– Se todos levaram bengaladas o garoto conseguiu acertar a si mesmo? – Alice perguntou rindo de como Duda podia ser tão obtuso.

 

**— Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry — Duda, saia, saia logo.**

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra. Outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo.  
Tinha um plano.**

**O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio.**

**Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz.**

**Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao numero quatro. Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

**— AAAAAIIIIIEEE!!!**

**Harry deu um salto no ar, pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho, uma coisa viva!  
As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer.**

– Pelo menos você se esforçou para conseguir sua carta. – Lily disse a Harry, carinhosa.

**Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. Harry foi para a cozinha, arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

**Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

**— Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos — se eles não puderem entregar então terão de desistir.**

– Ele realmente não entende nada. Se Harry não receber a carta vão mandar alguém entregar pessoalmente. – Frank disse sábio.

 

**— Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter.**

**— Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.**

– Fico feliz em não ser como vocês. – Sirius disse rindo. – Me mataria se fosse tão estupido.

 

**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.**

**No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa enrolada e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar.**

– Alguém provavelmente confundiu o leiteiro. – Tiago disse taxativo – Não deve ser muito difícil. – completou rindo.

**Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

**— Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com você? — Duda perguntou espantado a Harry.**

**Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

**— Não tem correio aos domingos — lembrou a todos, contente passando geleia nos jornais, — nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

– É ai que você se engana panacão. – Remo falou para o livro rindo. Estava achando hilário ver o Dursley ficar cada vez mais maluco.

 

**Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...**

– No ar? – Lily perguntou a Harry rindo – Por que não pegou uma do chão e escondeu durante a confusão. – Harry deu de ombros.

– Instinto! – Tiago respondeu pelo filho. – Ele prefere pegar as coisas no ar, puro instinto de jogador de quadribol! – Todos com exceção de Snape riram, Severo achava quadribol uma coisa idiota.

 

**— Fora! Fora!**

**Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

**— Já chega — disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pelos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!**

**Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir. Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção a estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro, o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.**

– Acho que é a primeira vez que esse garoto recebeu qualquer tipo de disciplina. – Alice comentou com Frank e Neville.

 

**Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

**— Para despistá-los... Despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso.**

– Como se isso fosse adiantar de alguma coisa. – Rony disse rindo.

**Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.**

 

– O que é um computador afinal? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– É um aparelho que os trouxas usam. – Hermione respondeu pesando as palavras para não confundir ainda mais o grupo de bruxos que nada sabiam sobre trouxas. – É útil para muitas coisas, mas ao que parece Duda só usa para jogar. – Alice deu de ombros, não entendia completamente a utilidade daquilo, trouxas inventavam cada coisa estranha.

 

**Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo.**

– Pelo menos dessa vez ele estava em uma situação tão ruim quanto a minha. – Harry comentou distraído com as lembranças daquele dia.

 

**Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

**Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

**— Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. Harry Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

**_Sr. H. Potter_ **

**_Quarto 17_ **

**_Railview Hotel Cokewrth_ **

**Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Válter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

**— Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

– Mas isso é violação de correspondência! – Lily falou revoltada, será que seu filho não conseguiria receber sua carta.

– Tecnicamente não. – Hermione falou tímida recebendo um olhar estranho de Lily – Eles são os guardiães legais de Harry e ele é menor de idade, então eles tem direito de receber qualquer correspondência que seja endereçada a ele. – Hermione completou com o jeitinho de sabe-tudo de sempre. Severo achou a menina irritante por corrigir os outros daquela maneira.

**— Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

**— Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde. Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

– Esse cara está seriamente desequilibrado. – Sirius comentou e recebeu acenos de concordância de todos da sala.

– Louco. – Tiago falou com um suspiro, doía-lhe pensar em seu filho preso com um louco por tanto tempo. Lily apertou a mão de Tiago, ela sabia exatamente o que ele sentia.

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro.**

**Duda choramingou.**

**— É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão.**

**Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão, então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry.**

**Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos, no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Válter. Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.**

                Lily e Alice deixaram algumas lágrimas escaparem, pobre Harry, ambas pensavam, não tinha tido um bom aniversário. Harry percebeu que sua mãe estava chorosa e consolou-a da melhor maneira possível.

 

**Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

**— Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar.**

**Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

**— Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Válter alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!**

**Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

 

– Isso não me parece nada seguro. – Frank disse imaginando em um rochedo no meio do mar agitado.

 

**— Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Válter — portanto, todos a bordo!**

**Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas, eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levou-os ate a casa em ruínas.**

 

– Definitivamente perigoso. – Remo disse preocupado, nenhuma casa em ruínas poderia ser um lugar adequado para crianças.

 

**O interior era horrível, cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

**Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas. Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

**— Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado.**

**Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

 

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Tiago cochichou para o livro de forma que apenas Lily escutasse. Ela estava realmente impressionada, nunca pensou em Tiago Potter como uma pessoa emocional.

 

**Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.**

 

                Sirius rosnou para o livro, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Remo deu um tapa na cabeça dele. Frank, Alice, Lily e Severo observaram o comportamento dos dois desconfiados, e Gina voltou a ler rápido para impedir qualquer pergunta que pudesse surgir.

 

**A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome. Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

**Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse. Quatro minutos.**

**Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

 

– Harry sempre tão otimista. – Gina comentou olhando para Harry com carinho.

 

 **Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E faltavam dois minutos, que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?**  
Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte... Dez... Nove... Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo... Três... Dois... Um...  
O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar.

 

– Por que você parou? – Lily perguntou ansiosa encarando Gina.

– Acabou o capítulo, – a garota respondeu nervosa sob o olhar da outra ruiva.

– Então alguém de Hogwarts finalmente vai aparecer para resgatar você? – Frank perguntou a Harry dando um sorriso.

– Vamos continuar. – Lily disse nervosa, estava curiosa para conhecer toda a história de seu filho.

                Tiago pegou o livro das mãos de Gina e encarou-o por um segundo antes de abri-lo, quão difícil seria ler a vida de seu filho sem ele?

– **Capítulo IV – O guardião das chaves.**


	5. 4 - O guardião das chaves

**– O guardião das chaves.**

 

– Hagrid! – Lily, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Alice e Frank exclamaram felizes, eles gostavam muito do guarda-caça que sempre foi muito bondoso com todos.

– Hagrid foi entregar sua carta. – Remo continuou mais tranquilo – Ele é ótimo.

– Nós sabemos. – Gina, Neville, Rony e Hermione disseram juntos com um sorriso feliz.

 

 **BUM!**  
  


                Tiago leu gritando e assustou a todos os presentes.

**Bateram outra vez. Duda acordou assustado.**

**— Onde está o canhão? — perguntou abobado.**

– Bobalhão. – Sirius cochichou rindo.

 

**Ouviam coisa cair atrás deles e tio Válter entrou derrapando pela sala. Trazia um rifle nas mãos, agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava.**

 

– Como se isso fosse adiantar. – Frank disse imaginando se Dursley teria coragem de atirar em Hagrid.

 

**— Quem está ai? — gritou. — Olha que estou armado! — Silêncio. E em seguida...**

**TRAM!**

 

Tiago gritou novamente e recebeu um tapa de Lily.

– Pare de me assustar! – A garota disse irritada, dando a Snape uma pontada de esperança que logo desapareceu ao ver como a ruiva olhava com carinho para Potter. As coisas estavam indo de mau a pior e Severo estava a cada segundo mais infeliz.

 

**A porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão.**

**Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal.**

– Gigantesco, é modo de falar... – Lily disse pensativa – Hagrid não é um gigante, gigantes são muito maiores.

– Mas você tem que reconhecer que ele é assustadoramente grande. – Alice disse ponderada.

– Sempre pensei que ele pode ter tomado uma poção de crescimento estragada. – Lily disse dando de ombros.

– Acho que está mais para um feitiço de ingorgitamento que acertou ele quando criança. – Remo sugeriu.

                Rony, Gina, Hermione, Harry e Neville ficaram em silencio, não podiam comentar que sabiam por que Hagrid era tão grande.

 

**Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.**

**O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal. O ruído da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.**

**— Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...**

 

                A sala explodiu em gargalhadas, apenas Hagrid pediria uma xícara de chá depois de derrubar a porta da sala.

 

**E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Duda estava paralisado de medo.**

**— Chegue para lá, gordão — disse o estranho.**

**Duda soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de tio Válter.**

**— Ah, e aqui está o Harry! — disse o gigante.**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

**— A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê — disse o gigante. — Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.**

 

                Lily suspirou infeliz, Harry realmente tinha seus olhos. Ela sabia que seu destino era morrer com Tiago, mas aqueles livros estavam ali para dar a eles uma esperança, eles podiam mudar tudo, Harry poderia ter uma infância feliz.

                Tiago sabia exatamente o que Lily estava sentindo e apertou sua mão. Severo olhou para eles infeliz, também queria mudar aquele destino, se Lily não se casasse com Potter, ela não morreria.

 

**Tio Válter fez um som estranho e rascante.**

**— Exijo que saia imediatamente! — disse — O senhor invadiu minha casa!**

**— Ah, cala a boca, Dursley seu cara de passa — disse o gigante, e esticou o braço para trás do sofá, arrancando a arma das mãos de tio Válter, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala.**

**Tio Válter fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado.**

 

– Corajoso. – Sirius pontuou irônico.

 

**— Em todo caso, Harry — disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley —, feliz aniversário para você. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui, talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.**

**De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase _Feliz Aniversário_  escrita em glacê verde.**

 

                Tiago parou de ler emocionado e Lily rompeu em prantos.

– Hagrid é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Lily disse olhando para Harry com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Melhor pessoa do mundo. – Sirius disse também emocionado, não sabia por que não estava presente na vida do afilhado, não conseguia imaginar por que não estava lá cuidando de Harry.

                Harry olhou para Sirius com alguma pena, sabia o que o padrinho devia estar pensando.

 

**Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi:**

**— Quem é você?**

 

– Isso não foi nada educado. – Hermione comentou olhando para Harry com censura.

– Eu estava assustado. – Harry respondeu cruzando os braços. – Eu achava que era trouxa, não sabia nada sobre o mundo dos bruxos, e Hagrid é um tanto diferente do que eu estava acostumado.

 

**O gigante deu uma risada abafada.**

**— É verdade, não me apresentei. Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.**

**Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry.**

**— E que tal o chá, hein? — perguntou esfregando as mãos. — Eu não diria não a uma pessoa mais forte, se é que você me entende.**

**Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira, não viram o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante. O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente.**

– Mas Hagrid não tem autorização para fazer magia. – Frank disse reticente – Ele foi expulso de Hogwarts, quebraram a varinha dele.

– Ele guardou os pedaços – Remo disse rindo – ele usa escondido.

– Hagrid realmente não devia fazer isso. – Alice disse preocupada – Usar uma varinha quebrada é muito perigoso.

– Realmente muito perigoso! – Rony disse rindo, Harry, Gina e Hermione explodiram em risos lembrando-se da varinha quebrada de Rony. E os outros ficaram olhando sem entender.

 

**O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá.**

– Fico imaginando como Hagrid consegue guardar tantas coisas no casaco. – Neville disse pensativo.

– É um feitiço indetectável de extensão. – Hermione disse com simplicidade.

                O jeito como aquela garota não conseguia ficar quieta irritava Snape profundamente. Ele não entendia bem o porquê.

 

**Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Duda se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:**

**— Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Duda.**

**O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.**

**— Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais Dursley, não se preocupe.**

**E passou as salsichas para Harry, que estava tão faminto e nunca provara nada tão maravilhoso, mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do gigante. Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, ele disse:**

**— Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é.**

**O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.**

**— Chame-me de Rúbeo, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.**

**— Ah, não — disse Harry. Hagrid pareceu chocado. — Sinto muito — apressou-se Harry a dizer.**

 

– Hagrid vai ficar realmente irritado com isso. – Remo disse. Conhecendo bem o guarda-caça sabia que ele não estaria preparado para explicar tudo a Harry.

**— Sente muito? — vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras. — Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?**

**— Tudo o quê? — perguntou Harry**

**— TUDO O QUÊ? — berrou Hagrid — Ora espere aí um segundo!**

**Ele se levantara de um salto. Na raiva parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.**

**— Vocês vão querer me dizer — rosnou para os Dursley — que este menino, este menino! Não sabe nada, de NADA?**

**Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal tinha freqüentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.**

**— Eu sei alguma coisa — falou — Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas.**

– Oh Harry. – Lily afagou os cabelos do menino com carinho enquanto os outros riam.

– Já falei. – Harry bufou – Só tinha onze anos e não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

 

**Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:**

**— Do nosso mundo, quero dizer. Seu mundo. Meu mundo. O mundo dos seus pais.**

**— Que mundo?**

**Hagrid parecia preste a explodir**

**— DURSLEY! — urrou ele.**

**Tio Válter, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível Hagrid olhou alucinado para Harry.**

**— Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai — disse — Quero dizer, eles são famosos. Você é famoso.**

**— Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?**

**— Você não sabe... Você não sabe... — Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry um olhar perplexo. — Você não sabe quem é? — perguntou finalmente.**

**Tio Válter de repente encontrou a voz.**

**— Pare! – ordenou — Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!**

 

– Até parece que isso vai impedir Hagrid de falar alguma coisa. – Remo disse sorrindo.

 

**Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu, quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.**

**— VOCÊ NUNCA CONTOU? NUNCA CONTOU O QUE DUMBLEDORE DEIXOU ESCRITO NAQUELA CARTA PARA ELE? EU ESTAVA LÁ! EU VI DUMBLEDORE DEIXAR A CARTA, DURSLEY! E VOCÊ ESCONDEU DELE TODOS ESSES ANOS?**

**— Escondeu o que de mim? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— PARE! EU O PROÍBO! — gritou tio Válter em pânico.**

**Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.**

 

– Tuney sempre foi exageradamente dramática. – Lily disse revirando os olhos para a irmã no livro.

 

**— Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois — disse Hagrid. — Harry, você e um bruxo.**

 

– O Hagrid podia ter sido um pouco mais sensível. – Alice disse um pouco abismada – Deve ter sido um grande choque receber a noticia assim.

– Ah, minha vida era tão ruim que acreditaria em qualquer coisa que Hagrid dissesse naquele momento. – Harry deu de ombros, Lily, Tiago, Sirius e Remo o encararam ligeiramente chocados, não era nada agradável ouvir aquilo de alguém que já estavam aprendendo a amar.

 

**O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.**

**— Eu sou o quê? — ofegou Harry.**

**— Um bruxo, é claro — repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais —, e um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser? E acho que já está na hora de ler a sua carta.**

**Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para:**

**_Sr. H. Potter,_ **

**_O Assoalho,_ **

**_Casebre sobre Rochedo,_ **

**_O Mar._ **

**Ele puxou a carta e leu,**

****

**_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_ **

**_  
Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_ **

**_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._ **

****

**_Prezado Sr. Potter,_ **

**_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._ **

****

**_Atenciosamente,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall._ **

**_Diretora Substituta._ **

**As perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Harry como fogos de artifício, e ele não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, gaguejou.**

**— O que querem dizer com "estão aguardando a minha coruja"?**

– Você podia ter perguntado qualquer coisa e perguntou sobre a coruja? – Sirius encarou Harry divertido.

– Que pergunta idiota. – Rony completou rindo.

– Foi a última coisa que li. – Harry respondeu envergonhado.

– Parem de implicar com meu filho. – Lily disse com olhar assassino. – Ele tinha apenas onze anos, é difícil entender que é bruxo em um primeiro momento.

– Tomei um grande choque quando a professora Caridade Burbage apareceu na minha casa para explicar para mim e para os meus pais que eu era uma bruxa. – Hermione disse entendendo perfeitamente a reação de Harry e de Lily.

– Quem é Caridade Burbage? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

– Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. – Hermione respondeu com simplicidade – Ela era a mais indicada para isso, não choca tanto os trouxas.

– Você é nascida-trouxa então? – Lily perguntou prestando um pouco mais de atenção à menina. Na verdade além de Harry não tinha dado muita atenção às outras pessoas que vieram do futuro.

– É. – Rony respondeu orgulhoso. – E além disso é a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa época. – Hermione corou e recebeu uma piscadela de Rony.

 

**— Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra uma coisa — disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja, uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada, uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo:**

**_"Prezado Sr. Dumbledore_ **

**_Entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou levá-lo amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível._ **

**_Espero que o senhor esteja bem._ **

**_Hagrid.”_ **

**Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone.**

 

– E é. – Sirius comentou dando de ombros. – Telefones até funcionam em algumas casas bruxas, mas a maioria fica com interferência demais por causa da magia do lugar.

– E como você sabe tudo isso sobre telefones? – Frank perguntou curioso, assim como ele, Tiago, Sirius e Alice vinham de uma família de bruxos e por isso não estavam acostumados com coisas de trouxas.

 – Nós fizemos estudo dos trouxas. – Tiago respondeu com simplicidade.

– Por que? – Alice perguntou sem entender, as pessoas que faziam estudo dos trouxas eram geralmente as que queriam trabalhar com relação com trouxas no ministério, e não conseguia imaginar Tiago e Sirius em um trabalho tão entediante.

– Queria irritar minha mãe. – Sirius disse rindo, e todos que sabiam como sua mãe era riram – E Tiago e eu sempre pegamos as mesmas matérias. – completou dando um sorriso para o melhor amigo. Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar de entendimento ao ouvir aquilo, a relação deles era exatamente a mesma de seu pai e Sirius. Severo achou aquilo ridículo, escolher matérias para irritar alguém ou para ficar perto de um amigo era grotesco para ele.

 

**Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.**

**— Onde é que eu estava? — disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, tio Válter, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.**

**— Ele não vai — falou.**

**Hagrid resmungou.**

**— Eu gostaria de ver um grande trouxa como você impedi-lo. — respondeu.**

**— Um o quê? — perguntou Harry interessado.**

**— Um trouxa — disse Hagrid — é como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E você teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.**

– Hagrid fala como se todos os trouxas fossem ruins. – Lily disse ofendida.

– Pode ter certeza de que não é o que ele queria dizer. – Remo disse tentando acalmar Lily.

– Não mesmo. – Hermione disse sorrindo e lembrando-se de tudo de bom que Hagrid já fez por ela.

 

**— Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem — disse tio Válter —, juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele. Bruxo, francamente!**

– Como esses trouxas podem ser tão burros? – Severo comentou chamando a atenção de todos. – Magia não é como uma mancha que pode ser apagada. Não existe uma forma de fazer uma pessoa deixar de ser magica. – Snape sabia disso muito bem, seu pai nunca havia aceitado ter um filho bruxo.

 

**— Você sabia? — perguntou Harry. — Você sabia que sou um... Bruxo?**

**— Sabia! — guinchou tia Petúnia de repente. — Sabia! Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era?**

                Lily se encolheu sob o ódio da irmã. Tiago percebeu que a garota estava sofrendo e abraçou-a com carinho tentando conforta-la.

– Você não é maldita. – Harry sussurrou apenas para Lily. – Você é maravilhosa. – Harry lembrava-se perfeitamente de como doía ser maltratado pela própria família.

 

**Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela... Aquela escola, e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovos de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos. Eu era a única que a via como ela era. Um aborto da natureza! Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não era Lílian isso e Lílian aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!**

– Espera ai. – Remo interrompeu Tiago que já estava começando a ler a próxima frase. – Ela via você transformando xícaras em ratos?

 – A senhorita certinha monitora-chefe não é tão certinha assim não é. – Sirius implicou com Lily.

– Na verdade nós temos autorização para mostrar um pouco de magia aos nossos pais para eles saberem o que estamos aprendendo. – Hermione respondeu por Lily.

– Você nunca disse isso para a gente. – Rony cruzou os braços e olhou para Hermione emburrado.

– Envolve muita burocracia, uma autorização oficial do ministério e de um dos professores que garanta que não usaremos magia para nada além de uma pequena demonstração aos pais no dia que chegarmos em casa. – Lily disse defendendo Hermione.

– Na verdade depois do quarto ano parei de receber a autorização do ministério. – Hermione comentou dando de ombros. Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville entendiam perfeitamente o porquê.

– Por que? – Sirius, o mais curioso de todos ali, perguntou.

– Vocês vão descobrir se continuarmos lendo. – Harry respondeu e fez sinal para o pai voltar ao livro.

 

**Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.**

**— Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito, anormal e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!**

**Harry ficara muito branco. Assim que encontrou a voz, disse:**

**— Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!**

**— ACIDENTE DE CARRO! — rugiu Hagrid erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala — Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e Tiago Potter! Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!**

                Harry suspirou com pesar. Odiava ser famoso, odiava receber olhares de todos aonde fosse.

 

**— Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.**

**— Eu nunca esperei isso — disse numa voz contida e preocupada. — Eu não fazia ideia do quanto você desconhecia, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-lo. Ah, Harry, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar, mas alguém tem de contar, você não pode viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.**

– Realmente seria terrível se ele chegasse a Hogwarts sem saber. – Remo comentou.

 

**Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.**

**— Bom, é melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes.**

**Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:**

**— Começa, eu acho, com.. Com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...**

**— Quem?**

**— Bom... Não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.**

**— Por que não?**

**— Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... Mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior.**

**O nome dele era...**

**Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.**

**— E se você escrevesse? — sugeriu Harry.**

**— Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem, _Voldemort._  — Hagrid estremeceu. — Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... Esse bruxo faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia, a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecido. Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. E claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos.**

– O que ele quer dizer com não no começo? – Alice perguntou estremecendo. – Ele tentou depois?

– Não sei como responder isso. – Harry disse olhando para Hermione pedindo ajuda.

– Só podemos falar do que aconteceu até o momento do livro que estamos lendo. – Hermione disse categórica – Então a resposta é: ele não tentou se apoderar de Hogwarts até esse momento.

 

**Ora sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... Provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los... Talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... E...**

 

– Ele nunca convenceria um de nós a se juntar a ele. – Sirius disse com seriedade. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville suspiraram, sabiam que um dos marotos havia traído eles.

– Hagrid falou tão bem de nós. – Tiago falou olhando para Lily com carinho. Tiago e Lily ainda estavam abraçados, Lily pegou a mão que Tiago tinha em seu ombro e segurou com força, iriam ouvir mais uma vez sobre sua morte, e isso era doloroso demais para qualquer um dos dois aguentar sozinho.

 

**Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.**

**— Desculpe — disse. — Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso... Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente, destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon, os Bones, os Prewett, e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu.**

 

– Os McKinnon como Marlene McKinnon? – Lily perguntou chorosa. E recebeu um aceno positivo de Hermione – Ela é nossa amiga. Dorme no mesmo dormitório que a gente. – Lily completou olhando para Alice que também havia deixado uma lágrima escorrer.

– Nós conhecemos os Bones. – Sirius disse preocupado – Amélia Bones que trabalha no ministério sempre foi muito legal com a gente.

– Ela não tinha morrido até esse momento. – Hermione comentou por alto. – Como vocês conhecem ela?

– Ele e Tiago tiveram uma audiência disciplinar nas férias do quarto ano. – Remo respondeu quando percebeu que nenhum dos dois queria falar. – Sirius estava na casa de Tiago e os dois resolveram fazer uma aposta. Mas foram vistos pelos trouxas.

– Que aposta? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Não foi nada. – Tiago disse e pegou o livro para continuar lendo, mas Lily segurou o livro impedindo-o.

– Também quero saber. – Lily disse fazendo Tiago respirar fundo e olhar para Sirius.

– OK. – Sirius falou desistindo – Apostamos que eu conseguiria convencer uma garota trouxa a ir para a casa do Tiago com a gente. E eu consegui. – Sirius disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Você enfeitiçou a garota para conseguir, então não ganhou a aposta! – Tiago disse com raiva.

– O que vocês fizeram com a garota? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– A garota estava completamente confusa, então mandei ela embora. – Tiago respondeu bufando – Mas um cara tinha visto o Sirius confundindo a menina e levando ela para minha casa.

– Então o ministério acabou sendo envolvido. – Sirius disse dando de ombros como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

– Vocês são uns monstros. – Alice disse espantada. – O que vocês queriam com a menina?

– Provavelmente nada do que você está pensando. – Tiago disse defensivo. – Queria conselhos sobre como conquistar uma garota especifica...

– E o que aconteceu com vocês? – Gina perguntou divertida ao ver que Lily havia corado até a raiz dos cabelos ao entender que a garota que Tiago queria conquistar era ela.

 – Amélia entendeu que não queríamos fazer mal nenhum a ela. – Sirius disse sincero – As pessoas acharam que queríamos fazer algo ruim com ela. – Sirius disse ofendido – Nunca faria algo com uma garota que ela não quisesse.

– Nossos pais tiveram que pagar uma multa por magia praticada por menores. – Tiago disse com simplicidade. – Meus pais não se importaram muito, depois que expliquei que só queria conversar com a garota.

– Minha mãe achou que eu finalmente estava tratando os trouxas como eles mereciam e não disse nada.

                A maioria das pessoas da sala olhou para os dois assombrada, nunca haviam imaginado que eles tinham feito algo assim. Severo, no entanto olhou-os com raiva, para ele Tiago e Sirius eram patéticos e metidos, que se safavam de tudo o que aprontavam por ter dinheiro. A raiva que Snape sentia deles era cada vez maior, eles não tinham respeito por nada.

– Os Prewett são parentes dos Weasley, não são? – Frank perguntou para Gina e Rony lembrando-se que esse era o sobrenome deles.

– Mamãe era Prewett antes de casar. – Rony respondeu cabisbaixo – Os Prewett que o livro está dizendo eram meus tios Fabio e Gideão.

– Sinto muito. – Alice disse sorrindo com pena.

– Tudo bem, – Gina respondeu dando um meio sorriso – nunca conhecemos eles.

 

**Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry. Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando ele viu de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembrava antes e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida, uma risada alta, fria e cruel.**

 

                Um tremor subiu pela espinha de todos. Voldemort riu ao matar Lily e Tiago.

 

**Hagrid o observava com tristeza.**

**— Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...**

**— Um monte de baboseiras antigas — disse tio Válter.**

**Harry se assustou, quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali. Tio Válter, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados.**

**— Agora, ouça aqui, moleque — vociferou —, aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado, e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar e o mundo está melhor sem eles, receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.**

 

                Sirius começou a rosnar para o livro com raiva e teve que ser contido por Remo. Os outros estavam ocupados demais com raiva para notar o comportamento estranho dele. Tiago segurava o livro com tanta força que parecia que ia rasga-lo a qualquer momento.

 

**Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco. Apontou-o como uma espada para tio Válter, e disse:**

**— Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra...**

**Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de tio Válter fraquejou outra vez, ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio.**

 

– Hagrid guarda os pedaços da varinha em um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa? – Frank perguntou curioso.

                Harry, Rony Hermione e Gina acenaram em concordância.

 

**— Assim está melhor — disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão.**

**Harry, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas e a fazer centenas dela.**

**— Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?**

**— Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... Ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, porque foi embora? Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer. Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar. A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por ai, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em você acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, eu não seio que o foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer.**

– Fico me perguntando o que pode ter sido. – Remo disse pensativo. – Você era apenas um bebê, a não ser que você tenha algum poder espetacular que ainda não conhecemos, como poderia sobreviver ao ataque de Voldemort? – Remo perguntou a Harry retoricamente.

                Harry deu de ombros, não poderia falar sobre isso, não agora pelo menos.

 

**Hagrid fitou Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano. Bruxo? Ele?**

**Como era possível? Passara a vida dominado por Duda e infernizado pela tia Petúnia e pelo tio Válter, se era realmente um bruxo, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário? Se uma vez derrotara o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutá-lo para cá e para lá como se fosse uma bola de futebol?**

– Você não conseguia controlar seus poderes na época. – Tiago disse com carinho – Às vezes você subconscientemente conseguia se livrar de algumas coisas, mas nem sempre conseguimos recorrer à magia antes de aprender a controla-la de verdade. – Harry sorriu para o pai.

 

**— Rúbeo — disse calmo — acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não posso ser um bruxo.**

**Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.**

**— Não é bruxo, hein? Nunca fez nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?**

**Harry olhou para o fogo. Pensando bem... Cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando ele, Harry estava perturbado ou com raiva... Perseguido pela turma de Duda, pusera-se de repente fora do seu alcance, receoso de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguira fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo, e da última vez que Duda batera nele, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandara uma cobra atacá-lo?**

– Tecnicamente você não mandou a cobra atacá-lo. – Lily disse antes que o assunto “ofidioglossia” voltasse. – Se você tivesse a mandado ataca-lo você poderia até ser considerado uma pessoa ruim, mas não mandou. – Lily concluiu categórica.

 

**Harry olhou para Hagrid, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente para ele.**

**— Viu? — disse Hagrid — Harry Potter não é bruxo? Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.**

**Mas tio Válter não ia ceder sem brigar.**

**— Eu não já disse que ele não vai? — sibilou. — Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...**

**— Se ele quiser ir, um trouxão como você não vai poder impedir. — resmungou Hagrid raivoso. — Impedir o filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu.**

– Na verdade todos estão inscritos desde que nasceram. – Frank disse pensativo – Há um livro aqui em Hogwarts com uma pena encantada que escreve o nome das crianças que nascem com sangue mágico.

 

**Vai frequentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá e ele nem vai se reconhecer. Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve, Alvo Dumbledore.....**

**— NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS! — gritou tio Válter.**

– Agora ele se meteu em uma encrenca. – Alice disse sorrindo maligna – Hagrid venera Dumbledore, vai ficar furioso com isso.

 

**Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais. Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.**

**— NUNCA — trovejou — INSULTE... ALVO DUMBLEDORE NA... MINHA FRENTE!**

**E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Duda, houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Duda estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Duda virou de costas, Harry viu um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele.**

                A sala explodiu em gargalhadas. Todos imaginando Duda com um rabo de porco. Harry lembrava-se bem de seu primo com onze anos e um rabinho rosado.

 

**Tio Válter urrou. Puxando tia Petúnia e Duda para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao entrar.**

**Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.**

**— Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras — disse arrependido —, mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa.**

**E olhou de esguelha para Harry, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.**

**— Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts — falou. – Não... Hum...**

**Tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho.**

**— Porque você não pode fazer mágica? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ah, bom... Eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... Hum... Fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore.**

**— Por que você foi expulso?**

– Duvido que ele responda. – Remo falou e olhou para Sirius.

– Ele nunca responderia. – Sirius confirmou.

– Como vocês sabem? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Sirius perguntou para ele no nosso terceiro ano. – Tiago respondeu sério – Ele desconversou e quase quebrou a árvore que ele estava carregando para o natal.

**— Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã — disse Hagrid em voz alta. — Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.**

**Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.**

**— Pode ficar com ele. Não se assuste se ele se mexer um pouco acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.**

 

– O casaco de Hagrid pode ser um pouco assustador às vezes. – Remo disse rindo.

– Esse é o fim do capítulo. – Tiago disse colocando o livro na mesa.

– Desviamos comemorar o aniversário de Harry! – Alice disse sorrindo de canto de boca para Harry.

– Não! – Harry disse constrangido – por favor.

– Não fique com vergonha Harry. – Gina disse sorrindo para ele.

– É Harry, você teve onze anos de aniversários não comemorados. – Rony completou animado.

– Vamos sim Harry. – Lily disse levantando-se e indo em direção à mesa.

– Como vamos conseguir um bolo? – Sirius perguntou levantando-se animado.

– Acho que essa sala é em cima das cozinhas, – Tiago disse tentando se lembrar do mapa do maroto sem consulta-lo. – Provavelmente basta pedir à mesa que os elfos domésticos escutam e mandam com o mesmo feitiço que usam no salão principal.

– É muito trabalho para os elfos... – Hermione começou a falar aproximando-se da mesa com quase todos os outros. Apenas Snape continuou sentado, recusava-se a comemorar o aniversário do filho do Potter.

– Hermione, – Rony disse baixo – por favor, os elfos domésticos estão felizes, você sabe disso. – Hermione bufou, mas não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

– Queremos um bolo de aniversário e velas. – Tiago disse para a mesa, alguns minutos depois um grande bolo com glacê branco e o brasão de Hogwarts colorido. – Perfeito. – Tiago disse em direção à mesa – Obrigado!

– Vamos lá então? – Remo disse contente.

– Um minuto. – Lily disse vendo Severo ainda sentado no sofá. Lily foi até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Severo. – Sev, esse livro é uma segunda chance para todos nós, inclusive para você, vou dar uma segunda chance para a nossa amizade e espero o mesmo de você. – a garota completou olhando para Severo feliz em poder fazer isso. Severo não respondeu. Queria a amizade de Lily de volta, a amizade dela era melhor do que nada. Mas ela estava cada vez mais próxima de Tiago e isso estava matando Snape. – Por favor. – Lily olhou para ele pedinte e ele não resistiu.

– OK. – ele disse temeroso.

– Então venha comemorar o aniversário do meu filho. – Lily disse com orgulho nos olhos e Snape não teve coragem de dizer não.

                Lily e Severo foram para a mesa com os outros. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam desgostosos, mas Tiago não permitiu que Sirius fizesse qualquer comentário. Tiago amava Lily, se para conquista-la ele tinha que aturar Snape, então ele aturaria.

                Tiago acendeu as velas e começou a cantar parabéns. Todos acompanharam entusiasmados com exceção de Snape que apenas batia palmas, desanimado. Quando terminaram os Parabéns, Sirius recomeçou. E assim cantaram onze vezes, uma para cada aniversário de Harry até ali.

                Harry sentiu-se constrangido, porém amado, estava feliz em estar ali, estava tendo a oportunidade de mudar tudo, e ainda lembrar-se de tudo. Estava tendo a chance de sua vida de passar um tempo com os pais. Não sabia o que aconteceria depois que os livros acabassem. Não sabia como seria o mundo quando ele e seus amigos voltassem para o futuro.

                Todos comeram bolo e conversaram felizes. Harry estava indo para Hogwarts e tudo ficaria bem, Lily e Tiago pensavam enquanto tentavam se conhecer melhor.

– Vamos continuar lendo? – Remo falou depois que o bolo desapareceu.

– Quem lê agora? – Neville perguntou voltando ao seu lugar entre os pais.

– Lily. – Tiago disse passando o livro para a garota.

**– Capítulo V – O beco diagonal.**


	6. 5 - O beco diagonal

**– O beco diagonal.**

– Acho que isso só pode significar que você está indo comprar o material. – Tiago disse feliz.

– É minha primeira incursão ao mundo bruxo. – Harry disse saudoso, lembrava-se perfeitamente de como foi aquela primeira vez maravilhosa no beco diagonal.

– Queria estar com você, comprando seus livros, sua varinha. – Lily disse com pesar.

– Se eu estivesse lá tentaria te ajudar a contrabandear uma vassoura para Hogwarts. – Sirius disse sorrindo para o afilhado. Harry olhou para ele com carinho.

                Lily pigarreou antes de começar a ler.

 

**Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Embora soubesse que já era dia, continuou com os olhos bem fechados.**

**“Foi um sonho", disse a si mesmo com firmeza. “Sonhei que um gigante chamado Rúbeo Hagrid veio me dizer que eu ia para uma escola de magia. Quando abrir os olhos estarei em casa no meu armário.”**

 

– Pessimista. – Gina murmurou olhando para Harry com carinho.

 

**De repente ouviu um ruído alto de batidas.**

**"É a tia Petúnia batendo na porta", pensou Harry, desanimando. Mas, ainda assim, não abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom.**

**Bum. Bum. Bum.**

**— Está bem — resmungou Harry — já estou levantando.**

**Sentou-se e o pesado casaco de Hagrid escorregou de seu corpo. O casebre estava inundado de sol, a tempestade passara, o próprio Hagrid estava dormindo no sofá desmontado e havia uma coruja batendo com a garra na janela, trazendo um jornal no bico.**

**Harry ergueu-se de um pulo, sentia-se feliz como se houvesse um grande balão crescendo dentro dele. Foi direto à janela e abriu-a com um puxão. A coruja entrou voando e deixou cair o jornal em cima de Hagrid, que nem acordou. A coruja então voou pelo chão e começou a atacar o casaco do gigante Hagrid.**

**— Não faça isso.**

**Harry tentou espantar a coruja, mas ela o ameaçou com o bico e continuou a atacar ferozmente o casaco.**

**— Rúbeo! — chamou Harry alto. — Tem uma coruja...**

**— Pague a ela — resmungou Hagrid dentro do sofá.**

**— Quê?**

**— Ela quer receber o pagamento pela entrega do jornal. Procure nos bolsos.**

**O casaco de Hagrid parecia ser feito só de bolsos, molhos de chaves, fichas de metal, rolinhos de barbante, balas de hortelã, saquinhos de chá... E finalmente, Harry puxou um punhado de moedas estranhas.**

**— Dê a ela cinco Nuques — disse Hagrid sonolento.**

**— Nuques?**

**— As moedinhas de bronze.**

**Harry contou cinco moedinhas de bronze e a coruja esticou a perna para ele enfiar o dinheiro numa carteirinha de couro que trazia presa. Em seguida saiu voando pela janela aberta.**

**Hagrid bocejou alto, sentou-se, espreguiçou-se.**

**— É melhor nos despacharmos, Harry, temos muito que fazer hoje, temos que ir a Londres comprar todo o seu material escolar.**

**Harry revirava as moedas mágicas para examiná-las. Acabara de pensar em uma coisa que o fez se sentir como se o balão da felicidade que havia dentro dele tivesse furado.**

**— Hum... Hagrid?**

**— Hum? — respondeu Rúbeo, calçando as enormes botas.**

**— Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, e você ouviu tio Válter à noite passada, ele não vai pagar para eu aprender magia.**

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Sirius cochichou e Remo concordou com a cabeça.

 

**— Não se preocupe com isso — disse Hagrid, coçando a cabeça enquanto se levantava. — Você acha que seus pais não lhe deixaram nada?**

**— Mas se a casa foi destruída...**

**— Eles não guardavam o ouro que tinham em casa, garoto! Não, nossa primeira parada vai ser em Gringotes. O banco dos bruxos. Coma uma salsicha, elas não são ruins frias, e eu não deixaria de comer uma fatia do seu bolo de aniversário.**

**— Bruxos têm bancos?**

**— Só este. Gringotes. É administrado por duendes.**

**Harry deixou cair o pedaço de salsicha que tinha na mão.**

**— Duendes?**

– Os duendes me assustaram muito na primeira vez que fui a Gringotes. – Hermione comentou lembrando-se de sua primeira visita ao beco diagonal.

– A mim também. – Lily concordou. – Olhavam para meus pais com desconfiança, só queríamos trocar algumas libras por galeões, mas eles olhavam para nós como se fossemos roubar o banco. – Harry, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam culpados.

– Vocês roubaram o banco? – Sirius perguntou percebendo o olhar que trocaram.

– Realmente não podemos falar sobre isso. – Rony disse parecendo ainda mais culpado.

– Vocês definitivamente roubaram o banco! – Remo acusou.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Alice perguntou nervosa.

– Passei seis anos com Sirius e Tiago, sei reconhecer culpa. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– Nós não podemos mesmo falar sobre o que ainda não aconteceu no livro. – Harry disse e fez sinal para a mãe voltar a ler.

 

**— É, e por isso que só um louco tentaria roubar o banco, é o que lhe digo. Nunca se meta com duendes, Harry, Gringotes é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que você queira guardar bem, com exceção de Hogwarts, talvez. Aliás, preciso mesmo ir a Gringotes. Para Dumbledore. Negócios de Hogwarts. — Hagrid se endireitou, orgulhoso. — Ele sempre me manda tratar de assuntos que acha importante. Buscar você, pegar coisas em Gringotes, sabe que pode confiar em mim, entende? Apanhou tudo? Vamos, então.**

**Harry seguiu Hagrid em direção ao rochedo. O céu estava bem claro agora e o mar cintilava ao sol. O barco que tio Válter alugara continuava lá, com muita água no fundo depois da tempestade.**

**— Como foi que você chegou aqui? — perguntou Harry, procurando um segundo barco.**

**— Voando — respondeu Hagrid.**

– Definitivamente, não consigo imaginar Hagrid voando. – Tiago disse rindo.

– Até hoje não sei como ele chegou lá voando, – Harry disse pensativo – não foi em uma vassoura, nem na moto.

– Talvez um testrálio. – Gina disse lembrando-se com pesar de quando viajou em um.

– Provavelmente. – Remo disse calmo. – Testrálios aguentam grandes cargas, e são invisíveis a quem não encarou a morte, um meio de transporte ótimo para bruxos que não podem aparatar e não gostam de vassouras.

 

**— Voando?**

**— É... Mas vamos voltar nisso ai. Não tenho permissão de usar mágica depois de apanhar você.**

**Eles se acomodaram no barco, Harry ainda de olhos arregalados para Hagrid, tentando imaginá-lo voando.**

**— Mas parece um desperdício remar — disse Hagrid, lançando a Harry um dos seus olhares de esguelha. — Se eu quisesse... Hum... Apressar um pouco as coisas, você se importaria de não dizer nada em Hogwarts?**

**— Claro que não — falou Harry ansioso para ver mais mágicas.**

**Hagrid puxou outra vez o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, deu duas pancadinhas no lado do barco e eles dispararam em direção ao continente.**

**— Por que só um louco tentaria roubar Gringotes? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Feitiços... Encantamentos — disse Hagrid desdobrando o seu jornal. — Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança.**

– Isso é mentira. – Alice disse nervosa. – Não podem ter dragões em Gringotes.

– Não é mentira. – Sirius discordou e recebeu acenos de concordância de Tiago, Rony, Hermione e Harry. – Um dragão guarda o cofre da minha família em Gringotes.

– O da minha também. – Tiago disse concordando.

– Apenas os cofres das famílias mais antigas do mundo bruxo são guardados por dragões. – Sirius completou dando de ombros – Minha mãe está sempre se gabando disso por ai.

                Alice e Lily olharam para eles assombradas, Lily nunca havia entrado em nenhum cofre de Gringotes, e Alice havia estado apenas no de sua família nos níveis superiores.

 

**E depois é preciso conhecer o caminho. Gringotes fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo, entenda. Mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.**

**Harry ficou sentado pensando no que ouvira enquanto Hagrid lia o jornal, O Profeta Diário. Harry aprendera com o tio Válter que as pessoas gostavam de ser deixadas em paz quando faziam isso, mas era muito difícil, nunca tivera tantas perguntas para fazer na vida.**

**— O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre — resmungou Hagrid, virando a página.**

**— Tem um ministro da Magia? — perguntou Harry antes que conseguisse se conter.**

**— Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts, então o velho Cornélio Fudge ficou com o cargo. Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.**

 

– Fudge? – Frank perguntou desgostoso – Ele é um idiota. Achei que nomeariam Bartô Crouch.

 

**— Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia faz?**

**— Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos trouxas que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.**

**— Por quê?**

**— Por quê? Ora, Harry, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.**

**Nesse instante o barco bateu suavemente na parede do cais.**

**Hagrid dobrou o jornal e eles subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam a rua.**

**As pessoas que passavam olhavam muito para Hagrid enquanto os dois atravessaram a cidadezinha até a estação. Harry não podia culpá-los. Não só Hagrid era duas vezes mais alto do que todo o mundo, como também não parava de apontar para coisas absolutamente comuns como parquímetros e comentar em voz alta:**

**— Está vendo isso, Harry? As coisas que esses trouxas inventam, hein?**

**— Rúbeo — disse Harry, meio ofegante de correr para acompanhar o passo dele. — Você disse que há dragões em Gringotes?**

**— Bem, é o que dizem — Calou Hagrid. — Maneiro, eu gostaria de ter um dragão.**

– Só Hagrid seria louco o bastante para querer um dragão. – Neville disse suspirando. Ainda lembrava-se a confusão que isso havia causado. Harry concordou suspirando.

 

**— Você gostaria de ter um?**

**— Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno, é aqui que vamos.**

**Tinham chegado à estação. Havia um trem para Londres dali a cinco minutos. Hagrid, que não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, como o chamava, entregou as notas a Harry para comprar as passagens.**

 

– O que tem de tão difícil no dinheiro dos trouxas? – Severo comentou amargo – O numero da nota indica o valor.

– O problema é que o dinheiro trouxa é só um pedaço de papel, não vale nada, não tem lastro. – Tiago disse sério. – Isso costuma ser um problema para os bruxos, nunca da para ter certeza de que o dinheiro trouxa não é falso.

**No trem as pessoas ficaram olhando ainda mais Hagrid quando ocupou dois lugares e se pós a tricotar uma coisa amarelo-canário que lembrava uma lona de circo.**

**— Você guardou sua carta, Harry? — perguntou enquanto contava as malhas do tricô.**

**Harry tirou o envelope de pergaminho do bolso.**

**— Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que você vai precisar.**

**Harry desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel em que não reparara na noite anterior e leu:**

**_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_ **

**_  
Uniforme:_ **

**_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_ **

  1. **_Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_**
  2. **_Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário_**
  3. **_Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_**
  4. **_Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_**



**_As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._ **

**_Livros:_ **

**_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_ **

  * **_Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk_**
  * **_História da magia de Batilda Bagshot_**
  * **_Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing_**
  * **_Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch_**
  * **_Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_**
  * **_Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger._**
  * **_Animais fantásticos e seu habitat de Newton Scamander_**
  * **_As Forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble._**



**_Outros Equipamentos:_ **

  * **_1 varinha mágica_**
  * **_1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_**
  * **_1 conjunto de frascos_**
  * **_1 telescópio_**
  * **_1 balança de latão_**



**_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo._ **

**_  
LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._ **

****

– Espero realmente que você não tenha levado um sapo. – Sirius disse sério. – Só idiotas tem sapos.

– Sirius! – Alice gritou ofendida. – Isso não é verdade. Eu tenho um sapo.

– Acho sapos muito legais. – Neville disse para a mãe feliz. – Eu também tenho um sapo. – O garoto completou contente. Sirius deu de ombros, ainda achava sapos idiotas.

 

**— Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres? — perguntou-se Harry em voz alta.**

**— Se você souber aonde ir — respondeu Hagrid.**

**Harry nunca estivera em Londres antes, Hagrid, embora parecesse saber aonde ia, obviamente não estava acostumado a chegar lá pelos meios comuns. Ficou entalado na roleta do metrô e queixou-se em voz alta que os assentos eram demasiado pequenos e os trens demasiado lentos.**

**— Não sei como os trouxas conseguem se arranjar sem mágica — disse, quando subiam uma escada rolante gasta que levava a uma rua movimentada com saídas dos dois lados.**

**Hagrid era tão grande que abria caminho pela multidão sem esforço, Harry só precisava segui-lo de perto. Passaram por livrarias e lojas de música, lanchonetes e cinemas, mas nenhuma loja parecia vender varinhas mágicas. Aquela era apenas uma rua comum cheia de gente comum. Seria realmente possível que houvesse montes de ouro dos bruxos enterrados quilômetros abaixo dali? Haveria realmente lojas que vendessem livros de feitiços e vassouras? Não seria talvez uma grande peça que os Dursley tinham pregado?**

– Pessimista! – Foi a vez de Alice comentar olhando para Harry que ficou corado.

– Não acho que os Dursley tenham criatividade para pregar uma peça dessas. – Remo comentou encolhendo os ombros.

– Na verdade acho que eles não têm senso de humor para pregar qualquer peça. – Sirius concordou.

**Se Harry não soubesse que os Dursley não tinham senso de humor, poderia ter tirado uma dessas conclusões, mas, por alguma razão, embora tudo que Hagrid tivesse dito até ali fosse inacreditável, Harry não podia deixar de confiar nele.**

**— É aqui — disse Hagrid parando. — O Caldeirão Furado. É um lugar famoso.**

**Era um barzinho sujo. Se Hagrid não o tivesse apontado, Harry nem teria reparado que existia. As pessoas que passavam apressadas nem olhavam para aquele lado. Os olhos delas corriam da grande livraria a um lado a loja de discos no outro como se nem conseguissem ver O Caldeirão Furado. Na verdade Harry teve a sensação muito estranha de que somente ele e Hagrid eram capazes de vê-lo. Antes que pudesse comentar isto, Hagrid o empurrou para dentro.**

– Os trouxas não conseguem ver mesmo. – Frank comentou admirando como Harry com apenas onze anos era muito mais observador do que muitos bruxos adultos.

– Os trouxas conseguem ver se um bruxo mostrar a eles. – Hermione disse e Lily concordou. – A professora Burbage me deu o endereço em Londres, mas quando chegamos meus pais ficaram completamente confusos por que não conseguiam ver o bar, até que eu os puxei para dentro.

– Comigo foi quase a mesma coisa. – Lily disse sorrindo para Hermione.

**Para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era muito escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas a um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo.**

**Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho garçom do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zunzum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid, acenaram e sorriram para ele, e o garçom apanhou um copo, perguntando:**

**— O de sempre, Hagrid?**

**— Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmada com a manzorra no ombro de Harry, o que fez joelhos do garoto dobrarem.**

**— Meu Deus — exclamou o garçom, fitando Harry. — É... Será possível?**

– E agora começa o assédio. – Gina comentou suspirando e deixando Harry ainda mais constrangido.

 

**O Caldeirão Furado repentinamente parou e fez-se um silêncio total.**

**— Valha-me Deus — murmurou o velho garçom. — Harry Potter... Que honra.**

**E saiu correndo de trás do balcão, precipitou-se para Harry e agarrou suas mãos, as lágrimas nos olhos.**

**— Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, seja bem-vindo.**

**Harry não sabia o que dizer. Todos tinham os olhos nele. A velha com o cachimbo puxava o fumo sem se dar conta de que o cachimbo apagara. Hagrid sorria radiante.**

**Logo houve um grande arrastar de cadeiras e no momento seguinte Harry se viu apertando as mãos de todos no Caldeirão Furado.**

**— Dóris Crockford, Sr. Potter não acredito que finalmente posso conhecê-lo.**

**— Estou tão orgulhosa, Sr. Potter, tão orgulhosa.**

**— Sempre quis apertar sua mão estou nas nuvens. Encantado, Sr. Potter, nem sei lhe dizer o quanto, Diggle é o meu nome, Dédalo Diggle.**

**— Já o vi senhor antes! — disse Harry, e a cartola de Diggle caiu de tanta excitação. — O senhor se curvou para mim uma vez numa loja.**

**— Ele se lembra! — exclamou Dédalo Diggle, olhando todos à volta. — Vocês ouviram isso? Ele se lembra de mim!**

**Harry apertou muitas mãos. Dóris Crockford não parava de voltar para um novo aperto.**

**Um rapaz pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.**

– Só eu que acho ou essas pessoas estão realmente exagerando? – Sirius perguntou encarando o livro com desagrado, aquilo não era bom para uma criança de onze anos.

– Eu não sei bem, mas acho que depois de tudo que Voldemort fez de ruim para os bruxos, deve ser emocionante encontrar a pessoa que derrotou ele. – Frank disse pensativo.

– Ouvimos nossa mãe contando a história de como Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort muitas vezes. – Rony disse e Gina concordou.

– Mamãe sempre dizia que se Harry não tivesse derrotado ele, nós talvez nunca pudéssemos ir a Hogwarts, por que ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso.

– Vovó dizia o mesmo. – Neville comentou em voz baixa – Depois que Harry venceu Voldemort quando era apenas um bebê, os outros comensais da morte foram levados para Azkaban, então o nosso mundo era um lugar muito mais seguro.

– Essa avó é minha mãe ou a mãe de Frank? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Do meu pai. – Neville disse olhando com tristeza para a mãe. – Nunca conheci minha outra avó.

– Minha mãe morreu? – Alice perguntou deixando uma lágrima cair.

                Neville apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, não queria que sua mãe ficasse triste, mas não poderia mentir para ela.

– Sinto muito. – Neville disse abraçando a mãe com força.

– Quando aconteceu? Como foi? – Alice perguntou soluçando.

– Eu... – Neville gaguejou – Eu não sei.

– Como não sabe? – Frank perguntou confuso enquanto segurava a mão de Alice na dele. – Nós nunca te falamos sobre eles?

– Não posso falar. – Neville disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Nós também estamos mortos? – Alice perguntou pensando que esse seria o único motivo para Neville não poder falar.

– Não, mas não posso falar mais nada. – Neville disse triste fazendo sinal para Lily continuar lendo.

 

**— Professor Quirrell! — disse Hagrid. — Harry, o Professor Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em Hogwarts.**

**— P... P... Potter. — gaguejou o Professor Quirrell, apertando a mão de Harry — N... n... nem sei o que d... d... dizer que p... p... p... Prazer enorme em c... c... conhecê-lo.**

**— Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Professor Quirrell?**

**— D... defesa c... c... contra as a... artes das t... trevas — murmurou o Professor Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto. — não que você p... p... precise, hein, Potter? — Ele riu nervoso. – V... Você veio c... comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c... comprar um livro n... novo sobre vampiros — Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.**

– Esse professor é ridículo. – Remo disse revoltado – Parece ter medo da própria matéria.

– Talvez não seja tão ruim. – Lily disse recusando-se a aceitar um professor ruim em Hogwarts. – Talvez ele seja realmente bom em teoria.

– Teoria não é o suficiente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – para a surpresa de todos Harry disse isso muito sério.

 

**Mas os outros não queriam deixar o Professor Quirrell ficar com Harry só para ele. Levou bem uns dez minutos para o menino se livrar de todos. Finalmente, Hagrid conseguiu se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia.**

**— Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas compras a fazer. Vamos, Harry.**

**Dóris Crockford apertou a mão de Harry uma última vez e eles passaram pelo bar e saíram num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.**

**Hagrid sorriu para Harry.**

**— Eu lhe falei, não foi? Falei que você era famoso. Até o professor Quirinus Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de conhecê-lo, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.**

**— Ele é sempre tão nervoso?**

**— Ah, é, coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... Dizem que encontrou vampiros na Floresta Negra e teve um problema feio com uma feiticeira, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina, agora, cadê o meu guarda-chuva?**

– Um professor que tem medo dos próprios alunos e da matéria que ensina não pode ser um bom professor. – Remo bufou irritado.

 

**Vampiros? Feiticeiras? A cabeça de Harry estava girando.**

**Entrementes, Hagrid contava tijolos na parede por cima da lata de lixo.**

**— Três para cima... Dois para o lado... — murmurou. — Certo, chegue para trás, Harry.**

**Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta do guarda-chuva. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande até para Hagrid, um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.**

**— Bem-vindo — disse Hagrid — ao Beco Diagonal.**

**Ele riu do espanto de Harry. Atravessaram o arco. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida.**

**O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais, próxima. “Caldeirões — Todos os Tamanhos — Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata”, dizia um letreiro acima.**

**— É você vai precisar de um — disse Hagrid —, mas temos de apanhar o seu dinheiro primeiro.**

**Harry desejou ter oito olhos. Virava a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua, tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas as portas, as pessoas fazendo compras.**

– Na minha primeira vez no beco diagonal foi assim também. – Remo disse sorrindo bondoso para Harry.

 

**Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:**

**— Fígado de dragão, dezessete sicles trinta gramas, eles endoidaram...**

**Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia "Empório de Corujas — douradas, das torres, do campo, marrons e brancas".**

**Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade de Harry espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras.**

**— Olhe — Harry, ouviu um deles dizer — a nova Nimbus 2000, mais veloz que nunca.**

– Nimbus 2000? – Tiago perguntou com os olhos brilhando. – Imagino as melhorias que fizeram. Minha Nimbus 1500 é a melhor vassoura do mundo atualmente.

– A Nimbus 2000 é incrível. – Rony disse sorrindo – Mas a Firebolt é muito melhor.

– Ronald. – Hermione chamou a atenção do menino.

– Não vejo que mal pode fazer falar de uma vassoura. – Rony disse a Hermione cruzando os braços.

– Não podemos falar absolutamente nada do que ainda não aconteceu no livro. – Hermione disse séria – Essa vassoura ainda nem foi inventada na parte onde nós estamos.

– Harry, por favor, fala para ela que falar que uma vassoura chamada firebolt é melhor que a Nimbus não faz diferença. – Rony pediu irritado.

– Odeio quando vocês me colocam no meio das brigas de vocês. – Harry bufou – Mas realmente Mione, não tem mau nenhum falar que vai existir uma firebolt.

– E como é essa firebolt? – Tiago perguntou animado.

– Isso não vou falar, – Harry disse sorrindo para o pai – mas vocês vão ver a descrição dela no livro. – Harry fez sinal para a mãe continuar.

 

**Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry nunca vira antes, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...**

**— Gringotes — anunciou Hagrid.**

**Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia...**

**— É, é um duende — disse Hagrid baixinho, enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixa do que Harry. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta e, Harry reparou, mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram.**

**Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:**

**_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_ **

**_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_ **

**_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam,_ **

**_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_ **

**_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,_ **

**_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_ **

**_Ladrão, você foi avisado, Cuidado,_ **

**_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._ **

– Sempre me perguntei se isso é uma maldição verdadeira. – Frank comentou sem esperar resposta.

– É sim. – Sirius respondeu surpreendendo a todos, a não ser Remo e Tiago. – São exatamente 241 caracteres. Somando os algarismos temos 7, o número mágico mais poderoso.

– E são 50 palavras. – Tiago completou – Maldições precisam ter número de palavras em múltiplo de 5, 5 assim como 7 é um número primo.

– Se contar com os espaços temos 283 caracteres, somados os algarismos temos o número 13, mais um numeral primo. – Sirius continuou o raciocínio. – Números primos em geral tem mais poder.

                Harry, Lily e Hermione olharam para Tiago e Sirius impressionados.

– Como vocês sabem disso? – Alice perguntou chocada com a quantidade de informação que eles conseguiam guardar.

– Nós fizemos Aritmancia. – Remo falou com simplicidade.

– Também fiz Aritmancia e não me lembro da professora falar sobre o poema do banco. – Hermione comentou ligeiramente incomodada por não saber disso antes.

– O poema do banco não é estudado em sala de aula. – Remo disse rindo. – Um dia estávamos no beco diagonal, Tiago e Sirius ficaram entediados e fizeram uma aposta com Pedro.

– Ele apostou que não seria uma maldição de verdade. – Sirius completou convencido – Ficamos vários minutos parados em frente à placa contando letras e palavras.

– Depois fizemos os cálculos e vimos que é mesmo uma maldição. – Tiago continuou. – Tem alguns outros aspectos como a simetria e o número de palavras e letras por frase.

– Sempre ouvi falar que Aritmancia é a matéria mais difícil de Hogwarts. – Rony comentou admirado.

– Também sempre ouvi isso, – Alice comentou e olhou para Sirius – pensei que vocês não gostavam de passar o tempo estudando.

– Nós não passamos o tempo estudando. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca.

– Como conseguem saber tanto então? – Lily perguntou admirada, era uma faceta de Tiago e Sirius que ela nunca havia visto.

– Prestamos atenção nas aulas. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– E eles têm uma memória assombrosa. – Remo completou rindo.

                Severo se mexeu incomodado, ele passava noites em claro estudando, enquanto aqueles metidos eram considerados os melhores alunos da escola e nem se davam ao trabalho de pegar no livro.

– Vocês são realmente surpreendentes. – Lily comentou dando um meio sorriso a Tiago antes de continuar lendo.

 

**— Não te disse? Só um louco tentaria roubar o banco — lembrou Hagrid.**

**Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore.**

**Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheira. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saiam por elas. Hagrid e Harry se dirigiram ao balcão.**

**— Bom dia — disse Hagrid a um duende desocupado. Viemos sacar algum dinheiro do cofre do Sr. Harry Potter.**

**— O senhor tem a chave?**

**— Tenho em algum lugar — disse Hagrid e começou a esvaziar os bolsos em cima do balcão, espalhando um punhado de biscoitos de cachorro mofados em cima do livro-caixa do duende.**

**O duende franziu o nariz. Harry observou o duende do lado direito pesar um monte de rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa.**

**— Achei — exclamou Hagrid finalmente, mostrando uma chavinha de ouro.**

**O duende examinou-a cuidadosamente.**

**— Parece estar em ordem.**

**— E tenho aqui também uma carta do professor Dumbledore — falou Hagrid com ar importante, tirando-a do bolso do casaco.**

**— É sobre Você-Sabe-O-Quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze.**

– Bruxos têm manias estranhas. – Harry comentou chamando a atenção de todos. – Sabe, quando entrei nesse mundo achava tudo isso muito engraçado. – Harry continuou rindo um pouco. – Você-sabe-o-que, Você-sabe-quem, viver entre bruxos é meio confuso.

                Quando entenderam o que Harry queria dizer todos riram.

**O duende leu a carta com atenção.**

**— Muito bem! — Calou, devolvendo a carta a Hagrid. — Vou mandar alguém levá-lo aos dois cofres. Grampo!**

**Grampo era outro duende. Depois que Hagrid enfiou todos os biscoitos de cachorro de volta nos bolsos, ele e Harry acompanharam Grampo a uma das portas que havia no saguão.**

**— O que é o Você-Sabe-O-Quê no cofre setecentos e treze? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não posso lhe contar — respondeu Hagrid misterioso — Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que à vontade de lhe contar.**

**Grampo segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Harry, que esperara mais mármore, surpreendeu-se. Encontravam-se em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes.**

**Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grampo assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção.**

**Eles embarcaram Hagrid com alguma dificuldade e partiram.**

**A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry tentou memorizar, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, em frente no entroncamento, direita, esquerda, mas era impossível. O vagonete barulhento parecia conhecer o caminho, porque Grampo não o estava dirigindo.**

**Os olhos de Harry ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinha-os bem abertos. Uma vez, ele pensou ter visto uma labareda no fim da passagem e se virou para conferir se era um dragão, mas foi tarde demais, eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.**

**— Eu nunca sei — gritou Harry para Hagrid poder ouvi-lo — qual é a diferença entre uma estalactite e uma estalagmite.**

 

– Por que isso realmente é importante tendo em vista que você acabou de descobrir que toda a sua vida é uma mentira. – Sirius comentou irônico.

– Eram coisas demais para assimilar. – Harry disse encolhendo os ombros.

 

**— Estalagmite tem um "m" — disse Hagrid — E não me faça perguntas agora acho que vou enjoar.**

**Ele realmente estava muito verde e quando o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, Hagrid saltou e precisou se apoiar na parede para os joelhos pararem de tremer.**

**Grampo destrancou a porta. Saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry ficou sem respirar. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze.**

 

– Para! – Tiago gritou de repente.

– O que foi? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– Por que não te deram tudo? – Tiago perguntou olhando para Harry confuso.

– O que você quer dizer com tudo? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Toda a fortuna da família. – Sirius disse também se perguntando onde estaria o resto. – E eles não passaram pelo dragão. – Sirius comentou pensativo – Devem ter trocado seu cofre.

– Mas por quê? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– Vocês podem explicar o que está faltando, por favor? – Lily perguntou olhando de Tiago para Sirius.

– A família Potter é muito antiga, – Sirius explicou – as famílias mais antigas não tem apenas ouro. Os Potter têm joias, troféus, armaduras de ouro, espadas e alguns objetos mágicos de valor inestimável.

– E na verdade nosso cofre não tem uma chave. – Tiago comentou reflexivo.

– Provavelmente não deram tudo por que ele ainda era menor. – Hermione comentou pensativa, nunca havia estado no cofre de Harry.

– Pode ser. – Remo disse – O resto deve estar no cofre da família Potter.

– Harry, – Tiago perguntou nervoso – uma coisa muito valiosa que está na nossa família há muitos anos provavelmente está no cofre. Não posso imaginar que ficou na casa quando explodiu. – ele completou colocando a mão na testa nervoso. – Por favor, me diga que você recebeu tudo depois que ficou maior.

– Não posso falar. – Harry disse apreensivo.

– Realmente não me importa que as joias e o resto tenham desaparecido. – Tiago disse olhando para Sirius e Remo com um olhar significativo. – Mas está relíquia está em nossa família há muito tempo mesmo. E significa muito para mim.

                Severo ficou ainda mais irritado do que já estava, Potter agora além de um riquinho presunçoso estava quase chorando por causa de uma coisa cara qualquer. Não conseguia entender como Lily não via aquilo.

 

**— É tudo seu — sorriu Hagrid.**

**Tudo de Harry — era inacreditável. Os Dursley com certeza não sabiam da existência daquilo ou teriam tirado tudo mais rápido do que uma piscadela. Quantas vezes tinham se queixado do quanto lhes custava criar Harry? E durante todo aquele tempo havia uma pequena fortuna que lhe pertencia, enterrada no subsolo de Londres.**

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a guardar um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca.**

**— As moedas de ouro são galeões — explicou ele. — Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle, é bem simples. Certo, isto deverá ser suficiente para uns dois períodos letivos, guardaremos o resto bem guardado para você. — Hagrid virou-se para Grampo. — O cofre setecentos e treze agora, por favor, e será que podemos ir mais devagar.**

**— Só tem uma velocidade — falou Grampo.**

**Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas.**

**Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea e Harry debruçou-se para um lado para tentar ver o que havia no fundo, mas Hagrid gemeu e o puxou para trás pelo cangote.**

**O cofre setecentos e treze não tinha fechadura.**

**— Para trás disse Grampo com ar de importância. Alisou a porta devagarinho com o seu dedo comprido e ela simplesmente se dissolveu.**

**— Se alguém que não fosse um duende de Gringotes tentasse o mesmo, seria engolido pela porta e ficaria preso lá dentro — explicou Grampo.**

**— Com que freqüência você vem ver se tem alguém lá dentro? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Uma vez a cada dez anos — disse Grampo, com um sorriso maldoso.**

**Devia haver alguma coisa realmente extraordinária nesse cofre de segurança máxima, Harry tinha certeza, e se curvou para frente pressuroso, esperando ver no mínimo joias fabulosas, mas no primeiro momento achou que estava vazio. Depois notou um embrulhinho encardido no chão. Hagrid apanhou-o e o guardou muito bem no casaco.**

**Harry tinha muita vontade de saber o que era, mas sentia que era melhor não perguntar.**

 

– Eu aposto na Pedra filosofal. – Sirius disse encarando Tiago e estendendo a mão.

– Não sou idiota, Sirius – Tiago respondeu revirando os olhos – o nome do livro é Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. É obvio que essa é a pedra filosofal.

– Fico me perguntando por que não podia ser Harry Potter e o ano completamente normal em que nada de fora do comum acontece. – Rony comentou com um suspiro fazendo Harry, Hermione, Gina e Neville rirem.

– Isso significa que não houve um ano normal na sua vida? – Lily perguntou triste.

– Sinto muito. – Harry disse mordendo o lábio.

 

**— Vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não fale no caminho de volta. É melhor eu ficar de boca fechada — comentou Hagrid.**

**Depois de mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado, eles chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de Gringotes. Harry não sabia aonde correr primeiro agora que tinha uma saca cheia de dinheiro. Não precisava saber quantos galeões perfaziam uma libra para saber que estava carregando mais dinheiro do que jamais tivera na vida inteira mais dinheiro até do que Duda jamais tivera.**

**— Vamos comprar logo o seu uniforme — falou Hagrid, indicando com a cabeça a loja Madame Malkin — Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões. — Escute aqui, Harry, você se importa se eu der uma corrida no Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de Gringotes. — Ele realmente parecia meio enjoado, por isso Harry entrou na loja Madame Malkin sozinho, um pouco nervoso.**

**Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.**

**— Hogwarts, querido? — perguntou quando Harry começou a falar. — Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.**

– Pelo menos você já pode ir fazendo amigos. – Lily disse com um meio sorriso.

                Harry achou melhor não responder, em poucos minutos ela veria que era melhor que ele não fizesse amizade com aquele garoto.

 

**Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.**

**— Alô — cumprimentou o garoto. — Hogwarts também?**

**— É — confirmou Harry.**

**— Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas — disse o garoto. Tinha uma voz de tédio arrastada. — Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas.**

**O garoto lhe lembrou muito o Duda.**

**— Você tem vassoura? — perguntou o garoto.**

**— Não.**

**— Sabe jogar Quadribol?**

**— Não — respondeu novamente Harry, perguntando-se que diabo seria esse tal de Quadribol.**

**— Eu sei, meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que casa você vai ficar?**

**— Não — respondeu Harry, sentindo-se a cada minuto mais idiota.**

**— Bom ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina, toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar na Lufa-Lufa, acho que eu saia da escola, você não?**

– Eu acho melhor que você não tenha feito amizade com ele. – Sirius disse categórico encarando Harry e recebendo acenos de concordância de Tiago, Remo e Alice.

 

**— Hum-hum — concordou Harry, desejando que pudesse responder algo um pouquinho mais interessante.**

**— Caramba, olha aquele homem! — falou o garoto de repente indicando com a cabeça a vitrine. Rúbeo estava parado diante dela, rindo para Harry e apontando para dois grandes sorvetes para explicar que não podia entrar.**

**— É o Rúbeo — disse Harry, contente por saber alguma coisa que o garoto não sabia. — Ele trabalha em Hogwarts.**

**— Ah ouvi falar dele. E uma espécie de empregado, não é?**

**— É o guarda-caça — explicou Harry. A cada segundo gostava menos do garoto.**

**— É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de selvagem. Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.**

– Que garotinho arrogante. – Lily disse com raiva.

– Fico realmente feliz que não sejam amigos. – disse Tiago.

– Fico mais feliz ainda. – Hermione cochichou para Rony.

 

**— Acho que ele é brilhante — retorquiu Harry com frieza.**

**— Ah, é? — disse o garoto com um leve desdém. — Porque é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão os seus pais?**

**— Estão mortos — respondeu Harry secamente. Não tinha muita vontade de alongar o assunto com esse garoto.**

**— Ah, lamento — disse o outro, sem parecer lamentar nada.**

**— Mas eram do nosso povo, não eram?**

**— Eram bruxos, se é isso que você está perguntando.**

**— Eu realmente acho que não deviam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e você? Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts até receberem a carta, imagine. Acho que deviam manter a coisa entre as famílias de bruxos. Por falar nisso, como é o seu sobrenome?**

 

Lily ficou tão irritada com o que o garoto havia falado que quase rasgou o livro. Tiago que não estava muito melhor que ela conseguiu segurar sua mão e acalma-la.

 

**Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Madame Malkin anunciou:**

**— Terminei com você, querido.**

**E, Harry, nada frustrado com a desculpa para interromper a conversa com o garoto, pulou do banquinho para o chão.**

**— Bom, vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho — disse o garoto de voz arrastada.**

**Harry ficou muito quieto enquanto comia o sorvete que Hagrid trouxera (chocolate e amora com nozes picadas).**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**— Nada — mentiu Harry.**

**Eles pararam para comprar pergaminho e penas. Harry se animou um pouco quando descobriu um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia. Quando saíram da loja, perguntou:**

**— Rúbeo, o que é Quadribol?**

**— Caramba, Harry, vivo me esquecendo que você não sabe quase nada, raios, não saber o que é Quadribol!**

**— Não faça eu me sentir pior, — e contou a Hagrid sobre o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin. —... E ele disse que nem deviam permitir a gente que pertence à família de trouxas...**

**— Você não pertence a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem você é... Ele cresceu sabendo o seu nome se os pais dele forem bruxos. Você viu o pessoal do Caldeirão Furado. Em todo o caso, o que é que ele sabe das coisas, alguns dos melhores bruxos que já conheci vinham de uma longa linhagem de trouxas. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!**

                Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Lily quando ela leu isso. Harry deu um sorriso para a mãe enquanto Tiago afagava seus cabelos.

 

**— Então, o que é Quadribol?**

**— É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos trouxas. Todos praticam Quadribol. A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras.**

– Não é nada difícil explicar as regras. – Tiago disse interrompendo Lily bruscamente. Quadribol para ele era um assunto sério. – São sete jogadores, sendo...

– Silêncio! – Remo disse apontando a varinha para Tiago que levou as mãos à garganta enquanto tentava continuar falando e não conseguia. – Se deixasse ele continuar falando de quadribol nunca acabaríamos de ler esse capítulo. – ele disse se explicando.

**— E o que são Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa?**

**— Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Lufa-Lufa só tem panacas, mas...**

**— Aposto que estou na Lufa-Lufa — disse Harry — deprimido.**

**— É melhor a Lufa-Lufa do que a Sonserina — sentenciou Hagrid, misterioso. — Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Sonserina. Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.**

– Hagrid está enganado. – Lily disse olhando Severo nos olhos. – Nem todos os bruxos das trevas foram da Sonserina. Todas as casas tiveram bruxos das trevas. E nem todos da Sonserina são ruins.

– Mas uma maioria esmagadora é. – Sirius concluiu dando de ombros.

– Lily está certa. – Gina disse pensando em como um Grifinório tornou-se um traidor para aquelas pessoas.

 

**— Vol... Desculpe... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?**

**— Há muitos e muitos anos.**

**Eles compraram os livros escolares de Harry em uma loja chamada Floreios e Borrões, onde as prateleiras estavam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda, livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada. Até Duda, que nunca lia nada, teria ficado doído para pôr as mãos em alguns desses livros. Hagrid quase teve de arrastar Harry para longe do “Pragas e Contrapragas (Encante os seus amigos e confunda os seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais) do Professor Vindicto Viridiano.”**

– Meus pais tiveram que me arrastar para fora da Floreios e Borrões. – Hermione disse sorrindo saudosa.

– Já tinha imaginado. – Rony disse fazendo Neville, Harry e Gina rirem.

– Também é uma das minhas lojas favoritas. – Remo disse olhando para Hermione, bondoso.

 

**— Eu estava tentando descobrir como rogar uma praga para o Duda.**

**— Não vou dizer que não é uma boa ideia, mas você não pode usar mágica no mundo dos trouxas a não ser em situações muito especiais — disse Hagrid — De qualquer modo, você ainda não poderia lançar nenhuma dessas pragas, vai precisar de muito estudo antes de chegar a esse nível.**

– Nisso o Hagrid está enganado. – Sirius disse rindo – Tiago já era capaz de lançar essas azarações no trem.

– Meu pai me ensinou algumas coisinhas antes de eu entrar para a escola. – Tiago disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

                Severo bufou, Potter tinha tudo, dinheiro, uma família que o amava e a mulher que ele queria. O mundo era um lugar injusto demais.

 

**Hagrid não deixou Harry comprar um caldeirão de ouro maciço tampouco ("Diz estanho na sua lista”),**

 

– E para que você queria um caldeirão de ouro? – Gina perguntou levando as mãos à cintura exatamente da mesma forma que sua mãe fazia.

– Eu tinha onze anos e nunca tive tanto dinheiro na minha vida. – Harry disse em tom de desculpas, fazendo Severo pensar que ele era exatamente como o pai.

 

**mas compraram uma balança bonita para pesar os ingredientes das poções e um telescópio desmontável de latão. Visitaram a farmácia, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre. Havia no chão barricas de coisas viscosas, frascos com ervas, raízes secas e pós coloridos cobriam as paredes, feixes de penas, fieiras de dentes e garras retorcidas pendiam do teto.**

– Eu adoro a farmácia. – Lily disse com um sorriso sonhador e Severo acenou em concordância.

 

**Enquanto Hagrid pedia ao homem atrás do balcão um conjunto de ingredientes básicos para preparar poções para Harry, o próprio Harry examinava chifres de prata de unicórnios, a vinte e um galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos faiscantes de besouros (cinco nuques uma concha).**

**Ao saírem da farmácia, Hagrid verificou a lista de Harry mais uma vez.**

**— Só falta a varinha. Ah é, e ainda não comprei o seu presente de aniversário.**

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar.**

**— Você não precisa...**

**— Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para você. Não vai ser sapo, os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, todo mundo ia rir de você, e não gosto de gatos, eles me fazem espirrar. Vou lhe comprar uma coruja. Todos os garotos querem corujas, são muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.**

                Alice bufou irritada, nem mesmo Hagrid que amava animais respeitava os sapos. Neville sorriu para a mãe.

 

**Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do Empório de Corujas, que era escuro e cheio de ruídos e brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como joias. Harry agora carregava uma grande gaiola com uma bela coruja branca como a neve, que dormia profundamente, a cabeça debaixo da asa. Ele não parava de agradecer, parecia até o Professor Quirrell.**

**— Não tem do quê — respondia Hagrid rouco. — Acho que você nunca ganhou muitos presentes dos Dursley. Agora só falta Olivaras, a única loja de varinhas, Olivaras, e você precisa ter a melhor varinha do mundo.**

**Uma varinha mágica... Era realmente o que Harry andara desejando.**

**A última loja era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam “Olivaras Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 A.C.” Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada.**

**Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita em que Hagrid se sentou para esperar.**

**Harry teve uma sensação esquisita como se tivesse entrado em uma biblioteca muito exclusiva, engoliu um monte de perguntas novas que tinham acabado de lhe ocorrer e ficou espiando os milhares de caixas estreitas arrumadas com cuidado até o teto. Por alguma razão, sentiu um arrepio na nuca. A própria poeira e o silêncio ali pareciam retinir com uma magia secreta.**

– Isso é realmente impressionante. – Frank comentou observando Harry – Com apenas onze anos você era capaz de sentir a magia do local. A maioria dos bruxos nunca consegue.

                Harry sorriu constrangido encarrando os próprios pés.

– Meu filho é especial. – Lily disse transbordando de orgulho.

 

**— Boa tarde — disse uma voz suave. Harry se assustou. Hagrid devia ter-se assustado também, porque se ouviu um rangido alto e ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira alta e estreita.**

**Havia um velho parado diante deles, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.**

**— Alô — disse Harry sem jeito.**

**— Ah, sim — disse o homem. — Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter. — Não era uma pergunta. — Você tem os olhos de sua mãe. Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.**

                Lily pegou a varinha e para demostrar o que Olivaras havia dito fez uma chuva de pétalas de rosas no meio da sala arrancando aplausos de todos.

 

**O Sr. Olivaras chegou mais perto de Harry. Harry desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados lhe davam um pouco de medo.**

**— Já o seu pai, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações. Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.**

Tiago retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a para um copo que jazia esquecido sobre a mesa. O copo em poucos segundos se transformou em um sapo verde que ele fez flutuar até Alice.

– Um presente para você. – Tiago disse sorrindo para a garota que sorriu de volta feliz.

**O Sr. Olivaras chegara tão perto que ele e Harry estavam quase encostando os narizes. Harry viu-se refletido naqueles olhos.**

**— E foi aí que...**

**O Sr. Olivaras tocou a cicatriz feita pelo relâmpago na testa de Harry com um dedo branco e longo.**

**— Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso — disse ele suavemente. — Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo...**

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então, para alivio de Harry, viu Hagrid.**

**— Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... Carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era?**

**— Era, sim senhor.**

**— Boa varinha, aquela. Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram? — disse o Sr. Olivaras repentinamente sério.**

**— Hum... Partiram, é verdade — disse Hagrid, arrastando os pés. — Mas ainda guardo os pedaços — acrescentou animado.**

**— Mas você não os usa? — perguntou o Sr. Olivaras severo.**

**— Ah, não senhor — respondeu depressa Hagrid. Harry reparou que ele apertou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa com força ao responder — Hum — resmungou o Sr. Olivaras, lançando um olhar penetrante a Hagrid. — Bom agora, Sr. Potter vamos ver. — E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso. — Qual é o braço da varinha?**

**— Hum... Bom, sou destro — respondeu Harry.**

**— Estique o braço. Isso. — Ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, disse, — Toda varinha Olivaras tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pelos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo.**

**Harry de repente percebeu que a fita métrica, que o media entre as narinas, estava medindo sozinha. O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.**

**— Já chega — falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão. — Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha e (sentindo-se bobo) fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.**

**— Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente.**

**Harry experimentou, mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão.**

– Ele consegue ser realmente irritante quando faz essas coisas. – Alice disse olhando para Harry, compreensiva.

 

**— Não, não. Tome, ébano e pelo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexíveis. Vamos, vamos, experimente.**

**Harry experimentou. E experimentou. Não fazia ideia do que é que o Sr. Olivaras estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas experimentadas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas, quanto mais varinhas o Sr. Olivaras tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecia ficar.**

**— Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em duvida, agora... É, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes. Hagrid gritou entusiasmado e bateu palmas e o Sr. Olivaras exclamou:**

– Você ouviram isso? – Tiago perguntou entusiasmado – Fagulhas douradas e vermelhas!

– Grifinório nato! – Sirius falou com orgulho. E Harry não pode deixar de sorrir para o pai e para o padrinho.

 

**— Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... Que curioso... Curiosíssimo...  
Repôs a varinha de Harry na caixa e embrulhou-a em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:**

**— Curioso... Curioso...**

**— O senhor me desculpe — disse Harry —, mas o que é curioso?**

**O Sr. Olivaras encarou Harry com aqueles olhos claros.**

**— Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu a sua cicatriz.**

– Sua varinha é gêmea da varinha de Voldemort? – Tiago que foi o primeiro a se recuperar do susto perguntou a Harry nervoso.

                Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Isso só pode significar que vocês tem algum tipo de conexão. – Remo disse pensativo – Essa história com as varinhas não pode ser coincidência. E ainda não tem nenhuma explicação para ele ter tentado te matar e não conseguir... – continuou ele mais para si mesmo que para os outros.

– Por que nada pode ser normal na sua vida? – Lily perguntou afagando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

 

**Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— E, tinha trinta e quatro centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como essas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se... Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes.**

**Harry estremeceu. Não tinha muita certeza se gostava do Sr. Olivaras. Pagou sete galeões pela varinha e o Sr. Olivaras curvou-se à saída deles.**

**O sol de fim de tarde quase chegara ao horizonte quando Harry e Hagrid refizeram o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal, atravessar a parede e passar novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, agora vazio. Harry não disse uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela rua, nem ao menos reparou quantas pessoas se boquiabriam para eles no metrô, carregados que estavam com todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos, a coruja branca adormecida no colo de Harry. Subiram a escada rolante para a estação de Paddington, Harry só percebeu onde estavam quando Hagrid bateu em seu ombro.**

**— Temos tempo para comer alguma coisa antes do trem sair — falou.**

**Comprou um hambúrguer para Harry e se sentaram em bancos de plástico para comê-los. Harry não parava de olhar a toda volta. Por alguma razão tudo parecia tão estranho.**

**— Você está bem, Harry? Está muito calado — comentou Hagrid.**

**Harry não tinha muita certeza de poder explicar. Tivera o melhor aniversário de sua vida, porém... E mastigava o hambúrguer, tentando encontrar as palavras.**

**— Todo o mundo acha que sou especial — disse finalmente. — Todas aquelas pessoas no Caldeirão Furado, o Professor Quirrell, o Sr. Olivaras... Mas eu não conheço nadinha de mágica. Como podem esperar grandes feitos de mim? Sou famoso e nem ao menos me lembro o porquê. Não sei o que aconteceu quando Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, na noite que meus pais morreram.**

**Hagrid se debruçou sobre a mesa. Por trás da barba e das sobrancelhas desgrenhadas tinha um sorriso bondoso.**

**— Não se preocupe, Harry. Você vai aprender bem depressa. Todos começaram pelo começo em Hogwarts, você vai se dar bem. Seja você mesmo. Sei que é difícil. Você vai ser discriminado e isso é muito duro. Mas vai se divertir a valer em Hogwarts. Eu me diverti: e ainda me divirto, para dizer a verdade.**

– Hagrid sempre sabe o que dizer para alegrar alguém, não é? – Alice perguntou a Harry, bondosa. – Sempre que eu ficava triste ele tinha uma palavra de apoio.

 

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a embarcar no trem que o levaria de volta aos Dursley, então lhe entregou um envelope.**

**— A sua passagem para Hogwarts. Primeiro de setembro, na estação de Kong's Cross, está tudo na passagem. Qualquer problema com os Dursley me mande uma carta pela coruja, ela saberá onde me encontrar... Vejo você em breve, Harry.**

**O trem parou na estação. Harry queria ficar espiando Hagrid até ele desaparecer de vista, levantou-se, espremeu o nariz contra o vidro da janela, mas quando piscou os olhos Hagrid tinha desaparecido.**

– Mas o Hagrid não pode aparatar, pode? – Frank perguntou confuso.

– Harry era criança, – Gina comentou dando de ombros – pode não ter percebido pra onde Hagrid foi, ou algo do tipo...

– Mas isso não vem ao caso. – Sirius interrompeu a menina – Sua varinha é gêmea da de Voldemort, isso é meio assustador.

– Completamente assustador. – Lily disse segurando a mão de Tiago com um pouco mais de força.

– Isso me deu muito em que pensar. – Remo comentou colocando a mão na têmpora. – Talvez devêssemos comer alguma coisa e dormir.

                Severo concordou com ele em silêncio. Também tinha muito em que pensar. O que aquele garoto tinha de especial para ter essa ligação estranha com o Lord? Como ele poderia impedir Lily de morrer? Muitas perguntas sem respostas pipocavam em sua mente, e ele gostaria de um tempo para pensar em tudo antes de continuar.

– Não. – Tiago disse sério – Vamos dormir depois que Harry estiver em Hogwarts.

– Então vamos pelo menos fazer uma pausa para comer alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou a Tiago com calma – Estou faminta.

– Tudo bem. – Tiago disse resignado.

                Lily saiu do braço de Tiago com estranheza, as coisas estavam indo meio rápido entre eles e ela nem havia percebido quão próximos estavam até levantar-se. Tinha consciência de que Tiago devia estar esperando algo mais. Mas não sabia se estava pronta para isso, mal tinha cogitado dar uma chance a ele.

                – Quero falar com você. – Lily segurou a mão de Tiago antes que ele chegasse à mesa com todos os outros. Lily puxou-o até o pequeno corredor que levava ao quarto e ao banheiro. – Há algum tempo estava pensando em te dar uma chance. – a garota disse constrangida com o sorriso que Tiago abriu instantaneamente – Não quero que pense que estou falando isso por causa de um livro.

– Não se preocupe Lily. – Tiago disse carinhoso – Não vou forçar nada por causa do livro...

– Obrigada. – Lily disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Há algum tempo vinha percebendo que você não é como eu pensava. Achava você um metido sem coração.

– Reconheço que você tinha motivos para pensar assim. – Tiago disse encarando os próprios pés.

– Mas antes das férias já tinha percebido que talvez estivesse errada. – Lily disse dando a ele um meio sorriso – Ia aceitar sair com você. Mas não estou pronta para mais do que isso.

– Eu entendo. – Tiago disse olhando para Lily com um sorriso – Também não estou pronto para ser um homem casado e com filhos, e não espero isso de você. Podemos nos conhecer, ser amigos, deixar as coisas acontecerem.

– Talvez já sejamos mais do que amigos. – Lily disse passando a mão pelo rosto do maroto.

– Só se você quiser ser mais do que minha amiga. – Tiago disse sorrindo sedutor.

– Vamos apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem... – Lily disse e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tiago antes de dar as costas para ele e juntar-se aos outros. Tiago passou mais alguns minutos ali parado com a mão sobre o local onde sua amada Lily havia beijado.

                Severo que comia sozinho em um canto tinha percebido que Lily e Tiago estavam sozinhos e resistia ao impulso de ir atrás deles quando Lily voltou sozinha com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Snape odiou com todas as suas forças que Potter fosse quem dava a Lily aquele sorriso. Não podia deixar que nada do que aquele livro contava acontecesse. Lily precisava ser dele.

                Lily viu Severo comendo sozinho e aproximou-se dele. Tudo o que queria era que as coisas ficassem bem entre Severo, Tiago e ela.

– Tudo bem, Sev? – Lily perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Não. – Severo respondeu seco. – Você está caindo no papinho do Potter. – Snape disse com nojo. – Ele vai usar você igual usa todo mundo e depois você vai se sentir uma idiota.

– Não é assim Severo. – Lily disse triste por seu amigo mais antigo não conseguir compreender. – Ele não é uma pessoa ruim.

– Não é ruim? – Snape respondeu ríspido – Não se lembra de todas as vezes que ele me atacou sem motivo algum?

– Não se faça de idiota Severo – Lily disse ficando irritada – você também não perdia uma chance de atacá-lo!

– Você não entende? – Severo disse agressivo – Você não pode ficar com ele, você vai morrer por que ele é um idiota presunçoso que não sabe o seu lugar.

– E você prefere as Artes das Trevas nojentas aos seus amigos. Não sei por que sou tão idiota a ponto de ainda pensar em te dar uma chance. – Lily deu as costas a Snape com lágrimas nos olhos e aproximou-se de Harry que conversava com Sirius e Remo do outro lado da mesa.

                Severo arrependeu-se no mesmo momento em que Lily virou as costas, já devia saber que se queria convencê-la a esquecer essas besteiras de enfrentar o Lord das Trevas, não poderia ser agressivo.

– Vamos – Lily disse com a voz ainda triste – quero acabar esse capítulo logo para podermos dormir.

                A louça do jantar desapareceu e todos voltaram a seus lugares. Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Lily preocupado, a garota parecia feliz quando estavam se falando. E depois de poucos minutos com o Ranhoso sua alegria desapareceu.

– Tudo bem? – Tiago sussurrou preocupado quando se sentou ao lado de Lily.

– Eu já devia saber que não se pode ter tudo. – Lily disse cabisbaixa aconchegando-se a Tiago. – Severo não consegue compreender que quero realmente ficar perto de você.

– Se é tão importante assim à amizade dele, – Tiago disse acariciando o cabelo de Lily – talvez você não deva desistir. – dizer aquilo custava muito a Tiago, mas doía nele ver sua Lily tão infeliz.

– Não sei se ele merece mais chances. – ela respondeu admirando Tiago ainda mais.

– Você quem sabe. – Tiago disse conformado.

– Harry, – Gina disse sorrindo ao ver o garoto olhando os pais com carinho – comece logo o capítulo, estamos todos ficando com sono.

– **Capítulo VI – Embarque na plataforma nove e meia.**


	7. 6 – Embarque na plataforma nove e meia

**– Embarque na plataforma nove e meia.**

 

– Que bom que já vai chegar à parte de Hogwarts. – Sirius disse sorrindo – Não aguentava mais aqueles trouxas idiotas.

 

**O último mês de Harry na casa dos Dursley não foi nada divertido. É verdade que Duda agora estava tão apavorado com Harry que não queria nem ficar no mesmo aposento com ele, e tia Petúnia e tio Válter não trancaram Harry no armário nem o obrigaram a fazer nada, tampouco gritaram com ele, na verdade, sequer falaram com ele. Meio aterrorizados, meio furiosos, agiam como se a cadeira em que Harry se sentasse estivesse vazia.**

 

– Pelo menos não te incomodavam. – Lily disse olhando para Harry com carinho.

– Deve ter ficado meio deprimente depois de um tempo. – Gina disse com pena e Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

 

**Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um progresso, tornou-se um tanto deprimente depois de algum tempo.**

**Harry ficava em seu quarto, com a nova coruja por companhia.**

**Decidira chamá-la Edwiges, um nome que encontrara na História da Magia. Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes. Deitava-se na cama e lia até tarde da noite. Edwiges voava para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Era uma sorte que tia Petúnia não aparecesse mais para passar o aspirador de pó, porque Edwiges não parava de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto. Toda noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Harry riscava mais um dia no pedaço de papel que pregara na parede, para contar os dias que faltavam até primeiro de setembro.**

– Também fazia isso antes de fugir para a casa de Tiago. – Sirius disse entendendo Harry. Severo não quis comentar, mas fazia o mesmo.

 

**No último dia de agosto ele achou melhor falar com os tios sobre a ida à estação no dia seguinte, por isso desceu à sala de estar onde eles estavam assistindo a um programa de auditório na televisão. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e Duda deu um berro e saiu correndo da sala.**

**— Hum... Tio Válter?**

**Tio Válter resmungou para indicar que estava escutando.**

**— Hum... Preciso estar amanhã na estação para... Embarcar para Hogwarts.**

**Tio Válter resmungou outra vez.**

**— Será que o senhor podia me dar uma carona?**

**Resmungo. Harry supôs que quisesse dizer sim.**

**— Muito obrigado.**

**E já ia voltando para cima quando tio Válter falou de verdade.**

**— Que modo engraçado de ir para a escola de magia, de trem. Os tapetes mágicos furaram todos?**

**Harry não respondeu.**

**— Onde fica essa escola afinal?**

**— Não sei — disse Harry pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Tirou do bolso o bilhete de passagem que Hagrid lhe dera.**

**— Vou tomar o trem na plataforma 9 e ½ às onze horas — leu.**

**A tia e o tio arregalam os olhos.**

**— Plataforma o quê?**

**— Nove e meia.**

**— Não diga bobagens — repreendeu tio Válter — Não existe plataforma nove e meia.**

– Tuney sabe chegar à plataforma. – Lily disse com raiva. – Ela foi com meus pais me levar à plataforma nos meus primeiros anos.

 

**— Está no meu bilhete.**

**— Loucos — disse tio Válter — de pedra, todos eles. Você vai ver. É só esperar. Está bem, levaremos você até a estação. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir a Londres amanhã ou nem me daria ao trabalho.**

**— Por que o senhor vai a Londres? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a conversa cordial.**

**— Vamos levar Duda ao hospital — rosnou tio Válter — Precisamos mandar cortar aquele rabo vermelho antes de mandá-lo para Smeltings.**

– Ele passou o mês inteiro com o rabo? – Sirius começou a rir descontrolado.

– Não acredito que demoraram tanto a arrancar o rabo. – Tiago uniu-se a Sirius em suas gargalhadas. Os outros também não conseguiram conter o riso.

 

**Harry acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte e estava demasiado excitado e nervoso para voltar a dormir.**

– Na véspera da minha primeira vez não dormi a noite inteira. – Lily disse sorrindo internamente.

 

**Levantou-se e vestiu o jeans porque não queria entrar na estação com as vestes de bruxo, mudaria de roupa no trem.**

**Verificou novamente a lista de Hogwarts para se certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava, viu se Edwiges estava bem trancada na gaiola e então ficou andando pelo quarto à espera que os Dursley se levantassem. Duas horas mais tarde, a mala enorme e pesada de Harry fora colocada no carro dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia convencera Duda a se sentar ao lado do primo e eles partiram.**

**Chegaram à estação de King's Cross às 10:30h. Válter jogou a mala de Harry num carrinho e empurrou-o até a estação, com um gesto curiosamente bondoso até tio Válter parar diante das plataformas com um sorriso maldoso.**

**— Bom, aqui estamos, moleque. Plataforma nove, plataforma dez. A sua plataforma devia estar aí no meio, mas parece que ainda não a construíram, não é mesmo.**

**Ele tinha razão, é claro. Havia um grande número nove de plástico no alto de uma plataforma e um grande número dez no alto da plataforma seguinte, mas no meio, não havia nada.**

**— Tenha um bom período letivo — disse tio Válter com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada.**

– Vou acabar com a Tuney quando encontrar ela. – Lily disse nervosa, não sabia como Harry chegaria a Hogwarts sem saber entrar na plataforma. – Hagrid devia ter lembrado de te ensinar a chegar à plataforma.

**Harry se virou e viu o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo, Harry sentiu a boca seca. Que diabo iria fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa da Edwiges. Teria que perguntar a alguém.**

– Má ideia, – Frank disse receoso – a não ser que encontre um bruxo para perguntar, vão achar que você é louco.

– E dependendo do que você pergunta pode estar quebrando o estatuto de sigilo. – Remo completou.

**Parou um guarda que ia passando, mas não mencionou a plataforma nove e meia. O guarda nunca ouvira falar em Hogwarts e quando Harry não soube lhe dizer em que parte do país a escola ficava, ele começou a mostrar aborrecimento, como se Harry estivesse se fazendo de burro de propósito. Desesperado, Harry perguntou pelo trem que partia às onze horas, mas o guarda disse que não havia nenhum. Ao fim, o guarda se afastou, resmungando contra pessoas que o faziam perder tempo. Harry tentou por tudo no mundo não entrar em pânico. Pelo grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e ele não tinha ideia de como ia fazer isso, estava perdido no meio da estação com uma mala que mal podia levantar, o bolso cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e uma corujona.**

**Hagrid devia ter esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntou-se se deveria tirar a varinha da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez.**

– Péssima ideia! – Alice disse categórica – Espero realmente que não tenha feito isso.

 

**Naquele instante um grupo de pessoas passou as suas costas e ele entreouviu algumas palavras que diziam...**

**—... Cheio de trouxas, é claro...**

– Bruxos! – Remo disse feliz. – Que sorte, normalmente as pessoas não chegam tão em cima da hora.

                Rony e Gina se entreolharam culpados. Harry deu um grande sorriso aos dois antes de continuar.

 

**Harry deu meia-volta. Era uma mulher gorda**

– Harry! – Gina exclamou ofendida cruzando os braços a frente do peito.

                Harry deu um sorriso constrangido de desculpas antes de continuar.

 

**que falava com quatro meninos, todos de cabelos cor de fogo. Cada um deles estava empurrando à frente uma mala como a de Harry e levavam uma coruja. O coração aos saltos, Harry os seguiu empurrando o carrinho. Eles pararam e ele também, bem próximo para ouvir o que diziam.**

**— Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? — perguntou a mãe dos meninos.**

**— Nove e meia — ouviu-se a voz fina de uma menininha, também de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando a mão da mulher. — Mamãe, não posso ir...**

**— Você ainda não tem idade, Gina, agora fique quieta. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.**

– É você! – Alice gritou olhando para Gina feliz. – A menininha é você!

                Gina sorriu constrangida, não sabia que Harry havia notado ela naquele dia. Harry sorriu para ela.

 

**O que parecia o menino mais velho marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Harry observou-o, tomando o cuidado de não piscar para não perder nada, mas assim que o menino chegou à linha divisória entre as duas plataformas, um grande grupo de turistas invadiu a plataforma à frente dele e quando uma mochila acabou de passar, o menino havia desaparecido.**

**— Fred , você agora — mandou a mulher gorda.**

**— Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge — retrucou o menino. — Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?**

 

– Gêmeos! – Tiago e Sirius exclamaram alegres ao mesmo tempo.

– Sempre quis ter um irmão gêmeo. – Sirius disse olhando para Tiago. – Tantas brincadeiras de gêmeos que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de fazer. – Tiago concordou enfático.

– Aposto que ele não é o Jorge! – Tiago disse estendendo a mão a Sirius que não apertou a mão do amigo.

– Não aceito. – Sirius disse olhando para a mão estendida do amigo – Também acho que eles estão enganando a mãe.

                Rony e Gina se entreolharam, ouvir o nome de Fred dava uma dorzinha no fundo do peito. Mas se tivessem sorte Fred nunca teria que lutar na guerra, e tudo daria certo.

**— Desculpe, Jorge, querido.**

**— É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred — disse o menino, e foi. O irmão gêmeo gritou para ele se apressar, e ele deve ter atendido, porque um segundo depois, sumiu, mas como fizera aquilo?**

**Agora o terceiro irmão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para a barreira, estava quase lá e, então, de repente, não estava mais em parte alguma.**

**E foi só.**

– Vocês tem três irmãos? – Alice perguntou a Gina curiosa. – São cinco filhos?

– Não. – Gina respondeu sem dar mais explicações.

 

**— Com licença — dirigiu-se Harry à mulher gorda.**

**— Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Rony é novo também.**

**Ela apontou o último filho, o mais moço. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido.**

– Me sinto lisonjeado com sua descrição. – Rony disse irônico.

 

**— É — respondeu Harry, — A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...**

**— Como chegar à plataforma? — disse ela com bondade, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.**

**— Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony.**

**— Hum... Ok.**

**E Harry virou o carrinho e encarou a barreira. Parecia muito sólida.**

**Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez o empurravam. Harry apressou o passo. Ia bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar, curvando-se para o caminho ele desatou a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar, o carrinho estava descontrolado, ele estava a um passo de distância, fechou os olhos se preparando para a colisão...**

– Nunca tinha percebido que você era tão pessimista assim. – Hermione comentou rindo do constrangimento de Harry. – Eu não tive medo de bater no coletor. – Hermione completou orgulhosa.

 

**E ela não aconteceu... Ele continuou correndo. Abriu os olhos.**

**Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava _“Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas”._  Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres _“Plataforma 9 e ½”._  Conseguira.**

**A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.**

**Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Harry empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago. Passou por um garoto de rosto redondo que estava dizendo:**

**— Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez.**

**— Ah, Neville — ele ouviu a senhora suspirar.**

– Você! – Alice disse contente abraçando Neville com carinho.

– E minha mãe foi levar você na estação, –Frank disse sorrindo – ela deve te amar muito, deve estar orgulhosa de você. – ele completou passando a mão pelos cabelos de Neville.

                Neville achou melhor não falar por que a avó havia levado ele a estação, ainda não era a hora de eles saberem o que tinha acontecido.

 

**Um garoto com cabelos rastafári estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.**

**— Deixe a gente espiar, _Lino_ , vamos.**

**O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda.**

                Rony estremeceu nervoso, sabia exatamente a quem aquela perna peluda pertencia.

 

**Harry continuou andando pela aglomeração até que encontrou um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro pôs Edwiges para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção à porta do trem. Tentou erguê-la pelos degraus acima, mas mal conseguiu suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixou-a cair dolorosamente em cima do pé.**

Severo que nunca teve qualquer ajuda para embarcar e mais de uma vez derrubou o malão nos pés sentiu pena do pequeno Harry do livro.

 

**— Quer uma ajuda? — Era um dos gêmeos ruivos que ele seguira para atravessar a barreira.**

**— Por favor — Harry ofegou.**

**— Fred! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!**

**Com a ajuda dos gêmeos a mala de Harry, finalmente foi colocada a um canto do compartimento.**

**— Obrigado — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.**

**— Que é isso — perguntou de repente um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry.**

**— Caramba — disse o outro gêmeo. — Você é...?**

**— Ele é — disse o outro gêmeo. — Não é? — acrescentou para Harry.**

**— O quê? — indagou Harry.**

**— _Harry Potter_  — disseram os gêmeos em coro.**

**— Ah, ele — disse Harry — Quero dizer, é, sou.**

– Como assim você não se lembrou do seu próprio nome? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

– É um pouco confuso quando todo mundo fala de mim como se eu fosse outra pessoa. – Harry disse dando de ombros. – E eu tinha só onze anos...

 

**Os dois garotos olharam boquiabertos e Harry sentiu que estava corando. Então, para seu alívio, ouviram uma voz pela porta aberta do trem.**

**— Fred? Jorge? Vocês estão aí?**

**— Estamos indo, mamãe.**

**Dando uma última espiada em Harry, os gêmeos saltaram para fora do trem.  
Harry sentou-se à janela onde, meio escondido, podia observar a família de cabelos ruivos na plataforma e ouvir o que diziam. A mãe tinha acabado de puxar o lenço.**

**— Rony, você está com uma crosta no nariz.**

**O menino mais novo tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar a ponta do nariz dele.**

**— Mamãe, sai para lá — Desvencilhou-se.**

**— Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? — caçoou um dos gêmeos.**

**— Cale a boca — disse Rony.**

**— Onde está o Percy? — perguntou a mãe.**

**— Está vindo aí.**

– Você nunca me disse que estava olhando a gente na plataforma. – Rony disse constrangido.

– Desculpa, – Harry disse corando – estava curioso, nunca tinha visto uma família de bruxos na vida. – Rony sorriu para o amigo dando de ombros, não se importava, nunca teve segredos para Harry.

**O garoto mais velho vinha vindo. Já vestira as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts e Harry reparou que tinha um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra _“M”_.**

**— Não posso demorar, mãe — falou ele. — Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...**

**— Ah, você é monitor, Percy? — perguntou um dos gêmeos, com ar de grande surpresa.  — Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos ideia.**

**— Espere aí, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa — disse o outro gêmeo.**

**— Uma vez...**

**— Ou duas...**

**— Um minuto...**

**— O verão todo.**

**— Ah, calem a boca — disse Percy, o monitor.**

**— Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? — disse um dos gêmeos.**

**— Porque é monitor — disse a mãe com carinho — Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo — mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.**

**Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora. Então. Virou-se para os gêmeos.**

**— Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram um banheiro ou...**

**— Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.**

**— Mas é uma grande ideia, obrigado, mamãe.**

– Nunca de ideias para Marotos. – Remo disse revirando os olhos.

 

**— Não tem graça. E cuidem do Rony.**

**— Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.**

**— Cale a boca — mandou Rony outra vez. Já era quase tão alto quanto os gêmeos e seu nariz continuava vermelho onde a mãe o esfregara.**

**— Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem?**

**Harry recuou o corpo rápido para que eles não o vissem olhando.**

**— Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?**

**— Quem?**

**— _Harry Potter!_**

**Harry ouviu a vozinha da garotinha.**

**— Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor...**

**— Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não é um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?**

– Desculpa. – Gina disse com um meio sorriso. Harry deu de ombros, não se importava que ela estivesse curiosa.

 

**— Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.**

**— Coitadinho. Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma.**

**— Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era o Você-Sabe-Quem?**

**De repente a mãe ficou muito séria.**

**— Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.**

                Lily agradeceu mentalmente à Sra. Weasley por aquilo, Harry realmente não precisava chamar mais atenção.

 

**— Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa.**

**Ouviu-se um apito.**

**— Depressa! — disse a mãe, e os três garotos subiram no trem.**

**Debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e a irmãzinha começou a chorar.**

**— Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.**

**— Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.**

– Eles mandaram uma tampa de vaso? – Sirius perguntou a Gina rindo.

– Não acho que isso vá aparecer no livro, então não custa nada contar. – Gina disse olhando para Hermione que acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância. – Eles mandaram uma tampa de vaso, mas mamãe não me deixou guardar, e mandou uma carta dando uma bronca neles.

– Preciso mandar uma tampa de vaso para alguém. – Tiago disse trocando um olhar com Sirius – Como nunca pensamos nisso?

 

**— Jorge!**

**— Estou só brincando, mamãe.**

**O trem começou a andar. Harry viu a mãe dos garotos e a irmã, meio risonha, meio chorosa, correndo para acompanhar o trem até ele ganhar velocidade e ela ficar para trás acenando.**

**Harry observou a menina e a mãe desaparecerem quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela.**

**Harry sentiu uma grande excitação. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas tinha de ser melhor do que o lugar que estava deixando para trás.**

**A porta da cabine se abriu e o ruivinho mais moço entrou.**

**— Tem alguém sentado aqui? — perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry**

**— O resto do trem está cheio.**

**Harry respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se sentou. Olhou para Harry e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado. Harry reparou que ele ainda tinha uma mancha preta no nariz.**

– Disfarçou muito bem. – Remo disse irônico.

– Você podia ter me avisado que meu nariz estava sujo. – Rony disse para Harry ignorando Remo.

 

**— Oi, Rony — os gêmeos estavam de volta.**

**— Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula gigante.**

**— Certo — resmungou Rony.**

**— Harry — disse o outro gêmeo —, nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e Jorge Weasley. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.**

**— Tchau — disseram Harry e Rony. Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.**

**— Você é Harry Potter mesmo? — Rony deixou escapar.**

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça.**

**— Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e você tem mesmo... Sabe...**

**Apontou para a testa de Harry. Harry afastou a franja para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio. Rony olhou.**

**— Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?**

– Sua mãe tinha acabado de proibir vocês de perguntar sobre isso! – Lily disse encarando Rony nervosa.

– Tecnicamente, – Tiago começou encarando Lily – ela proibiu o Fred de perguntar, não falou nada diretamente a Rony. – Lily olhou para Tiago abismada.

– Eles sempre conseguem se safar em tecnicalidades. – Remo disse rindo da cara de Lily olhando para Tiago.

 

**— Foi, mas não me lembro.**

**— De nada? — perguntou Rony ansioso.**

**— Bom... Lembro de muita luz verde, mas nada mais.**

**— Uau! — Ele ficou parado uns minutos olhando para Harry, depois, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, olhou depressa para fora da janela outra vez.**

**— Todos na sua família são bruxos? — perguntou Harry que achava Rony tão interessante quanto Rony o achava.**

– Você sempre foi muito mais interessante do que eu jamais poderia ser. – Rony disse a Harry corando.

– Claro que não. – Harry respondeu rindo – Sua vida foi muito mais interessante.

**— Hum... São, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é contador, mas ninguém nunca fala nele.**

– Isso é um absurdo. – Lily disse cruzando os braços – Só por que ele é um aborto é excluído da família?

– Na verdade não, – Gina disse tentando explicar – pelo que mamãe me disse ele preferiu viver entre os trouxas e não ter muito contato com bruxos, ter contato com nosso povo só faria a adaptação dele ainda mais difícil.

                Lily não deu o braço a torcer, mesmo o primo tendo preferido não viver entre bruxos achava errado sua família simplesmente fingir que ele não existe.

 

**— Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas.**

**Os Weasley aparentemente eram uma dessas antigas famílias de bruxos de que o menino pálido no Beco Diagonal falara.**

**— Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são?**

**— Horríveis... Bom, nem todos. Mas minha tia e meu tio e meu primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.**

**— Cinco.**

– Então vocês são sete? – Alice perguntou a Rony e Gina espantada. – Impressionante.

                Rony e Gina se entreolharam constrangidos.

 

**— Por alguma razão, ele pareceu triste. — Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts. Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Gui e Carlinhos já terminaram a escola. Gui foi chefe dos monitores e Carlinhos foi capitão do time de Quadribol. Agora Percy é monitor. Fred e Jorge fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro. E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Gui, a varinha velha de Carlinhos e o rato velho do Percy...**

– Má ideia usar a varinha de outra pessoa. – Remo comentou encarando Rony. – Ela não vai te dar resultados tão bons quanto você poderia ter com uma que escolhesse você.

– Antes de ser de Carlinhos foi do meu tio Fabio. – Rony comentou amargurado – Quando Carlinhos começou a trabalhar comprou uma nova e eu fiquei com ela. Mamãe não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma nova...

 

**Rony meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um rato cinzento e gordo que estava dormindo.**

**— O nome dele é Perebas e ele é inútil, quase nunca acorda. Percy ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam ter... quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Perebas.**

– Esse rato, me lembra muito um rato que eu vi um dia no nosso dormitorio. – Sirius disse a Remo e Tiago com um olhar significativo.

– Não pode ser o mesmo. – Tiago disse de um jeito estranho – O que o rato do nosso dormitorio estaria fazendo com os Weasley?

                Rony, Harry, Gina, Hermione e Neville que sabiam do que eles estavam falando se mexeram desconfortáveis.

 

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Parecia estar achando que falara demais, porque voltou a olhar para fora pela janela.**

**Harry não achava nada de mais que alguém não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma coruja.**

**Afinal, ele nunca tivera dinheiro algum na vida até um mês atrás, e disse isso ao Rony, e disse também o que sentira quando usava as roupas velhas de Duda e jamais ganhara um presente de aniversário decente. Isto pareceu animar Rony um pouco.**

**—... E até Rúbeo me contar, eu não sabia o que era ser bruxo nem quem eram meus pais nem o Voldemort.**

**Rony ficou pasmo.**

**— Que foi?**

**— Você disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! — exclamou Rony parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e impressionado — Eu achava que de todas as pessoas você...**

**— Não estou tentando ser corajoso nem nada dizendo o nome dele. É que nunca soube que não se podia dizer. Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender... Aposto — acrescentou, pondo pela primeira vez em palavras algo que o andava preocupando muito ultimamente — Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe.**

– Tão inseguro. – Gina disse a Harry com carinho. Ela não conseguia disfarçar que ainda era completamente apaixonada por ele. Ficava se perguntando se ele iria voltar com ela depois que tudo acabasse. Mas não tinha coragem de contar isso a ele, ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

 

**— Não vai ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de trouxas e aprende bem depressa.**

**Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo.**

**Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:**

**— Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?**

**Harry, que não tomara café da manhã ergueu-se de um salto, mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas outra vez e ele murmurou que trouxera sanduíches. Harry foi até o corredor.**

**Nunca tivera dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora que seus bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estava disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar, mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas. Tinha feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, balas de goma, chicles de bola, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz e várias outras coisas estranhas que Harry nunca vira na sua vida.**

**Não querendo perder nada, ele comprou uma de cada e pagou à mulher onze sicles de prata e sete nuques.**

– Ele realmente puxou o pai, não é? – Remo disse olhando com carinho para Harry e Tiago.

– Por que está falando isso, Remo? – Lily perguntou curiosa, não conhecia Tiago tão bem quanto seus amigos conheciam. Talvez nunca chegasse a saber tudo sobre ele.

– Todo ano Tiago compra metade do carrinho de doces. – Remo disse sorrindo.

– E depois ele inventa desculpas para não comer sozinho. Divide tudo com a gente. – Sirius disse feliz.

– Você é realmente surpreendente. – Lily disse olhando para Tiago com carinho.

 

**Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry trouxe tudo para a cabine e despejou no assento vazio.**

**— Que fome, hein?**

**— Morrendo de fome — respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora.**

**Rony tirara um embrulho encaroçado e abriu-o. Havia quatro sanduíches dentro. Abriu um e disse:**

**— Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.**

**— Troco com você por um desses — propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne. — Tome...**

**— Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo — acrescentou depressa. — Você sabe, somos cinco.**

**— Come... Coma um pastelão — disse Harry, que nunca tivera nada para dividir com alguém antes, aliás, nem ninguém com quem dividir. Era uma sensação gostosa, sentar-se ali com Rony, acabar com todas as tortas e bolos de Harry (os sanduíches ficaram esquecidos).**

**— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry a Rony, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate. — Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? — Estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.**

**— Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando a Agripa.**

– Também me falta a Agripa. – Frank disse rindo – É uma das mais difíceis.

 

**— O quê?**

**— Claro que você não sabe, os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho a Agripa nem o Ptolomeu.**

**Harry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha. Era a cara de um homem. Usava óculos de meia-lua, tinha um nariz comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçantes cor de prata, barba e bigode. Sob o retrato havia o nome Alvo Dumbledore.**

**— Então este é Dumbledore! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar um sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro a Agripa. Obrigado.**

**Harry virou o verso da figurinha e leu:**

**_Alvo Dumbledore, atualmente diretor Hogwarts._ **

**_Considerado por muitos o maior bruxo dos tempos modernos. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho em alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel. O Professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e boliche._ **

**Harry virou de novo o cartão e viu, para seu espanto, que o rosto de Dumbledore havia desaparecido.**

**— Ele desapareceu!**

**— Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a Morgana outra vez e já tenho umas seis... Você quer? Pode começar a colecionar.**

**Os olhos de Rony se desviaram para a pilha de sapos de chocolate que continuavam fechados.**

**— Sirva-se — disse Harry. — Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.**

– No nosso mundo também ficariam se não revelássemos as fotos em uma poção especial... – Remo comentou dando de ombros. – E os quadros são pintados com tinta encantada...

**  
— Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? — Rony parecia surpreso. — Que coisa esquisita!**

**Harry arregalou os olhos quando Dumbledore voltou para a figurinha e lhe deu um sorrisinho. Rony estava mais interessado em comer os sapos do que em olhar os bruxos e bruxas famosas, mas Harry não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Logo não tinha só Dumbledore e Morgana, como também Hengisto de Woodcroft, Alberico Grunnion, Circe, Paracelso e Merlim. Por fim ele despregou os olhos da druida Cliodna que estava coçando o nariz, para abrir o saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.**

**— Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí — alertou Rony. — Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer TODOS OS SABORES. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também. Espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de bicho-papão uma vez.**

– Uma vez tirei um com gosto de vomito, – Neville disse triste – nunca mais quis comer isso.

**Rony apanhou uma balinha verde, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.**

**— Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.**

**Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Harry tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e chegou a reunir coragem para morder a ponta de uma bala cinzenta meio gozada que Rony não queria pegar, e que era pimenta.**

**Os campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde-escuros.**

**Ouviram uma batida à porta da cabine e o menino de rosto redondo, por quem Harry passara na plataforma 9 e ½, entrou. Parecia choroso.**

**— Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo?**

**Quando os dois sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.**

**— Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!**

**— Ele vai aparecer — consolou Harry.**

**— Vai — disse o menino infeliz. — Se você vir ele...**

**E saiu.**

**— Não sei por que ele está tão chateado — disse Rony. — Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse. Mas, trouxe Perebas, por isso nem posso falar nada.**

– Eu falei que todo mundo acha idiota quem leva um sapo... – Sirius cochichou para Remo e Gina.

**O rato continuava a tirar sua soneca no colo de Rony.**

**— Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença — disse Rony desgostoso. — Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou lhe mostrar. Olhe...**

**Remexeu na mala e tirou uma varinha muito gasta. Estava lascada em alguns pontos e havia uma coisa branca brilhando na ponta.**

**— O pelo do unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...**

**Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. O menino sem o sapo estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota em sua companhia. Ela já estava usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts.**

**— Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.**

**Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes.**

– Harry! – Hermione exclamou ofendida, sabia que não era mentira, realmente tinha dentes grandes e cabelos cheios quando era mais nova, mas ouvir desse jeito magoava um pouco.

 

**— Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo — respondeu Rony, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele.**

**— Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver.**

**Sentou-se. Rony pareceu desconcertado.**

**— Hum... Está bem.**

**Pigarreou.**

**— Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.**

                Todos na sala caíram em gargalhadas e Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha.

– Aposto que foi um dos gêmeos que ensinou isso a ele. – Sirius disse estendendo a mão a Tiago. Tiago não aceitou a aposta.

– Por que vocês fazem isso toda hora? – Alice perguntou ainda rindo.

– O que? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

– Um de você aposta alguma coisa e estende a mão e o outro não aceita? – Alice explicou curiosa.

– Eles fazem apostas há muito tempo, os dois já foram humilhados por perder uma aposta e os dois já venceram apostas, – Remo explicou lembrando-se do dia que Sirius teve que entrar no lago nu a meia-noite. – mas muitas vezes eles pensam igual, e por isso não aceitam apostar, não vale a pena.

– Vocês são realmente esquisitos. – Alice disse rindo, Tiago e Sirius deram de ombros.

 

**Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.**

**— Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — perguntou a menina. — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?**

**Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa.**

**Harry olhou para Rony e sentiu um grande alívio ao ver, por sua cara espantada, que ele não aprendera todos os livros de cor tampouco.**

**— Sou Rony Weasley.**

**— Harry Potter.**

**— Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na _História da magia moderna_  e em  _Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas_  e em _Grandes acontecimentos do século XX._**

**— Estou? — admirou-se Harry sentindo-se confuso.**

**— Nossa, você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo — disse Hermione. — já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim... Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.**

– Me desculpa, – Remo disse olhando para Hermione – mas você era um bocado irritante.

                Rony e Harry não conseguiram esconder o riso, Sirius e Tiago nem tentaram. Hermione encolheu os ombros, constrangida, vendo de fora ela realmente foi muito chata com os meninos.

– Não fale assim. – Lily disse cruzando os braços. – Ela estava apenas tentando fazer amigos, pelo que ela já disse, ela nunca teve amigos antes, não sabia como agir. – E depois deu um tapa no braço de Tiago para que ele parasse de rir.

 

**E foi-se embora, levando o menino sem sapo.**

**— Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá — comentou Rony e jogou a varinha de volta na mala. — Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.**

– Ha! – Sirius gritou em triunfo – Sabia que era coisa de um dos gêmeos.

**— Em que casa estão os seus irmãos? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Grifinória. — A tristeza parecia estar se apoderando dele outra vez. — Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina.**

**— É a casa em que Vol... Quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem esteve?**

**— É. — E afundou novamente no assento, parecendo deprimido.**

**— Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Perebas ficaram um pouquinho mais claras — disse Harry, tentando distrair o pensamento de Rony das casas. — Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?**

**Harry estava imaginando o que fazia um bruxo depois que terminava a escola.**

**— Carlinhos está na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui está na África fazendo um serviço para o Gringotes.**

– Eles devem ser realmente inteligentes, – Frank comentou – para trabalhar no Gringotes é preciso ter N.I.E.M’s de Aritmancia e Feitiços. E estudar dragões é realmente perigoso.

 

**Você soube o que aconteceu com o Gringotes? O Profeta Diário só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os trouxas você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.**

Todos os presentes, com exceção dos que já haviam vivido aquilo, arregalaram os olhos.

 

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**— Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles?**

**— Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos. Papai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar _Gringotes_ , mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa.**

**Harry repassou as noticias mentalmente. Estava começando a sentir um arrepio de medo toda vez que Você-Sabe-Quem era mencionado. Supunha que isso fazia parte do ingresso no mundo da magia, mas tinha sido muito mais confortável dizer Voldemort sem se preocupar.**

**— Qual é o seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Hum... Não conheço nenhum — confessou Harry.**

**— O quê? — Rony parecia pasmo. — Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo — E saiu explicando tudo sobre as quatro bolas e as posições dos sete jogadores, descreveu jogos famosos a que fora com os irmãos e a vassoura que gostaria de comprar se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mostrando a Harry as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, o menino sem sapo, nem Hermione Granger.**

– Imagino que vamos saber mais sobre o assalto ao Gringotes ao longo do livro. – Lily disse preocupada.

– Pelo menos tem alguém para te ensinar quadribol! – Tiago disse feliz esquecendo qualquer coisa sobre Gringotes.

                Harry sorriu para o pai antes de continuar.

 

**Três garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de _Madame Malkin_. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal.**

**— É verdade? — perguntou — Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?**

**— Sou — respondeu Harry. Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.**

**— Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle — apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry — E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.**

– Espero que não se envolva com eles. – Sirius disse sombrio – Esse deve ser o filho de Lucio Malfoy, minha prima Narcisa foi prometida a ele há muitos anos e agora estão noivos.

– Como assim prometida? – Lily, que não conhecia os costumes dos bruxos de sangue-puro perguntou abismada.

– A maior parte dos casamentos entre famílias de sangue-puro são arranjados, desde criança as garotas são prometidas a famílias tradicionais. Minha prima Bellatrix foi prometida a um Lestrange e Narcisa a Malfoy. – Sirius disse soturno – Andrômeda ia se casar com um Nott, mas fugiu e desonrou a família. Narcisa quase perdeu o noivo por causa de Andrômeda...

– Eu achava que eles eram ruins apenas com nascidos trouxas, – Lily disse pesarosa – mas esses sangue-puro metidos são ruins até com os próprios filhos.

– Antes de fugir de casa, minha mãe já tinha arranjado uma noiva para mim, – Sirius disse ainda mais carrancudo – ela queria que eu me casasse com Annabelle Nott, para consertar o erro de Andrômeda.

– Aquela magrela pálida que sempre parece mal-humorada? – Alice perguntou pensativa.

– Ela mesma. – Sirius disse suspirando – Mas como fugi de casa ela vai ter que arranjar outro noivo rico.

– Sua família também é antiga e de sangue-puro... – Lily constatou olhando para Tiago nervosa – Você não tem uma noiva, não é?

– Minha família não é desse tipo. – Tiago disse ofendido – Minha mãe foi prometida ao meu pai, mas eles se amavam de verdade, e meu avô só aceitou por causa disso.

– Desculpa. – Lily sussurrou no ouvido de Tiago.

– Tiago é meu primo em terceiro e quarto grau. – Sirius comentou – A mãe dele é minha tia-avó por parte de mãe.

– As árvores genealógicas das famílias de puro-sangue estão todas entrelaçadas. – Frank disse – Minha avó é tia da mãe de Tiago.

**Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Malfoy olhou para ele.**

**— Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar. — Virou-se para Harry — Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.**

– Ele realmente pode ajuda-lo nisso. – Sirius disse e recebeu olhares confusos de todos os presentes – Ele é o exemplo perfeito do tipo ruim.

 

**Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou.**

**— Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado. — disse com frieza.  
Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.**

**— Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry. — disse lentamente. — A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Rúbeo e vai acabar se contaminando.**

                Sirius rosnou para o livro com raiva. Como aquele garoto se atrevia a falar de Tiago e Lily daquele jeito?

                Severo também se irritou, aquele garoto Malfoy havia falado de Lily.

 

**Harry e Rony se levantaram. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.**

**— Repete isso.**

**— Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? — Draco caçoou.**

**— A não ser que você se retire agora — disse Harry com uma coragem maior do que sentia, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.**

**— Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa.**

**Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.**

**Perebas, o rato, estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle. Crabbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.**

**— Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Perebas pela cauda.**

**— Acho que apagaram ele — disse Rony a Harry. E examinou Perebas mais atentamente. — Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir.**

**E dormira mesmo.**

 

– Esse rato se parece muito com o rato do nosso dormitório. – Sirius disse e recebeu um cutucão de Remo.

– Que importância o rato do dormitório de vocês poderia ter para a história? – Alice disse achando a atitude dos meninos suspeita.

– O Sirius acha que qualquer rato é parecido com Rabicho. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– Vocês deram um nome ao rato do dormitório de vocês? – Lily perguntou abismada.

– É como um bicho de estimação... – Remo disse tentando disfarçar.

 

**— Você já conhecia Draco Malfoy?**

**Harry contou o encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.**

**— Já ouvi falar na família dele — disse Rony sombrio. — Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinham sido enfeitiçados. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas.**

– Seu pai tem toda razão. – Sirius disse soturno.

                Intimamente Severo concordou com ele.

 

**— E virou-se para Hermione. — Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?**

**— É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!**

**— Perebas andou brigando, nós não — disse Rony, fazendo cara zangada. — Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar?**

**— Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores — disse Hermione em tom choroso. — E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?**

– Nós tínhamos apenas onze anos, Mione, – Rony disse olhando para a garota com um pouco de pena, – talvez você devesse agir como criança na época, as coisas teriam sido mais fáceis para você...

 

**Rony amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou. Harry espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. Ele e Rony tiraram os paletós e puseram as vestes longas e pretas. A de Rony estava um pouco curta, dava para ver as calças. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.**

**— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.**

**O estômago de Harry revirou de nervoso e ele reparou que Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas. Os dois encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores.**

**O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry estremeceu ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida.**

**— Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem Harry?**

**O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.**

**— Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?**

**Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali.**

**Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.**

**— Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. — Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro —, logo depois dessa curva.**

**Ouviu-se um ooooh muito alto.**

**O caminho estreito se abrira de repente ate a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.**

**— Só quatro em cada barco! — gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry e Rony foram seguidos até o barco por Neville e Hermione.**

**— Todos acomodados? — gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. — Então... VAMOS!**

**E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.**

**— Abaixem as cabeças!**

– Pedro gostaria de ter escutado esse aviso. – Tiago disse rindo no que foi acompanhado por Sirius e Remo.

 

**— berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.**

**— Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? — perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.**

**— Trevo! — gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.**

**Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo.**

**Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.**

**— Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?**

**Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.**

 

– Acabou o capítulo. – Harry disse fechando o livro e pousando-o sobre a mesa de centro.

– Vamos dormir então? – Lily perguntou bocejando e aconchegando-se melhor a Tiago.

– Mas ele ainda nem foi selecionado. – Tiago disse fazendo bico. – Só mais um capítulo, por favor.

– Não, Tiago, – Remo disse levantando-se – já estão todos com sono. Amanhã de manhã, assim que acordarmos lemos o próximo capítulo.

                Tiago não queria dormir antes de Harry ser selecionado, mas foi voto vencido. Todos levantaram-se e foram para o quarto anexo à sala.

                O quarto tinha doze camas, seis dispostas lado a lado com as cabeceiras em uma parede e as outras seis na parede oposta. Aos pés de cada cama jazia um malão com as iniciais de seu proprietário. A cama de Lily era a mais próxima à porta, ao seu lado estava a cama de Tiago, do outro lado de Tiago vinham Sirius e Remo, ao lado de Remo estavam Rony e Hermione. Na outra parede com os pés da cama encontrando os pés da cama de Hermione estava Harry, Gina ao seu lado, Neville, Alice e Frank em seguida, e por último com a cama contraria à cama de Lily, Severo.

                Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione e Neville sentaram-se juntos na cama de Hermione que era a mais isolada para conversar sobre como as coisas estavam indo até o momento.

– No próximo capítulo eles vão descobrir que Snape é professor em Hogwarts e as coisas vão começar a piorar, – Hermione disse apontando para Sirius e Tiago, – talvez tenhamos que nos meter e conte-los.

– Não me importaria se alguém azarasse Snape. – Gina disse dando de ombros.

– Gina, você sabe que ele nos ajudou muito a vencer a guerra. – Harry disse olhando para Gina condescendente.

– Não estou falando para matarem ele, só uma azaraçãozinha. – Gina disse inocente.

– Eu concordo com minha irmã. – Rony disse olhando para Severo por sobre o ombro.

– Nós não vamos permitir que eles ataquem uns aos outros e ponto final. – Hermione disse categórica – Neville, – ela completou virando-se para Neville – tome cuidado com o que diz daqui para frente, logo seus pais vão perceber que não te criaram, mas temos que esperar o livro chegar a essa parte para contar a eles.

– Eu sei, – Neville disse cabisbaixo – vou me esforçar para não falar nada.

                Do outro lado do quarto Lily e Tiago conversavam sentados na cama de Lily.

– O que está achando até agora? – Tiago perguntou pegando na mão de Lily e brincando com seus dedos.

– Estou feliz por Harry ter amigos. – Lily disse observando os visitantes do futuro agrupados na cama de Hermione. – É claro que eu queria ter estado presente na vida dele, mas sinto que se eu não tivesse morrido, talvez ele não estivesse vivo, entende?

– Acho que sim. – Tiago disse ainda brincando com os dedos de Lily.

– Você também tem me surpreendido bastante. – Lily disse olhando para a própria mão envolta pela mão de Tiago. – Você não é o presunçoso que eu pensava, você é muito doce na maior parte do tempo.

– Obrigado. – Tiago disse levantando os olhos para encarar Lily com brandura – Fui apaixonado por você por muitos anos, Lily. Mas era muito novo para saber como lidar com isso...

– Pelo que parece agora você cresceu...

– Tive que amadurecer um pouco mais rápido durante essas férias. – Tiago disse deixando uma pequena lágrima surgir em seus olhos.

– O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou preocupada passando o braço pelos ombros de Tiago.

– Meus pais são muito velhos, você ouviu Sirius, minha mãe é tia-avó dele. – Tiago disse suspirando – Eles já eram bem velhos quando eu nasci, eu fui como um milagre para eles. Minha mãe está doente. – Tiago concluiu abaixando a cabeça – Não é nada que tenha uma cura, ela está bem tranquila, disse que já chegou a hora dela...

– Tiago, – Lily disse levantando o rosto dele – sinto muito. – Lily abraçou Tiago com carinho.

                Severo observava Lily e Tiago com raiva. Tiago estava conseguindo tudo o que queria, Snape pensava, agora Lily estava a poucos centímetros do garoto que Severo tanto odiava, ele não queria ver sua amada com outro, mas não conseguia parar de olhar, Lily abraçava Tiago com ternura, aquele abraço devia ser dele, ele merecia ser abraçado por Lily com todo aquele carinho. Severo não aguentou mais ver aquilo, deitou-se de frente para a parede e forçou-se a dormir, mas a imagem de sua Lily abraçando Potter parecia gravada em sua retina.

                Frank e Alice estavam aproveitando aquele momento para namorar um pouco, Alice sempre planejou casar-se com Frank e ter um filho, ou mais, e ver Neville ali era a prova de que ela e Frank seriam felizes e ficariam juntos para sempre. Frank beijou a testa de Alice com ternura antes deles se deitarem para dormir.

                Remo e Sirius observavam Tiago e Lily juntos sem coragem de interromper, apesar de Tiago parecer triste, nunca tinham visto o amigo tão satisfeito. Sirius sorriu vendo Lily limpar com os dedos uma lágrima que havia surgido nos olhos de Tiago antes de cair no sono.

                Algum tempo depois o quarto estava em completo silêncio, e os únicos acordados eram Harry e Gina. Os dois estavam sentados juntos na cama de Harry, sem conversar, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, tinham passado muitos meses separados antes do fim de Voldemort e depois mal tiveram tempo de ficar juntos antes de chegarem ali.

– Harry, – Gina sussurrou pegando na mão dele – vamos dormir? Todos já estão deitados.

– Eu pensava em você todos os dias. – Harry murmurou ignorando o que Gina havia acabado de falar. – Às vezes eu pensava em desistir, mas sabia que não podia desistir, por você.

– Harry, o que...

– Eu amo você, Gina. – Harry disse olhando para ela, levantou a mão e segurou o rosto de Gina. – Eu amo você de verdade. – Harry aproximou-se com carinho e a beijou. Gina derreteu-se nos braços daquele que ela amava há tanto tempo.

– Harry, – Gina conseguiu dizer alguns minutos depois. – eu senti tanto a sua falta... – completou abraçando-o com força.

                Harry conseguiu dormir tranquilo depois de tirar do peito o peso de estar separado de Gina.

                Todos foram acordados cedo por um alarme alto na manhã seguinte, e se arrependeram de ter ido dormir tão tarde. Lily deu um abraço em Tiago assim que estavam de pé, fazendo a manhã de Severo que já estava ruim, ainda pior. Gina e Harry queriam demonstrar um pouco mais de afeição, mas não podiam deixar transparecer coisas que ainda não tinham acontecido no livro.

                Depois de um café da manhã silencioso em que todos se esforçavam para ficar acordados voltaram a seus lugares do dia anterior e Alice pegou o livro.

**– Capítulo VII – O chapéu seletor.**


	8. 7 – O chapéu seletor

**– O chapéu seletor.**

 

– Finalmente a seleção. – Sirius disse satisfeito.

– Espero que seja um grifinório. – Tiago disse olhando ameaçador para Harry.

– Não olhe assim para ele, Tiago. – Lily recriminou com carinho – Todas as casas são boas. – acrescentou olhando para Harry com um sorriso.

– Posso começar? – Alice perguntou bocejando.

 

**A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.**

**— Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall — informou Hagrid.**

**— Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.**

**Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à casa dos Dursley inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de _Gringotes_ , o teto era alto demais para se ver, e um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores.**

**Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunido.**

**Mas a Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.**

**— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Professora Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a _Taça da Casa_ , uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.**

**O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo de Rony, Harry nervoso, tentou achatar os cabelos.**

– Você já devia saber que não adianta. – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**— Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês — disse a Professora Minerva. — Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.**

**E se retirou da sala. Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— Mas como é que eles selecionam a gente para as casas? — Harry perguntou a Rony.**

**— Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando.**

**O coração de Harry deu um pulo terrível. Um teste? Na frente da escola toda? Mas ele ainda nem conhecia mágica nenhuma, que diabo teria que fazer? Não previra nada do gênero assim logo na chegada. Olhou à volta, ansioso, e viu que os outros também pareciam apavorados.**

**Ninguém falava muito a não ser Hermione, que cochichava muito depressa todos os feitiços que aprendera, sem saber o que precisaria mostrar. Harry fez força para não escutar o que ela dizia. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso, nunca, nem mesmo quando tivera que levar um boletim escolar para os Dursley dizendo que, não sabia como, ele fizera a peruca do professor ficar azul. Ele manteve os olhos grudados na porta. A qualquer segundo agora a Professora Minerva voltaria e o conduziria ao seu triste fim.**

– Quanto drama, Harry. – Gina disse sorrindo carinhosa.

 

**Então aconteceu uma coisa que o fez pular bem uns trinta centímetros no ar, várias pessoas atrás dele gritaram.**

**— Que di...**

**Ele ofegou. E as pessoas à sua volta também. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando e entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo:**

**— Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...**

**— Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?**

**Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano.**

**Ninguém respondeu.**

**— Alunos novos! — disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles.**

**— Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino?**

**Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.**

**— Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! — falou o frei. — A minha casa antiga, sabe?**

**— Vamos andando agora — disse uma voz enérgica. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.**

**A Professora Minerva voltara e um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.**

**— Agora façam fila e me sigam.**

**Sentindo-se pouco à vontade como se suas pernas tivessem virado chumbo, Harry entrou na fila atrás de um garoto de cabelos cor de palha e na frente de Rony, e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão.**

**Harry jamais imaginara um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.**

**As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa.**

**Principalmente para evitar os olhares fixos neles, Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu Hermione cochichar:**

**— É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em _Hogwarts, uma história._**

****

– Você leu _Hogwarts, uma história_ antes do primeiro ano? – Remo que adorava ler perguntou espantado. Hermione sorriu constrangida enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Nem mesmo Remo leu esse livro antes de entrar na escola. – Sirius disse abismado.

 

**Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.**

**Harry baixou depressa os olhos quando a Professora Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado esfiapado e sujíssimo. Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em casa.**

**Talvez tivessem que tentar tirar um coelho de dentro dele,**

– Que ideia idiota. – Rony comentou de repente – Por que alguém tentaria tirar um coelho de um chapéu?

– Trouxas acham que isso é mágica. – Sirius explicou – Também não entendo o porquê.

**Harry pensou delirando, parecia apropriado, reparando que todos no salão agora olhavam para o chapéu, ele olhou também. Por alguns segundos fez-se um silêncio total. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:**

                Alice limpou a garganta e começou a cantar.

 

**_Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,_ **

**_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_ **

**_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_ **

**_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._ **

**_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_ **

**_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_ **

**_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._ **

**_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._ **

**_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_ **

**_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_ **

**_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_ **

**_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_ **

**_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_ **

**_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._ **

**_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_ **

**_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_ **

**_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_ **

**_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_ **

**_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_ **

**_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_ **

**_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_ **

**_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_ **

**_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_ **

**_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_ **

**_E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_ **

**_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_ **

**_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._ **

**_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_ **

**_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_ **

**_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_ **

**_Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_ **

****

– Uma música muito mais alegre que as que ele tem cantado ultimamente. – Sirius comentou soturno.

– Eles vivem em um tempo em que não há uma guerra eminente, – Remo disse sábio – então o chapéu não deve se sentir na obrigação de dar avisos sombrios.

 

**O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.**

**— Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! — cochichou Rony a Harry.— Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.**

– Era de se esperar que depois de passar onze anos com os dois você saberia quando estão mentindo. – Gina disse rindo de tudo em que Rony havia acreditado.

 

**Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. É, experimentar um chapéu era bem melhor do que precisar fazer um feitiço, mas desejou que pudessem ter experimentado o chapéu sem toda aquela gente olhando. O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito, Harry não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Se ao menos o chapéu tivesse mencionado uma casa para gente que se sentia meio nervosa, quem sabe teria sido a sua casa.**

 

– Acredite Harry, – Lily falou bondosa – todos estariam nessa casa.

– Eu não. – Tiago disse convencido. – Sabia que entraria para a Grifinória.

 

**A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.**

**— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!**

**Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...**

**— LUFA-LUFA! — anunciou o chapéu.**

**A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Harry viu o fantasma do fradinho Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.**

**— Susana Bones!**

– Ela é parente de Amélia Bones? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

– Sobrinha. – Gina respondeu com simplicidade.

**— LUFA-LUFA! — anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susana saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Ana.**

**— Teo Boot!**

**— CORVINAL!**

**Desta vez foi a segunda mesa à esquerda que aplaudiu, vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a mão de Teo quando o menino se reuniu a eles.**

**Mádi Brocklehurst foi para a Corvinal também, mas Lilá Brown foi a primeira a ser escolhida para a Grifinória e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas, Harry viu os irmãos gêmeos de Rony assobiarem.**

**Mila Bulstrode se tornou uma Sonserina. Talvez fosse a imaginação de Harry, mas depois de tudo que ouvira sobre a Sonserina, achou que eles formavam um grupo de aparência desagradável.**

– Não é sua imaginação. – Alice disse sorrindo para Harry. – Eles realmente são desagradáveis.

 

**Estava começando a se sentir decididamente mal agora.**

**Lembrou-se da seleção para os times, nas aulas de esporte de sua velha escola. Sempre fora o último a ser escolhido, não porque não fosse bom, mas porque ninguém queria que Duda pensasse que gostavam dele.**

**— Justino Finch-Fletchlev!**

**— LUFA-LUFA!**

**Às vezes, Harry reparou, o chapéu anunciava logo o nome da casa, mas outras levava um tempo para se decidir.**

**Simas Finnigan, o menino de cabelos cor de palha ao lado de Harry na fila, passou sentado no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Grifinória.**

**— Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione saiu quase correndo até o banquinho e enfiou o chapéu, ansiosa.**

**— GRIFINÓRIA! — anunciou o chapéu. Rony gemeu.**

                Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Alice, Frank e Lily aplaudiram a menina que sorriu constrangida.

 

**Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Harry, como fazem os pensamentos horríveis quando a pessoa está nervosa. E se ele não fosse escolhido? E se ficasse ali sentado com o chapéu na cabeça cobrindo seus olhos durante um tempão, até a Professora Minerva arrancá-lo de sua cabeça e dizer que obviamente houvera um engano e era melhor ele pegar trem de volta?  
Quando Neville Longbottom, o menino que não parava de perder o sapo, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville. Quando finalmente anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA",**

                Alice deu um abraço carinhoso em Neville enquanto os outros aplaudiam.

– Por que ele demorou a te selecionar? – Frank perguntou.

– Ele estava disposto a me colocar na Grifinória, – Neville disse constrangido – mas eu estava com medo de entrar na Grifinória, não me sentia corajoso o bastante, pedi para ir para Lufa-Lufa, mas ele disse que tinha certeza de que eu pertencia à Grifinória.

– E ele estava certo. – Hermione disse com carinho para o amigo.

 

**Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve de voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a Morag MacDougal.**

**Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, quando chamaram seu nome e teve seu desejo realizado imediatamente, o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:**

**— SONSERINA!**

**Faltava pouca gente agora.**

**Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... E então, finalmente...**

**— Harry Potter!**

**Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho.**

**— Potter, foi o que ela disse?**

**— O Harry Potter?**

**A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.**

**— Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. Ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?**

**Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou " _Sonserina não, Sonserina, não"._**

**— Sonserina não, hein? — disse a vozinha. — Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não? Bem, se você tem certeza, ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!**

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo explodiram em vivas, Frank e Alice aplaudiram alegres e Lily deu um grande abraço em Harry.

– Não importa que ele tenha dito que talvez você devesse ir para a Sonserina. Ele colocou você na Grifinória, – Tiago disse sorrindo para Harry – ele sabe o que faz.

– Quando coloquei o chapéu ele quis me por na Sonserina. – Sirius confidenciou – Só por causa da minha família, nenhum Black antes de mim foi de outra casa. Quando me recusei a ir para Sonserina ele falou que se eu tinha coragem para desafiar minha família ficaria melhor na Grifinória. – Sirius concluiu com orgulho dando a Harry um grande sorriso, que Harry retribuiu feliz.

 

**Harry ouviu o chapéu anunciar a última palavra para todo o salão. Tirou o chapéu e se encaminhou trêmulo para a mesa de Grifinória. Sentia tanto alívio por ter sido selecionado e ter escapado de Sonserina, que nem reparou que estava recebendo a maior ovação da cerimônia. Percy, o Monitor, se levantou e apertou sua mão com energia, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley gritavam _"Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!"_  Harry sentou-se defronte do fantasma com a gola de rufos que vira antes da cerimônia. O fantasma lhe deu uma palmadinha no braço, produzindo em Harry a sensação horrível e repentina de que acabara de mergulhar num balde de água gelada.**

**Agora ele via bem a Mesa Principal. Na extremidade mais próxima sentava-se Rúbeo Hagrid, cujo olhar encontrou o seu e lhe fez um sinal de aprovação. Harry retribuiu o seu sorriso. E ali, no centro da Mesa Principal, em um cadeirão dourado, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente pela figurinha que tirara no sapo de chocolate comprado no trem. Os cabelos prateados de Dumbledore eram a única coisa no salão inteiro que brilhava tanto quanto os fantasmas. Harry viu o Professor Quirrell também, o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura.**

**E agora só faltavam três pessoas para serem selecionadas. Lisa Turpin virou uma Corvinal e depois foi a vez de Rony. A essa altura ele estava branco-esverdeado. Harry cruzou os dedos sob a mesa para dar sorte e um segundo depois o chapéu anunciou GRIFINÓRIA!**

                Rony também foi aplaudido com entusiasmo.

 

**Harry bateu palmas bem alto como os demais quando Rony se largou numa cadeira a seu lado.**

**— Muito bem, Rony excelente — disse Percy Weasley pomposamente por cima de Harry na mesma hora em que Blás Zabini era mandado para a Sonserina. A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor.**

**Harry baixou os olhos para o prato dourado e vazio diante dele.**

**Acabara de perceber como estava faminto. As tortinhas de abóbora pareciam ter sido comidas havia anos.**

**Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.**

**— Sejam bem-vindos! — disse. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.**

– Dumbledore sempre sabe fazer um bom discurso. – Remo disse rindo com todos os outros.

 

**E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não.**

**— Ele é... Um pouquinho maluco? — perguntou incerto, a Percy.**

**— Maluco? — disse Percy despreocupado. — ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim.**

**— Batatas, Harry?**

**O queixo de Harry caiu. Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã.**

– Docinhos de hortelã são para te deixar com um bom hálito na hora de dar beijos de boas-vindas. – Sirius disse ajeitando os cabelos e sorrindo sedutor.

– E você já usou muito esses docinhos? – Lily perguntou a Tiago com uma ponta de ciúmes.

– Na verdade eles são gostosos e te deixam com o hálito fresco. – Tiago disse inocente e depois sussurrou no ouvido de Lily – Foi antes de eu saber que você é a única pessoa para mim. – Lily sorriu para Tiago e deixou que ele a abraçasse.

**Não é que os Dursley tivessem deixado Harry com fome, mas nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse. Duda sempre tirava tudo que Harry realmente queria, mesmo que acabasse doente. Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos e começou a comer. Estava tudo uma delícia.**

**— Isto está com uma cara ótima — disse o fantasma de gola de rufos observando, tristemente, Harry cortar o rosbife.**

**— O senhor não pode...?**

**— Não como há quase quatrocentos anos — explicou o fantasma. — Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei? Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington às suas ordens. Fantasma residente da torre da Grifinória.**

**— Eu sei quem o senhor é! — disse Rony inesperadamente. — Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é, o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.**

**— Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy. O fantasma começou muito formal, mas o louro Simas Finnigan o interrompeu.**

**— Quase Sem Cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça?**

– Odeio quando alguém faz essa pergunta. – Lily disse bufando – Ele sempre se ofende e resolve mostrar. É nojento.

 

**Sir Nicholas parecia muitíssimo aborrecido, como se aquela conversinha não estivesse tomando o rumo que ele queria.**

**— Assim — disse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. A cabeça toda girou para fora do pescoço e caiu por cima do ombro como se estivesse presa por uma dobradiça. Era óbvio que alguém tentara decapitá-lo, mas não fizera o serviço direito.**

**Satisfeito com a cara de espanto dos garotos, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça empurrou a cabeça de volta ao pescoço, tossiu e disse:**

**— Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem ganhar a taça. Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos! O barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina.**

– Seis anos? – Tiago disse abismado – Seis anos é muito tempo. Isso é terrível.

– Vocês têm que mudar isso. – Sirius disse a Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville.

**Harry deu uma olhada na mesa de Sonserina e viu um fantasma horroroso sentado lá, os olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Estava ao lado de Malfoy, que, Harry ficou contente de ver, não parecia muito satisfeito com a distribuição dos lugares.**

**— Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? — perguntou Simas muito interessado.**

**— Nunca perguntei — respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, educadamente.**

**Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início.**

**Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maçãs, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geleia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas pudim de arroz...**

**Quando Harry se serviu das tortinhas de caramelo, a conversa se voltou para as famílias.**

**— Eu sou meio a meio — disse Simas. — Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de casarem. Teve um choque horrível. Os outros riram.**

                Severo tinha uma situação parecida, mas em seu caso, sua mãe só contou que era uma bruxa quando ele começou a fazer magia acidental. O pai de Severo ficou tão irritado que quase matou os dois, e nunca aceitou Severo muito bem.

 

**— E você, Neville? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Bom, minha avó me criou e ela é bruxa,**

                Alice parou de ler para absorver aquela frase.

– O que você quer dizer com “minha avó me criou”? – Alice perguntou largando o livro e olhando para Neville confusa.

– Eu vivi com minha avó por toda a minha vida. – Neville respondeu evitando o olhar da mãe.

– Por que? – Frank perguntou apavorado.

– Não posso falar agora, vocês vão saber depois. – Neville disse suspirando.

– Não! – Alice gritou nervosa – Preciso saber por que não fui EU quem te criou.

– Alice, – Hermione chamou com calma – por favor, não podemos falar de nada que ainda não foi mostrado no livro.

– Continua lendo, mãe. – Neville falou dando um sorriso de incentivo a ela – Por favor.

**mas a família achou durante anos que eu era completamente trouxa. Meu tio-avô Algi vivia tentando me pegar desprevenido e me forçar a recorrer à magia. Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, eu quase me afoguei. Mas nada aconteceu até eu completar oito anos. Meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar, quando a minha tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair.**

– Eu vou ter uma boa conversa com meu tio Algi quando nós sairmos daqui. – Frank disse irritado estalando os nós dos dedos.

 

**Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos. Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade. E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico para entrar, entendem. Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou um sapo.**

**Do outro lado de Harry, Percy e Hermione conversavam sobre as aulas.**

**— Espero que elas comecem logo, tem tanta coisa para a gente aprender, estou muito interessada em Transfiguração, sabe, transformar uma coisa em outra, claro, dizem que é muito difícil, a pessoa começa aos poucos, fósforos em agulhas e coisas pequenas assim.**

– Transfiguração não é difícil. – Sirius disse sorrindo.

– Para vocês. – Alice disse sem muito animo, ainda se perguntando por que não pode criar o próprio filho – Vocês são os melhores alunos de transfiguração que essa escola já viu.

– Eles não são melhores que Dumbledore e McGonagall. – Lily disse rindo.

– Talvez sejam. – Remo disse dando de ombros, – Minerva uma vez disse que não era capaz de fazer o que eles fazem quando tinha a idade deles. – Remo completou pensativo. – Tiago e Sirius dariam ótimos professores de transfiguração...

– Eu não sabia disso. – Lily disse levantando os olhos para olhar para Tiago com curiosidade, havia tanto que ela não sabia sobre ele.

 

**Harry, que estava começando a se sentir aquecido e cheio de sono, olhou outra vez para a Mesa Principal. Hagrid tomava um grande gole de sua taça. A Professora Minerva conversava com o Professor Dumbledore. O Professor Quirrell, com aquele turbante ridículo, conversava com um professor de cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e pele macilenta.**

 

– Por que essa descrição me lembra de alguém que eu conheço? – Sirius perguntou com cara de nojo.

 

**Aconteceu muito de repente. O olhar do professor de nariz de gancho passou pelo turbante de Quirrell e se fixou nos olhos de Harry, e uma pontada aguda e quente correu pela testa de Harry.**

**— Ai! — Harry levou a mão à testa.**

 

– Você sente dor na cicatriz? – Lily perguntou nervosa – Depois de tantos anos?

– Deve ser algum vestígio do feitiço. – Remo disse pensativo, cada capítulo do livro dava a ele um pouco mais no que pensar.

 

**— Que foi? — perguntou Percy.**

**— N-nada.**

**A dor se foi com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Mais difícil foi se livrar da sensação que Harry teve sob o olhar do professor. Uma sensação de que ele não gostava nada de Harry.**

**— Quem é aquele professor que está conversando com o Professor Quirrell? — perguntou a Percy.**

**— Ah, você já conhece Quirrell é? Não admira que ele pareça tão nervoso, aquele é o Professor Snape.**

                Severo estranhou aquela informação tanto quanto os outros, ele não queria ser professor, não se via ensinando a ninguém.

– Diz que é mentira! – Sirius gritou revoltado. – Esse seboso não pode ser professor.

– Ah é verdade, infelizmente. – Gina disse sem conseguir se conter e recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Hermione. – Desculpa. – Gina acrescentou sem vontade.

– Então está explicado por que Harry sentiu que o professor não gostava dele. – Remo disse também irritado. – É claro que Snape não vai gostar de um filho de Tiago.

– Tenho certeza de que não é isso. – Lily disse triste. – Severo era meu melhor amigo, não acho que ele deixaria de gostar de um filho meu.

                Severo engoliu em seco ao ouvir Lily tentando defende-lo. Ele sabia que provavelmente não gostava do menino, era um filho de Potter e era parecido demais com ele. Mas não queria decepcionar Lily de novo. Esperava que seu eu futuro não fosse ruim com o menino.

 

**Ele ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele queria. Todo o mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape.**

– Realmente conhece bastante. – Sirius disse com asco – Pelo menos Dumbledore tem consciência disso e não deixa o Seboso chegar perto das Artes das Trevas.

                Severo se mexeu desconfortável, desconfiava que Sirius estivesse certo.

**Harry observou o professor por algum tempo, mas Snape não voltou a olhar em sua direção.**

**Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.**

**— Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.**

**Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley.**

**— O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.**

– Isso é estranho. – Lily disse pensativa – Normalmente Dumbledore explica o motivo de uma proibição...

 

**Harry riu, mas foi um dos poucos que fez isso.**

**— Ele não está falando sério! — cochichou a Percy.**

**— Deve estar — respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. — E estranho porque em geral ele sempre nos diz a razão porque somos proibidos de ir a algum lugar A floresta está cheia de animais selvagens, todo o mundo sabe disso. Acho que poderia ter dito aos monitores, pelo menos.**

**— E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — exclamou Dumbledore. Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado.**

**Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.**

**— Cada um escolha sua música preferida — convidou Dumbledore — e lá vamos nós!**

**E a escola entoou em altos brados:**

                Sirius, Remo, Tiago, Lily, Frank e Alice levantaram-se e começaram a cantar, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville se animaram a cantar também. Cada um em um ritmo diferente:

 

**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_ **

**_Nos ensine algo por favor,_ **

**_Quer sejamos velhos e calvos_ **

**_Quer moços de pernas raladas,_ **

**_Temos às cabeças precisadas_ **

**_De ideias interessantes._ **

**_Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,_ **

**_Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._ **

**_Nos ensine o que vale a pena._ **

**_Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,_ **

**_Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar._ **

****

                Tiago e Sirius terminaram por último em tom de opera. Tiago segurou as últimas notas por muitos minutos e arrancou aplausos de todos exceto Severo que achava aquilo tudo uma grande palhaçada.

– Não sabia que você sabia cantar. – Lily disse voltando a se sentar cada vez mais próxima de Tiago no sofá.

– Famílias bruxas tradicionais ensinam aos filhos coisas consideradas importantes para a vida em sociedade antes que eles entrem na escola. – Sirius disse com vergonha.

– Que tipo de coisas? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Canto, dança, boas maneiras, etiqueta... – Tiago disse dando de ombros, achava tudo aquilo desnecessário.

– Então vocês dois são dois cavalheiros. – Alice disse em tom de zombaria.

– A seu dispor Mademoissele. – Sirius disse sério estendendo a mão cavalheiresco a Alice.

**Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos Weasley cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.**

**— Ah, a música — disse secando os olhos. — Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir.**

**— Andando!**

**Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. As pernas de Harry pareceram chumbo outra vez, mas só porque estava muito cansado e saciado. Estava cansado demais até para se surpreender que as pessoas nos retratos ao longo dos corredores murmurassem e apontassem quando eles passavam, ou que duas vezes Percy os tivesse conduzido por portais escondidos atrás de painéis corrediços e tapeçarias penduradas. Subiram outras tantas escadas bocejando e arrastando os pés, e Harry começou a se perguntar quanto ainda faltava para chegar quando de repente pararam.**

– Você realmente devia ter prestado atenção no caminho. – Lily disse sorrindo para Harry condescendente – No primeiro dia de aula é sempre difícil encontrar o caminho.

                Tiago ficou pensando se Harry chegaria a ganhar o mapa do maroto. Seria útil nessas situações.

 

**Um feixe de bengalas flutuava no ar à frente deles, e quando Percy avançou um passo em sua direção, começaram a assaltá-lo.**

**— Pirraça — cochichou Percy para os alunos do primeiro ano. — Um Poltergeist. — E falou em voz alta — Pirraça, calma.**

– Grande erro. – Tiago disse rindo – Pirraça vai ficar ainda mais agitado.

 

**Um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de um balão respondeu.**

**— Quer que eu vá procurar o barão Sangrento?**

**Ouviram um estalo e um homenzinho com olhos escuros e maus e a boca escancarada apareceu, flutuando de pernas cruzadas no ar, segurando as bengalas.**

**— Oooooooooh! — disse com uma risada malvada. — Calourinhos! Que divertido!**

**E mergulhou repentinamente contra eles. Todos se abaixaram.**

**— Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou contar ao barão, e estou falando sério! — ameaçou Percy.**

**Pirraça estirou a língua e desapareceu, largando as bengalas na cabeça de Neville.**

                Alice se mexeu desconfortável, parecia que tudo de ruim encontrava seu filho. Como um imã para acidentes.

**Eles o ouviram partir zunindo, fazendo retinir os escudos de metal ao passar.**

**— Vocês tenham cuidado com o Pirraça — recomendou Percy, quando retomaram a caminhada. — O barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlá-lo, ele não dá confiança aos monitores. Chegamos.**

**No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.**

**— Senha? — pediu ela.**

**— _Cabeça de Dragão_  — disse Percy e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco. Neville precisou de um calço. E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas.**

**Percy indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e, aos meninos, a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol era óbvio que estavam em uma das torres encontraram finalmente suas camas, cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro.**

**As malas já haviam sido trazidas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram os pijamas e caíram na cama.**

**— Comida de primeira, não foi? — comentou Rony para Harry pelos reposteiros. — Se manda, Perebas! Ele está roendo os meus lençóis.**

**Harry ia perguntar a Rony se ele provara as tortinhas de caramelo, mas adormeceu quase imediatamente.**

**Talvez Harry tivesse comido demais, porque teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava usando o turbante do Professor Quirrell, que não parava de conversar com ele, dizendo que devia se mudar para Sonserina imediatamente, porque era seu destino. Harry disse ao turbante que não queria ir para Sonserina, o turbante foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, Harry tentou tirá-lo, mas ele começou a apertar sua cabeça até doer e aí Malfoy apareceu, rindo do esforço dele. Depois Malfoy se transformou no professor de nariz de gancho, Snape, cuja gargalhada ecoou alta e fria, houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo.**

– Você não me falou sobre esse sonho. – Hermione comentou pensando como os sonhos de Harry sempre diziam muito mais do que as pessoas poderiam pensar.

– Eu não me lembrava dele até agora. – Harry disse percebendo que aquele sonho era quase premonitório.

 

**Mudou de posição e voltou a dormir, e quando acordou no dia seguinte, nem se lembrou que tinha sonhado.**

– Eu disse que não me lembrava disso. – Harry disse vitorioso.

– Acabou o capítulo. – Alice disse pousando o livro na mesa de centro

– Ainda não consigo entender como um idiota desse calibre chegou a professor. – Sirius disse irritado olhando para Severo.

– Sirius. – Lily disse calma – A carta pedia para só julgarmos depois de lermos todos os livros.

– Não adianta Lily. – Severo disse resignado – Já estou acostumado.

                Sirius riu ao ouvir Snape tentando parecer superior.

– Se você prefere assim. – Lily disse dando de ombros, não estava defendendo Severo, estava apenas tentando manter a paz.

– Neville, acho melhor começar a ler o próximo capítulo. – Hermione disse para desviar a atenção de Sirius de Snape.

**– Capítulo VIII – O mestre das Poções.**


	9. 8 – O mestre das Poções

**– O mestre das Poções.**

 

– Que ótimo um capítulo inteiro sobre o Ranhoso. – Sirius disse irritado.

                Severo desejava que aquele livro não falasse muito sobre ele, não sabia como seu eu futuro iria tratar o garoto, e tinha medo de como eles reagiriam, não que tivesse medo dos grifinórios, mas estava em óbvia inferioridade numérica.

– Sirius, – Tiago disse sério – espere até o fim do livro e se for merecido podemos fazer o que quisermos.

                Sirius olhou para Tiago sério, mas não fez mais nenhum comentário sobre Severo. Se existia alguém no mundo que Sirius respeitava esse alguém era Tiago. Mesmo não entendendo por que o amigo havia pedido para ele não implicar com Snape.

                Severo não gostou que Tiago fosse quem havia feito Sirius parar de falar besteiras. Lily acharia ele maduro e superior. Ele provavelmente estava fazendo isso para agradar Lily.

 

**— Ali, olha.**

**— Onde?**

**— Ao lado do garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos.**

**— De óculos?**

**— Você viu a cara dele?**

**— Você viu a cicatriz?**

**Os murmúrios acompanharam Harry desde a hora em que ele saiu do dormitório no dia seguinte. A garotada que fazia fila do lado de fora das salas de aula ficava nas pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada, ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-lo duas vezes.**

– Isso devia ser bem irritante. – Frank disse percebendo o desconforto de Harry.

– Eu me divertia. – Rony disse dando de ombros, todos sabiam o nome dele desde o primeiro ano, só por ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter.

 

**Harry desejou que não fizessem isso, porque estava tentando se concentrar para encontrar o caminho para suas aulas.**

**Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas em Hogwarts largas e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima.**

– Na verdade são cento e quarenta e quatro. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

– Como você pode saber isso? – Lily perguntou espantada.

– Nós andamos bastante por ai. – Sirius disse com simplicidade.

 

**Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedisse, por favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo e portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar frequentemente de lugar. As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar e Harry tinha certeza de que os brasões andavam.**

– Eles andam. – Remo disse sorrindo – Ficam entediados quando passam muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

 

**Os fantasmas também não ajudavam nada. Era sempre um choque horrível quando um deles atravessava de repente uma porta que a pessoa estava querendo abrir. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ficava sempre feliz de apontar a direção certa para os alunos de Grifinória, mas Pirraça, o Poltergeist representava duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se a pessoa o encontrasse quando estava atrasada para uma aula. Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava: _"PEGUEI-A PELA BICANA!”_  Pior que o Poltergeist, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argos Filch. Harry e Rony conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido no terceiro andar. Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos, pois tinha certeza de que estavam tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo Professor Quirrell, que ia passando.**

**Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, como quem ronrona, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos.**

– Odeio aquela gata esquelética. – Sirius disse com um meio rosnado. Remo deu um cutucão nas costelas de Sirius, as pessoas iam acabar percebendo algo.

**Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém (exceto talvez os gêmeos Weasley)**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo se entreolharam, eles conheciam as passagens secretas melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

 

**e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-ra.**

                Sirius deu um meio sorriso satisfeito, nunca havia dado um pontapé nela, mas já havia perseguido ela pelos terrenos da escola como cachorro.

**Além disso, quando a pessoa conseguia encontrar o caminho das salas, havia as aulas em si. Mágica era muito mais do que sacudir a varinha e dizer meia dúzia de palavras engraçadas, como Harry logo descobriu.**

**Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda quarta-feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar herbologia, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada Professora Sprout, com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados.**

**Sem falar, a aula mais chata era a de História da Mágica, a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma. O Professor Binns era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, deixando o corpo para trás. Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles anotavam nomes e datas e acabavam confundindo Emerico, o Mau, com Urico, o Esquisitão.**

**O Professor Flitwick, que ensinava Feitiços, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa. No começo da primeira aula ele pegou a pauta e quando chegou ao nome de Harry soltou um gritinho excitado e caiu da pilha, desaparecendo de vista.**

                Lily deu um meio sorriso, Flitwick era seu professor favorito, apesar de Slugorn tentar roubar-lhe o posto.

 

**Já a Professora Minerva era diferente. Harry estava certo quando pensou que ela não era professora para aluno nenhum aborrecer, severa e inteligente, fez um sermão no instante em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.**

**— A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados. — Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa.**

– A mesma transformação. – Tiago disse sorrindo, Minerva era sua professora favorita.

– E o mesmo discurso. – Sirius completou rindo.

– Que é uma mentira. – Remo disse trocando olhares com Tiago e Sirius. – Eles já fizeram várias besteiras nas aulas e McGonagall nunca expulsou eles.

 

**Todos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar os móveis em animais ainda por muito tempo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione Granger produzira algum efeito no fósforo, a Professora Minerva mostrou a classe como o fósforo ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso à aluna.**

 

– Parabéns. – Lily disse sorrindo impressionada para a garota. – No nosso primeiro ano só Tiago e Sirius conseguiram fazer agulhas.

 

**A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia.**

**Seu turbante contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia. Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo, segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e os gêmeos Weasley insistiam que devia estar cheio de alho também, de modo que Quirrell estava protegido em qualquer lugar.**

– Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas é uma matéria muito importante para ser dada por um panaca desses. – Remo bufou descontente.

– Talvez Dumbledore esteja ficando sem opções. – Alice disse dando de ombros – Nós nunca tivemos um professor que durou mais que um ano, e pelo que sei isso já acontece há algum tempo.

**Harry se sentiu aliviado ao descobrir que não estava muito atrasado com relação ao resto da turma. Muitos alunos tinham vindo de famílias de trouxas e, como ele, não faziam ideia de que eram bruxas e bruxos. Havia tanto para aprender que até gente como Rony não estava tão adiantada assim.**

**Sexta-feira foi um dia importante para Harry e Rony, Eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o salão principal e tomar o café da manhã sem se perder nem uma vez.**

**— O que temos hoje? — perguntou Harry a Rony enquanto punha açúcar no mingau de aveia.**

**— Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina. Snape é diretor da Sonserina. Dizem que sempre os protege. Vamos ver se é verdade.**

                Lily olhou para Severo esperançosa, podiam estar brigados, mas ele era seu amigo mais antigo, não queria que ele fosse ruim com Harry, não queria que ele provasse que Sirius estava certo.

                Severo só podia esperar que seu eu futuro não decepcionasse Lily.

 

**— Gostaria que Minerva nos protegesse. — A Professora Minerva era diretora da Grifinória, mas isso não a impedira de dar aos seus alunos uma montanha de dever de casa no dia anterior.**

**Naquele instante chegou o correio. Harry agora já se acostumara com isso, mas levara um susto na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente no salão principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.**

**Edwiges não trouxera nada para Harry até então. Às vezes entrava para beliscar sua orelha e comer um pedacinho de torrada antes de ir dormir no corujal com as outras corujas da escola. Esta manhã, porém, ela esvoaçou entre a geleia e o açucareiro e deixou cair um bilhete no prato de Harry. Ele o abriu imediatamente.**

**_“Prezado Harry”_ ** **— dizia, numa letra muito garranchosa. — “ _Sei que tem as tardes de sexta-feira livre, então será que não gostaria de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo por volta das três horas? Quero saber como foi a sua primeira semana. Mande-me uma resposta pela Edwiges... Hagrid”._**

**Harry pediu emprestada a pena de Rony e escreveu:**

**“ _Sim, gostaria, vejo você mais tarde”_  no verso do bilhete e despachou Edwiges outra vez.  
Foi uma sorte que Harry tivesse o convite de Hagrid com que se alegrar, porque a aula de Poções foi a pior coisa que lhe acontecera até ali.**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo olharam para Severo com raiva, ele devia ter feito algo para Harry sentir-se mal assim.

– Pode ter sido outra coisa. – Lily disse inocente olhando para Severo com esperança, não podia acreditar que seu amigo de infância seria ruim com seu filho.

 

**No início do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Harry tivera a impressão de que o Professor Snape não gostava dele. No final da primeira aula de Poções, ele viu que se enganara. Não era bem que Snape não gostava de Harry — ele o odiava.**

                Lily olhou para Severo, completamente decepcionada. Como ele podia odiar o filho dela?

 

**A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como Flitwick, ele parou no nome de Harry...**

**— Ah, sim — disse baixinho. — Harry Potter. A nossa nova _celebridade._**

****

– Ele está tratando o Harry como se ele fosse o Tiago. – Remo disse irritado.

 

**Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinham o calor dos de Hagrid. Eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros.**

**— Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Professora Minerva, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.**

– Você realmente não deve falar com as crianças assim. – Lily disse repreensiva – Assim nenhum deles vai gostar de poções...

**Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry e Rony se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas Hermione Granger estava sentada na beiradinha da carteira e parecia desesperada para começar a provar que não era uma cabeça-oca.**

**— Potter! — disse Snape de repente. — O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?**

– O que? – Tiago gritou perdendo o controle que lutava para manter. – É o primeiro dia dele e você não ensinou nada, como espera que ele saiba? – Tiago lutava com todas as forças para não se levantar.

 

**“Raiz de quê em pó a um infusão do quê”? Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia tão embatucado quanto ele, a mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar.**

**— Não sei não senhor — disse Harry.**

**A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém.**

**—Tsk, tsk, a fama pelo visto não é tudo.**

**E não deu atenção a mão de Hermione.**

**— Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?**

– Isso é realmente injusto, – Lily disse com tristeza misturada à decepção – isso é matéria do sexto ano.

                Até Severo achou a atitude de seu futuro eu injusta, não conseguia entender por que estava fazendo isso.

 

**Hermione esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira, mas Harry não tinha a menor ideia do que fosse bezoar. Tentou não olhar para Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que se sacudiam de tanto rir.**

**— Não sei não senhor.**

**— Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?**

**Harry fez força para continuar olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos frios. Folheara os livros na casa dos Dursley, mas será que Snape esperava que ele se lembrasse de tudo que vira em**

**Mil ervas e fungos mágicos?**

**Snape continuava a desprezar a mão trêmula de Hermione.**

**— Qual é a diferença Potter, entre acônito liconico e acônito lapelo?**

                O olhar de Lily para Severo foi de dar pena, a garota estava inconsolável, seu melhor amigo estava se mostrando um monstro com seu filho.

– Eu não fiz isso. – Severo disse, uma tentativa de pedido de desculpas.

– Mas vai fazer. – Lily disse com tristeza – Eu sei que vai fazer. Quando fecho os olhos hoje, consigo me ver casando com Tiago, e tendo Harry, e cuidando dele e protegendo-o. – os olhos de Severo foram de arrependimento para ódio em poucos segundos. – E é por causa do que estou vendo nos seus olhos agora que sei que você vai maltratar meu filho, mesmo que não o odeie, você nunca vai trata-lo como trata os outros alunos. Sempre vai ver Tiago nele. – Lily enterrou o rosto no peito de Tiago e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

 

**Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra.**

**— Não sei — disse Harry em voz baixa. — Mas acho que Hermione sabe, porque o senhor não pergunta a ela?**

– Na verdade é bem impressionante que você soubesse tudo isso na primeira aula. – Frank disse a Hermione, tentando cortar o clima que tinha ficado na sala depois da declaração de Lily.

                Hermione sorriu tímida.

 

**Alguns garotos riram, os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Simas e este deu uma piscadela. Snape, porém não gostou.**

**— Sente-se — disse com rispidez a Hermione. — Para sua informação Potter, asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção dos Mortos Vivos. O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois acônitos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?**

**Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:**

**— E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.**

– Isso é um absurdo. – Alice disse irritada.

– Vocês nunca me contaram sobre isso. – Gina disse olhando para Severo com raiva.

 

**As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da Grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções. Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar.**

                Severo não conseguia se imaginar gostando de um garoto metido como Malfoy. Só podia imaginar que tinha algo a ver com o pai dele. Lucio foi quem apresentou Severo ao Lord das Trevas durante o verão.

 

**Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor.**

**— Menino idiota! — vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. — Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?**

                Alice gritou de raiva olhando para Severo.

– Não fale assim com meu filho! – Frank disse irritado levando a mão à varinha. Neville segurou o braço do pai acalmando-o.

– Não se preocupe. – Neville disse muito mais seguro de si do que era aos onze anos.

                Alice olhava para Severo com ojeriza, gostaria mais do que tudo de enfeitiça-lo, faze-lo sofrer, mas estava presa por sua promessa a Dumbledore.

– Se eu pudesse... – Alice disse ameaçadora. Severo encolheu-se sob o olhar da garota, não era covarde, mas sabia que se houvesse uma briga, ele estaria sozinho.

 

**Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz.**

**— Levem-no para a ala hospitalar — Snape ordenou a Simas.**

**Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Harry e Rony, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville.**

**— Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para Grifinória.**

– Isso é um absurdo! – Sirius que estava tentando não falar qualquer coisa ruim de Severo desde que Tiago pediu que ele evitasse se descontrolou. – Esse Ranhoso idiota está punindo Harry simplesmente por ser filho de Tiago!

**A injustiça foi tão grande que Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Rony deu-lhe um pontapé por trás do caldeirão.**

**— Não force a barra — cochichou. — Ouvi dizer que Snape pode ser muito indigesto.**

**Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra uma hora depois, os pensamentos se sucediam velozes na cabeça de Harry, que se sentia deprimido. Perdera dois pontos para Grifinória na primeira semana, por que Snape o odiava tanto?— Ânimo — disse Rony — Snape está sempre tirando pontos de Fred e Jorge. Posso ir com você a casa de Rúbeo?**

**As cinco para as três eles saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava numa casinha de madeira na orla da floresta proibida. Um par de galochas estava à porta da casa.**

**Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:**

**— Para trás, Canino para trás.**

**A cara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.**

**— Espere aí. Para trás, Canino.**

**Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis.**

**Havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.**

**— Estejam à vontade — falou Hagrid, soltando Canino, que pulou imediatamente para cima de Rony e começou a lamber-lhe a orelha. Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava.**

**— Este é o Rony — Harry disse a Hagrid, que fora despejar água fervendo num grande bule de chá e arrumar biscoitos num prato.**

**— Mais um Weasley, hein? — exclamou Hagrid vendo as sardas de Rony — Passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta.**

– E a outra metade tirando Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e eu. – Remo disse trocando um sorriso com os amigos.

– Aliás, – Tiago disse de repente – é estranho que Pedro não esteja aqui.

– Talvez o que acontece com ele não possa ser mudado. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Pode ser. – Tiago disse observando o modo com Rony e Hermione desviaram o olhar.

**Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, mas Harry e Rony fingiram gostar e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba.**

**Harry e Rony ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch de guitarra velha.**

**— Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela. Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso.**

**Harry contou a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse a Harry que não se preocupasse, que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno.**

**— Mas ele parecia que realmente me odiava.**

**— Bobagem! Por que o odiaria?**

**Mas Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que Hagrid evitou encará-lo quando disse isso.**

– Por que Hagrid simplesmente não conta a Harry que Snape trata ele mal por causa de Tiago? – Frank perguntou mais para si mesmo que para os outros.

– Provavelmente por que ele é um professor, ele não devia ter ressentimentos de nenhum dos alunos. – Alice disse revirando os olhos para Severo.

 

**— Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? — perguntou Hagrid a Rony. — Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais.**

**Harry se perguntou se Hagrid teria mudado de assunto de propósito. Enquanto Rony contava tudo sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com dragões, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá. Era uma noticia recortada do _Profeta Diário_**

**_O CASO GRINGOTES_ **

**_Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecido._ **

**_Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado._ **

**_O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._ **

**_"Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo", disse um porta-voz esta tarde._ **

****

– O cofre foi esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia? – Remo perguntou a Neville pensativo, Neville acenou afirmativamente – Harry e Hagrid esvaziaram um cofre, será que foi no mesmo dia?

 

**Harry lembrou-se que Rony lhe contata no trem que alguém tentara roubar Gringotes, mas não mencionara a data.**

**— Rúbeo! — exclamou Harry. — Aquele arrombamento de Gringotes aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a gente estava lá!**

– Definitivamente estavam tentando roubar a pedra filosofal! – Frank constatou seguindo o pensamento de Remo. – Isso não é nada bom.

**Não havia a menor dúvida, desta vez, Hagrid decididamente evitara encarar Harry. Resmungou alguma coisa e lhe ofereceu mais um biscoito. Harry releu a notícia _”O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia”_. Hagrid esvaziara o cofre setecentos e treze, se é que se podia chamar esvaziar alguém levar aquele pacotinho encalombado. Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?**

– Até que você tinha um raciocínio rápido para uma criança de onze anos. – Frank elogiou fazendo Harry dar um pequeno sorriso.

**Quando Harry e Rony voltaram ao castelo para jantar, tinham os bolsos pesados com os biscoitos que a educação os impedira de recusar. Harry pensou que nenhuma das aulas a que assistira até ali tinha lhe dado tanto o que pensar quanto o chá com Rúbeo Hagrid.**

 

– Mas se alguém realmente está tentando roubar a pedra você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Lily murmurou com a voz ainda chorosa.

                Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, tinha mais a ver com Harry do que eles imaginavam.

 

**Será que Hagrid tinha apanhado o pacote bem na hora?**

**Onde estava o pacote agora? Será que ele sabia alguma coisa de Snape que não queria contar a Harry?**

– Você não devia se meter nisso. – Lily disse com uma ponta de preocupação.

– Desculpa. – Harry disse sem saber o que dizer, Lily ainda tinha o rosto enterrado no peito de Tiago e por isso sua voz saia abafada.

– O capítulo já acabou? – Lily perguntou e recebeu um murmúrio de concordância de Neville.

Lily levantou-se e deu as costas a todos, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Tiago e Harry se entreolharam e Harry acenou discretamente para que Tiago fosse atrás dela.

                Tiago levantou-se e foi atrás dela. Lily estava parada à porta do banheiro, parecia ter acabado de lavar o rosto e tinha as faces coradas.

– Achei que fosse vir atrás de mim. – Lily disse dando um meio sorriso triste. – Obrigada por pedir a Sirius para parar de implicar com Severo.

– Fiz isso só por você. – Tiago disse dando dois passos em direção a ela – Você ficava nervosa toda vez que Sirius fazia algum comentário sobre Snape.

– Eu sei que foi por mim. – Lily disse agradecida. – Você está sendo maravilhoso.

– Só não quero ver você sofrendo. – Tiago disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Lily atrás da orelha. – Não entendo por que você quer a amizade de Snape, não entendo mesmo, – Tiago disse olhando Lily nos olhos – mas se é isso que te faz feliz, só posso tentar facilitar as coisas para você.

– Realmente não esperava isso. – Lily disse pegando a mão de Tiago – Eu tinha uma ideia completamente errada sobre você.

– Lily, você disse que consegue se enxergar casando comigo. – Tiago disse constrangido baixando os olhos – É verdade?

– Já combinamos que não vamos apressar as coisas... – Lily disse levantando o rosto de Tiago com um dedo – Mas estou começando a enxergar você como algo mais. Não sei explicar...

– Não precisa. – Tiago disse sorrindo – Quando você souber explicar, ou quando estiver pronta, estarei pronto para escutar.

                Lily e Tiago voltaram para a sala de mãos dadas, o queixo de Severo tremia de tanta raiva ao vê-los cada vez mais próximos.

– Podemos fazer uma pausa para comer? – Sirius perguntou quando os dois voltaram. – Estou ficando com fome.

– Podemos comer depois do próximo capítulo. – Lily disse determinada sentando-se entre Harry e Tiago.

                Frank pegou o livro e procurou pelo próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo IX – O duelo à meia-noite.**


	10. 9 – O duelo à meia-noite

**– O duelo à meia-noite.**

– Não gostei nada do nome desse capítulo. – Lily disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Também não gostei nem um pouco. – Neville disse lembrando-se do cão de três cabeças com um tremor.

– Eu adorei! – Sirius disse feliz em ver que seu afilhado estava seguindo os passos do pai e desafiando as regras da escola.

– Claro que adorou – Alice disse revirando os olhos – você é um irresponsável.

 

**Harry jamais acreditara que fosse encontrar um garoto que ele detestasse mais do que Duda, mas isto foi antes de conhecer Draco. Os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, porém, só tinham uma aula com os da Sonserina, a de Poções, por isso não precisavam aturar Draco muito tempo. Ou pelo menos, não precisavam até ver um aviso pregado no salão comunal de Grifinória que fez todos gemerem. As aulas de voo começariam na quinta-feira e os alunos das duas casas aprenderiam juntos.**

**— Típico — disse Harry desanimado. — É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.**

– Você não vai fazer papel de palhaço. – Tiago disse categórico.

– Como você pode ter certeza? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Ele é meu filho, nunca faria papel de palhaço sobre uma vassoura. – Tiago disse olhando para Harry orgulhoso, Harry sorriu para ele feliz, em pouco tempo ele saberia que estava certo.

 

**Ele estivera ansioso para aprender a voar, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.**

**— Você não sabe se vai fazer papel de palhaço — disse Rony sensato — Em todo o caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em Quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.**

**Draco sem dúvida falava muito de voos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero. Mas ele não era o único pelo que Simas Finnigan contava, ele passara a maior parte da infância voando pelo campo montado numa vassoura. Até Rony contava para quem quisesse ouvir sobre a vez em que ele quase batera numa asa delta montado na velha vassoura de Carlinhos.**

 

– Com certeza a história sobre trouxas e helicópteros é mentira. – Remo disse rindo – Vassouras não vão alto o bastante para alcançar helicópteros, especialmente quando montadas por alguém com menos de onze anos. E posso apostar que Rony estava exagerando quando disse que quase bateu em uma asa delta...

                Rony corou até a raiz dos cabelos, uma clara confissão de culpa.

– O único lugar fora de Hogwarts onde podemos voar é na clareira entre as macieiras e nenhum trouxa com asa delta passa por lá. – Gina disse rindo de Rony – Papai pôs alguns feitiços para os trouxas não se aproximarem das macieiras.

– Sempre soube que era uma mentira. – Hermione disse rindo.

– Não é uma mentira... – Sirius disse rindo – Apenas um ligeiro exagero da realidade.

 

**Todos os garotos de famílias de bruxos falavam o tempo todo de Quadribol. Rony já tivera uma grande discussão sobre futebol com Dino Thomas, que também usava o dormitório deles. Rony não via nada excitante em um jogo em que ninguém podia voar e só tinha uma bola. Harry surpreendera Rony cutucando o pôster em que Dino aparecia com o time de futebol de West Ham, tentando fazer os jogadores se mexerem.**

– Eu tinha onze anos, não conseguia entender por que as pessoas não se mexiam... – Rony disse constrangido.

 

**Neville nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma. No fundo, Harry achava que ela estava certíssima, porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão.**

                Alice olhou feio para Harry e Harry encolheu os ombros.

– Não olhe assim para ele. – Neville disse olhando para a mãe com carinho – Ele está certo, eu tinha dois pés esquerdos.

 

**Hermione Granger estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a ideia de voar. Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro, não que ela não tivesse tentado. No café da manhã de quinta-feira, deu um cansaço neles falando sobre macetes de voo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado _Quadribol através dos séculos_. Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde, mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do correio.**

– Não da para aprender a voar em um livro. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– É bom para ela não ser a melhor em alguma coisa. – Rony disse dando um sorriso de lado para Hermione.

**Harry não recebera nenhuma carta desde o bilhete de Hagrid, uma coisa que Draco não demorara nada a notar, é claro. A coruja de Draco estava sempre lhe trazendo de casa pacotes de doces, que ele abria fazendo farol na mesa da Sonserina.**

**Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó.**

**Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude grande, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.**

**— É um _Lembrol_! — explicou ele. — Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... — E ficou sem graça, porque o  _Lembrol_  de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate. —... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...**

– Isso é a cara da minha mãe. – Frank disse rindo – Um objeto que te diz que esqueceu alguma coisa, mas não diz o que.

– Esse foi meu segundo lembrol, esqueci o primeiro no beco diagonal. – Neville disse e todos tiveram que rir da ironia de suas palavras.

**Neville estava tentando se lembrar do que esquecera quando Draco, que ia passando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o _Lembrol_  de sua mão.**

**Harry e Rony puseram-se imediatamente de pé. Andavam querendo um motivo para brigar com Draco, mas a Professora Minerva, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo?**

**— Draco tirou o meu _Lembrol_ , professora.**

**Mal-humorado, Draco mais do que depressa largou o _Lembrol_  na mesa.**

**— Só estava olhando — falou, e saiu de fininho com Crabbe e Goyle na esteira.**

**Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Rony e os outros garotos da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.**

**Os garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry ouvira Fred e Jorge Weasley se queixarem das vassouras da escola, dizendo que havia umas que começavam a vibrar quando voavam muito alto, ou sempre repuxavam ligeiramente para a esquerda.**

– As vassouras da escola são terríveis. – Tiago concordou com Fred e Jorge.

– Dumbledore aprendeu a voar em uma delas. – Sirius disse arrancando risadas de todos.

**A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.**

**— Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? — perguntou com rispidez. — Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.**

**Harry olhou para a vassoura. Era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.**

**— Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura — mandou Madame Hooch diante deles — e digam "Em pé!”.**

**— EM PÉ! — gritaram todos.**

**A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão, mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso.**

– Se a vassoura subiu rápido quer dizer que confiou em você. – Tiago disse sorrindo – Tem tudo a ver com a segurança na voz.

 

**A de Hermione Granger simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se mexeu.**

**Talvez as vassouras como os cavalos, percebessem quando a pessoa estava com medo, pensou Harry, havia um tremor na voz de Neville, que dizia com demasiada clareza que ele queria manter os pés no chão.**

– E você é realmente inteligente de perceber isso. – Remo disse sorrindo – A maioria das pessoas não entende esse princípio básico.

**Madame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Harry e Rony ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.**

**— Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés — disse a professora. — Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois...**

**Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.**

                Alice olhou para Neville pesarosa, o livro fazia seu filho parecer tão desajeitado.

 

**— Volte, menino! — gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros.**

**Harry viu a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e...**

**— BUM! — um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura e Neville caindo na grama, estatelado.**

                Alice ofegou.

**Sua vassoura continuou a subir cada vez mais alto e começou a flutuar sem pressa em direção à floresta proibida e desapareceu de vista.**

**Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.**

**— Pulso quebrado — Harry ouviu-a murmurar — Vamos, menino, levante-se.**

**Virou-se para o restante da classe.**

**— Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido.**

**Neville, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros.**

**Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.**

**— Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?**

                Frank olhava para o livro com raiva. Os nós de seus dedos se fecharam com força no livro.

 

**Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.**

**— Cala a boca, Draco — retrucou Parvati Patil.**

**— Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? — disse Pansy Parkinson, uma aluna da Sonserina de feições duras — Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati.**

**— Olhe! — disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. — É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.**

**O _Lembrol_  cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.**

**— Me dá isso aqui, Draco — falou Harry em voz baixa. Todos pararam de conversar para espiar, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.**

**— Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?**

**— Me dá isso aqui — berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem, e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um carvalho desafiou: — Venha buscar, Potter!**

**Harry agarrou a vassoura.**

**— Não! — gritou Hermione Granger — Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer. Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada.**

**Harry não lhe deu atenção. O sangue palpitava em suas orelhas. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com força para trás e numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem ninguém lhe ensinar. Isto era fácil, era maravilhoso.**

– Ha! – Tiago gritou com alegria – Eu falei que você conseguiria!

 

**Puxou a vassoura para o alto para subir ainda mais e ouviu gritos e exclamações das garotas lá no chão e um viva de admiração do Rony. Virou a vassoura com um gesto brusco ficando de frente para Draco, que planava no ar. O garoto estava abobalhado.**

**— Me dá isso aqui — mandou Harry — ou vou derrubar você dessa vassoura!**

**— Ah é? — retrucou Draco, tentando caçoar, mas parecendo preocupado.**

**Harry de alguma maneira sabia o que fazer. Curvou-se para frente, segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e ela disparou na direção de Draco como uma lança. Draco só conseguiu escapar por um triz. Harry fez uma curva fechada e manteve a vassoura firme. Algumas pessoas no chão aplaudiam.**

– Você é nato! – Tiago gritou ainda mais feliz. – Ninguém precisou te ensinar nada, você apenas foi lá e conseguiu. – Tiago não conseguia parar de comemorar.

                Severo achou aquilo idiota, o garoto tinha apenas subido em uma vassoura, não era nenhum gênio.

 

**— Aqui não tem Crabbe nem Goyle para salvarem sua pele, Draco — berrou Harry.**

**O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco.**

**— Apanhe se puder, então! — gritou, e atirou a bolinha de cristal no ar e voltou para o chão.**

**Harry viu, como se fosse em câmara lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. O vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturado aos gritos das pessoas que olhavam, ele esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o _Lembrol_ salvo e seguro na mão.**

– Apanhador? – Tiago perguntou a Harry sorrindo. Ele mesmo era artilheiro, mas já havia jogado de apanhador em algumas ocasiões.

 

**— HARRY POTTER!**

**Ele perdeu a animação mais depressa do que quando mergulhara. A Professora Minerva vinha correndo em direção à turma.**

**Ele se levantou tremendo.**

**— Nunca... Em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts... — A Professora Minerva quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar. —... Como é que você se atreve... Podia ter partido o pescoço...**

**— Não foi culpa dele, professora...**

**— Calada, Srta. Patil..**

**— Mas Draco...**

**— Chega, Sr. Weasley, Potter me acompanhe, agora.**

– Minerva é louca por quadribol, – Tiago disse confiante – ela não vai te expulsar, nem te punir...

– Não tem como você saber isso. – Lily disse preocupada, – McGonagall não vai deixar Harry escapar de desobedecer a ordens diretas.

– Aposto que ela não vai punir ele! – Sirius disse estendendo a mão para Lily.

– Você quer apostar comigo? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– É claro, Tiago tem a mesma opinião que eu, não tem graça apostar com ele. – Sirius disse sorrindo maroto – Mas você já disse que acha que ele vai ser punido...

– Vamos apostar o que? – Lily perguntou apertando a mão do maroto.

– Se você perder terá que dar um beijo em Tiago. – Sirius disse malicioso.

– Não. – Tiago disse categórico, surpreendendo a todos – Não me envolvam nisso.

– Ok, se Tiago não quer te dar uns beijinhos, – Sirius disse pensativo e Lily revirou os olhos – então você pode dançar como uma galinha em cima da mesa de centro. – Lily arregalou os olhos, não esperava uma aposta tão infantil, mas estava lidando com Sirius, já devia ter imaginado que seria algo assim.

– Tudo bem. – Lily disse dando de ombros – Mas se você perder vai ter que andar a rua principal de Hogsmead quando sairmos daqui, – Sirius sorriu achando a aposta muito fraca – completamente nu.

                Todos os presentes riram da cara de espanto de Sirius.

– Está interessada em saber como vim ao mundo, Evans? – Sirius perguntou sugestivo, mas parou de rir ao perceber o olhar mortal que Tiago lhe lançara.

– Não tenho qualquer interesse no que suas vestes cobrem, Black. – Lily respondeu séria – Tudo que quero é presenciar sua humilhação pública.

– Parece que temos uma marota entre nós. – Remo disse piscando para Lily.

– Por mim tudo bem, está apostado então. Todos aqui são testemunhas. – Sirius disse confiante.

**Harry viu as caras vitoriosas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle ao sair acompanhando, espantado, a Professora Minerva, que seguiu para o castelo. Ia ser expulso, sabia. Queria dizer alguma coisa para se defender, mas parecia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a sua voz.**

**A Professora Minerva caminhava decidida, sem nem olhar para trás ele tinha que correr para acompanhar seu passo. Agora se enrascara.**

**Não tinha durado nem duas semanas. Estaria fazendo as malas dali a dez minutos. Que iriam dizer os Dursley quando ele aparecesse à porta da casa?**

**Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram a escadaria de mármore, e a Professora Minerva continuava a não dizer nada.**

**Escancarava portas e marchava pelos corredores com Harry trotando infeliz atrás dela. Talvez ela o levasse a Dumbledore.**

**Pensou em Hagrid, aluno expulso a quem tinham permitido continuar na escola como guarda-caça. Talvez virasse assistente de Hagrid. Seu estômago revirava só de pensar, observando Rony e os outros se tornarem bruxos enquanto ele andava pela propriedade carregando a bolsa de Hagrid.**

– Você é muito pessimista! – Gina disse olhando para ele com carinho.

– Também acho, seu pai e Sirius fizeram coisas muito piores e nunca foram expulsos. – Remo disse rindo.

 

**A Professora Minerva parou à porta de uma sala de aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro.**

**— Com licença, Professor Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?**

**“Wood?” pensou Harry, intrigado, Wood seria alguma coisa que ela ia usar para castigá-lo?**

– Wood para mim parece o nome de alguém. – Alice disse e recebeu um aceno de concordância de Frank.

 

**Mas Wood afinal era uma pessoa, um menino forte do quinto ano, que saiu da sala de Flitwick parecendo confuso.**

**— Vocês dois me sigam — disse a Professora Minerva, e continuaram todos pelo corredor, Wood examinando Harry com curiosidade.**

**— Entrem.**

**A Professora Minerva indicou uma sala de aula que estava vazia exceto por Pirraça, que se ocupava em escrever palavrões no quadro-negro.**

**— Fora, Pirraça! — ordenou ela. Pirraça atirou o giz em uma cesta, produzindo um eco metálico e alto e saiu xingando. A Professora Minerva bateu a porta atrás dele e virou-se para encarar os dois garotos.**

**— Harry Potter, este é Olívio Wood. Olívio... Encontrei um apanhador para você.**

– Sabia! – Tiago disse levantando-se e puxando Harry para um abraço. – Apanhador! Genial! – completou depois de voltarem para seus lugares.

– Acho que alguém vai ter que dançar sobre a mesa. – Sirius sorriu maldoso.

– Ela ainda pode punir ele... – Lily disse sem nem mesmo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

– Ela não vai. – Tiago respondeu olhando para Lily com pena.

 

**A expressão de Olívio mudou de confusão para prazer.**

**— Está falando sério, professora?**

**— Seríssimo — resumiu a Professora Minerva. — O menino tem um talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a primeira vez que montou numa vassoura, Harry?**

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que não estava sendo expulso, e começou a recuperar um pouco da sensibilidade nas pernas.**

**— Ele apanhou aquela coisa com a mão depois de um mergulho de mais de 15 metros — a Professora Minerva contou a Wood.**

**— Não sofreu um único arranhão. Nem Carlinhos Weasley seria capaz de fazer igual.**

– Carlinhos Weasley é seu irmão, não é? – Remo perguntou a Rony curioso.

– É sim.

– Ele deve ser muito bom para McGonagall falar assim. – Remo disse admirado.

– Carlinhos poderia ter jogado profissionalmente, mas preferiu estudar dragões. – Gina disse orgulhosa do irmão.

 

**Olívio parecia agora alguém cujos sonhos tinham virado realidade, todos ao mesmo tempo.**

**— Você já assistiu a um jogo de Quadribol, Potter? — perguntou excitado.**

**— Wood é o capitão do time da Grifinória — explicou a Professora Minerva.**

**— E tem o físico perfeito para um apanhador — acrescentou Olívio agora andando a volta de Harry, examinando-o. — Leve, veloz, vamos ter de arranjar uma vassoura decente para ele, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleansweep-7, na minha opinião.**

– Nimbus! – Tiago disse absorto – A série Nimbus é muito superior à Cleansweep.

 

**— Vou conversar com o professor Dumbledore e ver se podemos contornar o regulamento para o primeiro ano. Deus sabe que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Esmagado naquele último jogo contra os sonserinos. Mal consegui encarar Severo Snape no rosto durante semanas...**

**A Professora Minerva espiou Harry com severidade por cima dos óculos.**

**— Quero ouvir falar que você está treinando com vontade, Potter, ou posso mudar de ideia quanto ao castigo que merece.**

**Então, inesperadamente, ela sorriu.**

– Acho que a mesa de centro te espera Lily. – Sirius disse satisfeito.

                Lily levantou-se resignada, subiu na mesa de centro e agachou-se com os braços encolhidos ao lado do corpo imitando uma galinha.

– Você precisa dançar, Lily. – Sirius disse em meio a gargalhadas e começou a cantar – cócó cócócó cócó cócócó. – Todos com exceção de Snape fizeram coro à musiquinha de galinha de Sirius enquanto Lily dançava imitando uma galinha sobre a mesa.

                Ninguém resistiu às gargalhadas quando a garota terminou de pagar a aposta. Lily olhou severa para Tiago, deixando-o preocupado, mas para a surpresa de todos começou a rir com eles, não era mau-perdedora.

– Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. – Tiago disse passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily quando ela voltou a se sentar. – Nunca faça uma aposta com um maroto.

– Não foi tão ruim. – Lily disse sorrindo.

– Não foi ruim por que peguei leve com você. – Sirius disse ainda rindo – Nem obriguei você a fazer uma aposta mágica.

– Não faça apostas mágicas com Sirius – Remo disse sombrio – Ele pensa em consequências malucas demais.

**— Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de Quadribol.**

– Eu estou orgulhoso. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Harry. – Muito orgulhoso mesmo.

– Foi muito legal da parte de McGonagall falar isso para Harry. – Lily disse pensando na professora com carinho.

 

**— Você está brincando.**

**Era hora do jantar. Harry acabara de contar a Rony o que acontecera quando deixara os jardins da propriedade com a Professora Minerva. Rony tinha um pedaço de bife e pastelão de rins a meio caminho da boca, mas esqueceu o que estava fazendo.**

**— Apanhador? — exclamou. — Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca jogam, você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último...**

**— Século — completou Harry, enfiando o pastelão na boca.**

**Sentia-se particularmente faminto depois da agitação da tarde.**

**— Olívio me disse.**

**Rony estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry.**

**— Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana — anunciou Harry.**

**— Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.**

**Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e foram depressa falar com ele.**

**— Grande lance — falou Jorge em voz baixa. — Olívio nos contou. — Estamos no time também... Batedores.**

– Claro que eles seriam batedores. – Sirius disse rindo – Eles fazem bem o tipo.

 

**— Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano — disse Fred. — Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola, mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Você deve ser bom, Harry, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.**

**— Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.**

**Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

**— Comendo a última refeição, Harry? Quando vai pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?**

**— Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus amiguinhos — disse Harry tranquilo. Não havia nada "inho" em Crabbe nem em Goyle, mas como a mesa principal estava repleta de professores, os garotos só podiam estalar as juntas e fazer cara feia.**

**— Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho — disse Draco. — Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?**

– Espero que não tenha aceitado isso. – Lily disse preocupada. – É uma péssima ideia.

– O que eles podem fazer? – Sirius perguntou rindo – Eles tem onze anos e duas semanas de aula, o máximo que podem fazer é atirar fagulhas um no outro.

– O pai de Draco pode ter ensinado a ele algumas magias das trevas. – Remo disse preocupado. – O pai de Tiago ensinou a ele algumas azarações antes dele entrar na escola...

                Tiago concordou preocupado, é uma tradição entre famílias bruxas ensinar algumas magicas aos filhos antes deles entrarem para a escola.

 

**— Claro que já — respondeu Rony virando-se. Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu?**

**Draco mirou Crabbe e Goyle medindo-os.**

**— Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada.**

**Quando Draco foi embora, Rony e Harry se entreolharam.**

**— O que é um duelo de bruxos? — perguntou Harry. — E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho?**

**— Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar o seu lugar se você morrer — disse Rony com displicência, começando finalmente a comer o pastelão frio. Surpreendido com a expressão no rosto de Harry, acrescentou bem depressa:**

**— Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que você e Draco conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos dois conhece magia suficiente para fazer estragos. Mas aposto que ele esperava que você recusasse.**

**— E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer?**

**— Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara — sugeriu Rony.**

– Sempre uma boa ideia. – Sirius disse levantando o polegar para Rony.

 

**— Com licença.**

**Os dois ergueram os olhos. Era Hermione Granger.**

**— Será que uma pessoa não pode comer sossegada neste lugar? — exclamou Rony.**

**Hermione não ligou para ele e se dirigiu a Harry.**

**— Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo...**

**— Aposto que podia — resmungou Rony.**

**— E você não deve andar pela escola à noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.**

**— É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta — respondeu Harry.**

**— Tchau — disse Rony.**

– Você é amiga deles depois deles te tratarem desse jeito? – Alice perguntou a Hermione, Hermione apenas deu de ombros. – Fico me perguntando como isso aconteceu...

– Aposto que vamos descobrir logo. – Remo respondeu sorrindo para Hermione.

 

**Em todo o caso, não era o que se poderia chamar de um final perfeito para o dia, pensou Harry, muito mais tarde, deitado na cama sem dormir, percebendo Dino e Simas adormecerem. Neville não voltara do hospital.**

– Por que você não tinha voltado do hospital ainda? – Alice perguntou aflita – Achei que era apenas um pulso quebrado, Madame Pomfrey conserta isso em segundos.

– Você já vai ver. – Neville respondeu desanimado.

 

**Rony passou a noite toda lhe dando conselhos do tipo " _Se ele tentar lançar um feitiço, é melhor você tirar o corpo fora, porque não consigo me lembrar como se fecha o corpo_ ".**

– Você era hilário! – Sirius disse rindo dos conselhos de Rony.

**Havia uma boa chance de serem pegos por Filch ou por Madame Nor-r-ra, e Harry sentiu que estava abusando da sorte, desrespeitando mais um regulamento da escola no mesmo dia. Por outro lado, a cara de deboche de Draco não parava de lhe aparecer no escuro. Essa era sua grande oportunidade de vencer Draco cara a cara. Não podia perdê-la.**

– Um verdadeiro filho de Tiago. – Sirius disse com orgulho.

 

**— Onze e trinta — Rony cochichou finalmente, é melhor irmos.**

**Eles vestiram os robes, apanharam as varinhas e atravessaram sorrateiros o quarto da torre, desceram a escada em espiral e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. Algumas brasas ainda rutilavam na lareira, transformando todas as poltronas em sombras corcundas. Tinham quase chegado à abertura no retrato quando uma voz falou da poltrona mais próxima.**

**— Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry.**

**Uma lâmpada se acendeu. Era Hermione Granger, de robe cor-de-rosa e cara fechada.**

**— Você! — exclamou Rony furioso. — Volte para a cama!**

**— Quase contei ao seu irmão — retorquiu Hermione. — Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história.**

– Você era terrível. – Tiago disse olhando para Hermione com pena.

 

**Harry não conseguiu acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão metido.**

**— Vamos — chamou Rony. Afastou o retrato da Mulher Gorda com um empurrão e passou pela abertura.**

**Hermione não ia desistir com tanta facilidade. Seguiu Rony pela abertura do retrato, sibilando para os dois como um ganso raivoso.**

**— Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês só se importam com vocês mesmos, eu não quero que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça da Casa e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Professora Minerva por saber a Troca de Feitiços.**

**— Vai embora.**

**— Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...**

**Mas o que eram, eles não chegaram a saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória.**

**— Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? — perguntou com a voz esganiçada.**

**— O problema é seu — disse Rony. — Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.**

**Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.**

**— Vou com vocês.**

**— Não vai, não.**

**— Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele encontrar os três, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.**

– Você era um bocado cara-de-pau, não? – Remo disse tentando não ofender a garota.

– Você nem imagina. – Rony comentou recebendo um cutucão nas costelas de Hermione.

**— Mas que cara-de-pau — disse Rony bem alto.**

**— Calem a boca, vocês dois — disse Harry bruscamente. — Ouvi uma coisa.**

**Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.**

**— Madame Nor-r-ra? — murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.**

**Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto, mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.**

– O que você estava fazendo dormindo no chão do corredor? – Alice perguntou com pena do filho.

 

**— Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.**

**— Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é " _focinho de porco_ ", mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.**

**— Como está o braço? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ótimo — disse Neville mostrando. — Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.**

**— Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.**

**— Não me deixem aqui! — pediu Neville pondo-se de pé. — Não quero ficar sozinho, o barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.**

**Rony consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.**

**— Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela _Poção do Morto-Vivo_  que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.**

**Hermione abriu a boca, talvez para dizer a Rony exatamente como usar o _Feitiço do Morto-Vivo_ , mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta e fez sinal para prosseguirem.**

**Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas. A cada curva Harry esperava topar com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-ra, mas tiveram sorte.**

**Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiram-se à sala dos troféus.**

**Draco e Crabbe ainda não tinham chegado. As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala.**

**Harry tirou a varinha da caixa para o caso de Draco aparecer de repente e começar a duelar.**

**Os minutos passaram vagarosos.**

– Ele armou para vocês, não é? – Tiago perguntou pesaroso.

– Aposto que sim. – Sirius disse sem se dar ao trabalho de estender a mão, sabia que Tiago não apostaria.

**— Ele está atrasado, quem sabe se acovardou — Rony sussurrou. Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, acabara de erguer a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.**

**— Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto.**

**Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros três o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos em direção à porta mais distante da voz de Filch. As vestes de Neville mal tinham acabado de passar a curva quando ouviram Filch entrar na sala dos troféus.**

**— Eles estão por aqui — ouviram-no resmungar —, provavelmente escondidos.**

**— Por aqui! — disse Harry, apenas mexendo a boca, para os outros e, petrificados, eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras. Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando. Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo.  
Tropeçou, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura.**

**A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.**

**— CORRAM! — gritou Harry e os quatro desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia. Fizeram a curva firmando-se no alisar da porta e saíram galopando por um corredor atrás do outro, Harry na liderança, sem a menor ideia de onde estavam nem que direção tomava. Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da sala dos troféus.**

– Não fiquem ai. – Tiago falou preocupado – Sabendo as passagens certas ele vai estar ai em poucos minutos.

 

**— Acho que o despistamos — ofegou Harry, apoiando-se na parede fria e enxugando a testa. Neville estava dobrado em dois, chiava e falava desconexamente.**

**— Eu... _Disse_... A vocês — Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito. — Eu... Disse... A vocês.**

**— Temos de voltar à torre de Grifinória — lembrou Rony —, o mais rápido possível.**

**— Draco enganou você — disse Hermione a Harry. — Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na sala dos troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.**

**Harry achou que ela provavelmente tinha razão, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.**

**— Vamos.**

**Não ia ser tão simples. Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.**

**Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.**

**— Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso.**

– Péssima ideia. – Remo disse acenando negativamente com a cabeça. – Ele adora colocar alunos em problemas.

 

**Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.**

**— Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsc, tsc. Que feinhos, vão ser apanhadinhos.**

**— Não se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor.**

**— Devia contar ao Filch, devia — disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade. — É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?**

**— Saia da frente — disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça. Foi um grande erro.**

**— ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA! — berrou Pirraça. — ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!**

– Eles estão no terceiro andar, não é? – Lily perguntou a Tiago. Tiago apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

 

**Passando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... Fechada.**

**— Acabou-se! — gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta — Estamos ferrados! É o fim!**

**Ouviram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.**

**— Ah, sai da frente — Hermione resmungou aborrecida.**

**Agarrando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:**

**— _Alorromora_!**

**A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.**

– Isso não é bom. – Remo disse suspirando – Se a porta estava trancada, provavelmente tinha um motivo.

– Deve ser o corredor proibido do terceiro andar. – Frank disse nervoso, o que quer que estivesse nesse corredor era perigoso.

 

**— Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? — era Filch perguntando. — Depressa, me diga.**

**— Peça "por favor".**

**— Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?**

**— Não digo nada se você não pedir "por favor" — disse Pirraça na cantilena irritante com que falava.**

**— Está bem, “por favor”.**

**— NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha! Haaaaaa! — E ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo se entreolharam antes de cair na gargalhada.

– Foi Sirius quem ensinou isso a Pirraça. – Remo explicou quando se recuperou das risadas.

– Obrigado. – Harry disse sorrindo para o padrinho.

**— Ele acha que a porta está trancada! — Harry falou. — Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! — Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto. — Que foi?**

**Harry se virou e viu, muito claramente, o que foi. Por um instante teve a certeza de que entrara num pesadelo, era demais depois de tudo o que já acontecera.**

**Não estavam numa sala, conforme ele supusera. Achavam-se num corredor. O corredor proibido do terceiro andar. E agora sabiam por que era proibido.**

**Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso. Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.**

– Quem foi o louco que colocou um cão gigante de três cabeças dentro de uma escola? – Alice perguntou revoltada, seu filho havia estado com aquele cão gigante.

– Dumbledore? – Gina sugeriu dando de ombros.

– Sempre achei Dumbledore um tanto excêntrico demais. – Alice disse bufando.

– O cão com certeza tem um bom motivo para estar lá. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

 

**Estava muito firme, os olhos a observá-los, e Harry sabia que a única razão por que ainda estavam vivos era que o seu repentino aparecimento apanhara o cachorro de surpresa, mas ele já estava se recuperando e depressa, não havia dúvida quanto ao significado daqueles rosnados de ensurdecer.**

**Harry tateou a procura da maçaneta. Entre Filch e a morte, ficava com o Filch.**

**Retrocederam. Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.**

**— Onde foi que vocês andaram? — perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.**

**— Não interessa. _Focinho de porco, focinho de porco_  — ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na sala comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas.**

**Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa. Neville, então, parecia que nunca mais voltaria a falar.**

**— Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? — perguntou Rony finalmente. — Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.**

**Hermione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.**

**— Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? — perguntou com rispidez. — Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?**

– O cachorro devia estar protegendo a Pedra Filosofal. – Severo falou com se fosse obvio.

                Tiago e Sirius não queriam concordar com ele, mas tinham que admitir que era o mais provável.

 

**— No chão? — arriscou Harry. — Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.**

**— Não, não estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.**

**Ela se levantou olhando feio para ele.**

**— Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.**

– Vocês tem razão, – Hermione disse espantada – eu realmente tinha um problema com prioridades, não é?

– Que bom que você mesma pode admitir isso. – Sirius disse dando uma piscadela para a garota.

 

**Rony ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta.**

**— Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo?**

**Mas Hermione tinha dado a Harry algo em que pensar quando voltou para a cama. O cachorro estava guardando alguma coisa...**

**Que era que Hagrid tinha dito? Gringotes era o lugar mais seguro do mundo quando se queria esconder alguma coisa, com exceção talvez de Hogwarts.**

**Parecia que Harry descobrira onde o pacotinho encalombado do cofre setecentos e treze tinha ido parar.**

– E por que você está pensando nisso? – Lily perguntou a Harry com um olhar severo – você devia estar preocupado em se divertir e estudar...

– Desculpa. – Harry disse sem conseguir esconder um sorriso.

– Lily, você tem noção de que esse é só o primeiro livro, de sete? – Remo perguntou observando os outros livros sobre a mesa de centro.

– E esse é o mais fino. – Sirius disse observando também.

– Suponho que cada um conte um ano seu em Hogwarts? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

– Mais ou menos isso... – Harry disse dando de ombros.

– Vamos comer, por favor? – Rony implorou – Estou morrendo de fome.

– Você sempre está com fome. – Gina disse dando língua para o irmão.

                Todos se sentaram à mesa para o almoço. Severo não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lily e Tiago, cada toque que os dois trocavam, mesmo que sem qualquer intenção, fazia as mãos de Severo tremerem de raiva.

                Lily estava se deixando levar por Tiago, para ela parecia certo estar ao lado dele. Era confortável. E Tiago não podia deixar de aproveitar toda essa proximidade.

– Vamos continuar então? – Frank perguntou quando todos terminaram – Ainda temos muito para ler. E estou ficando um tanto curioso.

                Rony pegou o livro quando todos voltaram para seus lugares e abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo X – O dia das bruxas.**


	11. 10 – O dia das bruxas

**– O dia das bruxas.**

 

– Adoro o dia das bruxas em Hogwarts, – Lily disse com um sorriso – é tão diferente do dia das bruxas dos trouxas...

                Hermione deu um sorriso de agradecimento a Rony e Harry, nunca se esqueceu do dia das bruxas daquele ano, e da primeira vez que teve amigos.

 

**Draco não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos quando viu que Harry e Rony continuavam em Hogwarts no dia seguinte, parecendo cansados, mas absolutamente felizes. De fato, na manhã seguinte Harry e Rony começaram a achar que o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças fora uma excelente aventura e estavam prontos para outra.**

– Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês! – Sirius disse fazendo Severo revirar os olhos e Tiago concordar veemente.

 

**Entrementes Harry contou a Rony sobre o pacotinho que parecia ter sido levado de Gringotes para Hogwarts, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.**

**— Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa — falou Rony.**

**— Ou as duas — acrescentou Harry.**

– Nesse caso as duas. – Frank disse pensativo – Se Voldemort conseguisse colocar as mãos nisso...

                Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Lily ao ouvir aquilo, será que Voldemort era quem estava tentando roubar a pedra e por isso ela estava em Hogwarts?

 

**Mas como só o que sabiam com certeza sobre o misterioso objeto era que media uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, não tinham muita possibilidade de adivinhar o seu conteúdo sem outras pistas.**

**Nem Neville nem Hermione mostraram o menor interesse pelo que estava sob os pés do cachorro e do alçapão. Neville só estava interessado em quando iria chegar perto do cachorro outra vez.**

– Espero que nunca. – Alice disse passando a mão pelos cabelos de Neville.

 

**Hermione agora se recusava a falar com Harry e Rony, mas era uma menina tão mandona e metida a saber de tudo que eles encararam sua atitude como um prêmio.**

– Você devia ser realmente insuportável. – Gina disse olhando para Hermione com pena, não havia conhecido a amiga antes dela ser amiga de Rony e Harry.

– Muito obrigada, Gina. – Hermione respondeu irônica.

                Gina deu de ombros inocente.

 

**Agora só o que realmente queriam era descobrir um jeito de se vingar do Draco, e para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois.**

**Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas. Harry sentiu tanta curiosidade quanto os outros para ver o que havia no pacote e se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dele, derrubando o seu bacon no chão. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote.**

**Harry abriu a carta primeiro, o que foi uma sorte, porque ela dizia:**

**_“NÃO ABRA O PACOTE À MESA._ **

**_Ele contém a sua nova Nimbus 2000, mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que você ganhou uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma._ **

**_Olívio Wood vai esperá-lo hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de Quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento._ **

**_Professora Minerva McGonagall”._ **

****

– Não tem como não amar McGonagall. – Tiago disse sorrindo e pensando que tinha que se lembrar de dar um belo presente para ela.

– Fico em dúvida se ela está fazendo isso por Tiago ou pelo quadribol... – Remo comentou distraído.

– Provavelmente pelos dois. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Tiago. – Tiago é o aluno favorito dela, e ela é obcecada por quadribol.

                Severo ficou pensando em como era injusto que o aluno mais bagunceiro da escola fosse o favorito dos professores.

 

**Harry teve dificuldade em esconder a alegria quando passou o bilhete para Rony ler.**

**— Uma Nimbus 2000! — Rony gemeu de inveja. — Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma.**

**Os dois saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

**Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.**

**— É uma vassoura — falou, atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. — Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.**

**Rony não conseguiu resistir.**

**— Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? — Rony riu para Harry — A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus.**

– Rony tem toda a razão. – Tiago disse sorrindo – A série Nimbus tem um balanço muito...

– Silêncio! – Remo apontou a varinha para silenciar Tiago.

– Obrigada, – Lily disse rindo enquanto Tiago continuava tentando falar levando a mão à garganta – já percebi que se deixar Tiago começar a falar de quadribol, ele não para mais.

 

**— Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.**

**Antes que Rony pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco.**

**— Não estão brigando, meninos, espero — falou com voz esganiçada.**

**— Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor — disse Draco, depressa.**

**— Eu sei — respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry. – A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter. E qual é o modelo?**

**— Uma Nimbus 2000, professor — informou Harry, lutando para não rir da expressão horrorizada no rosto de Draco. — E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhei a vassoura — acrescentou.**

**Harry e Rony subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.**

**— É verdade — disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. — Se ele não tivesse roubado o _Lembrol_  do Neville eu não estaria no time.**

**— Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento? — Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles. Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para o pacote nas mãos de Harry.**

**— Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente — comentou Harry.**

**— E, continue a não falar — falou Rony — está fazendo tanto bem a gente.  
Hermione se afastou com o nariz empinado.**

– Já sei, – Hermione disse resignada – eu era terrivelmente metida. – Hermione deu um sorriso constrangido. – Eu também acho.

 

**Harry teve muita dificuldade em se concentrar nas aulas daquele dia. Seus pensamentos não paravam de vagar até o dormitório onde guardara a vassoura debaixo da cama, ou de se desviarem para o campo de Quadribol onde iria aprender a jogar. Jantou depressa à noite, sem ao menos reparar no que estava comendo e, em seguida, correu até o quarto com Rony para finalmente desembrulhar a Nimbus 2000.**

**— Uau! — suspirou Rony, quando a vassoura apareceu na cama de Harry.**

**Até Harry, que não entendia nada de vassouras e suas diferenças, achou que a Nimbus tinha uma aparência fantástica.**

**Aerodinâmica e reluzente com um cabo de mogno, a vassoura tinha uma longa cauda de palhas limpas e retas e a marca Nimbus 2000 escrita a ouro próximo ao punho.**

                Tiago estava se esforçando tanto para falar que estava ficando roxo.

– Vai ficar mais fraco em alguns minutos. – Remo disse olhando para o amigo com pena.

**Quando eram quase sete horas, Harry saiu do castelo e se dirigiu ao campo de Quadribol no lusco-fusco. Nunca estivera no estádio antes. Havia centenas de lugares em uma arquibancada em volta do campo de modo que os espectadores viam o que acontecia do alto. Em cada ponta do campo havia três balizas douradas com aros no topo lembraram a Harry os canudinhos de plástico que as crianças trouxas usavam para soprar bolinhas de sabão, só que tinham mais de 15 metros de altura.**

– Nunca tinha pensado nisso. – Lily disse sorrindo para Harry.

 

**Ansioso demais para esperar Olívio sem voar, Harry montou a vassoura e deu um impulso. Que sensação, ele mergulhou pelas balizas, subiu e desceu pelo campo. A Nimbus 2000 ia aonde ele queria ao menor toque.**

**— Ei, Potter, desça!**

**Olívio Wood chegara. Carregava uma grande caixa de madeira debaixo do braço. Harry pousou ao lado dele.**

**— Muito bom — comentou Olívio, os olhos brilhando. — Estou vendo o que foi que Minerva quis dizer... Você realmente tem um talento natural. Hoje à noite só vou lhe ensinar as regras do jogo, depois você vem aos treinos do time três vezes por semana.**

– Três vezes? – Sirius riu – Tiago faz o time treinar pelo menos quatro vezes por semana.

 

**Ele abriu a caixa. Dentro havia quatro bolas de tamanhos diferentes.**

**— Certo — disse Olívio. — O Quadribol é muito fácil de entender, mesmo que não seja fácil de jogar. Tem sete jogadores de cada lado. Três deles são artilheiros.**

**— Três artilheiros — Harry repetiu, enquanto Olívio apanhava uma bola muito vermelha do tamanho aproximado de uma bola de futebol.**

**— Esta bola se chama goles — explicou Olívio. — Os artilheiros atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-la em um dos aros para marcar um gol. Dez pontos todas as vezes que a goles passa por um dos arcos. Está me acompanhando?**

**— Os artilheiros atiram a goles pelos aros para marcar pontos — repetiu Harry — Então é como um basquete com seis cestas e vassouras, não é?**

**— O que é basquete? — perguntou Olívio curioso.**

**— Deixa pra lá — disse Harry na mesma hora.**

**— Agora, tem outro jogador, um para cada lado, que é chamado goleiro. Eu sou o goleiro da Grifinória. Tenho que voar em volta dos aros para impedir que o outro time marque pontos.**

**— Três artilheiros, um goleiro — disse Harry, que estava decidido a decorar tudo — E jogam uma goles, OK entendi. E essas para que servem? — Apontou para as três bolas restantes na caixa.**

                Tiago fazia tanto esforço para falar que começava a emitir grunhidos indistintos.

**— Vou lhe mostrar agora. Segure aqui.**

**Ele entregou um pequeno bastão a Harry, meio parecido com um bastão de beisebol.**

**— Vou lhe mostrar o que os balaços fazem. Essas duas aqui são os balaços.**

**E mostrou a Harry duas bolas iguais, pretas e ligeiramente menores do que a goles vermelha. Harry reparou que elas pareciam estar fazendo força para se livrar das correntes que as prendiam na caixa.**

**— Fique longe — Olívio preveniu Harry. Ele se curvou e soltou um dos balaços.**

**Na mesma hora, a bola preta saiu voando e em seguida desceu direto contra o rosto de Harry.**

**Harry golpeou-a como bastão para impedi-la de quebrar o seu nariz e mandou-a ziguezagueando para longe, ela passou veloz pelas cabeças deles e, em seguida, atirou-se contra Olívio, que mergulhou sobre ela e conseguiu imobilizá-la no chão.**

**— Está vendo? — Olívio ofegou, forçando o balaço indócil de volta à caixa e passando a correia para prendê-lo. — Os balaços voam pelo ar tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. E por isso que tem dois batedores em cada time. Os gêmeos Weasley são os nossos. A função deles é proteger o time dos balaços e tentar rebatê-los para o outro time. Então, acha que guardou tudo?**

**— Três artilheiros tentam marcar pontos com a goles, o goleiro guarda as balizas e os batedores afastam os balaços do seu time. — Harry repetiu como um gravador.**

**— Muito bem.**

**— Hum... Os balaços já mataram alguém? — perguntou Harry, esperando parecer displicente.**

**— Nunca em Hogwarts. Já tivemos uns queixos quebrados, mas nada mais sério. Agora, o último membro da equipe é o apanhador: você. E você não tem que se preocupar com a goles nem com os balaços.**

– Tem se os balaços forem quebrar seu pescoço. – Lily disse exasperada, achava quadribol perigoso demais para garotos de onze anos.

 

**— A não ser que rachem a minha cabeça.**

**— Não se preocupe, os Weasley são uma parada para os balaços, quero dizer, eles parecem uns balaços humanos.**

**Olívio meteu a mão no caixote e tirou a quarta e última bola.**

**Comparada com a goles e os balaços, era pequenininha, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma noz. Era de ouro polido e tinha asinhas de prata que se agitavam.**

**— Este é o pomo de ouro, e é a bola mais importante de todas. É muito difícil de se apanhar porque é veloz e pouco visível. A função dos apanhadores é agarrá-la. Eles têm que se meter entre os artilheiros, batedores, balaços e a goles para agarrá-lo antes do apanhador do time contrário, porque o apanhador que agarra o pomo ganha para o seu time mais cento e cinquenta pontos, o que praticamente lhe dá a vitória. É por isso que os apanhadores levam tantas faltas. Um jogo de Quadribol só termina quando o pomo é apanhado, o que pode demorar uma eternidade. Acho que o recorde é três meses e precisaram arranjar substitutos para os jogadores poderem dormir um pouco — explicou Olívio — É isso aí alguma pergunta?**

**Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Compreendeu muito bem o que tinha de fazer. Fazer é que ia ser o problema.**

– Não é tão difícil... – Sirius disse sorrindo para Harry

**— Não vamos praticar com o pomo — disse Olívio, guardando-o cuidadosamente de volta na caixa. — Está escuro demais e poderíamos perdê-lo. Vamos experimentar com outras bolas.**

**E tirou do bolso um saco de bolas comuns de golfe e alguns minutos depois ele e Harry estavam no ar, Olívio atirando as bolas com toda a força para todos os lados e Harry apanhando-as.**

**Harry não perdeu nenhuma, e Olívio ficou encantado. Passou-se meia hora, a noite chegou e eles não puderam continuar.**

**— Aquela taça de Quadribol terá o nosso nome este ano — disse Olívio feliz quando voltavam cansados ao castelo. — Eu não me espantaria se você se saísse melhor que Carlinhos, e ele poderia ter jogado na seleção da Inglaterra se não tivesse ido embora caçar dragões.**

– Se fosse eu tinha escolhido o quadribol. – Tiago murmurou surpreso por conseguir emitir sons.

**Talvez fosse porque agora andava muito ocupado com o treino de Quadribol três noites por semana além dos deveres de casa, mas Harry nem acreditou quando se deu conta de que já estava em Hogwarts havia dois meses. O castelo parecia mais sua casa do que a casa da tia na Rua dos Alfeneiros. As aulas, também, estavam se tornando cada dia mais interessantes, agora que dominara os conhecimentos básicos.**

**Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores. E, o que era ainda melhor, o Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala. O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar O parceiro de Harry foi Simas Finnigan (um alívio, porque Neville tinha tentado atrair sua atenção).**

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Alice perguntou a Harry ofendida.

– Que eu era um desastre. – Neville respondeu dando de ombros, – E ele tinha razão.

– Você só precisava de um pouco mais de autoconfiança. – Hermione disse sorrindo para o garoto.

 

**Mas Rony teria que trabalhar com Hermione Granger. Era difícil dizer se era Rony ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso. Ela não falava com nenhum dos dois desde o dia em que a vassoura de Harry chegara.**

**— Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! — falou esganiçado o Professor Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. — Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.**

– Isso definitivamente é uma mentira. – Sirius disse entre gargalhadas.

– Como você sabe? – Frank perguntou curioso, lembrava-se de Flitwick falando o mesmo no primeiro ano deles.

– Depois que Flitwick disse isso ficamos curiosos e tentamos de toda maneira e nenhum búfalo apareceu. – Remo disse rindo.

                Severo revirou os olhos.

**Era muito difícil. Harry e Simas giraram e sacudiram o pulso, mas a pena que deviam mandar para o alto continuava parada em cima da mesa. Simas ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e tocou fogo nela. Harry teve que apagar o fogo com o chapéu.**

**Rony na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.**

**— _Vingardium lenviosa_  — ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.**

**— Você está dizendo o feitiço errado — Harry ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. — É _ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa_  é bem pronunciado e longo.**

**— Diz você então, que é tão sabichona — retrucou Rony.**

**Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:**

**— _Vingardium leviosa._**

**A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.**

**— Ah, muito bem! — exclamou o professor Flitwich, batendo palmas. — Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!**

**Rony estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou.**

**— Não admira que ninguém suporte ela — disse a Harry quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. — Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.**

                Hermione suspirou triste, nunca havia se esquecido daquilo.

 

**Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione.**

**Harry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando.**

**— Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.**

**— E daí! — mas pareceu meio sem graça. — Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.**

**Hermione não apareceu na aula seguinte e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira.**

**Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry e Rony ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz. Rony ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ouvir isso, mas no momento seguinte entraram no salão principal, onde as decorações do Dia das Bruxas tiraram Hermione de suas cabeças.**

– Insensíveis. – Alice disse olhando de Harry para Rony com reprovação.

                Harry desviou o olhar e Rony escondeu o rosto no livro.

 

**Mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. A comida apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, como acontecera no banquete de abertura das aulas.**

**Harry estava se servindo de uma batata assada em casca quando o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.**

**— Trasgo... Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer. — Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado. Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodir várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Professor Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.**

**— Monitores — disse ele com voz grave e retumbante —, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente!**

**Era com Percy mesmo.**

**— Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!**

– Hermione não sabe sobre o trasgo. – Lily disse preocupada segurando a mão de Tiago.

 

**— Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? — perguntou Harry enquanto subiam a escadaria.**

**— Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros — respondeu Rony — Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas.**

**Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em diferentes direções. Enquanto lutavam para passar por um bolinho de alunos de Lufa-Lufa, Harry de repente agarrou o braço de Rony.**

**— Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione.**

**— O que tem ela?**

**— Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui.**

**Rony mordeu o lábio.**

**— Ah, está bem — falou ríspido. — Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.**

– Não, – Lily disse nervosa – o melhor é avisar ao Percy e aos professores!

 

**Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa que iam à direção contrária, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para os banheiros das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar um canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.**

**— Percy! — sibilou Rony, puxando Harry para trás de um enorme grifo de pedra.**

**Espiando para os lados, no entanto, viram não Percy, mas Snape. Ele atravessou o corredor e desapareceu de vista.**

**— Que é que ele está fazendo? — cochichou Harry, — Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?**

– De fato essa é uma ótima pergunta. – Sirius disse encarando Severo ameaçador.

– Não tenho como saber, Black. – Severo respondeu irritado – Não está acontecendo agora.

 

**— Não me pergunte.**

**O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se esgueiraram pelo próximo corredor nas pegadas de Snape.**

**— Ele está indo para o terceiro andar — disse Harry, mas Rony levantou a mão.**

– Está indo pegar a pedra para seu mestre, Ranhoso? – Sirius disse encarando Snape.

– Sirius, – Tiago chamou em voz baixa – lembre-se do que pedi.

                Sirius bufou e cruzou os braços, mas não falou mais nada.

 

**— Você está sentindo um cheiro?**

**Harry fungou e um fedor horrível invadiu suas narinas, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro público que parece que nunca é limpo.**

**E em seguida ouviram um grunhido baixo e passadas de pés gigantescos. Rony apontou no fim do corredor, à esquerda, alguma coisa enorme estava vindo em sentido contrário. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que era quando a coisa passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar.**

**Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco. Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.**

**O trasgo parou próximo a uma porta e espiou para dentro.**

**Abanou as longas orelhas, tentando fazer a cabeça minúscula pensar, depois entrou devagar na sala.**

**— A chave está na porta — murmurou Harry — Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro.**

**— Boa ideia — concordou Rony, nervoso.**

**Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.**

**— Pronto!**

**Afogueados com a vitória, começaram a correr de volta pelo corredor, mas ao chegarem num canto ouviram uma coisa que fez seus corações pararem, um grito alto e enregelante, e vinha da sala que tinham acabado de trancar.**

**— Ah, não — exclamou Rony, pálido como o barão Sangrento.**

– Eles trancaram você com um trasgo? – Alice perguntou a Hermione, espantada.

– Eles não sabiam que eu estava lá. – Hermione disse defendendo Harry e Rony.

 

**— Vêm do banheiro das meninas.**

**— Hermione!— disseram os dois juntos.**

**Era a última coisa que queriam fazer, mas que escolha tinham?**

**Dando meia-volta, correram até a porta e giraram a chave, atrapalhados de tanto pânico. Harry escancarou a porta e entraram correndo.**

**Hermione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.**

– Você não tinha que enfrentar um trasgo! – Lily disse nervosa escondendo o rosto no peito de Tiago. – Isso é muito perigoso para um menino de onze anos. – Ela disse aflita.

                Harry que não via como poderia responder a isso apenas indicou que Rony continuasse a ler.

 

**— Distraia ele!— Harry pediu desesperado a Rony, e, agarrando uma torneira, atirou-a com toda a força contra a parede.**

**O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viram Harry. Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima de Harry, erguendo o bastão.**

**— Oi cabeça de ervilha! — berrou Rony do outro lado do banheiro, e atirou contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Harry tempo para correr em volta dele.**

**— Vamos, corra, corra! — Harry gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer continuava achatada contra a parede, a boca aberta de terror.**

**Os gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony que estava mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.**

**Harry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo muito corajosa e muito idiota tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo pelas costas.**

– Realmente, muito idiota. – Remo disse nervoso – Vocês podiam usar as varinhas.

– Ainda não sabíamos feitiços o suficiente para isso. – Rony disse sério.

– Eu sabia, – Hermione disse cabisbaixa – mas tinha congelado...

**O trasgo não sentiu Harry pendurar-se ali, mas até um trasgo percebe quando se espeta um pedaço comprido de pau dentro da narina, e a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão quando ele saltou e entrou direto na narina do trasgo.**

**Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo ia arrancá-lo do pescoço ou dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada.**

**Hermione afundara no chão de tanto medo, Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, ouviu-se gritando o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça: _Vingardium leviosa_!**

– Por que o feitiço de levitação? – Tiago disse irritado.

– Tinha sido o último que eu tinha ouvido. – Rony disse tentando se defender.

– Mas você nem ao menos conseguiu executá-lo! – Frank disse preocupado.

 

**Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir.**

**Harry se levantou. Tremia sem fôlego. Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado com o que fizera.**

**Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.**

**— Ele está... Morto?**

**— Acho que não — respondeu Harry. — Acho que só perdeu os sentidos.**

**Ele se abaixou e puxou a varinha da narina do trasgo. Estava suja de uma coisa que parecia uma cola grumosa.**

**— Eca... Meleca de trasgo.**

**E limpou a varinha nas calças do trasgo.**

**De repente o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os três erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo. Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito. Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony e Harry. Harry nunca a vira tão zangada. Seus lábios estavam brancos. A esperança de ganhar cinquenta pontos para Grifinória desapareceu logo da cabeça de Harry.**

– Talvez não cinquenta pontos... – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Mas ela não vai ser injusta, vocês derrotaram um trasgo no primeiro ano.

**— O que é que vocês estavam pensando? — perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava parado com a varinha no ar. — Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?**

**Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Harry olhou para o chão. Desejou que Rony baixasse a varinha. Então se ouviu uma vozinha que veio das sombras.**

**— Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.**

**— Senhorita Granger!**

**Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar.**

**— Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.**

**Rony deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira deslavada a um professor?**

**— Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora.**

– Acho que você não precisava mentir assim. – Lily disse depois de se recuperar do susto de saber que seu filho enfrentou um trasgo aos onze anos.

– Se ela falasse a verdade, McGonagall brigaria com eles por não terem avisado a um professor. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

 

**— Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.**

**Harry e Rony tentaram fingir que a história não era novidade para eles.**

**— Bem... Nesse caso... — disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três —, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?**

**Hermione baixou a cabeça. Harry perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada.**

**Era o mesmo que o Snape começar a distribuir balinhas.**

– Com certeza não a mesma coisa. – Hermione disse ligeiramente ofendida.

– Ela tem o coração no lugar. – Alice disse sorrindo para Hermione – Não faria vocês serem punidos depois de salvarem a vida dela.

                Severo não conseguia entender, por que ser punida se podia por a culpa em outra pessoa?

 

**— Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso — disse a Professora Minerva. — Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.**

**Hermione se retirou.**

**A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry e Rony.**

**— Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.**

**Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, para não falar do resto.**

**— Devíamos ter ganho mais de dez pontos — resmungou Rony.**

**— Cinco, você quer dizer, depois de descontar os pontos que Hermione perdeu.**

**— Foi legal ela ter-nos tirado do aperto — admitiu Rony — Mas não se esqueça, salvamos a vida dela.**

**— Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela — lembrou Harry.**

– Provavelmente daria no mesmo. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – O trasgo já tinha entrado no banheiro, vocês não obrigaram que ele entrasse.

– Mas trancamos ele lá com ela. – Rony disse dando de ombros.

– Ele ia encontra-la lá de qualquer maneira. – Tiago disse encerrando o assunto.

 

**Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.**

**— _Focinho de porco_  — disseram e entraram.**

**A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Hermione, porém, estava parada sozinha do lado da porta, esperando por eles.**

**Houve um silêncio constrangido. Depois, sem se olharem, todos disseram "Obrigado" e correram para apanhar os pratos.**

**Mas daquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga dos dois. Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas.**

– Então foi assim que se tornaram amigos? – Gina perguntou rindo. – Vocês nunca me contaram isso.

– Acho que tínhamos muitas coisas na cabeça para lembrar de contar isso. – Rony disse rindo.

– Se lembrar que enfrentaram um trasgo não é importante, – Lily disse abismada – me pergunto o que é...

– Pode-se dizer que em certos momentos eu preferia ter que enfrentar um trasgo de novo. – Harry disse suspirando.

                Lily encarou Harry nervosa, se o garoto preferia enfrentar trasgos, como teria sido sua vida?

                Hermione pegou o livro da mão de Rony e abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo XI – Quadribol.**


	12. 11 – Quadribol

**– Quadribol.**

 

– Esse capítulo vai ser bom. – Tiago disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Talvez tenhamos colar a boca de Tiago durante esse capítulo. – Sirius disse rindo – Feitiços silenciadores não serão suficientes.

 

**Quando entrou novembro o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda a manhã o chão se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor.**

**Começara a temporada de Quadribol. No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento:**

**Grifinória contra Sonserina. Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.**

– Espero que você tenha esmagado a cabeça das cobras. – Tiago murmurou.

**Quase ninguém vira Harry jogar porque Olívio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participação de Harry deveria ser mantida em segredo. Mas de alguma forma a noticia de que jogaria como apanhador vazara e Harry não sabia o que era pior se as pessoas dizerem que ele seria brilhante ou dizerem que iriam ficar correndo embaixo dele com um colchão.**

**Era realmente uma sorte que Harry agora tivesse Hermione como amiga. Não sabia como poderia ter dado conta dos deveres de casa sem ela, diante dos treinos de Quadribol convocados por Olívio à última hora. Ela também lhe emprestara o livro _Quadribol através dos séculos_ , que acabara rendendo uma leitura muito interessante.**

**Harry aprendera que havia setecentas maneiras de cometer faltas no Quadribol e que todas haviam ocorrido durante a copa mundial de 1473, que os apanhadores eram em geral os jogadores menores e mais velozes e que a maioria dos acidentes graves no Quadribol parecia acontecer com eles, que embora a pessoas raramente morressem jogando Quadribol, havia juízes que tinham desaparecido e reaparecido meses depois no deserto do Saara.**

**Hermione tornara-se menos tensa com relação às inflações ao regulamento desde que Harry e Rony a tinham salvado do trasgo montanhês e se tornara uma pessoa mais simpática.**

– Que bom, já estava ficando constrangida de te achar uma chata. – Alice disse rindo. E Hermione encolheu os ombros, constrangida, antes de continuar a leitura.

 

**Na véspera da primeira partida de Quadribol de Harry, os três foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geleia. Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. Harry reparou logo que Snape estava mancando. Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido. Infelizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape. Ele veio mancando até onde eles estavam. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles.**

**— Que é que você tem aí, Potter?**

**Era _O Quadribol através dos séculos_. Harry mostrou-o.**

**— Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola — falou Snape. — Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.**

– Essa regra não existe. – Lily disse triste. – Você inventa regras para punir meu filho.

– Não tenho culpa. – Severo disse cabisbaixo – Não sei por que estou fazendo essas coisas.

– Ah, eu sei. – Sirius murmurou irritado.

                Tiago também sabia que Severo estava punindo seu filho no futuro por sua culpa, talvez se ele não tivesse sido tão ruim com ele, as coisas seriam melhores para Harry. Tiago abanou a cabeça por um segundo para afastar aquele pensamento ruim.

 

**— Ele acabou de inventar essa regra — murmurou Harry com raiva, enquanto Snape se afastava — Que será que houve com a perna dele?**

**— Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo — falou Rony com azedume.**

**A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela.**

**Hermione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. Ela nunca os deixava copiar ( _"Como é que vocês vão aprender?”_ ), mas ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito.**

– Vocês não deviam fazer isso comigo. – Hermione bufou para Rony e Harry.

– Eles não têm culpa! – Sirius disse rindo – Como você queria que eles resistissem a respostas certas sem esforço?

                Hermione bufou novamente antes de continuar lendo.

**Harry sentia-se inquieto. Queria de volta _Quadribol através dos séculos_ , para se distrair do nervosismo que a partida do dia seguinte estava lhe provocando. Por que deveria ter medo de Snape?**

**Levantou-se e disse a Rony e Hermione que ia pedir a Snape para lhe devolver o livro.**

**— Antes você do que eu — responderam eles juntos, mas Harry tinha a impressão que Snape não iria recusar se houvesse outros professores ouvindo.**

**Ele foi à sala dos professores e bateu à porta. Não obteve resposta. Bateu outra vez. Nada.**

**Talvez Snape tivesse deixado o livro na sala? Valia a pena tentar. Entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro e deparou com uma cena horrível.**

**Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos. Snape segurava as vestes acima do joelho. Uma das pernas sangrava, lacerada. Filch entregava ataduras a Snape.**

– Aposto que foi o cão gigante. – Remo murmurou para Sirius que apenas concordou.

**— Droga — dizia Snape. — Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?**

– E por que você queria passar pelo cachorro? – Alice perguntou irritada, nunca gostara de Severo.

                Severo deu de ombros, só podia supor que estava tentando roubar a pedra para o Lord das Trevas. Isso devia significar que ele ainda estava vivo, e que seu eu-futuro se comunicava com ele, não achava aquilo difícil de acreditar, apesar do que não se imaginava fiel ao Lord das Trevas depois que ele matasse Lily.

 

**Harry tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho, mas...**

**— Potter!**

**O rosto de Snape contorceu-se de fúria ao mesmo tempo em que ele largava as vestes para esconder a perna. Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— Eu vim saber se o senhor poderia devolver o meu livro...**

**— SAIA! SAIA!**

**Harry saiu, antes que Snape pudesse descontar algum ponto de Grifinória. E voltou correndo para baixo.**

**— Conseguiu? — perguntou Rony quando Harry se reuniu a eles.**

**— Que aconteceu?**

**Num murmúrio, Harry lhes contou o que vira.**

**— Sabe o que isso significa? — terminou sem fôlego. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!**

**Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.**

**— Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.**

**— Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida**

**— disse-lhe Rony com rispidez. — Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?**

**Harry foi se deitar com a cabeça zunindo com aquela pergunta.**

– Você não devia ficar se preocupando com essas coisas na véspera de um jogo. – Tiago disse preocupado.

– Você devia deixar os adultos se preocuparem com essas coisas. – Lily disse nervosa. – Sempre, não apenas antes de um jogo.

 

**Neville roncava alto e Harry não conseguia dormir. Tentou esvaziar a cabeça, precisava dormir, tinha de dormir, ia jogar sua primeira partida de Quadribol dentro de algumas horas, mas a expressão no rosto de Snape quando Harry vira sua perna era difícil de esquecer.**

**O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e frio. O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol.**

**— Você tem que comer alguma coisa.**

**— Não quero nada.**

– Não é uma boa ideia entrar em campo de estomago vazio. – Tiago disse estalando os dedos, nervoso.

**— Só um pedacinho de torrada — tentou persuadi-lo Hermione.**

**— Não estou com fome.**

**Harry se sentia péssimo. Dentro de uma hora estava entrando na quadra.**

**— Harry, você precisa de energia — disse Simas Finnigan — Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time.**

**— Obrigado Simas — respondeu Harry, observando Simas amontoar ketchup sobre as salsichas.**

**Aí pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia.**

**Rony e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino, o fã do time de segunda divisão na fileira do alto. Como uma surpresa para Harry eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira em um dos lençóis que Perebas roera. Dizia: _“Potter para Presidente”_  e Dino, que era bom em desenho, tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo. Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para fazer a tinta brilhar multicolorida.**

– Vocês sempre foram ótimos. – Harry disse sorrindo para Rony e Hermione.

– Queria ter estado lá. – Gina disse triste, sempre se sentia deixada de lado por não estar no mesmo ano que Harry, Rony e Hermione.

 

**Entrementes, nos vestiários, Harry e o restante do time estavam vestindo as roupas vermelhas de Quadribol (Sonserina iria jogar de verde).**

**Olívio pigarreou pedindo silêncio.**

**— Muito bem, rapazes.**

**— E moças — acrescentou a artilheira Angelina Johnson.**

**— E moças — concordou Olívio. — Está na hora.**

**— O jogaço — disse Fred.**

**— O jogaço que estávamos esperando — explicou Jorge.**

**— Já conhecemos o discurso de Olívio de cor — comentou Fred para Harry. — Fizemos parte do time no ano passado.**

**— Calem a boca, vocês dois — mandou Olívio. — Este é o melhor time que Grifinória já teve nos últimos anos. Vamos vencer. Sei que vamos — e encarou os jogadores como se dissesse " _Ou vão ver_ ".**

**— Certo. Está na hora. Boa sorte para todos.**

– Ele devia ter feito um discurso mais motivacional. – Tiago disse pensativo.

– Ele provavelmente não passou a semana antes do jogo escrevendo um discurso com a ajuda de um livro trouxa de autoajuda. – Sirius disse rindo de Tiago.

– Você realmente fez isso? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Eu acho que um bom discurso motivacional antes de um jogo incentiva os jogadores a darem o melhor de si em campo. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**Harry acompanhou Fred e Jorge na saída do vestiário e, esperando que seus joelhos não cedessem, entrou na quadra debaixo de vivas.**

**Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio da quadra esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.**

**— Quero ver um jogo limpo meninos — disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta.**

**Harry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para o capitão de Sonserina, Marcos Flint um aluno do quinto ano. Harry achou que Flint tinha sangue de trasgo. Pelo canto do olho viu a bandeira, que piscava " _Potter para Presidente_ " tremulando sobre as cabeças dos espectadores. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Ele se sentiu mais corajoso.**

**— Montem nas vassouras, por favor — Harry subiu na sua Nimbus 2000.**

**Madame Hooch puxou um silvo forte no seu apito de prata.**

**Quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida.**

**— _E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também._**

**— JORDAN!**

**— Desculpe professora.**

**O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, estava irradiando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Professora Minerva.**

– Tem que ser um cara corajoso para fazer esse tipo de comentário com McGonagall por perto. – Remo disse rindo.

**— Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e... Não, Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão de Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar... Não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Katie Bell de Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... Ai, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina. Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor de Grifinória, e Johnson tem outra vez a posse da goles, o caminho está livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!**

****

Tiago que estava sentado na beirada do sofá e estava bebendo cada palavra que Hermione lia comemorou levantando o punho discretamente.

                Lily não pôde deixar de rir ao ver como ele ficava completamente absorto pelo quadribol.

 

**A torcida de Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida de Sonserina, de lamentos.**

**— Cheguem para lá, vamos.**

**— Rúbeo!**

**Rony e Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.**

**— Estive assistindo da minha casa — disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço. Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?**

**— Não — respondeu Rony. — Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer.**

**— Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa — disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando o pontinho que era Harry lá no céu.**

**Muito acima deles, Harry sobrevoava o jogo, procurando um sinal do pomo. Isto fazia parte da estratégia montada por ele e Olívio.**

**_“Fique fora do caminho até avistar o pomo”_ ** **dissera Olívio. _“Não queremos que você seja atacado sem necessidade”._**

****

                Lily achava aquela estratégia ótima, quanto mais longe de perigo Harry ficasse melhor para ela, principalmente depois de enfrentar um trasgo com apenas onze anos.

**Quando Angelina marcou, Harry tinha feito um loop para extravasar a emoção. Agora voltara a procurar o pomo. Uma vez avistou um lampejo dourado, mas era apenas outro reflexo do relógio de um dos gêmeos e outra vez um balaço resolveu disparar em sua direção e mais parecia uma bala de canhão, mas Harry se esquivou e Fred veio atrás dela.**

**— Tudo bem ai, Harry? — Ele tivera tempo de gritar ao rebater o balaço com fúria na direção de Marcos Flint.**

**—Sonserina de posse da goles — Lino Jordan continua narrando. — O artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?**

**Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda.**

– Tonto. – Tiago murmurou – Artilheiros não podem ficar preocupados com o pomo e deixar a goles cair.

– Sempre me perguntei por que você não é apanhador. – Alice disse para Tiago de repente. – Apanhadores fazem mais pontos no jogo, são os “heróis” da partida, combinaria mais com sua personalidade...

– Errada, – Tiago disse bagunçando os cabelos com uma mão – Apanhadores podem fazer apenas 150 pontos por partida. Como artilheiro posso fazer muito mais, minha meta por partida sempre é fazer mais de 150 pontos...

– Para roubar a glória do apanhador. – Sirius completou rindo.

                Gina sorriu para Tiago concordando. E Harry apenas riu.

 

**Harry o viu. Tomado de grande agitação, mergulhou em direção ao rastro dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também. Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar.**

– Idiotas. – Tiago murmurou.

 

**Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimiu mais velocidade...**

**— Ohhh! — Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida de Grifinória em baixo. Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.**

**— Falta! — gritou a torcida de Grifinória.**

**Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez.  
Nas arquibancadas, Dino Thomas berrava.**

**— Fora com ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho!**

– Jogadores não podem ser expulsos de um campo de quadribol. – Tiago falou automaticamente.

– Deviam poder. – Lily disse com um suspiro – No futebol quando um jogador faz uma falta grave demais é expulso, no quadribol deviam expulsar quando um jogador põe a vida de outro em risco...

                Tiago apenas concordou com a cabeça e fez sinal para Hermione continuar lendo.

**— Isto não é futebol, Dino — lembrou Rony — Você não pode expulsar jogador de campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?**

**Mas Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.**

**— Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar.**

**Lino Jordan estava achando difícil se manter neutro.**

**— Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante...**

**— Jordan! — ralhou a Professora Minerva.**

**— Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante...**

**— Jordan, estou lhe avisando...**

**— Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, portanto uma penalidade a favor de Grifinória, Spinnet bate, para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, Grifinória ainda com a posse da bola.**

**Foi quando Harry se desviou de mais um balaço, que passou com perigoso efeito ao lado de sua cabeça, que a coisa aconteceu.**

**Sua vassoura deu uma perigosa e repentina guinada. Por uma fração de segundo ele achou que ia cair. Segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e os joelhos. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes.**

**Aconteceu outra vez. Era como se a vassoura estivesse tentando derrubá-lo.**

– Alguém estava azarando a sua vassoura? – Remo perguntou preocupado.

                Lily começou a morder os nós dos dedos no mesmo momento e Tiago chegou mais para a ponta do sofá.

 

**Mas uma Nimbus 2000 não decidia de repente derrubar seu cavaleiro. Harry tentou voltar em direção às balizas de Grifinória, tencionava avisar Olívio para pedir tempo, e então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. Não conseguia virá-la. Mas conseguia dirigi-la. Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e de vez em quando fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam.**

**Lino ainda comentava.**

**— Sonserina ainda com a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Spinnet, por Bell... Atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz, é brincadeira, professora, Sonserina marca. Ah, não!**

**A torcida da Sonserina vibrava. Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Carregava-o lentamente cada vez mais alto, afastando-se do jogo, dando guinadas e corcoveando pelo caminho.**

**— Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo — resmungou Hagrid. E espiou pelo binóculo. — Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... Mas não pode ser...**

**De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. Sua vassoura começara a jogar para um lado e para o outro, e ele mal conseguia se segurar. Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, aguentando-se apenas com uma mão.**

                Lily arfou, preocupada.

 

**— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? — cochichou Simas.**

**— Não pode ser — respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula. — Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000.**

**Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo? — gemeu Rony, o rosto branco.**

**— Eu sabia! — exclamou Hermione. — Snape. Olhe.**

**Rony agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em Harry e movia os lábios sem parar.**

– Você está azarando a vassoura? – Sirius rosnou descontrolado.

– Sirius! – Harry disse nervoso quando percebeu que seu pai estava mais propício a ajudar Sirius do que a controlá-lo. – Você prometeu que só faria qualquer coisa depois de conhecer todos os fatos.

                Sirius esforçou-se para se acalmar e voltar a se sentar. Lily segurava o braço de Tiago com força, percebia que o garoto tremia e tentava acalma-lo para que ele não descumprisse sua promessa.

 

**— Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura. — disse Hermione.**

**— Que vamos fazer?**

**— Deixem comigo.**

**Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione desapareceu. Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry. A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry se aguentar por muito mais tempo. A multidão se levantara, acompanhara com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais alto. Mantiveram-se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse... Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.**

**— Anda logo, Hermione — murmurou Rony desesperado.**

**Hermione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e agora corria pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente. Ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape.**

                Sirius não resistiu e deu uma bela gargalhada.

                Remo, entretanto se perguntava por que o livro fez tanta questão de falar que Hermione derrubou Quirrell...

**Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera.**

**Foi o suficiente. No alto, Harry conseguiu de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.**

**— Neville, pode olhar! — disse Rony. Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid.**

**Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar, ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.**

**— Apanhei o pomo! — gritou, mostrando-o no alto, e o jogo terminou na mais completa confusão.**

– Isso foi incrível. – Tiago disse ainda nervoso, mas impressionado. – Mesmo quase caindo da vassoura você pegou o pomo!

– Foi de proposito? – Neville perguntou curioso. – Nunca te perguntei isso.

– Foi. – Harry disse constrangido – O pomo passou do meu lado quando a vassoura estava corcoveando e me joguei para frente para pega-lo com a boca por que se soltasse uma mão cairia.

– Incrível. – Frank disse sorrindo para Harry.

– Não devia ter feito isso. – Lily disse soltando o braço de Tiago e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Podia ter se machucado tentando pegar o pomo.

                Tiago e Harry se entreolharam dando de ombros, ambos acreditavam que valia a pena se machucar um pouco para vencer o jogo.

 

**— Ele não agarrou o pomo, ele quase o engoliu — continuava a esbravejar Flint vinte minutos depois, mas não fez diferença, Harry não infringira nenhuma regra e Lino Jordan continuava a gritar alegremente o resultado, Grifinória ganhara por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta.**

**Harry, porém não ouvia nada disso.**

**Hagrid lhe preparava no casebre uma xícara de chá forte, em companhia de Rony e Hermione.**

**— Foi Snape — explicou Rony — Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.**

**— Bobagens — disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. — Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar Harry decidiu contar a verdade.**

**— Descobri uma coisa — falou a Hagrid. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.**

**Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.**

**— Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?**

**— Fofo?**

– Só Hagrid chamaria um cão gigante de três cabeças de fofo. – Gina disse suspirando.

 

**— É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...**

**— O quê? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— Não me pergunte mais nada — retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. — É segredo.**

**— Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.**

**— Bobagens — repetiu Hagrid. — Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.**

**— Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? — perguntou Hermione.**

**Os acontecimentos daquela tarde sem dúvida tinham mudado a opinião dela sobre Snape.**

**— Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!**

**— Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! — falou Hagrid com veemência. — Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem os três: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...**

– Agora Hagrid entregou o ouro. – Lily disse suspirando.

– Basta uma rápida pesquisa na biblioteca e eles vão saber tudo sobre a pedra filosofal. – Remo disse pensando em como Hagrid sempre deixava as coisas escaparem.

**— Ah-ah! — exclamou Harry, — Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?**

**Hagrid parecia furioso consigo mesmo.**

– E tinha que ficar furioso mesmo, não é? – Lily disse exasperada – Eles têm só onze anos e já estão se metendo em problemas.

– Sendo filho do Tiago, – Sirius disse rindo – ele nunca vai conseguir ficar fora de problemas.

– Vou aproveitar que o capítulo acabou e vou ao banheiro. – Lily disse levantando-se. Poucos minutos depois Severo levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

– Lily. – Severo parou no meio do caminho impedindo que ela voltasse para a sala. – Posso falar com você?

– Fala... – Lily disse chateada.

– Me desculpa!  – Severo lutou para conseguir colocar as palavras para fora. – Eu sei que estou errado. Nunca devia ter dado as costas à nossa amizade.

– Severo... – Lily disse triste – Não é só com um pedido de desculpas que você vai conseguir nossa amizade de volta. Você me decepcionou muito. – Lily baixou os olhos – Minha confiança em você acabou, você precisa reconquistá-la.

– Mas Lily, eu... – Severo começou a falar, mas mudou de ideia. – Tudo bem, vou me esforçar para provar que sou seu amigo.

                Lily voltou para sala e deixou Severo sozinho com seus pensamentos.

                Severo almejava o poder, queria ser maior que todos os que já o haviam humilhado, mas seu amor por Lily era muito maior. Se ele conseguisse que ela voltasse a ser sua amiga, talvez ele pudesse impedir que ela morresse. E depois ele poderia ser poderoso.

– Onde está o Ranhoso? – Sirius perguntou irritado – Sem ele não podemos continuar lendo.

                Severo chegou à sala poucos segundos depois, sentou-se em seu lugar e sem falar qualquer coisa começou a ler.

**– Capítulo XII – O espelho de Ojesed.**


	13. 12 – O espelho de Ojesed

**– O espelho de Ojesed.**

 

– O que? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– O espelho de Ojesed. – Severo repetiu também tentando entender, nunca haviam ouvido falar em um espelho de Ojesed.

– Tenta ler ao contrario. – Lily disse pensativa.

– Desejo. – Severo disse um pouco mais confuso.

 

**O Natal se aproximava. Certa manhã em meados de dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve. O lago congelou e os gêmeos Weasley receberam castigo por terem enfeitiçado várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante.**

 

– Ótima ideia. – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com Tiago.

– Por que nunca fizemos isso? – Tiago disse sorrindo.

– Vamos fazer isso no próximo inverno. – Sirius disse triunfante.

 

**As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.**

**Todos mal aguentavam esperar as férias de Natal. E embora a sala comunal da Grifinória e o salão principal tivessem grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas de aulas. As piores eram as aulas do Professor Snape nas masmorras, onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diante deles e eles procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível dos seus caldeirões.**

**— Tenho tanta pena — disse Draco Malfoy, na aula de Poções. — dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as querem casa.**

– Eu prefiro ficar em Hogwarts a ficar com minha família. – Sirius disse categórico.

 

**Olhou para Harry ao dizer isso. Crabbe e Goyle miraram Harry, que estava medindo pó de espinha de peixe-leão, e não lhes deu atenção. Malfoy andava muito mais desagradável do que de costume desde a partida de Quadribol. Aborrecido porque Sonserina perdera, tentara fazer as pessoas rirem dizendo que um sapo iria substituir Harry como apanhador no próximo jogo. Então percebeu que ninguém achara graça, porque estavam todos muito impressionados com a maneira com que Harry conseguira se segurar na vassoura corcoveante. Por isso Draco, invejoso e zangado, voltara a aperrear Harry dizendo que não tinha família como os outros...**

– Esse garoto precisa de uma lição. – Remo disse com raiva.

– Eu apresentaria Almofadinhas para ele a qualquer hora! – Sirius disse irritado.

– Almofadinhas? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Meu cachorro de estimação. – Tiago disse rápido.

– Por que seu cachorro se chama Almofadinhas? – Alice perguntou rindo.

– Foi o Sirius que escolheu o nome... – Tiago disse – Ele estava na minha casa quando ganhei ele.

– Adoro cachorros. – Lily disse sorrindo para Tiago – Você tem que me apresentar ele um dia.

– Pode ter certeza de que você vai conhecer Almofadinhas. – Sirius disse rindo enquanto Remo e Tiago reviravam os olhos.

**Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o Natal. A Professora Minerva passara a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que iam ficar em Hogwarts no Natal e Harry assinara seu nome na mesma hora. Não sentia nenhuma pena de si mesmo, provavelmente aquele seria o melhor Natal que já tivera.**

– Os natais em Hogwarts são ótimos. – Tiago falou, mais para consolar Lily que parecia infeliz de saber que seu filho nunca teve um bom natal, do que para Harry que parecia muito bem com isso.

– Nós passamos a maior parte dos natais em Hogwarts. – Sirius disse lembrando-se feliz – Menos no quinto ano que os Potter nos convidaram para a festa de natal.

– Nunca passei o natal aqui... – Lily disse pensativa.

– Não sabe o que está perdendo. – Alice disse feliz. – Eu e Frank passamos o natal passado aqui e foi ótimo.

– Talvez você deva passar o próximo natal aqui. – Remo sugeriu a Lily – Todos nós poderíamos, seria divertido.

– Acho que antes de fazermos planos devíamos terminar o livro... – Frank disse – sem querer desanimar ninguém.

 

**Rony e os irmãos também iam ficar, porque o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iam à Romênia visitar Carlinhos.**

– O natal com amigos é ainda melhor. – Tiago disse olhando para Remo e Sirius feliz.

– Os melhores natais da minha vida foram com vocês. – Remo disse em tom de agradecimento para Tiago e Sirius.

 

**Quando deixaram as masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto denunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás dele.**

**— Oi, Rúbeo quer ajuda? — perguntou Rony, metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos.**

– Tenho certeza que Hagrid consegue carregar a árvore melhor sem ter alunos do primeiro ano pendurados nela. – Frank disse rindo.

 

**— Não, estou bem, obrigado, Rony.**

**— Você se importaria de sair do caminho? — ouviu-se a voz arrastada e seca de Draco atrás deles. — Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Rúbeo deve parecer um palácio comparada ao que sua família está acostumada.**

**Rony avançou para Draco justamente na hora em que Snape subia as escadas.**

**Rony agarrou a frente das vestes de Draco.**

**— Ele foi provocado, Professor Snape — explicou Hagrid, deixando aparecer por trás da árvore a cara peluda. — Draco ofendeu a família dele.**

**— Seja por que for, brigar é contra o regulamento de Hogwarts, Hagrid — disse Snape insinuante. — Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Weasley, e dê graças a Deus por não ser mais. Agora, vamos andando, todos vocês.**

– Qualquer coisa é uma desculpa para o Ranhoso tirar pontos da Grifinória. – Sirius bufou, mas apenas Remo e Gina ouviram.

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram pela árvore com brutalidade, espalhando folhas para todo lado com sorrisos nos rostos.**

**— Eu pego ele — prometeu Rony, rilhando os dentes as costas de Draco —, um dia desses, eu pego ele.**

– Espero que pegue mesmo. – Sirius disse acalorado.

 

**— Odeio os dois — disse Harry — Draco e Snape.**

– Eu te entendo. – Sirius disse trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

 

**— Vamos, ânimo, o Natal está aí — disse Hagrid — Vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer, venham comigo ver o salão principal, está lindo.**

**Então os três acompanharam Hagrid e sua árvore até o salão principal, onde a Professora Minerva e o Professor Flitwick estavam trabalhando na decoração para o Natal.**

**— Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore, ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.**

**O salão estava espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze enormes árvores de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.**

**— Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**— Um — respondeu Hermione — Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.**

**— Ih, é mesmo — disse Rony, despregando os olhos do Professor Flitwick, que fazia sair bolhas azuis da ponta da varinha e as levava para cima dos galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.**

**— Biblioteca? — espantou-se Hagrid, acompanhando-os para fora da sala — Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?**

**— Ah, não estamos estudando — respondeu Harry, animado. – Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.**

– Hagrid já devia saber que isso aconteceria depois de dar a pista a vocês. – disse Alice.

 

**— Vocês o quê? — Hagrid parecia chocado. — Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.**

**— Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso — falou Hermione.**

**— A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? — acrescentou Harry. — Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.**

– Claro que você leu, – Tiago disse dando a Harry um sorriso – o nome dele está no cartão de sapo de chocolate de Dumbledore, foi o seu primeiro cartão.

– Como você se lembra disso? – Alice perguntou assombrada.

– Tiago tem a melhor memória que eu já vi na minha vida. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

 

**— Não digo uma palavra — respondeu Hagrid decidido.**

**— Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos — disse Rony, e saíram depressa para a biblioteca, deixando Hagrid desapontado.**

– A culpa é toda dele por deixar crianças de onze anos curiosas. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

 

**Andavam realmente procurando o nome de Flamel nos livros desde que Hagrid deixara escapá-lo, porque de que outra maneira iam descobrir o que Snape estava tentando roubar? O problema é que era muito difícil saber por onde começar, sem saber o que Flamel poderia ter feito para aparecer em um livro. Não se encontrava em _Grandes sábios do século_ , nem em  _Nomes notáveis da mágica do nosso tempo_ , não era encontrável tampouco em  _Importantes descobertas modernas da magia_  nem em  _Um estudo aos avanços recentes na magia_.**

– Talvez se vocês mudassem o foco da pesquisa tivessem mais sucesso. – Remo disse rindo – Esses livros são todos parecidos. Todos tem o mesmo tema.

 

**E, é claro, havia também o tamanho da biblioteca em si, dezenas de milhares de livros, milhares de prateleiras, centenas de corredores estreitos.**

**Hermione puxou uma lista de assuntos e títulos que decidira pesquisar enquanto Rony se dirigiu a uma carreira de livros e começou a tirá-los da prateleira aleatoriamente. Harry vagou até a Seção Reservada. Vinha pensando há algum tempo se Flamel não estaria ali.**

– Flamel não tem muitos motivos para estar na seção reservada. – Lily disse negando com a cabeça.

**Infelizmente, o estudante precisava de um bilhete assinado por um professor para consultar qualquer livro reservado e ele sabia que nenhum jamais lhe daria o bilhete.**

– Você sempre pode mudar o nome do livro que deseja pesquisar e fazer o professor mais idiota assinar pensando que você quer apenas um livro de bruxaria antiga. – Tiago disse presunçoso.

– Vocês fizeram isso? – Lily perguntou já sabendo a resposta, em tão pouco tempo já havia aprendido a não duvidar dos garotos.

– Claro. – Sirius disse rindo maroto.

– Que livro vocês pegaram? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Guia de transfiguração humana super avançada. – Tiago disse com orgulho.

– Mas vocês não precisam enganar um professor para conseguir esse livro, vocês estão no curso avançado de transfiguração, – Lily disse confusa – McGonagall não deixaria de assinar a autorização para vocês.

– O problema é que estávamos no terceiro ano. – Remo disse rindo.

– E para que vocês queriam esse livro no terceiro ano? – Frank perguntou espantado.

– Distração. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

                Severo teve que se controlar para não fazer qualquer comentário. Achava Tiago e Sirius pedantes.

 

**Eram livros que continham poderosa magia negra jamais ensinada em Hogwarts e somente lida por alunos mais velhos que estudavam no curso avançado de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.**

 

– Não só no curso avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, – Lily não se conteve em corrigir – no de poções, feitiços, e transfiguração também. Em geral são livros mais perigosos.

 

**— O que é que você está procurando, menino?**

**— Nada — disse Harry.**

**Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, apontou-lhe um espanador de penas.**

– Péssima resposta, – Frank disse rindo – ela é apaixonada pelos livros, se pudesse não deixaria os alunos colocarem a mão neles.

– Você podia ter dito que estava apenas apreciando a beleza dos livros... – Remo sugeriu com um meio sorriso. – Já deu certo com Tiago uma vez...

– Desde então ela é sempre muito delicada quando vou até a biblioteca. – Tiago disse rindo.

                “Todos amam Tiago Potter!” Severo pensou ressentido enquanto voltava a ler.

 

**— Então é melhor sair daqui. Vamos, fora!**

**Desejando ter sido um pouco mais rápido em inventar alguma história, Harry saiu da biblioteca. Ele, Rony e Hermione já tinham concordado que era melhor não perguntar a Madame Pince onde poderiam encontrar Flamel. Tinham certeza de que ela saberia informar, mas não podiam arriscar que Snape ouvisse o que andavam tramando.**

– Não só isso. – Remo disse – Madame Pince sempre avisa a Dumbledore quando os alunos estão procurando alguma coisa fora do normal.

– E como vocês sabem disso? – Gina perguntou rindo.

– Eu fui chamado por Dumbledore para explicar por que queria um livro avançado de transfiguração no terceiro ano. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– E o que você disse a ele? – Harry perguntou curioso.

– Que eu tinha muito interesse em transfiguração e queria entender um pouco mais essa magia fascinante. – Tiago disse despenteando os cabelos.

– E ele acreditou nisso? – Alice perguntou sem esconder o riso.

– É claro, – Tiago disse – sou um ótimo aluno.

**Harry esperou do lado de fora no corredor para saber se os outros dois tinham encontrado alguma coisa, mas não alimentava muitas esperanças. Afinal estavam procurando havia quinze dias, mas como só tinham breves momentos entre as aulas não era surpresa que não tivessem achado nada. O que realmente precisavam era de uma longa busca sem Madame Pince bafejar o pescoço deles.**

**Cinco minutos depois, Rony e Hermione se reuniram a ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. E foram almoçar.**

**— Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? — recomendou Hermione. — E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.**

**— E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel — disse Rony. — Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.**

**— Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.**

– O que são dentistas? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Médicos que cuidam dos dentes dos trouxas. – Sirius respondeu rápido.

 

**Uma vez começadas as férias, Rony e Harry estavam se divertindo à beça para se lembrar de Flamel.**

– Devia ter apostado que eles não iriam procurar. – Sirius bufou.

 

**Tinham o dormitório só para eles e a sala comunal estava muito mais vazia do que o normal, por isso podiam usar as poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira.**

– Vocês podem usar essas poltronas sempre. – Tiago disse categórico – Basta colocar um feitiço repelente nelas.

– Que horror. – Alice disse espantada.

– Não é nada demais. – Sirius disse dando de ombros, – Quando alguém está sentado nessas poltronas e nós entramos no salão comunal a pessoa se lembra de algum compromisso.

– Ou tem uma grande urgência de estar em outro lugar. – Remo completou.

– Isso continua sendo horrível – Lily disse cruzando os braços e olhando para Tiago severa.

– Não foi eu quem colocou o feitiço. – Tiago disse na defensiva.

– Remo que gosta daquelas poltronas. – Sirius denunciou o amigo e ganhou um tapa no ombro.

– Remo! – Lily exclamou espantada – Você é um monitor!

– Isso não me faz deixar de ser um maroto... – Remo disse dando a Lily uma piscadela.

 

**Sentavam-se a toda hora para comer tudo que pudessem espetar em um garfo de assar: pão, bolinhos, marshmallows e tramavam maneiras de fazer Draco ser expulso, o que se divertiam em discutir mesmo que não fosse produzir resultados.**

**Rony também começou a ensinar Harry a jogar xadrez de bruxo. Era exatamente igual a xadrez de trouxa exceto que as peças eram vivas, o que fazia parecer que a pessoa estava dirigindo tropas em uma batalha. O jogo de Rony era muito velho e gasto como tudo o mais que possuía, pertencera em tempos a alguém da família, no caso, ao seu avô. No entanto, a velhice das peças não era um empecilho. Rony as conhecia tão bem que nunca tinha dificuldade de mandá-las fazer o que ele queria.**

 

– Vamos jogar uma partida antes de dormir. – Sirius desafiou Rony.

– Aposto que o Rony ganha. – Gina disse sem disfarçar o orgulho. – Com nove anos ele já tinha derrotado a família toda. Papai queria colocar ele em um torneio de xadrez de trouxas, mas mamãe não deixou.

– Mas o Sirius joga muito bem. – Remo disse – Nunca perdeu desde que entramos em Hogwarts.

– Vamos apostar então. – Gina disse marota.

– Por mim tudo bem. – Remo disse apertando a mão que a garota havia estendido. – Aposto no Sirius.

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você! – Harry disse rindo.

– Agora é tarde demais. – Gina disse maldosa – Se Rony ganhar você terá que declamar todo o seu amor por Sirius.

– Ele não vai ganhar. – Remo disse com certeza – Se Sirius ganhar você vai ter que cantar a música da galinha choca.

– Rony não perde desde os oito anos de idade. – Gina disse segura de si.

– Mas essa partida vai ficar para antes de dormir. – Lily disse encerrando o assunto. – Continue lendo Severo.

                Severo que não estava nem um pouco interessado naquele assunto prosseguiu com a leitura.

 

**Harry jogava com peças que Simas Finnigan lhe emprestara e estas não confiavam nada nele. Ainda não era um bom jogador e elas não paravam de gritar conselhos variados, o que o confundia:**

**_"Não me mande para lá, não está vendo o cavalo dele? Mande ele, podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ele”._ **

****

– O segredo com peças novas é não permitir que elas te influenciem. – Sirius disse sábio.

 

**Na noite de Natal, Harry foi para a cama pensando com ansiedade na comida e na diversão do dia seguinte, mas sem esperar nenhum presente.**

**Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao pé de sua cama.**

**— Feliz Natal — disse Rony sonolento quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão.**

**— Para você também — falou Harry. — Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?**

                Lily deixou uma lágrima cair e deu um abraço apertado em Harry.

– A maioria das crianças fica chateada se ganha poucos presentes, você ficou surpreso de ganhá-los.

– Eu não esperava nada mesmo. – Harry disse constrangido com o olhar que Alice dava a ele.

 

**— E o que é que você esperava, nabos? — respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha que era bem maior do que a de Harry.**

**Harry apanhou o pacote de cima. Estava embrulhado em papel pardo grosso e trazia escrito em garranchos: _Para o Harry, de Hagrid_. Dentro havia uma flauta tosca de madeira. Era óbvio que Hagrid a entalhara pessoalmente. Harry soprou-a, parecia um pouco com um pio de coruja.**

– Hagrid é realmente maravilhoso. – Remo disse feliz em saber que Harry ganhou presentes de natal.

 

**Um segundo embrulho, muito pequeno, continha um bilhete.**

**_“Recebemos sua mensagem e estamos enviando o seu presente. Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia”._ **

**Presa com fita adesiva na nota havia uma moeda de cinquenta pence.**

**— Que simpático! — exclamou Harry.**

**Rony ficou fascinado pela moeda de cinquenta pence.**

**— Que esquisito! — disse. — Que formato! Isso é _dinheiro_**

**— Pode ficar com ela — disse Harry rindo-se ao ver a satisfação de Rony**

– Você era mesmo uma criança ótima, não é? – Alice perguntou feliz. – Ganhou tão pouco e ainda dividiu.

– Eu tenho essa moeda até hoje, – Rony disse constrangido – ainda está no meu quarto.

– Eu não sabia disso. – Harry disse emocionado.

 

**— Rúbeo, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esses?**

**— Acho que sei quem mandou esse — disse Rony, ficando um pouco vermelho e apontando para um embrulho disforme. — Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que você não estava esperando receber presentes... Ah, não... — gemeu —, ela fez para você um suéter Weasley.**

**Harry rasgou o papel e encontrou um suéter tricotado com linha grossa verde-clara e uma grande caixa de barras de chocolate feito em casa.**

**— Todos os anos ela faz para nós um suéter — disse Rony, desembrulhando a dele —, e o meu é _sempre_  cor de tijolo.**

– Sua mãe é uma ótima pessoa, – Lily disse soluçando – ótima mesmo. Ela fez para o meu filho o mesmo que faria por qualquer um dos filhos dela.

– Você nem imagina o quanto. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Lily.

                Lily sorriu para Harry com carinho, pelo menos alguém havia cuidado bem de seu filho.

 

**— Foi realmente muita gentileza dela — disse Harry, experimentando as barrinhas de chocolate, que estavam muito gostosas.**

**O presente seguinte também continha doces, uma grande caixa de sapos de chocolate dados por Hermione.**

**Restava apenas um embrulho. Harry apanhou-o e apalpou-o.**

**Era muito leve. Desembrulhou e uma coisa sedosa e prateada escorregou para o chão onde se acomodou em dobras refulgentes.**

– Será? – Tiago e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo trocando um olhar.

– Só pode ser! – Tiago disse como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

– Com certeza é! – Remo disse entrando no assunto.

– O que? – Lily, Frank, Alice e Neville perguntaram juntos, mas não receberam resposta.

 

**Rony soltou uma exclamação:**

**— Já ouvi falar nisso — disse em voz baixa, deixando cair a caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que ganhara de Hermione. — Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e realmente valioso.**

**— E o que é?**

**Harry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado do chão. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água.**

**— É uma capa da invisibilidade — disse Rony, com uma expressão de assombro no tosto. — Tenho certeza de que é. Experimente.**

– Isso! – Tiago gritou comemorando.

– Ela não se perdeu! – Sirius gritou comemorando também.

                Tiago enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes e retirou sua capa. Lily passou a mão pela capa encantada. Severo mal conseguiu conter a inveja, Tiago Potter realmente tinha tudo.

– Era isso! – Tiago disse olhando para Harry satisfeito – Eu não suportaria saber que essa capa se perdeu... Está na nossa família a gerações.

 

**Harry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros e Rony deu um berro.**

**— É, Sim! Olhe para baixo!**

**Harry olhou para os pés, mas eles tinham desaparecido. Correu então para o espelho. Não deu outra, o espelho refletiu sua imagem, só a cabeça suspensa no ar, o corpo completamente invisível. Ele cobriu a cabeça e a imagem desapareceu completamente.**

**Tem um cartão! — disse Rony de repente. — Caiu um cartão!**

**Harry tirou a capa e apanhou o cartão. Escritas numa caligrafia fina e rebuscada que ele nunca vira antes estavam as seguintes palavras:**

**_“Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a você._ **

**_Use-a bem._ **

**_Um Natal muito Feliz para você”._ **

****

– Não fui eu. – Sirius disse decepcionado. – Não tenho caligrafia fina e rebuscada...

– Nem eu. – Remo disse triste, – Pedro também não.

– Com quem mais eu deixaria minha capa? – Tiago perguntou-se confuso. – Eu nunca empresto ela para ninguém a não ser Sirius, Pedro e Remo...

– Deve ser realmente valiosa. – Lily disse acariciando o tecido.

– É inestimável, – Tiago disse sorrindo – não venderia ela por todo o ouro de Gringotes. É uma relíquia de família.

– É uma verdadeira relíquia. – Rony disse frisando a última palavra.

 

**Não havia assinatura. Harry ficou olhando o cartão. Rony admirava a capa.**

**— Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma dessas. _Qualquer coisa..._  Que foi?**

**— Nada. — Harry estava se sentindo muito estranho. Quem mandara a capa? Será que pertencera mesmo ao seu pai?**

 

– Sim. – Tiago sussurrou para o livro. – Está na família a gerações. – Completou um pouco mais alto.

– Isso é estranho. – Frank disse de repente. – Capas de invisibilidade não costumam durar muito tempo. O feitiço costuma perder a força.

– Nunca pensei nisso. – Tiago disse dando de ombros. – Mas meu pai me deu há anos, e ele já estava com ela há muitos anos antes disso.

                Rony, Hermione e Harry se entreolharam.

 

**Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer outra coisa, a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram aos pulos. Harry rapidamente deu um sumiço na capa.**

**Por ora não tinha vontade de compartilhá-la com mais ninguém.**

                Tiago concordou discretamente, entendia perfeitamente o motivo de Harry.

 

**— Feliz Natal!**

**— Ei, olhe só, o Harry ganhou um suéter Weasley também!**

**Fred e Jorge estavam usando suéteres azuis, um com um grande F, o outro com um J.**

– Aposto que eles estão usando os suéteres trocados. – Sirius disse e estendeu a mão para Remo que não aceitou.

 

**— Mas o do Harry é melhor do que o nosso — comentou Fred, erguendo o suéter de Harry — Ela com certeza capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família.**

**— Por que você não está usando o seu? — perguntou Jorge — Vamos, vista logo, eles são ótimos e quentes.**

**— Detesto cor de tijolo — lamentou-se Rony, desanimado enquanto vestia o suéter.**

**— Pelo menos você não tem uma letra no seu — comentou Jorge. — Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas nós não somos burros, sabemos que nos chamamos Forge e Jred.**

                Sirius sorriu vitorioso.

 

**— Que barulheira é essa? Percy Weasley meteu a cabeça para dentro da porta, com um olhar de censura. Era visível que já desembrulhara metade dos seus presentes porque trazia também um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que Fred logo agarrou.**

**— M de monitor! Vista logo, Percy, todos estamos usando os nossos, até Harry ganhou um.**

**— Eu... Não... Quero — disse Percy com a voz embargada, enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos.**

– É melhor vestir logo, – Remo disse rindo – ou eles vão forçá-lo...

**— E você hoje não vai se sentar com os monitores — disse Jorge.**

**— Natal é uma festa da família.**

**E os dois carregaram Percy para fora do quarto, com os braços presos dos lados pelo suéter.**

– Tiago e Sirius fizeram algo parecido com Pedro uma vez... – Remo disse dando de ombros.

**Harry nunca tivera em toda a vida um almoço de Natal igual àquele. Cem perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-do-monte em molho espesso e bem temperado e, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo. Essas bombinhas fantásticas não se pareciam nada com as bombinhas fracas dos trouxas que os Dursley em geral compravam, cheias de brinquedinhos de plástico e chapéus de papel fino. Harry puxou a ponta de uma bombinha de bruxo com Fred e ela não deu apenas um estalinho, ela explodiu com o ruído de um canhão e envolveu-os em uma nuvem de fumaça azul, enquanto caiam de dentro um chapéu de almirante e vários camundongos brancos, vivos. Na mesa principal, Dumbledore tinha trocado o chapéu de bruxo por um toucado florido e ria alegremente da piada que o Professor Flitwick acabara de ler para ele.**

**Pudins de Natal flamejantes seguiram-se ao peru. Percy quase quebrou os dentes em uma foice de prata que estava escondida em sua fatia.**

– Cortesia de Jred e Forge Weasley. – Tiago disse rindo.

 

**Harry observava o rosto de Hagrid ficar cada vez mais vermelho à medida que pedia mais vinho e acabou beijando a bochecha da Professora Minerva, e quase para espanto de Harry, rira e corara, o chapéu de bruxa enviesado na cabeça.**

– O natal é ótimo para ver professores bêbados. – Sirius riu.

**Quando Harry finalmente saiu da mesa estava levando uma montanha de brinquedos das bombinhas, inclusive uma embalagem de balões luminosos e não-explosivos, um kit para cultivar capixingui, a planta símbolo de Hogwarts, e um jogo de xadrez de bruxo. Os camundongos brancos tinham desaparecido e Harry teve a desagradável sensação de que eles iam acabar virando jantar de Natal para Madame Nor-r-ra.**

**Harry e os Weasley passaram uma tarde muito alegre ocupados em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Depois, frios, molhados e ofegantes, voltaram para junto da lareira na sala comunal de Grifinória, onde Harry estreou o seu novo jogo de xadrez perdendo espetacularmente para Rony. Suspeitou que não teria levado uma surra tão grande se Percy não tivesse tentado ajudá-lo tanto.**

– Você realmente não devia ter aceitado os conselhos de Percy, – Gina disse olhando para Harry com carinho. – Ele nunca venceu Rony.

 

**Depois de lancharem sanduíches de peru, bolinhos, gelatina e bolo de frutas, todos se sentiram demasiado fartos e sonolentos para fazer outra coisa senão sentar e assistir a Percy correr atrás de Fred e Jorge por toda a torre de Grifinória porque eles tinham furtado seu crachá de monitor.**

– Já fizemos isso com Remo. – Sirius disse alegremente. – Mas ele não correu atrás da gente, então não teve tanta graça...

 

**Fora o melhor Natal da vida de Harry. No entanto, no fundinho da cabeça alguma coisa o incomodara o dia inteiro. Somente quando finalmente se deitou é que teve tempo para pensar nela: a capa invisível e a pessoa que a mandara.**

**Rony, cheio de peru e bolo e sem nenhum mistério para perturbá-lo, caiu no sono assim que puxou as cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Harry debruçou-se pela borda da cama e puxou a capa que escondera ali.**

**Do seu pai... Aquilo fora do seu pai. Ele deixou o tecido escorregar pelas mãos, mais macio do que seda, leve como o ar.**

**_“Use-a bem”_ ** **, dissera o cartão.**

**Tinha de experimentá-la agora. E saiu da cama e se enrolou na capa. Olhando para as pernas, viu apenas o luar e as sombras. Era uma sensação muito engraçada.**

**_“Use-a bem”._ **

**De repente, Harry se sentiu completamente acordado. Toda a Hogwarts se abria para ele com esta capa.**

– É assim que vocês somem durante a noite? – Frank que dividia o dormitório com eles perguntou de repente.

– Exatamente assim. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**Sentiu-se tomado de excitação em pé ali na escuridão silenciosa. Podia ir a qualquer lugar com a capa, qualquer lugar, e Filch jamais saberia.**

**Rony resmungou adormecido. Será que Harry devia acordá-lo?**

– Com amigos é sempre mais divertido. – Tiago disse sorrindo, – Mas na primeira vez usei sozinho...

                Harry e Tiago trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

**Alguma coisa o deteve, a capa era do seu pai, sentiu que desta vez, a primeira, queria usá-la sozinho.**

**E saiu sorrateiro do dormitório, desceu as escadas, atravessou a sala comunal e passou pelo buraco do retrato.**

**— Quem está aí? — perguntou esganiçada a Mulher Gorda. Harry não respondeu.**

– Ela fica louca com isso. – Sirius disse rindo, – experimenta falar a senha sem retirar a capa. – Sirius riu alto.

 

**Saiu depressa pelo corredor onde deveria ir? Parou, o coração acelerado, e pensou. E então lhe ocorreu. A seção reservada na biblioteca. Poderia ler o tempo que quisesse, o tempo que precisasse para descobrir quem era Flamel. Foi, então, puxando a capa para bem junto do corpo ao andar.**

– Má ideia. – Remo disse – Os livros da biblioteca têm muitos feitiços para não serem retirados sem autorização da bibliotecária.

– Os da seção reservada tem feitiços para não serem retirados da prateleira por pessoas sem autorização. – Frank completou o pensamento de Remo.

– Eu descobri isso... – Harry disse pesaroso.

 

**A biblioteca estava escura como breu e muito estranha. Harry acendeu uma luz para enxergar o caminho entre as fileiras de livros.**

**A lâmpada parecia que estava flutuando no ar, e embora Harry sentisse que seu braço a sustentava, aquela visão lhe deu arrepios.**

**A seção reservada era bem no fundo da biblioteca. Saltando com cautela a corda que separava esses livros do resto da biblioteca, ele ergueu a lâmpada para ler os títulos.**

**Eles não lhe informavam muita coisa. Suas letras descascadas e esmaecidas formavam dizeres em línguas que Harry não entendia. Alguns sequer tinham titulo. Um livro tinha uma mancha escura que fazia lembrar horrivelmente de sangue. Os pelos na nuca de Harry ficaram em pé. Talvez fosse imaginação dele, talvez não, mas achou que ouvia um sussurro inaudível vindo dos livros, como se eles soubessem que havia alguém ali que não deveria estar.**

– Fico admirado em como você consegue sentir a magia do lugar, – Frank disse – tão novo.

 

**Precisava começar por alguma parte. Pousando com cuidado a lâmpada no chão, ele procurou na prateleira mais baixa um livro que parecesse interessante. Um grande volume preto e prata chamou sua atenção. Puxou-o com esforço, porque era muito pesado, e equilibrando-o nos joelhos, deixou-o abrir ao acaso.**

**Um grito agudo de coalhar o sangue cortou o silêncio, o livro estava gritando! Harry fechou-o depressa, mas o grito não parou, uma nota alta, continua, de furar os tímpanos. Ele tropeçou para trás e derrubou a lâmpada, que se apagou na mesma hora. Em pânico, ouviu passos que vinham pelo corredor do lado de fora enfiando o livro gritador de qualquer jeito no lugar, ele correu para valer. Passou por Filch quase a porta. Os olhos claros e arregalados de Filch atravessaram-no, Harry escorregou por debaixo dos seus braços estendidos e saiu desabalado pelo corredor, os gritos do livro ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.**

– Não esquece que a capa não te impede de ser sólido... – Tiago disse preocupado.

 

**Parou subitamente diante de uma alta armadura. Estivera tão ocupado em fugir da biblioteca que não prestara atenção onde estava indo. Talvez porque estivesse escuro, ele sequer reconheceu onde se encontrava. Havia uma armadura perto das cozinhas, ele sabia, mas ele devia estar uns cinco andares acima.**

**— O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na seção reservada.**

**Harry sentiu o sangue se esvair do seu rosto. Onde quer que estivesse, Filch devia conhecer um atalho, porque sua voz baixa e untuosa estava se aproximando, e para seu horror, foi Snape quem respondeu:**

**— A seção reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los.**

**Harry ficou imóvel no lugar em que estava quando Filch e Snape viraram o canto do corredor à frente. Eles não podiam vê-lo, é claro, mas era um corredor estreito e se chegassem mais perto esbarrariam nele, a capa não o impedia de ser sólido.**

**Recuou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Havia uma porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Era sua única esperança. Esgueirou-se por ela, prendendo a respiração, tentando não empurrá-la e, para seu alívio, conseguiu entrar no aposento sem que percebessem nada. Eles passaram direto e Harry apoiou-se na parede, respirando profundamente, ouvindo os passos dos dois morrerem a distância. Fora por pouco, por um triz. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ele reparar em alguma coisa no aposento em que se escondera.**

**Parecia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada, mas escorada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que parecia que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho.**

**Era um magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto:** **_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_ **

               

Severo leu a inscrição com um pouco mais de atenção.

– Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração. – Severo disse lendo novamente a inscrição de trás para frente.

– Acredito que não se refira a um desejo qualquer... – Remo disse pensativo – Provavelmente o que a pessoa mais deseja na vida.

– Isso é complexo... – Frank suspirou pensativo.

**Já livre do pânico, agora que não ouvia sinal de Filch e Snape, Harry aproximou-se do espelho querendo mostrar-se sem ver nenhuma imagem como antes. Adiantou-se para o espelho.  
Teve de levar as mãos à boca para não gritar. Virou-se. Seu coração batia com muito mais fúria do que quando o livro gritara, porque não vira somente a própria imagem no espelho, mas a de uma verdadeira multidão por trás dele.**

                Tiago engoliu em seco, Lily arfou, os dois imaginavam o que Harry estava vendo, e sabiam que veriam o mesmo se olhassem no espelho naquela hora.

 

**Mas o quarto estava vazio. Respirando muito depressa, ele se virou lentamente para o espelho.**

**Lá estava ele, refletido, parecendo branco e assustado, e lá estavam, refletidos às suas costas, pelo menos outras dez pessoas, Harry espiou por cima do ombro, mas continuava a não haver ninguém mais. Ou será que eram todos invisíveis também? Será que estava de fato em um aposento cheio de gente invisível e o truque desse espelho é que ele refletia tudo, invisível ou não?**

**Olhou para o espelho outra vez. Uma mulher parada logo atrás de sua imagem sorria e lhe acenava. Ele esticou a mão e sentiu o ar atrás dele. Se ela estivesse realmente ali, ele a tocaria, pois suas imagens estavam muito próximas, mas ele pegou apenas ar, ela e os outros só existiam no espelho.**

**Era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha cabelos acaju e os olhos... “ _Os olhos são iguaizinhos aos meus_ ”**

                Duas lágrimas grossas caíram dos olhos de Lily enquanto ela se chacoalhava para frente e para trás.

 

**Harry pensou, acercando-se um pouco mais do espelho. “ _Verde-vivo... Exatamente do mesmo formato_ ”... Mas então reparou que ela estava chorando, sorrindo, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo. O homem alto, magro, de cabelos negros, parado ao lado dela abraçou-a. Usava óculos e seu cabelo era muito rebelde. Espetava na parte de trás, como o de Harry.**

**Harry estava tão perto do espelho agora que seu nariz quase encostava em sua imagem.**

                Tiago abraçou Lily que agora chorava copiosamente. Alice também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e Sirius estava sem palavras.

 

**— Mamãe? — murmurou — Papai?**

                Lily abraçou Harry com força e Tiago abraçou os dois. Sirius escondeu o rosto com as mãos, Gina que estava sentada ao seu lado sentia-o tremer e ouvia soluços entrecortados. Remo não estava muito melhor. Toda a dor que sentiram ao saber da morte de Lily e Tiago voltou.

– Nunca vamos deixa-lo. – Tiago sussurrava repetidamente nos ouvidos de Lily e Harry enquanto Lily soluçava abalada. O que seu filho mais queria era tê-la por perto, ela e o pai. Era tão pouco, algo que toda criança devia ter. Os pais, amor, carinho. Harry não merecia a vida que teve.

– Vamos mudar tudo. – Lily cochichou apenas para Tiago e Harry – Você nunca vai ter que se sentir sozinho, você merece ter pais.

 

**Eles apenas olharam para ele, sorrindo, e lentamente Harry olhou para os rostos das outras pessoas no espelho e viu outros pares de olhos verdes iguais aos seus, outros narizes como o seu, até mesmo um velhote que parecia ter os mesmos joelhos ossudos que ele. Harry estava olhando para sua família, pela primeira vez na vida.**

**Os Potter sorriram e acenaram para Harry e ele retribuiu o olhar carente, as mãos comprimindo o espelho como se esperasse entrar por dentro dele e alcançá-los. Sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito, em que se misturavam a alegria e uma terrível tristeza.**

                Rony abraçou Hermione, a garota também não resistia mais às lágrimas. Severo se forçava a continuar apenas para não demonstrar fraqueza, mas estava sentindo a mesma dor que todos os outros.

 

**Quanto tempo esteve parado ali, ele não sabia. As imagens não esmaeceram e ele continuou mirando-as até que um ruído distante o trouxe de volta ao presente. Não podia ficar ali, tinha de encontrar o caminho de volta para a cama. Com esforço, desviou os olhos do rosto de sua mãe, sussurrando " _Eu volto_ " e saiu depressa do aposento.**

– Não volte. – Lily disse entre soluços surpreendendo a todos. – Não perca a sua vida sonhando com o impossível.

– Lily tem razão. – Remo disse com a voz tremendo – Você pode ficar louco olhando para esse espelho.

 

**— Você podia ter me acordado — falou Rony, aborrecido.**

**— Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vou voltar, quero lhe mostrar o espelho.**

**— Eu gostaria de ver sua mãe e seu pai — disse Rony, animado.**

**— E eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley, você vai poder me mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo.**

– Acho que não querido. – Alice disse com um sorriso triste, – Não acho que outra pessoa possa ver seu desejo, e acho que Rony não deseja sua família...

                Rony e Gina se entreolharam, desejavam uma pessoa da família, mas talvez não fosse seu desejo mais profundo.

 

**— Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora. E só vir à minha casa neste verão. Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta. Mas é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?**

**Harry não conseguia comer. Vira os pais e iria vê-los de novo à noite. Quase se esquecera de Flamel, já não lhe parecia tão importante. Quem ligava para o que o cachorro de três cabeças estava guardando? Quem ligava realmente que Snape fosse roubar a coisa?**

– Isso não é bom. – Lily disse triste – Essa obsessão vai te fazer mal, querido.

 

**— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony — Está com uma cara tão estranha.**

**O que Harry mais temia era não conseguir encontrar o aposento do espelho outra vez. Com Rony coberto pela capa também, eles tiveram de andar muito mais devagar na noite seguinte. Tentaram refazer o caminho de Harry ao sair da biblioteca, andando a esmo pelos corredores escuros durante quase uma hora.**

**— Estou falando — disse Rony, — Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar.**

**— Não! — sibilou Harry — Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui.**

**Passaram pelo fantasma de uma bruxa alta que deslizava na direção oposta, mas não viram mais ninguém. Na hora em que Rony começou a reclamar que seus pés estavam dormentes de frio, Harry identificou a armadura.**

**— É aqui... Logo aqui... É.**

**Eles empurraram a porta. Harry deixou cair a capa dos ombros e correu para o espelho.**

**Lá estavam eles. Sua mãe e seu pai sorriam ao vê-lo.**

                Lily apertou a mão de Tiago nervosa, Harry não podia ficar obcecado pelo espelho, perderia sua vida por um sonho impossível, nenhuma magia pode ressuscitar os mortos.

 

**— Está vendo? — Harry cochichou.**

**— Não consigo ver nada.**

**— Olhe! Olhe eles todos... Ali, montes deles...**

**— Só consigo ver você.**

**— Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde eu estou.**

**Harry deu um passo para o lado, mas com Rony diante do espelho, não conseguiu mais ver sua família, apenas Rony como seu pijama de lã escocesa.**

**Rony, porém, estava mirando a própria imagem, petrificado.**

**— Olhe só para mim! — exclamou.**

**— Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?**

**— Não, estou sozinho, mas estou diferente... Pareço mais velho, e sou chefe dos monitores.**

**— O quê?**

**— Estou... Estou usando um crachá igual ao do Gui... E estou segurando a taça das casas e a taça de Quadribol, sou capitão do time de Quadribol também!**

– Isso é o sonho de uma criança normal. – Lily disse apertando a mão de Harry, chorando.

                Rony lembrou-se daquela imagem saudoso, há muito tempo suas prioridades mudaram, tudo em sua vida mudou drasticamente.

 

**Rony despregou os olhos dessa visão magnífica para olhar excitado para Harry.**

**— Você acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?**

**— Como pode mostrar? A minha família está toda morta. Deixe-me dar outra espiada.**

**— Você teve o espelho só para você a noite passada, me deixa olhar mais um pouco.**

**— Você só está segurando a taça de Quadribol, que interesse tem isso? Eu quero ver os meus pais.**

**— Não me empurre...**

– Esse espelho está te fazendo mal, – Sirius falou para o livro por entre as mãos que ainda cobriam o rosto. – Não deixe que estrague sua amizade.

 

**Um ruído repentino do lado de fora no corredor pôs-fim à discussão dos dois. Não tinham se dado conta do como estavam falando alto.**

**— Depressa!**

**Rony atirou a capa de volta para cobri-los na hora que os olhos luminosos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram à porta. Rony e Harry ficaram imóveis, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, será que a capa fazia efeito para os gatos? Passado um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se virou e foi embora.**

– A capa faz efeito, mas os animais podem farejá-lo. – disse Remo.

 

**— Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu. Vamos.**

**E Rony puxou Harry para fora do quarto.**

**A neve ainda não derretera na manhã seguinte.**

**— Quer jogar xadrez, Harry? — convidou Rony.**

**— Não.**

**— Por que não descemos para visitar Rúbeo?**

**— Não... Vai você...**

**— Sei o que é que você está pensando, Harry, naquele espelho. Não volte lá hoje à noite.**

– Escute seu amigo. –Tiago sussurrou para o livro nervoso, não queria que Harry padecesse em frente àquele espelho.

 

**— Por que não?**

**— Não sei, estou com uma intuição ruim, e de qualquer forma você já escapou por um triz muitas vezes, demais. Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver você? E se esbarrarem em você? E se você derrubar alguma coisa?**

**— Você está falando igual a Hermione.**

– Por que ele está sendo sensato. – Alice disse ficando nervosa com a situação.

**— Estou falando sério. Harry, não vai não.**

**Mas Harry só tinha um pensamento na cabeça, voltar para frente do espelho, e Rony não ia detê-lo.**

**Naquela terceira noite ele encontrou o caminho ainda mais rapidamente do que nas vezes anteriores. Andava tão depressa que sabia que estava fazendo mais barulho do que seria sensato, mas não encontrou ninguém.**

– Vai acabar sendo pego. – Frank murmurou preocupado.

 

**E lá estavam sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo de novo para ele, e um dos seus avós acenava feliz com a cabeça. Harry se abaixou para sentar no chão diante do espelho. Não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo de ficar ali a noite inteira com a família. Nada.**

**A não ser...**

**— Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?**

**Harry sentiu como se suas tripas tivessem congelado. Olhou para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Harry devia ter passado direto por ele, tão desesperado estava para chegar ao espelho, que nem reparara.**

– Ele devia estar desiludido. – Sirius disse retirando as mãos do rosto.

– Dumbledore não precisa de uma capa para ficar invisível. – Remo disse aliviado por Dumbledore estar ali.

 

**— Eu... Eu não vi o senhor.**

**— É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível — disse Dumbledore, e Harry sentiu alívio ao ver que ele sorria.**

**— Então — continuou Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry — você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed.**

**— Eu não sabia que se chamava assim, professor.**

**— Mas espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?**

**— Bom... Me mostra a minha família...**

**— E mostrou o seu amigo Rony como chefe dos monitores.**

**— Como é que o senhor soube?**

**— Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível — disse Dumbledore com brandura.**

– Dumbledore sabia esse tempo todo? – Tiago perguntou confuso. – Por que ele deixou que Harry ficasse obcecado pelo espelho, por que não falou nada antes?

– Isso é muito estranho. – Frank disse concordando com os pensamentos de Tiago.

                Severo não queria admitir, mas também achava a atitude do diretor muito suspeita.

 

**— Agora, você é capaz de concluir o que é que o Espelho de Ojesed mostra a nós todos?  
Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.**

**— Deixe-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é. Isso o ajuda a pensar?**

**Harry pensou. Então respondeu lentamente:**

**— Ele nos mostra o que desejamos... Seja o que for que desejemos...**

**— Sim e não — disse Dumbledore — Mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações. Você, que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê de pé a sua volta. Ronald Weasley, que sempre teve os irmãos a lhe fazerem sombra, vê-se sozinho, melhor que todos os irmãos.**

                Rony encarou os pés, constrangido.

 

**Porém, o espelho não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. Já houve homens que definharam diante dele, fascinados pelo que viam, ou enlouqueceram sem saber se o que o espelho mostrava era real ou sequer possível. O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, Harry, e peço que você não volte a procurá-lo. Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado. Não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver, lembre-se. E agora, por que você não põe essa capa admirável outra vez e vai dormir?**

– Então Dumbledore sabe sobre minha capa... – Tiago pensava alto, – E todo esse encontro com Dumbledore e o espelho logo depois de um anônimo mandar minha capa para você... Use-a bem... – Tiago juntava as peças na cabeça – Dumbledore fez de propósito, – Tiago concluiu de repente – ele estava com minha capa, mandou para você no dia em que o espelho estava no caminho, ele queria que você encontrasse o espelho... Mas para que?

                A linha de pensamento de Severo era praticamente a mesma. Seria coincidência demais se não fosse tudo proposital.

 

**Harry se levantou.**

**— Senhor... Professor Dumbledore? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?**

**— Obviamente você acabou de me perguntar — sorriu Dumbledore. — Mas pode me perguntar mais uma coisa.**

**— O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?**

**— Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.**

– É claro que ele estava mentindo... – Hermione disse repreendendo Harry. – Foi uma pergunta pessoal demais Harry...

 

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**— As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar livros.**

**Foi somente quando estava de volta à cama que ocorreu a Harry que talvez Dumbledore não tivesse dito a verdade. Mas, pensou, enquanto empurrava Perebas para longe do seu travesseiro, fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal.**

– Mesmo sendo mentira, vou mandar algumas meias para ele no Natal... – Sirius disse tentando quebrar a tensão da sala.

– Podemos fazer uma pausa para comer? – Frank perguntou quando viu Remo pegando o livro de Severo. – Estou ficando com fome e com sono.

                Alice bocejou, como que para mostrar que concordava com o namorado.

– Vamos comer, – Lily disse secando o rosto com a manga das vestes – mas vamos ler mais um antes de dormir. Quero ver Harry bem antes de dormir.

– Só mais um. – Remo que também estava sonolento ressaltou.

                Todos se sentaram à mesa para comer. Tiago, Sirius e Remo discutiam o porquê de Dumbledore ter deixado Harry perambular pelo castelo e encontrar o espelho.

– Acho que todos concordamos que foi intencional. – Remo disse pensativo, – E me parece óbvio que foi Dumbledore quem mandou a capa para Harry.

– Mas não entendo por que Dumbledore estaria com minha capa! – Tiago disse nervoso, – Nunca mostrei a capa para ninguém a não ser vocês... E não emprestaria assim...

– Talvez apareça no livro em algum momento... – Sirius disse inquieto – Fico me perguntando por que Dumbledore queria que Harry explorasse o espelho antes de escondê-lo.

– Não importa o porquê, tenho certeza de que vamos ver esse espelho de novo logo. – Remo disse absorto.

                Lily ouvia a conversa deles preocupada. Se Dumbledore realmente havia planejado tudo aquilo, o diretor estava colocando Harry em situações de perigo intencionalmente...

– Acho que eles entenderam bem a ideia... – Gina disse observando a conversa entre Sirius, Tiago e Remo.

– Eles não vão ficar muito felizes com Dumbledore quando perceberem tudo. – Hermione cochichou para Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville.

– Eles vão ter que entender que era o que precisava ser feito. – Harry disse resignado. – Dumbledore podia não saber exatamente o que aconteceria, mas ele tinha um bom palpite...

– E os palpites dele costumam estar certos... – Rony disse completando o pensamento de Harry.

– Vamos ler o próximo de uma vez que ainda temos uma partida de xadrez antes de dormir. – Gina disse alto chamando a atenção de todos.

                Cada um tomou seu lugar enquanto Remo pegava o livro da mesa de centro e abria no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo XIII – Nicolau Flamel.**


	14. 13 – Nicolau Flamel

**– Nicolau Flamel.**

 

– Finalmente vocês vão encontrá-lo. – comemorou Sirius.

– Estava na cara o tempo todo... – Remo completou.

 

**Dumbledore convencera Harry a não tornar a procurar o Espelho de Ojesed,**

– Que bom. – Lily disse aliviada – Você estava começando a perder a cabeça por causa daquele espelho.

 

**e durante o resto das férias de Natal a capa da invisibilidade permaneceu guardada no fundo do baú.**

– Mas não precisava exagerar. – Tiago disse chateado – Vocês deviam ter usado a capa para explorar a escola...

– É isso que vocês fazem a noite? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– É. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

 

**Harry gostaria de poder esquecer o que vira no espelho com a mesma facilidade, mas não conseguiu. Começou a ter pesadelos. Sonhava repetidamente com os pais desaparecendo em um relâmpago de luz verde enquanto uma voz esganiçada gargalhava.**

                Lily suspirou e segurou com força a mão do filho.

 

**— Está vendo? Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele espelho podia deixar você maluco — disse Rony, quando Harry lhe contou os sonhos.**

**Hermione, que voltou um dia antes do período letivo começar, viu as coisas de outro modo. Estava dilacerada entre o horror de pensar em Harry fora da cama, perambulando pela escola três noites seguidas (" _E se Filch tivesse te apanhado!_ ") e o desapontamento que ele não tivesse ao menos descoberto quem era Nicolau Flamel.**

– Eu tentei no primeiro dia... – Harry disse dando de ombros.

 

**Quase perdera as esperanças de encontrar Flamel em um livro da biblioteca, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que lera o nome em algum lugar.**

– Vocês deviam ter reduzido as buscas à coisas que Harry leu depois de descobrir que era um bruxo. – Frank disse como se fosse evidente.

– Naquela época não seria tão difícil assim. – Alice disse concordando com o namorado.

 

**Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles voltaram a folhear os livros durante os dez minutos de intervalo entre as aulas. Harry tinha ainda menos tempo do que os outros dois, porque o treino de Quadribol recomeçara.**

**Olívio estava puxando pelo time como nunca fizera antes. Até mesmo as chuvas intermináveis que substituíram as nevadas não conseguiam esmorecer a sua animação.**

– Treinos na chuva são imprescindíveis. – Tiago disse satisfeito – Jogos de quadribol não são cancelados por causa de uma chuvinha qualquer.

– Nem mesmo por causa de tempestades. – Gina disse concordando com Tiago.

 

**Os Weasley reclamavam que Olívio estava se tornando fanático, mas Harry o apoiava.**

– Isso mesmo! – Tiago disse orgulhoso – Tem que levar quadribol a sério.

 

**Se ganhassem a próxima partida, contra Lufa-Lufa, passariam a frente da Sonserina no campeonato das casas pela primeira vez em sete anos. Além do desejo de ganhar, Harry descobriu que tinha menos pesadelos quando voltava exausto dos treinos.**

**Então, durante um treino particularmente chuvoso e enlameado, Olívio deu uma notícia ruim ao time. Acabara de se enfurecer com os Weasley, que davam mergulhos violentos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair das vassouras.**

**— Vocês querem parar de se comportar feito bobos! — berrou. — Isso é o tipo de atitude que vai fazer a gente perder o jogo! Snape vai apitar dessa vez e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória!**

– Isso não! – Tiago gritou irritado. – Como ousa se meter com o quadribol?

– Ele quer roubar para Sonserina! – Alice disse aborrecida.

– Ele só quer uma chance de azarar Harry sem ser interrompido. – Sirius rosnou com raiva.

– Por favor. – Hermione disse nervosa – Esperem o fim dos livros para julgamentos.

                Severo também não entendia por que iria apitar o jogo. Não fazia qualquer sentido. Ele sabia as regras do quadribol, mas nunca teve qualquer interesse no jogo.

 

**Jorge Weasley realmente caiu da vassoura ao ouvir isso.**

**— Snape vai apitar o jogo? — perguntou embolando as palavras com a boca cheia de lama. — Quando foi na vida que ele apitou um jogo de Quadribol? Ele não vai ser imparcial se tivermos chance de passar à frente de Sonserina.**

**O resto do time pousou ao lado de Jorge para reclamar também.**

**— A culpa não é minha — disse Olívio. — Nós é que vamos ter de nos cuidar e jogar uma partida limpa, para não dar a Snape desculpa para implicar conosco.**

**Estava tudo muito bem, pensou Harry, mas ele tinha outra razão para não querer Snape por perto quando estivesse jogando Quadribol.**

                Severo desejou que o livro parasse de falar nele daquele jeito, Sirius e Remo não paravam de estalar os dedos em sua direção, e a expressão de Tiago era de dar medo. Não que Severo tivesse medo de qualquer um deles, mas estava obviamente em minoria.

 

**Os outros jogadores se demoraram conversando no final do treino como sempre faziam, mas Harry rumou direto para a sala comunal de Grifinória, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione jogando xadrez. Xadrez era a única coisa em que Hermione perdia, uma experiência que Rony e Harry achavam que lhe fazia muito bem.**

                Hermione revirou os olhos.

 

**— Não fale comigo agora — pediu Rony quando Harry se sentou ao seu lado. — Preciso me concentrar. – Aí, viu a cara do Harry.**

**— Que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara horrível.**

**Falando baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir, Harry contou aos dois o desejo sinistro e súbito de Snape de ser juiz de Quadribol.**

**— Não jogue — disse Hermione na mesma hora.**

**— Diga que está doente — aconselhou Rony.**

**— Finja que quebrou a perna — sugeriu Hermione.**

**— Quebre a perna de verdade — insistiu Rony.**

– Não adiantaria nada, – Sirius disse – Madame Pomfrey conserta ossos em segundos.

– E espero que você não abandone seu time por causa disso. – Tiago disse indicando Severo com a cabeça.

– Mesmo arriscando perder a vida? – Alice perguntou a Tiago, revoltada.

 

**— Não posso — respondeu Harry — Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar.**

                Tiago olhou para Harry com orgulho.

 

**Naquele momento, Neville entrou aos tombos na sala comunal.**

 

– O que fizeram com você? – Alice perguntou a Neville preocupada.

                Neville apenas suspirou e indicou que Remo continuasse lendo.

 

**Como conseguira passar pelo buraco do retrato ninguém sabia, porque tinha as pernas grudadas pelo que eles imediatamente reconheceram ser o _Feitiço da Perna Presa_. Devia ter precisado andar aos pulos como um coelho até a torre de Grifinória.**

**Todo o mundo caiu na gargalhada menos Hermione, que ficou em pé de um salto e fez o contrafeitiço. As pernas de Neville se separaram e ele se endireitou, tremendo.**

**— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione, levando-o para se sentar com Harry e Rony.**

**— Malfoy — disse Neville com a voz trêmula. — Encontrei-o na saída da biblioteca. Ele disse que estava procurando alguém em quem praticar o feitiço.**

– Eu espero que vocês se vinguem desse garoto em algum momento. – Frank, que normalmente era sensato, disse irritado.

 

**— Vá procurar a Professora Minerva! — insistiu Hermione. — Dê parte dele!**

**Neville sacudiu a cabeça.**

**— Não quero mais confusão — murmurou.**

**— Você tem de enfrentá-lo, Neville! — disse Rony. — Ele está acostumado a pisar nas pessoas, mas não há razão para você se deitar aos pés dele para facilitar.**

– Rony tem razão. – Remo disse para Neville – Enfrente as pessoas, não deixe que elas pisem em você.

                Neville sorriu para Remo.

**— Não precisa me dizer que não sou bastante corajoso para pertencer a Grifinória. Draco já fez isso — disse Neville engasgado.**

– Tenho certeza de que não foi isso que Rony quis dizer. – Alice disse para Neville com carinho.

 

**Harry apalpou o bolso de suas vestes e tirou um sapo de chocolate, o último da caixa que Hermione lhe dera no Natal. Deu-o a Neville, que estava com cara de quem ia chorar.**

**— Você vale doze Dracos — disse Harry. — O Chapéu Seletor escolheu você para Grifinória, não foi? E onde está Draco? Naquela Sonserina nojenta.**

– Você vale milhares de Dracos, Neville. – disse Harry – Eu estava errado.

– Obrigado. – Neville sorriu para Harry.

 

**A boca de Neville se contraiu num sorrisinho enquanto desembrulhava o sapo.**

**— Obrigado, Harry. Acho que vou para a cama... Você quer o cartão, você coleciona, não é?**

**Quando Neville se afastou, Harry olhou para o cartão de Bruxo Famoso.**

**— Dumbledore outra vez. Ele foi o primeiro que...**

– Finalmente! – comemorou Tiago.

 

**E soltou uma exclamação. Olhou para o verso do cartão. Em seguida olhou para Rony e Hermione.**

**— Encontrei!— murmurou — Encontrei Flamel! Eu disse a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso:**

**_O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._ **

**Hermione ficou em pé de um salto. Não parecia tão animada desde que eles tinham recebido as notas do primeiro dever de casa.**

– Que tipo de pessoa se anima com notas de dever de casa? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

 

**— Não saiam daqui! — disse e saiu escada acima em direção aos dormitórios das meninas.**

**Harry e Rony mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar intrigado e ela já estava correndo de volta, com um enorme livro velho nos braços.**

**— Nunca pensei em olhar aqui — falou excitada. — Tirei-o da biblioteca há semanas para me distrair um pouco.**

**— Distrair? — admirou-se Rony, mas Hermione mandou-o ficar quieto, enquanto procurava alguma coisa e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, ansiosa, resmungando para si mesma.  
Finalmente encontrou o que procurava.**

**— Eu sabia! Eu sabia!**

**— Já podemos falar? — perguntou Rony de mau humor.**

**Hermione não lhe deu resposta.**

**— Nicolau Flamel — sussurrou ela teatralmente — é, ao que se sabe, a única pessoa que produziu a _Pedra Filosofal_.**

**A frase não teve bem o efeito que ela esperava.**

**— A o quê? — exclamaram Harry e Rony.**

**— Ah, francamente, vocês dois não leem? Olhem, leiam isso aqui.**

– Nessa altura você já devia ter percebido que não. – disse Rony.

 

**Ela empurrou o livro para os dois, que leram:**

**_O antigo estudo da alquimia preocupava-se com a produção da Pedra Filosofal, uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos. A pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro. Produz também o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal._ **

**_Falou-se muito da Pedra Filosofal durante séculos, mas a única Pedra que existe presentemente pertence ao Sr. Nicolau Flamel o famoso alquimista e amante da opera. O Sr. Flamel que comemorou o seu sexcentésimo sexagésimo quinto aniversário no ano passado, leva uma vida tranqüila em Devon, com sua mulher, Perenelle (seiscentos e cinqüenta e oito anos)._ **

**— Viram? — disse Hermione, quando Harry e Rony terminaram. — O cachorro deve estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel! Aposto que ele pediu a Dumbledore que a guardasse em segurança, porque são amigos e ele sabia que alguém andava atrás dela, esse é o motivo por que Dumbledore quis transferir a pedra de Gringotes.**

**— Uma pedra que produz ouro e não deixa a gente morrer! — exclamou Harry. — Não admira que Snape ande atrás dela! Qualquer um andaria.**

– Não acho que ele esteja atrás dela para ele... – Sirius cochichou para Remo.

                Remo não podia deixar de concordar.

**— E não admira que não conseguíssemos encontrar Flamel em _Estudos aos avanços recentes em magia_  — disse Rony — Ele não é bem recente, se já fez seiscentos e sessenta e cinco anos, não é mesmo?**

                Ninguém conseguiu resistir, todos riram do comentário de Rony.

 

**Na manhã seguinte, na sala de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, enquanto copiavam as diferentes maneiras de tratar mordidas de lobisomem, Harry e Rony continuavam a discutir o que fariam com uma Pedra Filosofal se tivessem uma. Somente quando Rony disse que compraria o próprio time de Quadribol foi que Harry se lembrou de Snape e da partida que se aproximava.**

**— Eu vou jogar — disse a Rony e Hermione. — Se não fizer isso, o pessoal de Sonserina vai pensar que tenho medo de encarar Snape. Vou mostrar a eles... Vamos tirar aquele sorriso da cara deles se vencermos.**

– Isso! – Tiago disse contente. – Não deixe que nenhum sonserino idiota te impeça de vencer.

 

**— Desde que a gente não acabe tirando você da quadra — disse Hermione.**

**À medida que a partida se aproximava, porém, Harry foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso, mesmo que negasse isso para Rony e Hermione.**

– Na verdade você não era muito bom negando. – Hermione disse.

 

**O resto do time também não estava tão calmo assim. A ideia de passar à frente de Sonserina no campeonato das casas era maravilhosa, ninguém fazia isso havia quase sete anos, mas será que conseguiriam, com um juiz tão parcial?**

**Harry não sabia se estava ou não imaginando, mas parecia estar sempre encontrando Snape por todo lugar em que ia. Às vezes, ele até se perguntava se Snape não o estava seguindo, tentando apanhá-lo sozinho. As aulas de Poções estavam se transformando numa espécie de tortura semanal. De tão ruim que Snape era com Harry. Seria possível que Snape tivesse descoberto que os meninos haviam lido sobre a Pedra Filosofal? Harry não imaginava como, no entanto, por vezes tinha uma horrível sensação de que Snape podia ler pensamentos.**

– Você pode? – Lily perguntou de repente.

– Atualmente não. – Severo disse dando de ombros – Mas é um assunto que muito me interessa. Tenho intenção de aprender.

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo se entreolharam preocupados.

 

**Harry sabia que, quando lhe desejassem boa sorte à porta do vestiário na tarde seguinte, Rony e Hermione estariam se perguntando se o veriam vivo outra vez. Isto não era o que se poderia chamar de consolo. Harry mal ouviu uma palavra da conversa de Olívio para animar os jogadores enquanto vestia o uniforme de Quadribol e apanhava sua Nimbus 2000.**

**Entrementes, Rony e Hermione tinham encontrado um lugar nas arquibancadas junto a Neville, que não conseguia entender por que eles estavam tão sérios e tampouco por que haviam trazido as varinhas para o jogo.**

– Vocês deviam carregar a varinha com vocês o tempo todo. – Sirius disse.

– Eles viviam em uma época mais tranquila, não deviam ver necessidade de andar com varinhas. – Remo explicou.

**Mal sabia Harry que Rony e Hermione tinham andado praticando secretamente o _Feitiço das Pernas Presas_. Tinham tido essa ideia ao verem Draco usá-lo contra Neville e estavam preparados para usá-lo contra Snape se ele desse o menor sinal de querer machucar Harry.**

– Ótima ideia! – aprovou Sirius com um sorriso.

 

**— Agora não esqueça, é _Locomotor Mortis_  — cochichou Hermione enquanto Rony escondia a varinha na manga.**

**— Eu sei — Rony respondeu com maus modos. — Não chateia.**

**Mas no vestiário, Olívio puxara Harry para um lado.**

**— Não quero pressioná-lo, Potter, mas se há um dia em que precisamos agarrar o pomo logo de saída é hoje. Termine o jogo antes que Snape possa favorecer Lufa-Lufa demais.**

– Isso por que ele não quer te pressionar. – Tiago disse desaprovando a atitude do capitão da Grifinória.

 

**— A escola inteira está lá fora! — disse Fred Weasley, espiando para fora da porta. — Até mesmo, putz, Dumbledore veio assistir!**

– Ninguém teria coragem de azarar Harry na frente de Dumbledore. – Lily disse mais calma.

                Severo ficou feliz em perceber que Lily não se referiu diretamente a ele.

 

**O coração de Harry deu um salto.**

**— Dumbledore? — disse, correndo até a porta para se certificar se Fred tinha razão. Não havia como confundir aquela barba prateada.**

**Harry poderia ter dado uma grande gargalhada de alívio. Estava seguro. Simplesmente não havia jeito de Snape ousar machucá-lo se Dumbledore estivesse assistindo.**

**Talvez fosse por isso que Snape estava com a cara tão zangada na hora em que os times entraram em campo, uma coisa em que Rony também reparou.**

**— Nunca vi Snape com uma cara tão feia — disse a Hermione.**

– Fico pensando em como devia estar a cara dele se estava pior do que o normal. – Sirius cochichou para Remo e Gina.

 

**— Olhe, começou. Ai!**

**Alguém cutucara Rony na cabeça. Era Draco.**

**— Ah, desculpe, Weasley, não vi você aí. — Draco deu um largo sorriso para Crabbe e Goyle.**

**— Quanto tempo será que Potter vai se aguentar na vassoura desta vez? Alguém quer apostar? E você, Weasley?**

**Rony não respondeu, Snape acabara de achar uma penalidade na Grifinória porque Jorge Weasley mandara um balaço nele.**

**Hermione, que mantinha todos os dedos cruzados no colo, apertava os olhos fixos em Harry, que circulava sobre os jogadores como um falcão, à procura do pomo.**

**— Sabe como eu acho que eles escolhem jogadores para o time da Grifinória? — disse Draco bem alto alguns minutos depois, quando Snape aplicou nova penalidade em Grifinória sem a menor razão. — Escolhem as pessoas que dão pena. Vê só, o Potter, que não tem pais, depois os Weasley, que não tem dinheiro. Você também devia estar no time, Longbottom, você não tem miolos.**

– Esse garoto é insuportável! – Lily disse irritada.

                Severo também não estava mais aguentando o garoto Malfoy. Ele falava da morte de Lily com despeito.

 

**Neville ficou muito vermelho, mas se virou para encarar Draco.**

**— Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy — gaguejou ele.**

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle rolaram de rir, mas Rony, que continuava sem coragem de despregar os olhos do jogo, disse:**

**— Isso mesmo, responda a ele, Neville.**

– Isso Neville. – Remo disse – Enfrente esse idiota!

**— Longbottom, se miolos fossem ouro, você seria mais pobre do que Weasley e isso já é muita coisa.**

                As mãos de Frank tremiam de raiva ao ouvir que Malfoy foi tão maldoso com seu filho.

**Os nervos de Rony já estavam esticados ao máximo de tanta preocupação como Harry. — Estou lhe avisando, Draco... Mais uma palavra...**

**— Rony! — disse Hermione de repente. — Harry!**

**— Quê? Onde?**

**Harry inesperadamente dera um mergulho espetacular, que provocou exclamações e vivas da torcida. Hermione se levantou, os dedos cruzados na boca, enquanto Harry voava para o chão como uma bala.**

**— Você está com sorte, Weasley, Potter com certeza localizou dinheiro no chão! — disse Draco**.

 

– Por que é isso que um apanhador faz... – Sirius respondeu com ironia sabendo que Harry devia ter localizado o pomo.

 

**Rony reagiu. Antes que Draco soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Rony partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão.**

**Neville hesitou, depois pulou o encosto da cadeira para ajudar.**

– Isso! – Sirius comemorou e acenou com aprovação para Rony e Neville.

– Eu acho que vocês podiam ter usado as varinhas. – Tiago disse em tom de concordância – Muito mais classe.

– E você já tinha aprendido a azaração da perna presa de qualquer jeito! – Remo concordou alegremente.

 

**— Vamos, Harry! — Hermione gritou, pulando em cima da cadeira para observar Harry se precipitar na direção de Snape, ela nem sequer reparou que Draco e Rony estavam embolados em baixo de sua cadeira, nem nos pés arrastados e gritos que saiam do redemoinho de socos que era Neville, Crabbe e Goyle.**

**No alto, Snape virou na vassoura bem em tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele, deixando de atingi-lo por centímetros, e no segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, o braço erguido em triunfo, o pomo seguro na mão.**

**As arquibancadas explodiram, tinha que ser um recorde, ninguém era capaz de lembrar do pomo ter sido agarrado tão depressa.**

                Tiago bateu palmas para Harry com orgulho.

 

**— Rony! Rony! Cadê você? A partida terminou! Harry ganhou! Nós ganhamos! Grifinória está na frente! — gritava Hermione, dançando da cadeira para o chão e dali para a cadeira e se abraçando com Parvati na fileira da frente.**

**Harry saltou da vassoura antes de chegar ao solo. Não conseguia acreditar. Agarrara. O jogo terminou, nem chegara a durar cinco minutos. Quando Grifinória invadiu o campo, ele viu Snape pousar ali perto, a cara branca e os lábios contraídos, depois Harry sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, ergueu a cabeça e deparou com o rosto sorridente de Dumbledore.**

**— Muito bem — disse Dumbledore baixinho, de modo que somente Harry pudesse ouvir. — Que bom ver que você não ficou pensando naquele espelho... Manteve-se ocupado... Excelente...**

– E ainda assim ai está o senhor, lembrando ele do espelho. – Lily disse desconfiada.

**Snape cuspiu com amargura no chão.**

**Harry deixou o vestiário sozinho algum tempo depois, para levar sua Nimbus 2000 de volta à garagem.**

– Não acho que você devia andar por ai sozinho, quando alguém está tentando te matar. – Gina disse inquieta.

 

**Não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais feliz. Realmente fizera agora uma coisa de que poderia se orgulhar, ninguém poderia mais dizer que ele era apenas um nome famoso. O ar da noite nunca lhe parecera mais gostoso. Caminhou pela grama úmida, revivendo mentalmente a última hora, que era um borrão de felicidade: Grifinória correndo para erguê-lo nos ombros, Rony e Hermione a distância, pulando de alegria, Rony dando vivas com o nariz escorrendo sangue.**

**Harry chegara à garagem. Recostou-se na porta de madeira e contemplou Hogwarts, com suas janelas avermelhadas pelo sol poente. Grifinória na liderança. Ele conseguira, mostrara a Snape...**

**E por falar em Snape...**

                Severo se perguntou por que aquele livro não podia deixa-lo em paz, e se os outros também falariam tanto sobre ele.

 

**Uma figura encapuzada descia rapidamente os degraus de entrada do castelo. Sem dúvida não queria ser vista, andava o mais depressa que podia em direção à floresta proibida. A vitória de Harry se apagou de sua mente enquanto o observava. Reconheceu o andar predador da figura. Snape, escapulindo até a floresta enquanto todos jantavam, que estava acontecendo?  
Harry tornou a montar a Nimbus 2000 e levantou voo.**

– Ah, Harry, – Lily disse pesarosa – por que não pode deixar de se meter em confusão?

– Se ela está pensando isso no primeiro livro imagine nos próximos. – Rony sussurrou para Hermione.

**Planando silenciosamente sobre o castelo, viu Snape entrar na floresta correndo. Seguiu-o.**

**As árvores eram tão juntas que ele não conseguia ver aonde fora Snape. Voou em círculos cada vez mais baixos, roçando a copa das árvores até que ouviu vozes. Planou em direção a elas e pousou, sem ruído, em uma alta bétula.**

**Subiu com cuidado em um dos ramos, segurando-se firme na vassoura, tentando espiar por entre as folhas.**

**Embaixo, na clareira sombria, estava Snape, mas não estava sozinho. Quirrell estava com ele. Harry não conseguiu distinguir a expressão no seu rosto, mas a gagueira estava pior que nunca.**

**Harry apurou o ouvido para entender o que conversavam.**

**—... Não sei por que você quis se encontrar logo aqui, Severo...**

**— Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso — disse Snape, a voz gélida. — Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal.**

**Harry se curvou para frente. Quirrell balbuciou alguma coisa.**

**Snape interrompeu-o.**

**— Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?**

– Você está ameaçando outros professores para fazerem seu trabalho sujo? – Sirius perguntou com raiva.

– Tem algo errado nisso. – disse Remo pensativo, de repente.

**— M... M... Mas, Severo, eu...**

**— Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell — ameaçou Snape, dando um passo em direção a ele.**

**— N... N... Não sei o que você...**

**— Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.**

**Uma coruja piou alto e Harry quase caiu da árvore. Firmou-se em tempo de ouvir Snape dizer:**

**—... As suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.**

**— M... Mas eu n... N... Não...**

**— Muito bem — interrompeu-o Snape. — Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.**

**E jogando a capa por cima da cabeça saiu da clareira. Estava quase escuro agora, mas Harry pôde discernir Quirrell, parado muito quieto como se estivesse petrificado.**

**— Harry, onde é que você esteve? — perguntou Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

**— Vencemos! Você venceu! Nós vencemos! — gritou Rony, dando palmadas nas costas de Harry — E deixei o olho de Draco roxo e Neville tentou enfrentar Crabbe e Goyle sozinho!**

– Muitas vitórias para a Grifinória. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

 

**Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que ele vai ficar bom.**

– Da próxima vez você sai mais inteiro. – Sirius disse para Neville e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Alice.

 

**— Isso é que é mostrar a Sonserina! Todos estão esperando você na sala comunal, estamos dando uma festa, Fred e Jorge roubaram uns bolos e outras coisinhas nas cozinhas.**

**— Deixem isso para lá agora — disse Harry, sem fôlego. — Vamos procurar uma sala vazia, esperem até ouvirem isso...**

**Ele verificou se Pirraça não estava na sala antes de fechar a porta, depois contou aos amigos o que vira e ouvira.**

**— Então tínhamos razão, é a Pedra Filosofal e Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a ajudá-lo a roubar. Ele perguntou se o outro sabia como passar por Fofo, e falou alguma coisa sobre as magiquinhas de Quirrell. Imagino que haja outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo, uma porção de feitiços, provavelmente, e Quirrell deve ter feito algum contrafeitiço de que Snape precisa para entrar...**

– Isso realmente não faz sentido. – Tiago disse concordando com Remo.

– Snape conhece bem as Artes das Trevas, duvido que Quirrell saiba algum feitiço que Snape não conheça... – Remo disse lendo novamente o que estava escrito no livro.

– Então Severo não precisa de nenhum contrafeitiço de Quirrell. – Lily disse pensativa, – Talvez não estejamos enxergando alguma coisa...

– Mas ainda assim, – Sirius disse – ele perguntou sobre Fofo, ele tentou passar pelo cachorro no dia das bruxas. Coisas demais apontam para ele...

                Severo via-se obrigado a concordar com todos. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

 

**— Você quer dizer que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrell resistir a Snape? — perguntou Hermione alarmada.**

**— Terça-feira ela terá desaparecido — disse Rony.**

– Acabou o capítulo. – Remo disse fechando o livro e pousando-o sobre a mesa de centro.

– Temos muito em que pensar... – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio.

– Mas podemos pensar depois. – Gina disse chamando a atenção de todos. – Agora temos um jogo de xadrez para assistir.

– Vou pegar minhas peças. – Rony disse levantando-se e correndo para o quarto.

– Ele realmente trouxe as peças dele do futuro? – Sirius perguntou a Gina, preocupado.

– Ele carregar o jogo com ele há anos. – Gina disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

Rony voltou do quarto com um tabuleiro de xadrez e suas peças, sentou-se à mesa e esperou por Sirius. Sirius levantou-se do sofá e apontou a varinha para o tabuleiro conjurando suas peças.

                Severo que não estava interessado no jogo foi para o quarto enquanto todos os outros se agruparam para assistir a partida.

                Quando a rainha de Rony esmagou o rei de Sirius miseravelmente uma hora depois, Gina levantou-se e encarou Remo, maldosa.

– Acho que alguém acaba de perder uma aposta. – Gina disse vitoriosa.

– Mas... – Remo disse ainda sem acreditar.

– Acho que é um bom momento para você fazer uma declaração de amor. – Tiago disse rindo.

                Remo passou alguns segundos pensando enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

– A amizade é um amor que nunca morre! – Remo disse vitorioso – Sirius, eu te amo.

– Tem que concordar que ele se saiu bem. – Rony cochichou para Gina que não sabia o que dizer.

– Também amo você, cara. – Sirius disse dando um abraço em Remo enquanto todos seguiam para o quarto.

                Severo já estava dormindo quando os outros entraram no aposento.

– Tem que reconhecer que eles são espertos. – Rony disse algum tempo depois sentado na cama de Hermione com ela, Harry, Gina e Neville.

– Eles percebem as coisas... – Hermione disse satisfeita – espero que eles tenham paciência para ler tudo antes de julgar.

– Sirius não tem muita paciência. – Harry disse pensativo. – Mas meu pai consegue controlá-lo.

– E Lily pelo jeito traz o melhor de Tiago para a superfície. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

– Frank e Remo são mais sensatos. – Gina disse se espreguiçando.

– Minha mãe é um pouco mais estourada, mas acho que não faria nada. – Neville disse bocejando.

                Do outro lado do quarto Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Lily discutiam o que tinham acabado de ler.

– Acho que Severo não está tentando roubar a pedra. – Lily disse paciente.

– Tem muitas evidencias apontando para ele. – Sirius respondeu encarando a garota descrente.

– Eu sei, tudo aponta para ele, mas a conversa com Quirrell não faz sentido. – Lily disse bufando.

– Entendo o que Lily quer dizer. – Remo disse com cuidado – Para que Snape precisaria de Quirrell, Snape conhece artes das trevas melhor que qualquer um aqui.

– E o cachorro? – Sirius perguntou não querendo dar a Snape qualquer margem de confiança.

– Também não faz sentido, Sirius. – Tiago falou coçando a cabeça. – Hagrid deve ser o único que sabe como passar pelo cachorro, e provavelmente Dumbledore. Ninguém tentaria tirar a informação de Dumbledore, mas todos sabem que para fazer Hagrid falar basta embebedá-lo!

– É verdade... – Sirius disse pensativo.

– Como vocês sabem que basta embebedar Hagrid? – Lily perguntou chocada.

– Já precisamos fazê-lo falar algumas vezes. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– Mas isso não vem ao caso. – Tiago interrompeu – Por que Snape iria atrás de Quirrell para descobrir sobre o cachorro? Isso não faz sentido.

– Entendo. – Sirius suspirou.

                Frank e Alice conversavam entre si.

– Não consigo entender por que estamos aqui... – Alice disse acariciando os cabelos de Frank que estava deitado em seu colo.

– Neville foi criado pela minha mãe... – Frank disse de olhos fechados – Deve ter algo a ver com isso, talvez o livro diga o porquê dele não morar com a gente, e a gente possa mudar isso.

– Espero que não seja nada demais. – Alice suspirou – Espero que não estejamos mortos...

                Na manhã seguinte todos voltaram aos seus lugares depois do café da manhã, um pouco mais familiarizados com seus companheiros de leitura e sua nova rotina. Lily sentou-se aconchegada a Tiago, estava cada vez mais à vontade com a proximidade entre os dois.

                Sirius pegou o livro e levantou as sobrancelhas quando leu o nome do próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo XIV – Norberto, o dragão norueguês.**


	15. 14 – Norberto, o dragão norueguês

**– Norberto, o dragão norueguês.**

 

– Eu espero sinceramente que vocês não encontrem nenhum dragão norueguês nesse capítulo. – Lily disse nervosa. – Pode ser só uma visita do irmão de Rony, não é? – Ela perguntou observando os olhares descrentes de todos os outros.

– Sinto muito, Lily. – Tiago disse acariciando os cabelos acaju da garota.

 

**Quirrell, no entanto, deve ter sido muito mais corajoso do que eles pensaram. Nas semanas seguintes ele pareceu estar ficando mais pálido e mais magro, mas não parecia ter cedido.**

**Todas as vezes que os meninos passavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar, Harry, Rony e Hermione encostavam as orelhas na porta para verificar se Fofo continuava a rosnar lá dentro.**

– Se um professor encontrasse vocês fazendo isso, – Alice disse pesarosa – seria mais de um mês de detenção.

 

**Snape levava a vida no seu habitual mau humor, o que com certeza significava que a Pedra continuava a salvo. Sempre que Harry passava por Quirrell nesses últimos dias dava-lhe um sorriso como a encorajá-lo, e Rony começara a censurar as pessoas que riam da gagueira de Quirrell.**

                Harry e Rony se entreolharam arrependidos.

 

**Hermione, no entanto, tinha mais no que pensar do que na Pedra Filosofal. Começara a programar suas revisões e a marcar em cores suas anotações de aula para classificá-las. Harry e Rony não teriam se importado com isso, mas ela não parava de chateá-los para fazerem o mesmo.**

**— Hermione, os exames estão a séculos de distância.**

**— Dez semanas — retorquiu Hermione. — Não são séculos, é como um segundo para Nicolau Flamel.**

– Vocês tinham onze anos, Mione, – Gina disse revirando os olhos – não seiscentos.

 

**— Mas nós não temos seiscentos anos — lembrou-lhe Rony. Em todo o caso, o que é que você está revisando se já sabe tudo?**

**— Que é que estou revisando? Vocês ficaram malucos? Vocês já perceberam que precisamos passar nesses exames para chegar ao segundo ano? Eles são muito importantes, eu deveria ter começado a estudar a um mês, não sei o que deu em mim...**

**Infelizmente, os professores pareciam estar pensando da mesma maneira que Hermione.**

– Eles sempre pensam. – Sirius bufou.

 

**Passaram tantos deveres de casa que as férias da Páscoa não foram tão divertidas quanto as de Natal. Ficou difícil se descontrair com Hermione ao lado, recitando os doze usos do sangue de dragão ou praticando movimentos com a varinha. Aos gemidos e bocejos, Harry e Rony passaram a maior parte do tempo livre com ela, na biblioteca, tentando dar conta de todos os deveres extras.**

**— Eu nunca vou me lembrar disso — desabafou Rony uma tarde, largando a pena de escrever na mesa e olhando desejoso pela janela da biblioteca. Era na realidade o primeiro dia bonito que tinham em meses. O céu estava claro, azul-miosótis e havia uma expectativa de verão no ar.**

**Harry, que estava procurando o verbete "Ditamno" no livro de _Cem ervas e fungos mágicos_ , não levantou os olhos até a hora em que ouviu Rony exclamar:**

**— Rúbeo! Que é que você está fazendo na biblioteca?**

– Isso é estranho. – Remo disse pensativo – Nunca vi Hagrid na biblioteca.

– Deve estar pesquisando sobre dragões. – Para a surpresa de todos, quem disse isso foi Severo.

 

**Hagrid veio arrastando os pés, escondendo alguma coisa às costas. Parecia muito deslocado com o seu casaco de pelo de toupeira.**

**— Só olhando — disse numa voz insegura que imediatamente despertou o interesse deles. — E o que é que vocês estão armando? — Ele pareceu repentinamente desconfiado. — Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flamel, continuam?**

**— Ah, já descobrimos quem ele é há séculos — disse Rony para impressionar. — E você sabe o que é que aquele cachorro está guardando, é a Pedra Filo...**

**— Chhhhi! — Hagrid olhou à sua volta depressa para ver se alguém estava escutando. — Não saiam gritando isso por ai, que foi que deu em vocês?**

**— Mas, tem umas coisinhas que queríamos perguntar a você. — disse Harry — sobre as outras coisas que estão protegendo a Pedra além do Fofo...**

**— CHHHHHI! — fez Hagrid de novo. — Escutem, venham me ver mais tarde, não estou prometendo que vou lhes dizer nada, vejam bem, mas não saiam dando com a língua nos dentes por ai, estudantes não devem saber disso. Vão achar que fui eu que contei a vocês...**

– Mas foi você! – Lily bufou, se Hagrid não tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes, Harry não estaria procurando confusão.

**— Vemos você mais tarde, então — concordou Harry.**

**Hagrid saiu arrastando os pés.**

**— Que é que ele estava escondendo às costas? — perguntou Hermione pensativa.**

**— Acham que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pedra?**

**— Vou ver em que seção ele estava — prontificou-se Rony, que já estava farto de trabalhar. Voltou um minuto depois com uma braçada de livros e largou-os em cima da mesa.**

**— Dragões — cochichou — Rúbeo estava procurando coisas sobre dragões! Olhem só estes: _Espécies de dragões da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda, Do ovo ao inferno, guia do guardador de dragões._**

****

– Acho que já sabemos onde encontrar Norberto... – Tiago disse suspirando.

– Já devíamos ter imaginado. – Remo disse – Quem mais daria o nome de Norberto a um dragão?

 

**— Rúbeo sempre quis um dragão, ele me disse isso da primeira vez em que nos vimos — comentou Harry.**

**— Mas é contra as nossas leis — argumentou Rony. — Criar dragões foi proibido pela Convenção dos Bruxos de 1709, todo o mundo sabe disso. É difícil evitar que os trouxas reparem em nós se criarmos dragões no quintal. Em todo o caso, não se pode domesticar dragões, é perigoso. Vocês deviam ver as queimaduras que Carlinhos recebeu de dragões selvagens na Romênia.**

– Fiquei surpresa que você soubesse disso. – Hermione disse constrangida.

– Meu irmão cria dragões, tenho que saber essas coisas... – Rony disse dando de ombros – Mas todo mundo sabe que criar dragões é proibido...

– Mas nem todo mundo sabe o ano da Convenção dos Bruxos onde foi proibido. – Remo disse sorrindo para Rony.

 

**— Mas não tem dragões selvagens na Grã-Bretanha? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Claro que tem — respondeu Rony — Os dragões verdes galeses e os negros das ilhas Hébridas. O Ministério da Magia tem um bocado de trabalho para mantê-los em segredo, posso lhe garantir. O nosso povo vive enfeitiçando trouxas que os viram, para fazê-los esquecer.**

– Ter um irmão que estuda dragões te tornou quase um especialista. – Frank comentou admirado. – Não sabia de nada disso.

– Quando Carlinhos começou a trabalhar com dragões só sabia falar sobre isso, – Gina disse dando de ombros – qualquer um que quisesse passar um tempo com ele aprendia tudo sobre dragões.

– Hagrid gostaria disso. – Remo disse rindo.

 

**— Então o que será que Rúbeo anda armando? — perguntou Hermione.**

**Quando eles bateram á porta da cabana do guarda-caça uma hora mais tarde, ficaram surpresos de ver que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Hagrid perguntou _"Quem é?"_ antes de deixá-los entrar e em seguida fechou depressa a porta assim que eles entraram.**

**Estava um calor sufocante no interior da cabana. E embora fosse um dia bem quente havia um fogaréu na lareira. Hagrid preparou chá para os meninos e lhes ofereceu sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram.**

– Ele chocou um ovo de dragão em uma cabana de madeira? – Tiago perguntou perplexo.

– Hagrid deve achar que é um bebê e que ele não cuspiria fogo na casa. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

 

**— Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa?**

**— Queríamos — disse Harry. Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios. — Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além de Fofo.**

**Hagrid amarrou a cara.**

**— Claro que não posso dizer. Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei. Segundo vocês já sabem demais, de modo que eu não diria a vocês se soubesse. Aquela Pedra está aqui por uma boa razão. Quase foi roubada de Gringotes. Suponho que vocês já chegaram a essa conclusão. Fico até espantado que saibam da existência de Fofo.**

**— Ah, vamos Rúbeo, talvez você não queira nos dizei, mas você sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui — disse Hermione num tom caloroso e lisonjeiro. A barba de Hagrid mexeu e eles perceberam que estava sorrindo. — Só estávamos querendo saber realmente quem fez o feitiço de proteção — continuou Hermione. — Estávamos querendo saber em quem Dumbledore teria confiado o suficiente para ajudá-lo, além de você.**

– Boa ideia. – Sirius disse admirado – Bajular o Hagrid é tão útil quanto embebedá-lo.

– Mas não tão eficaz quanto, – Tiago disse dando de ombros – se vocês tivessem uma garrafa de uísque de fogo já saberiam tudo que há para saber sobre tudo...

**O peito de Rúbeo se estufou ao ouvir essas palavras. Harry e Rony se abriram em sorrisos para Hermione.**

**— Bom, acho que não poderia fazer mal contar isso... Vamos ver... Ele pediu Fofo emprestado a mim... Depois alguns professores fizeram os feitiços... A Professora Sprout.. O Professor Flitwick... A Professora Minerva... — ele foi contando nos dedos — o Professor Quirrell... E o próprio Dumbledore também fez alguma coisa, é claro. Um momento esqueci alguém. Ah, sim, o Professor Snape.**

**— Snape?**

**— É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela ideia, ou continuam? Olhem, Snape ajudou a proteger a Pedra, não está prestes a roubá-la.**

– Mas alguém está prestes a roubá-la. – Lily disse decidida. Severo ficava feliz em ver que Lily não achava que ele seria o culpado.

 

**Harry sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam pensando o mesmo que ele. Se Snape fora chamado para proteger a Pedra, devia ter sido fácil descobrir como os outros professores a tinham protegido. Ele provavelmente sabia de tudo, exceto, ao que parecia, o feitiço que Quirrell fizera e de que jeito passar por Fofo.**

– Vocês conseguem ver que isso não faz sentido? – Remo perguntou confuso – Snape teria problemas com o feitiço de Dumbledore, e talvez o de McGonagall, mas não o de Quirrell...

                Severo tinha que concordar com Remo, ele era bom com as Artes das Trevas, nada que Quirrell fizesse poderia impedi-lo, nada daquilo fazia sentido.

 

**— Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não é, Rúbeo? — Harry perguntou, ansioso.**

**— E você não diria a ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo a um dos professores?**

**— Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore — disse Hagrid orgulhoso.**

**— Bom, isso já é alguma coisa — murmurou Harry para os outros. — Rúbeo, podemos abrir uma janela? Estou assando.**

**— Não pode, desculpe Harry — disse Hagrid. Harry notou que ele olhava para o fogo. Harry olhou também.**

**— Rúbeo, o que é isso?**

**Mas ele já sabia o que era. Bem no meio do fogo, debaixo da chaleira, havia um enorme ovo negro.**

– Ah, Hagrid! – Lily bufou.

 

**— Ah — respondeu Hagrid, mexendo, nervoso, na barba. — É... Ah...**

**— Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Rúbeo? — perguntou Rony, abaixando-se para o fogo para olhar o ovo mais de perto. — Isso deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna.**

**— Ganhei. A noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero.**

**— Mas o que é que você vai fazer com ele, quando chocar? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Bom, andei lendo um pouco — disse Hagrid, tirando um grande livro de baixo do travesseiro. — Apanhei este na biblioteca: _A criação de dragões como prazer e fonte de renda_. É meio desatualizado, é claro, mas está tudo aqui. Mantenha o ovo no fogo porque as mães sopram fogo em cima deles, sabe, e quando chocar dê-lhe um balde de conhaque misturado com sangue de galinha a cada meia hora. E vejam aqui: como reconhecer os diferentes ovos, e este aqui é um dragão norueguês. São raros esses.**

– Ele é louco. Completamente louco. – Lily disse horrorizada. – Ele vive em uma cabana de madeira!

**Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas Hermione não.**

**— Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira — lembrou-lhe.**

**Mas Hagrid nem escutou. Estava cantarolando alegremente enquanto atiçava o fogo.**

**Então agora tinham mais uma coisa com que se preocupar: o que poderia acontecer a Hagrid se alguém descobrisse que estava escondendo um dragão ilegal em sua cabana.**

– Depende de quem descobrir. – Tiago disse. – Se for Dumbledore vai apenas mandar o dragão para outro lugar. Mas se for alguma outra pessoa pode acabar denunciando para o ministério...

 

**— Como será ter uma vida tranquila — suspirou Rony, pois noite após noite eles lutavam para dar conta de todos aqueles deveres de casa suplementares que estavam recebendo. Hermione agora começava a programar as revisões de Harry e Rony também.**

**Estava deixando os dois malucos.**

**Então, certo dia ao café da manhã, Edwiges trouxe outro bilhete de Hagrid para Harry. Ele escrevera apenas duas palavras.**

**“ _Está furando_ ”.**

**Rony queria faltar à Herbologia e ir direto à cabana. Hermione nem quis ouvir falar nisso.**

**— Hermione, quantas vezes na vida vamos ver um dragão saindo do ovo?**

– Deve ser mesmo ume experiência incrível. – disse Sirius.

– Não o suficiente para matar aula. – Hermione disse determinada.

 

**— Temos aulas, vamos nos meter em confusão, e isso não vai ser nada comparado à situação de Rúbeo quando descobrirem o que ele anda fazendo.**

**— Cala a boca! — cochichou Harry.**

**Malfoy estava a apenas alguns passos e parou instantaneamente para ouvir. Quanto teria ouvido? Harry não gostou nem um pouco da expressão que viu na cara de Malfoy.**

– Tantas pessoas para escutar a conversa de vocês... – Remo suspirou. – Se Malfoy falar para o pai dele, Hagrid pode ser preso...

 

**Rony e Hermione discutiram todo o tempo a caminho da aula de Herbologia e, no final, Hermione concordou em dar uma corrida à casa de Hagrid com os dois no intervalo da manhã.**

**Quando a sineta tocou no castelo anunciando o fim da aula, os três largaram as colheres de jardineiro e atravessaram a propriedade correndo em direção à orla da floresta. Hagrid cumprimentou-os parecendo vermelho e excitado.**

**— Está quase furando. — Conduziu-os para dentro.**

**O ovo estava em cima da mesa. Tinha fundas rachaduras.**

**Alguma coisa se mexia dentro dele, fazia um barulhinho engraçado.**

**Todos puxaram as cadeiras para junto da mesa e observaram com a respiração presa.**

**De repente ouviram um som arranhado e o ovo se abriu. O dragão-bebê caiu molemente em cima da mesa. Não era exatamente bonito, Harry achou que parecia um guarda-chuva preto amassado. As asas espinhosas eram enormes em contraste como corpo preto e magro, tinha um focinho longo com narinas largas, tocos de chifres e olhos esbugalhados cor de laranja.  
Espirrou. Voaram fagulhas do seu focinho.**

**— Ele não é lindo? — murmurou Hagrid. Esticou a mão para afagar a cabeça do dragão. O bicho tentou morder seus dedos, deixando à mostra presas pontiagudas.**

**— Deus o abençoe, olhe, ele conhece a mamãe! — exclamou Hagrid.**

– Hagrid é completamente louco. – Gina disse negando com a cabeça.

**— Rúbeo, — perguntou Hermione — exatamente com que rapidez um dragão norueguês cresce?**

**Hagrid ia responder quando a cor subitamente desapareceu do seu rosto, ele deu um salto e correu à janela.**

**— Que foi?**

**— Alguém estava espiando pela fresta nas cortinas, um garoto estava correndo de volta para a escola.**

**Harry se precipitou para a porta e espiou para fora. Mesmo a distância não havia como se enganar.**

**Malfoy vira o dragão.**

– Hagrid está perdido. – Frank disse triste.

 

**Alguma coisa no sorriso que rondou a cara de Malfoy durante a semana seguinte deixou Harry, Rony e Hermione muito nervosos. Passaram a maior parte do tempo livre na cabana sombria de Hagrid, tentando argumentar com ele.**

**— Deixe o dragão ir embora — insistia Harry — Solte ele.**

**— Não posso — disse Hagrid. — Ele é muito pequeno. Morreria.**

– O irmão do Rony pode cuidar dele. – Tiago disse apreensivo.

 

**Eles olharam para o dragão. Aumentara três vezes de comprimento em uma semana. A fumaça não parava de sair de suas narinas. Hagrid não estava cumprindo suas tarefas de guarda-caça porque o dragão o mantinha muito ocupado. Havia garrafas vazias de conhaque e penas de galinha por todo o chão.**

**— Decidi chamá-lo de Norberto — anunciou Hagrid, olhando para o dragão com olhos sonhadores. — Ele realmente sabe quem eu sou, olhem. Norberto! Norberto! Onde está a mamãe?**

**— Ele pirou — cochichou Rony na orelha de Harry.**

**— Rúbeo — disse Harry em voz alta —, dê mais quinze dias e Norberto vai ficar do tamanho de sua casa. Malfoy pode procurar Dumbledore a qualquer momento.**

– Se ele falar para Dumbledore tudo bem, – Sirius disse receoso – o problema é se ele falar para o pai dele.

 

**Hagrid mordeu o lábio.**

**— Eu... Eu sei que não vou poder ficar com ele para sempre, mas também não posso largá-lo assim, não posso.**

**Harry de repente virou-se para Rony.**

**— Carlinhos — falou.**

**— Você também — respondeu Rony. — Eu sou Rony, está lembrado?**

– Rony, acho que Harry não teria motivos para te confundir com seus irmãos. – Sirius disse rindo. No fundo entendia Rony, odiava ser chamado de Regulo pelos amigos dos pais.

 

**— Não, Carlinhos... Seu irmão, Carlinhos. Na Romênia. Estudando dragões. Poderíamos mandar Norberto para ele. Carlinhos pode cuidar dele e depois devolvê-lo à floresta!**

**— Brilhante! — exclamou Rony. — Que é que você acha Rúbeo?**

**E no fim, Hagrid concordou que podiam mandar uma coruja a Carlinhos para consultá-lo.**

**A semana seguinte se arrastou. A noite de quarta-feira encontrou Hermione e Harry sentados sozinhos na sala comunal, muito depois de todos terem ido se deitar. O relógio na parede acabara de bater meia-noite quando o buraco do retrato se abriu de repente. Rony se materializou ao tirar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Estivera na cabana de Hagrid, ajudando a alimentar Norberto, agora comendo caixotes de ratos mortos.**

**— Ele me mordeu! —**

– Isso é perigoso, dragões noruegueses são venenosos... – Remo disse preocupado.

 

**disse ele mostrando a mão, que trazia enrolada em um lenço ensanguentado. — Não vou conseguir segurar a pena de escrever durante uma semana. Vou lhe contar, aquele dragão é o bicho mais horrível que conheci, mas quem ouve Rúbeo falar pensa que ele é um coelhinho fofo. Quando o dragão me mordeu, ele ralhou comigo por tê-lo assustado. E quando sai, estava cantando uma canção de ninar.**

**Ouviu-se uma batida na janela escura.**

**— É a Edwiges! — disse Harry, correndo para deixá-la entrar — Deve estar trazendo a resposta de Carlinhos!**

**Os três juntaram as cabeças para ler o bilhete.**

**_Caro Rony,_ **

**_Como vai? Obrigado pela carta, terei prazer em cuidar do dragão norueguês, mas não será fácil mandá-lo para mim. Acho que o melhor será mandá-lo por alguns amigos que estão vindo me visitar na próxima semana. O problema é que eles não podem ser vistos carregando um dragão ilegal._ **

**_Você poderia levar o dragão para a torre mais alta à meia-noite de sábado? Eles podem se encontrar com você lá e levá-lo enquanto ainda está escuro._ **

**_Mande-me uma resposta o mais breve possível._ **

**_Afetuosamente,_ **

**_Carlinhos._ **

**Eles se entreolharam.**

**— Temos a capa da invisibilidade — disse Harry — Não deve ser muito difícil. Acho que a capa é bastante grande para cobrir dois de nós e o Norberto.**

– Isso é perigoso demais, vocês deviam falar para Dumbledore... – Lily disse apreensiva.

 

**O fato de os outros dois concordarem indicava como a semana fora ruim, Qualquer coisa para se livrarem de Norberto e de Malfoy.**

– Você podiam encaixotar Malfoy e manda-lo para Romênia... – Sirius disse maligno – Bastaria um feitiço de memória e uma caixa...

 

**Mas houve um imprevisto. Na manhã seguinte, a mordida do dragão fizera a mão de Rony inchar, ficando duas vezes o seu tamanho normal. Ele não sabia se era seguro procurar Madame Pomfrey, será que ela reconheceria uma mordida de dragão?**

 

– Claro que ela reconhece... – Remo disse suspirando – Mas ela não costuma fazer muitas perguntas...

– Se ela fizesse os alunos parariam de confiar nela. – disse Sirius.

– E seria ainda mais perigoso se os alunos começassem a tentar se curar sozinhos... – Tiago completou.

**À tarde, porém, não houve mais jeito. O corte adquirira uma feia cor verde. Dava a impressão de que as presas de Norberto eram venenosas.**

**Harry e Hermione correram para a ala do hospital no fim do dia e encontraram Rony acamado numa situação horrível.**

**— Não é só a minha mão — cochichou ele — embora ela pareça que vai cair. Malfoy disse à Madame Pomfrey que queria pedir emprestado um livro meu, para poder vir dar uma boa gargalhada. Ficou ameaçando contar a ela o que realmente me mordera. Eu disse que foi um cachorro, mas acho que ela não está acreditando. Eu não devia ter batido nele no jogo de Quadribol, é por isso que ele está agindo assim.**

– Não, ele está agindo assim por que é um babaca... – Sirius disse irritado – Você devia ter batido mais nele.

 

**Harry e Hermione tentaram acalmar Rony.**

**— Tudo vai terminar à meia-noite de sábado — disse Hermione, mas isso não acalmou Rony nem um pouquinho. Pelo contrário, ele se sentou muito empertigado e desatou a suar.**

**— Meia-noite de sábado! — disse com a voz rouca — Ah, não... Ah, não... Acabei de me lembrar, a carta de Carlinhos estava no livro que Malfoy levou, ele vai saber que vamos nos livrar de Norberto.**

– Nada pode ser simples, não é? – Hermione suspirou.

 

**Harry e Hermione não tiveram nem chance de responder. Madame Pomfrey apareceu naquele instante e fez os dois saírem, dizendo que Rony precisava dormir.**

**— Agora é tarde demais para mudarmos de plano. Não temos mais tempo para mandar outra coruja a Carlinhos e essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de nos livrarmos de Norberto. Teremos de arriscar. E temos a capa da invisibilidade, Malfoy não sabe disso.**

– A capa sempre é um trunfo. – Sirius disse sorrindo, feliz que aquela relíquia tenha chegado às mãos de Harry.

 

**Eles encontraram Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, sentado do lado de fora da cabana com a cauda enfaixada, quando foram contar a Hagrid, que abriu a janela para falar com eles.**

**— Não vou deixar vocês entrarem — ofegou. — Norberto está passando uma fase difícil, nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinho.**

**Quando lhe contaram sobre a carta de Carlinhos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, embora isso talvez fosse porque Norberto acabara de mordê-lo na perna.**

**— Aai! Tudo bem, ele só mordeu minha bota. Está brincando, afinal é um bebezinho.**

**O bebê bateu com o rabo na parede, fazendo as janelas estremecerem. Harry e Hermione voltaram para o castelo achando que o sábado talvez não chegasse bastante rápido.**

**Eles teriam sentido pena de Hagrid quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus a Norberto, se não estivessem tão preocupados com o que tinham de fazer. Era uma noite muito escura e anuviada e se atrasaram um pouco para chegar à cabana de Hagrid porque precisaram esperar Pirraça desimpedir o caminho para o saguão de Entrada, onde estivera jogando tênis contra a parede.**

**Hagrid aprontara Norberto embalando-o num grande caixote.**

**— Pus muitos ratos e um pouco de conhaque para a viagem — disse Hagrid com a voz abafada. — E embalei junto o ursinho de pelúcia para o caso de ele se sentir solitário.**

– Hagrid, é um dragão, não um bebê! – Gina bufou.

 

**De dentro do caixote vinha um ruído de pano rasgado que pareceu a Harry ser o dragão arrancando a cabeça do ursinho.**

**— Até a vista, Norberto! — soluçou Hagrid, quando Harry e Hermione cobriram o caixote com a capa da invisibilidade e entraram debaixo dela. — Mamãe nunca vai esquecer você!**

– Espero que não vejamos o Norberto novamente. – Lily suspirou.

                Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar preocupado, o que Lily pensaria se dissessem que não veriam Norberto novamente, mas conheceriam uns amigos dele ao longo da história?

 

**Como foi que conseguiu levar o caixote de volta ao castelo, eles nunca souberam. Aproximava-se a meia-noite e eles subiram com Norberto pela escadaria do saguão de entrada e pelos corredores escuros. Mais uma escada, mais outra, nem mesmo um dos atalhos de Harry facilitou muito o transporte.**

**— Estamos quase lá! — Harry ofegou quando chegaram ao corredor sob a torre mais alta.**

**Então um movimento brusco à frente deles quase fez com que deixassem cair o caixote. Esquecendo que já estavam invisíveis, encolheram-se nas sombras, espiando os contornos escuros de duas pessoas que se debatiam a uns três metros. Uma lâmpada se acendeu.  
A Professora Minerva, num robe de lã escocesa e rede no cabelo, segurava Malfoy pela orelha.**

**— Está detido — gritou. — E são vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina. Perambulando no meio da noite, como você se atreve...**

– Maravilha! – Sirius disse satisfeito. – Se livraram do dragão e Malfoy vai receber uma detenção, tudo na mesma noite!

 

**— A senhora não compreende, professora, Harry Potter está vindo aí, vem trazendo um dragão.**

**— Que absurdo! Como você se atreve a contar tais mentiras! Vamos, vou conversar com o Professor Snape sobre você, Malfoy!**

**A íngreme escada em espiral até o alto da torre pareceu a coisa mais fácil do mundo depois disto. Somente quando saíram para o ar frio da noite foi que se livraram da capa da invisibilidade, felizes de poderem respirar direito outra vez. Hermione dançou uma espécie de jinga escocesa.**

**— Malfoy vai ficar detido! Eu seria capaz de cantar.**

– Não cante! – Tiago preveniu.

 

**— Não cante — aconselhou Harry.**

**Rindo de Malfoy, eles esperaram, enquanto Norberto se debatia dentro do caixote. Passados uns dez minutos, quatro vassouras surgiram da escuridão mergulhando em direção à torre.**

**Os amigos de Carlinhos formavam um grupo animado.**

**Mostraram a Harry e a Hermione os arreios que tinham trazido de modo a poder suspender Norberto entre eles. Todos ajudaram a prender Norberto muito bem nos arreios e então Harry e Hermione apertaram as mãos de todos e lhes agradeceram muito.**

**Finamente Norberto estava indo... Indo... E finalmente se foi.**

**Eles desceram a escada espiral sem fazer barulho, os corações leves como as mãos, agora que Norberto fora tirado delas. Nada de dragão, Malfoy detido, o que poderia estragar essa felicidade?**  
  


– Vocês se esqueceram de se cobrir com a capa. – Tiago disse sofrendo.

 

**A resposta à sua pergunta estava esperando ao pé da escada.**

**Quando chegaram ao corredor, a cara de Filch assombrou-os, emergindo da escuridão.**

**— Ora, ora, ora — sussurrou —, estamos encrencados.**

**Tinham deixado a capa da invisibilidade no alto da torre.**

– Você esqueceu a capa na torre? – a voz de Tiago exalava sofrimento.

– Desculpa. – Harry murmurou, também não acreditava em quão descuidado foi.

– Tudo bem... – Tiago disse resignado. – Vamos ler o próximo logo, por favor...

                Gina que não queria contrariar Tiago pegou o livro e abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo XV – A floresta proibida.**


	16. 15 – A floresta proibida

**– A floresta proibida.**

– Não me digam que depois de apanhados ainda descumpriram mais algumas regras? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

 

**As coisas não poderiam estar piores.**

**Filch levou-os à sala da Professora Minerva no primeiro andar, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem trocar uma palavra entre si. Hermione tremia. Desculpas, álibis e justificativas fantásticas substituíam-se umas as outras na cabeça de Harry, cada qual mais capenga do que a anterior. Ele não conseguia ver como iam se livrar desta encrenca. Estavam encurralados. Como podiam ter sido burros a ponto de se esquecerem da capa? Não havia nenhuma razão no mundo para a Professora Minerva aceitar que estivessem fora da cama, esgueirando-se pela escola a altas horas da noite, e muito menos que estivessem na alta torre de astronomia, que era proibida aos alunos a não ser durante as aulas.**

**Some-se a isso Norberto e a capa da invisibilidade e seria melhor começarem a fazer as malas.**

**Harry achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Estava enganado. Quando a Professora Minerva apareceu, vinha trazendo Neville.**

– E o que você estava fazendo andando pela escola de madrugada?

 

**— Harry! — exclamou ele, no instante em que viu os outros dois. — Eu estava tentando encontrar vocês para avisar que ouvi Malfoy dizer que ia pegar vocês, disse que vocês tinham um drag...**

**Harry sacudiu com força a cabeça para fazer Neville calar a boca, mas a Professora Minerva viu. Parecia mais provável que ela cuspisse fogo pelas narinas do que Norberto, ali a olhar os três de cima para baixo.**

– Não queria que você tivesse tido problemas... – Harry disse a Neville.

 

**— Eu jamais teria acreditado que vocês fossem capazes disso. O Sr. Filch diz que vocês estavam no alto da torre de astronomia. É uma hora da madrugada. Expliquem-se...  
Era a primeira vez que Hermione deixava de responder à uma pergunta de uma professora. Olhava para os sapatos, imóvel como uma estátua.**

**— Acho que tenho uma boa idéia do que anda acontecendo — disse a Professora Minerva. — Não é preciso ser gênio para somar dois mais dois. Vocês contaram a Draco Malfoy uma história da carochinha sobre um dragão, tentando tirá-lo da cama e metê-lo em apuros. Eu já o apanhei. Suponho que achem engraçado que o Neville tenha ouvido a história e acreditado nela também.**

– Minerva ficou criativa depois de uns anos com a gente... – Remo disse dando de ombros.

**Harry surpreendeu o olhar de Neville e tentou lhe dizer, sem falar, que aquilo não era verdade, porque Neville tinha uma expressão de espanto e mágoa. Pobre Neville trapalhão. Harry sabia o que deveria ter-lhe custado tentar encontrá-los no escuro para avisar.**

– Custou muito. – Neville disse triste. – Mas saber que não era mentira faz eu me sentir melhor.

– Nunca faríamos isso com você Neville. – Hermione disse simpática.

 

**— Estou desapontada — disse a Professora Minerva. — Quatro alunos fora da cama em uma noite! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas antes! Você, Hermione Granger, achei que tinha mais juízo. Quanto a você, Harry Potter, achei que Grifinória significava mais para você do que parece. Os três vão pegar uma detenção, sim e você também, Neville Longbottom, não há nada que lhe dê o direito de andar pela escola à noite, principalmente nos dias que correm, é muito perigoso, e vou descontar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória.**

– Não reclama! – Tiago gritou.

– Ela piora os castigos quando as pessoas reclamam. – Sirius disse com sabedoria de causa.

 

**— Cinquenta?— Harry ofegou. Perderiam a dianteira, a dianteira que ele conquistara na última partida de Quadribol.**

**— Cinquenta pontos de cada um — acrescentou a Professora Minerva, respirando com esforço pelo nariz longo e pontudo.**

**— Professora... Por favor... A senhora não pode...**

– Pare de discutir, – Remo disse – ela odeia que digam que está errada.

**— Não venha me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, Harry Potter. Agora voltem para a cama, todos vocês. Nunca senti tanta vergonha de alunos da Grifinória antes.**

– Isso é uma grande mentira. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos. – No nosso quinto ano Tiago e eu fizemos uma aposta...

– Sirius perdeu, – Tiago completou – e teve que entrar no lago nu.

– Mas Pedro começou a rir alto demais, e eles foram pegos por Filch. – Remo continuou.

– Eles? – Lily perguntou – Por que eles, e não vocês?

– Eu estava sob a capa do Tiago. – Remo disse encolhendo os ombros.

                Lily achou aquilo estranho, não fazia o gênero de Remo deixar os amigos em problemas.

– Eu petrifiquei ele. – Tiago explicou – Ele tinha acabado de se tornar monitor, não queria que ele perdesse o distintivo.

                Lily olhou para Tiago, admirada, ele se prejudicava para cuidar dos amigos. Severo achou Tiago idiota, por que se prejudicar quando poderia se safar tão facilmente?

– Filch nos pegou, – Sirius continuou – e me levou nu até McGonagall...

– Ela ficou possessa! – Tiago disse rindo – conjurou um roupão para ele na mesma hora.

– Mas aquela foi a vez que ela mais sentiu vergonha de alunos da Grifinória, – Sirius disse ligeiramente orgulhoso – pode ter certeza.

– Ela nos tirou cinquenta pontos, – Tiago disse divertido – e nos deu uma semana de detenções.

– Mas ela mandou Remo aplicar algumas das detenções. – Sirius completou às gargalhadas – Então não cumprimos todas.

– Por isso que ela sempre manda vocês cumprirem detenção comigo? – Lily perguntou de repente entendendo várias piadas que Tiago e Sirius faziam.

                Tiago encolheu os ombros inocente.

**Cento e cinquenta pontos perdidos. Isto deixava a Grifinória em último lugar. Em uma noite, tinham estragado as chances de Grifinória conquistar a taça das casas. Harry teve a sensação de que o fundo do seu estômago se soltara. Como iriam poder compensar a perda?**

**Harry não dormiu a noite inteira. Ouviu Neville soluçar com a cara no travesseiro durante o que lhe pareceram horas. Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra para consolá-lo. Sabia que Neville, como ele mesmo, estava com medo do amanhecer.**

**O que aconteceria quando o resto de Grifinória descobrisse o que tinham feito?**

 

– Eles vão pegar pesado. – Frank disse com pena do filho.

 

**A princípio, os alunos de Grifinória que passavam pelas gigantescas ampulhetas que marcavam o placar das casas, no dia seguinte, acharam que tinha havido um engano. Como podiam de repente ter cento e cinquenta pontos menos do que no dia anterior?**

**E então a história começou a se espalhar. Harry Potter, o famoso Harry Potter, seu herói dos jogos de Quadribol, fora o responsável pela perda de todos aqueles pontos, ele e mais uns dois panacas do primeiro ano.**

– Pelo menos para vocês não vai ser tão ruim assim... – Alice disse Neville e Hermione.

 

**Da posição de aluno mais popular e admirado na escola, Harry passou a de mais odiado. Até os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se voltaram contra ele, porque todos desejavam há muito tempo ver a Sonserina perder a Taça das Casas. Para todo lado que Harry ia, as pessoas o apontavam e não se davam ao trabalho de baixar as vozes para xingá-lo. Os de Sonserina, por outro lado, batiam palmas quando ele passava, assobiavam e davam vivas.**

**_"Obrigado, Potter, ficamos lhe devendo essa!”_ **

**Somente Rony continuou do seu lado.**

– Bons amigos sempre continuam. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Rony.

 

**— Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas. Fred e Jorge já perderam montes de pontos desde que chegaram aqui e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles.**

– O segredo é sempre recuperar os pontos perdidos. – Sirius ensinou.

 

**— Eles nunca perderam cento e cinquenta pontos de uma tacada, ou perderam? — retrucou Harry, infeliz.**

**— Bom... Não — admitiu Rony.**

**Era um pouco tarde para consertar o estrago, mas Harry jurou nunca mais se meter em coisas que não eram de sua conta. Bastava de espiar e espionar.**

– E quanto tempo isso durou? – Gina perguntou sem conseguir conter o riso.

 

**Sentia tanta vergonha que foi procurar Olívio para oferecer sua demissão do time de Quadribol.**

– Não! – Tiago gritou com raiva. – Como vai recuperar os pontos se não ganhar o campeonato?

 

**— Se demitir? — trovejou Olívio. — Que bem faria isso? Como vamos poder recuperar os pontos se não conseguirmos vencer no Quadribol?**

**Mas até mesmo o Quadribol perdera a graça. O resto do time não queria falar com Harry durante os treinos e quando precisavam se referir a ele chamavam-no de _"o apanhador"._**

****

– Devia ser deprimente. – Frank disse com pena.

 

**Hermione e Neville estavam sofrendo também. Não estavam apanhando tanto quanto Harry, porque não eram tão conhecidos, mas ninguém falava com eles, tampouco. Hermione parara de chamar atenção nas aulas, mantinha a cabeça baixa e trabalhava em silêncio.**

– De que isso adianta? – Sirius perguntou negando com a cabeça. – O melhor jeito de recuperar os pontos é respondendo perguntas e chamando a atenção dos professores.

– Jogando quadribol é mais fácil. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Harry.

– Com alguns professores mandar uns presentinhos também ajuda. – Sirius disse malicioso. – Com Slughorn basta mandar bebidas caras e petiscos especiais.

– Resumindo – Remo disse – o melhor é chamar atenção, não se esconder.

– Nós temos um sistema. – Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros.

– Anotamos todos os pontos que perdemos em um caderninho para compensar depois. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

**Harry quase se alegrava que os exames não estivessem muito distantes. Todas as revisões que precisava fazer o distraiam de sua infelicidade. Ele, Rony e Hermione ficavam sozinhos, trabalhavam até tarde da noite, tentando lembrar os ingredientes das complicadas poções, aprender os feitiços e encantamentos de cor, decorar as datas das descobertas mágicas e das revoltas dos duendes...**

**Então, uma semana antes de começarem os exames, a nova resolução de Harry de não se meter em nada que não fosse de sua conta, foi submetida a um teste inesperado.**

– Uma semana... – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry – Mais do que eu tinha imaginado.

 

**Ao voltar da biblioteca, sozinho certa tarde, ouviu alguém choramingando numa sala de aulas mais à frente. Ao se aproximar, ouviu a voz de Quirrell.**

**— Não... Não... Outra vez não, por favor...**

**Parecia que alguém o estava ameaçando. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.**

**— Está bem... Está bem — ouviu Quirrell soluçar.**

**No segundo seguinte, Quirrell saiu correndo da sala de aulas ajeitando o turbante.**

– Mas você não escutou mais ninguém com ele? – Lily perguntou pensativa.

– Não... – Harry respondeu constrangido.

 

**Estava pálido e parecia prestes a chorar. E desapareceu de vista, Harry achou que Quirrell nem sequer reparara nele. Esperou até que o ruído dos passos de Quirrell desaparecesse e, então, espiou para dentro da sala. Estava vazia, mas havia uma porta entreaberta na outra extremidade. Harry já ia em direção à porta, quando se lembrou de que prometera a si mesmo não se meter em nada.**

**Assim mesmo, teria apostado doze pedras Filosofais que Snape acabara de deixar a sala, e pelo que Harry acabara de ouvir ganhara uma nova agilidade nos passos. Quirrell parecia ter finalmente cedido.**

– Mas você não o ouviu passando informação nenhuma para ninguém. – Remo disse pensativo.

 

**Harry voltou à biblioteca, onde Hermione estava tomando os pontos de astronomia de Rony. Contou-lhes o que ouvira.**

**— Snape então conseguiu — exclamou Rony, — Se Quirrell contou a ele como quebrar o feitiço antimagia negra...**

– Isso não faz sentido. – Tiago bufou nervoso.

                Severo concordou com ele, estava começando a achar que mesmo que muitas pistas apontassem para ele, ele não estava tentando roubar a pedra.

 

**— Mas ainda temos Fofo — lembrou Hermione.**

**— Talvez Snape tenha descoberto como passar pelo cachorro sem perguntar ao Rúbeo — disse Rony, correndo os olhos pelos milhares de livros que os rodeavam — Aposto como tem um livro por aqui que ensina como se passar por um cachorrão de três cabeças.**

                Severo desejou que parassem de falar como se tivessem certeza de que ele era o ladrão. Ele percebeu que Harry olhava para ele estranho novamente.

 

**Então, o que vamos fazer Harry?**

**O brilho de aventura voltava a iluminar os olhos de Rony, mas Hermione respondeu, antes que Harry pudesse fazê-lo.**

**— Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isto é o que deveríamos ter feito há séculos. Se tentarmos alguma coisa por conta própria, com certeza vamos ser expulsos.**

– Por algum motivo acho que Dumbledore já sabe disso tudo. – Alice disse suspirando.

– Dumbledore sabe tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. – Lily disse categórica.

– Nem tudo. – Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Harry disseram juntos.

 

**— Mas não temos provas — disse Harry. — Quirrell está apavorado demais para nos apoiar. Snape só precisa dizer que não sabe como foi que o trasgo entrou no Dia das Bruxas e que nem chegou perto do terceiro andar. Em quem vocês acham que eles vão acreditar, nele ou em nós? Não é bem segredo que nós o detestamos, Dumbledore vai pensar que inventamos isso para ele ser despedido. Filch não nos ajudaria nem que a vida dele dependesse disso, é muito amigo de Snape, e quanto mais alunos forem expulsos, tanto melhor, é o que ele pensa. E não se esqueçam nós nem devíamos saber da Pedra nem de Fofo. O que vai exigir muita explicação.**

– Ele não deixa de ter razão. – Frank disse encolhendo os ombros.

 

**Hermione pareceu convencida, mas não Rony.**

**— Se déssemos só uma espiadinha...**

**— Não — respondeu Harry decidido —, já demos muitas espiadinhas.**

**E, dizendo isso, puxou um mapa de júpiter para perto e começou a aprender os nomes das luas.**

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry Hermione e Neville receberam bilhetes à mesa do café da manhã.**

**Diziam a mesma coisa:**

**_“Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas._ **

**_Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada._ **

**_Professora Minerva”._ **

 

– Isso não faz sentido algum. – Lily bufou – Castigar alunos que estavam andando pelo castelo depois do horário, os mandando andarem por ai depois do horário...

**No furor provocado pela perda de pontos, Harry esquecera que ainda tinham detenções a cumprir. Esperou que Hermione reclamasse que aquilo representava perder uma noite inteira de revisões, mas não disse uma palavra. Achava, como Harry, que teriam o que tinham merecido.**

**Às onze horas da noite eles se despediram de Rony na sala comunal e desceram com Neville para o saguão de entrada. Filch já se encontrava lá e também Malfoy. Harry esquecera que Malfoy pegara uma detenção também.**

– Que maravilha, – Sirius disse seco – uma noite de detenção com Malfoy.

 

**— Sigam-me — disse Filch, acendendo uma lanterna e levando-os para fora.**

**— Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo? — disse caçoando — Ah, sim, trabalho pesado e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem saber. É uma pena que tenham suspendido os castigos antigos, pendurar o aluno no teto pelos pulsos durante alguns dias, ainda tenho as correntes na minha sala, conservo-as azeitadas para o caso de precisarem. Muito bem, lá vamos nós, e nem pensem em fugir agora, será pior para vocês se fizerem isso.**

– Ele adora fazer esse discurso. – Remo revirou os olhos.

 

**Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Neville não parava de fungar. Harry ficou imaginando qual seria o castigo.**

**Devia ser alguma coisa realmente horrível, ou Filch não pareceria tão contente.**

**A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que passavam por ela lançava-os na escuridão. À frente, Harry via as janelas iluminadas da cabana de Hagrid. Então, ouviram um grito distante.**

**— É você, Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez.**

**O ânimo de Harry melhorou, se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid então não seria tão ruim. Seu alivio deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque Filch falou:**

**— Acho que você está pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca? Pois pode pensar outra vez, menino. É para a floresta que você vai e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.**

– Isso é ridículo. – Severo disse irritado – Punir os alunos mandando eles para um lugar onde eles são proibidos de ir não faz sentido algum.

                Lily acenou em concordância, não estava gostando nada daquela detenção.

 

**Ao ouvir isso, Neville deixou escapar um gemido e Malfoy ficou paralisado.**

**— A floresta? — repetiu e não pareceu tão tranquilo como de costume. — Não podemos entrar lá à noite... Tem todo tipo de coisa lá... Lobisomens, ouvi falar.**

                Remo suspirou infeliz, duvidava que naquela época houvesse algum lobisomem na floresta proibida.

 

**Neville agarrou a manga das vestes de Harry e pareceu se engasgar.**

**— Isto é o que pensa, não é? — disse Filch, a voz esganiçando-se de satisfação. — Devia ter pensado nos lobisomens antes de se meterem encrencas, não acha?**

**Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a eles, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.**

**— Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Hermione?**

**— Eu não seria tão simpático com eles, Hagrid — disse Filch com frieza — afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados.**

**— E por isso que você está atrasado, não é? — disse Hagrid, amarrando a cara. — Andou passando carão neles, não é? Isso não é sua função. Você fez a sua parte, eu pego daqui para frente.**

**— Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles — disse Filch maldoso, deu meia-volta e retornou ao castelo, balançando a lanterna na escuridão.**

**Malfoy virou-se então para Hagrid.**

**— Não vou entrar nessa floresta — disse, e Harry ficou contente de ouvir a nota de pânico em sua voz.**

– Medrosão. – Alice bufou.

 

**— Vai, sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts — disse Hagrid com ferocidade. — Você agiu mal e agora tem de pagar pelo que fez...**

**— Mas isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes. Achei que íamos fazer uma cópia ou outra coisa do gênero, se meu pai souber que eu estou fazendo isso, ele...**

**—... Lhe dirá que em Hogwarts é assim — rosnou Hagrid. — Fazer cópia! Para que serve? Você vai fazer uma coisa útil ou vai sair da escola. E se pensa que seu pai vai preferir que você seja expulso, então volte para o castelo e faça suas malas. Vamos!**

**Malfoy não se mexeu. Encarou Hagrid furioso e em seguida baixou os olhos.**

– Ele sabia que Lucio o mataria se ele fosse expulso. – Sirius disse – Os Malfoy não aceitam qualquer tipo de humilhação, quase não permitiram o casamento de Narcisa por que Andrômeda fugiu...

 

**— Muito bem, então — disse Hagrid — agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.**

**Ele os conduziu à orla da floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou os cabelos dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a floresta.**

**— Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa. É a segunda vez esta semana. Encontrei um morto na quarta-feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.**

– Matar um unicórnio é uma coisa terrível. – Severo disse – Matar uma coisa tão pura, leva a pessoa a uma existência condenada. – Severo conseguia imaginar quem gostaria de uma existência condenada...

                Um calafrio subiu pela espinha de Lily.

 

**— E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? — perguntou Malfoy, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.**

**— Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora, vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando pelo menos desde a noite passada.**

**— Eu quero Canino — disse Malfoy depressa, olhando para as presas de Canino.**

**— Muito bem, mas vou lhe avisando, ele é covarde. Então eu, Harry e Hermione vamos por aqui e Draco, Neville e Canino por ali. Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas verdes para o alto, ok? Peguem as varinhas e comecem a praticar agora, assim. E se alguém se enrolar, dispare centelhas vermelhas, e vamos todos procurá-lo, então, cuidado. Vamos.**

– Não gostei nada disso. – Alice suspirou pensando em seu filho sozinho na floresta sem um adulto.

                Lily sentiu-se culposamente aliviada por ser Neville e não Harry sozinho com Malfoy na floresta.

 

**A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação, e Harry, Hermione e Hagrid tomaram o caminho da esquerda enquanto Malfoy, Neville e Canino tomaram o da direita.**

**Caminharam em silêncio, com os olhos no chão. Aqui e ali um raio de luar penetrava por entre os galhos e iluminava uma mancha de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas.**

**Harry viu que Hagrid parecia muito preocupado.**

**— É possível um lobisomem estar matando os unicórnios? – Perguntou.**

– Lobisomens não matam animais. – Tiago disse com raiva fazendo Lily olhar para ele desconfiada.

– Eu sei. – Harry disse olhando Tiago nos olhos.

 

**— Não com essa rapidez, não é fácil matar um unicórnio, eles são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Nunca soube de nenhum ter sido ferido antes.**

**Passaram por um toco de árvore coberto de musgo. Harry ouviu água correndo, devia haver um riacho por perto. Ainda viam manchas de sangue de unicórnio aqui e ali pela trilha serpeante.**

**— Você está bem, Hermione? — sussurrou Hagrid — Não se preocupe, ele não pode ter ido longe se está tão ferido e então poderemos... PARA TRÁS DAQUELA ÁRVORE!**

 

                Lily encolheu-se no colo de Tiago, preocupada.

 

**Hagrid agarrou Harry e Hermione e guindou-os para fora da trilha e para trás de um enorme carvalho. Puxou uma flecha e encaixou-a no arco, e ergueu-o, pronto para atirar. Os três apuraram os ouvidos. Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto, parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Hagrid apertava os olhos para enxergar a trilha escura à frente, mas, passados alguns segundos, o ruído desapareceu.**

– Uma capa... – Tiago suspirou preocupado. – Tem um bruxo na floresta, e não acho que ele seja amigável...

 

**— Eu sabia — murmurou ele. — Tem alguma coisa aqui que está fora de lugar.**

**— Um lobisomem? — sugeriu Harry.**

                Remo suspirou desejando que eles parassem de falar em lobisomens.

**— Isso não era um lobisomem e não era um unicórnio, tão pouco — disse Hagrid sério. — Muito bem, me sigam, mas tenham cuidado, agora.**

– Isso é uma péssima ideia. – Lily disse preocupada – Hagrid devia pegar os outros e sair da floresta, não é lugar para crianças de onze anos...

 

**Continuaram a caminhar mais devagar, os ouvidos à escuta do menor ruído. De repente, alguma coisa na clareira adiante, alguma coisa sem dúvida se mexia.**

**— Quem está ai? — chamou Hagrid. — Apareça. Estou armado! E na clareira apareceu um vulto — era um homem, ou um cavalo? Até a cintura, um homem, com cabelos e barba vermelhos, mas da cintura para baixo era um luzidio cavalo castanho com uma cauda longa e avermelhada. Os queixos de Harry e Hermione caíram.**

**— Ah! É você, Ronan — exclamou Hagrid aliviado. — Como vai?**

**Ele se adiantou e apertou a mão do _centauro_.**

**— Boa noite para você, Hagrid — disse Ronan. Tinha uma voz grave e triste. — Você ia atirar em mim?**

**— Cautela nunca é demais, Ronan — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmadinha no arco.— Tem alguma coisa à solta nesta floresta. Ah, sim, estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Alunos lá da escola. E este é Ronan. É um _centauro_.**

**— Já percebi — disse Hermione coma voz fraca.**

**— Boa noite — cumprimentou Ronan — São alunos, é? E aprendem muita coisa na escola?**

**— Hum.**

**— Um pouquinho — respondeu Hermione tímida.**

**— Um pouquinho. Bom, já é alguma coisa — suspirou Ronan.**

**Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás e contemplou o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje.**

– Isso é ruim. – Tiago bufou.

– Não achei que você acreditasse em adivinhação. – Lily disse confusa.

– Existem profetas e profecias verdadeiras, e para quem sabe ler o céu sempre fala do futuro. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– A mãe dele é muito boa em adivinhação... – Sirius explicou.

– Ela sempre me ensinou sobre o céu. – Tiago disse suspirando.

 

**— É — disse Hagrid, mirando o céu também. — Olhe, foi bom termos nos encontrado, Ronan, porque tem um unicórnio ferido. Você viu alguma coisa?**

**Ronan não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a olhar para o alto sem piscar e então suspirou outra vez.**

**— Os inocentes são sempre as primeiras vitimas. Foi assim no passado, é assim agora.**

**— É, mas você viu alguma coisa, Ronan? Alguma coisa anormal?**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — repetiu Ronan enquanto Hagrid o observava impaciente. — Um brilho anormal.**

**— Sim, mas estou me referindo a alguma coisa mais perto da terra. Você não notou nada estranho?**

**Mais uma vez, Ronan levou algum tempo para responder. Por fim disse:**

**— A floresta esconde muitos segredos.**

**Um movimento nas árvores atrás de Ronan fez Hagrid erguer o arco outra vez, mas era apenas um segundo centauro, de cabelos e corpo negros e de aspecto mais selvagem do que Ronan.**

**— Olá, Agouro — cumprimentou Hagrid. — Tudo bem?**

**— Boa noite, Hagrid, você vai bem, espero.**

**— Bastante bem. Olhe, eu estava mesmo perguntando a Ronan, você viu alguma coisa estranha por aqui ultimamente? É que um unicórnio foi ferido. Você sabe alguma coisa?**

**Agouro foi se postar ao lado de Ronan. Olhou para o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — disse simplesmente.**

– Centauros são complicados... – Alice bufou.

– Não se você sabe ler nas entrelinhas. – Remo disse ainda mais preocupado. – Os inocentes são as primeiras vitimas de guerras. Foi assim no passado e é assim agora.

– Marte está brilhando. – Tiago disse – O planeta marte prenuncia conflito.

– A floresta esconde muitos segredos, – Sirius disse sombrio – tem coisas na floresta que não deveriam estar lá.

                Mais um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Lily, cada vez mais tinha medo do que aconteceria no livro.

 

**— Já sabemos — respondeu Hagrid agastado. — Bom, se um de vocês vir alguma coisa, me avise, por favor. Vamos indo, então.**

**Harry e Hermione saíram com ele da clareira, espiando Ronan e Agouro por cima dos ombros até as árvores tamparem sua visão.**

**— Nunca — disse Hagrid irritado — tentem obter uma resposta direta de um centauro. Vivem contemplando as estrelas. Não estão interessados em nada que esteja mais perto do que a lua.**

– Na verdade eles até deram muitas respostas... – Frank disse pensativo.

**— E têm muitos deles aqui? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Ah, um bom número... Vivem isolados na maior parte do tempo, mas tem a bondade de aparecer quando preciso dar uma palavrinha. São inteligentes, veja bem, os centauros... Sabem das coisas... Só não falam muito.**

**— Você acha que foi um centauro que ouvimos antes? — disse Harry...**

**— Você achou que era barulho de cascos? Não, se quer saber, aquilo é o que anda matando os unicórnios. Nunca ouvi nada parecido antes.**

**E continuaram a caminhar pela floresta densa e escura. Harry não parava de espiar, nervoso, por cima do ombro. Tinha a sensação ruim de que alguém os observava. Estava contente que tivessem Hagrid e seu arco com eles. Acabavam de passar uma curva na trilha quando Hermione agarrou o braço de Hagrid.**

**— Rúbeo! Olhe! centelhas vermelhas, os outros estão em apuros!**

                Alice pegou a mão de Neville nervosa.

 

**— Vocês dois esperem aqui! — gritou Hagrid — Fiquem na trilha, volto para apanhá-los!**

**Eles o ouviram romper o mato e ficaram parados se entreolhando, muito assustados, até não conseguirem ouvir mais nada a volta exceto o farfalhar das árvores.**

**— Você acha que eles estão machucados? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Não me importo com Malfoy, mas se alguma coisa pegou Neville... É culpa nossa que ele esteja aqui.**

**Os minutos se arrastaram. Seus ouvidos pareciam mais aguçados do que o normal. Harry parecia estar registrando cada suspiro do vento, cada graveto que quebrava. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam os outros?**

**Finalmente, um grande barulho de mato pisado anunciou a volta de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville e Canino o acompanhavam.**

**Hagrid vinha danado da vida. Malfoy, ao que parecia, se atrasara e agarrara Neville por trás para lhe dar um susto Neville se assustara e mandara o sinal.**

Alice suspirou aliviada, fora o susto nada de ruim havia acontecido com seu filho.

 

**— Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo, Harry, você com o Canino e esse idiota. Sinto muito — acrescentou Hagrid para Harry num cochicho — mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar você e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.**

– Isso é loucura! – Lily gemeu nervosa. – Tire essas crianças dai Hagrid!

 

**Então Harry entrou pelo coração da floresta com Malfoy e Canino. Andaram quase meia hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. Havia salpicos nas raízes de uma árvore, como se o pobre bicho tivesse se debatido de dor por ali.**

**Harry viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.**

**— Olhe... — murmurou, erguendo o braço para deter Malfoy.**

**Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos.**

**Era o unicórnio, sim, e estava morto. Harry nunca vira nada tão bonito nem tão triste. As pernas longas e finas estavam esticadas em ângulos estranhos onde ele caíra e sua crina espalhava-se nacarada sobre as folhas escuras.**

                Lily deixou cair uma lágrima, a morte de um ser tão puro quanto um unicórnio era muito triste.

 

**Harry dera um passo à frente, mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava. Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu... Então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry, Malfoy e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber o seu sangue.**

                Lily tremeu e escondeu o rosto no peito de Tiago que estava enjoado em pensar em alguém bebendo sangue de unicórnio.

 

**— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy soltou um grito terrível e fugiu, seguido por Canino. A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry. O sangue do unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para Harry, que não conseguiu se mexer de medo.**

**Então uma dor, como ele nunca sentira antes, varreu sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo, meio cego, ele recuou cambaleando.**

– Dor na cicatriz? – Severo perguntou pensativo, Harry confirmou – estranho...

**Ouviu cascos as suas costas, galopando, e aí alguma coisa saltou por cima dele, e atacou o vulto.**

**A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos.**

**Levou uns dois minutos para passar. Quando ergueu os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. Um centauro avultava-se sobre ele, mas não era Ronan nem Agouro, este parecia mais novo, tinha cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio.**

**— Você está bem? — perguntou o centauro, ajudando Harry a se levantar.**

**— Estou, obrigado, o que foi aquilo?**

**O centauro não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar na cicatriz que se sobressaia, lívida, em sua testa.**

**— Você é o menino Potter. É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura à estas horas, principalmente para você. Sabe montar? Será mais rápido. Meu nome é Firenze**

– Você sabe que as coisas estão ruins quando um centauro se oferece para deixar você montar. – Sirius disse soturno.

– O que ele quis dizer com “principalmente para você” – Lily perguntou preocupada.

 

**— acrescentou ao dobrar as patas dianteiras para Harry poder subir no seu lombo.**

**Ouviram repentinamente o ruído de galopes vindo do outro lado da clareira. Ronan e Agouro irromperam do meio das árvores, os flancos arfantes e suados.**

**— Firenze! — Agouro trovejou. — O que é que você está fazendo? Está carregando um humano! Não tem vergonha? Você é uma mula?**

**— Você sabe quem ele é? — retrucou Firenze — É o menino Potter. Quanto mais rápido ele sair da floresta, melhor.**

**— O que é que você andou contando a ele? — rosnou Agouro. — Lembre-se, Firenze, juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?**

**Ronan pateou o chão, nervoso.**

**— Tenho certeza de que Firenze achou que estava fazendo o melhor — falou em tom sombrio.  
Agouro escoiceou com raiva.**

**— Fazendo o melhor! O que tem isso a ver conosco? Os centauros se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí como jumentos recolhendo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!**

**Firenze de repente empinou-se nas patas traseiras com raiva, de modo que Harry teve de se agarrar nos seus ombros para não cair.**

**— Você não viu o unicórnio! — Firenze berrou para Agouro. — Você não percebe por que foi morto? Ou será que os planetas não lhe contaram esse segredo? Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta, Agouro, tomei, sim, ao lado dos humanos se for preciso.**

– Tem que estar muito ruim para um centauro ficar do lado dos humanos. – Remo disse preocupado.

 

**E Firenze virou-se depressa para partir, com Harry agarrando-se o melhor que podia, eles mergulharam entre as árvores, deixando Ronan e Agouro para trás.**

**E Harry não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.**

**— Por que Agouro está tão zangado? — perguntou. — O que era aquela coisa de que você me livrou?**

– Eu tenho uma boa ideia de quem é... – Tiago disse nervoso – Mas espero realmente que o livro prove que estou errado.

 

**Firenze abrandou a marcha, alertou Harry para manter a cabeça abaixada a fim de evitar os galhos baixos, mas não respondeu à pergunta. Continuaram por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry achou que Firenze não queria mais falar com ele.**

**Estavam passando por um trecho particularmente denso da floresta, quando Firenze parou de repente.**

**— Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?**

**— Não — disse Harry surpreendido pela estranha pergunta. — Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções.**

**— Porque é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semi-vida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.**

                Lily começou a chorar, tinha percebido onde Firenze queria chegar e não aguentou.

 

**Harry ficou olhando para a nuca de Firenze, que estava prateada de luar.**

**— Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? — pensou em voz alta — Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?**

**— É — concordou Firenze —, a não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Sr. Potter, o senhor sabe o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?**

**— A Pedra Filosofal! É claro, o elixir da vida! Mas não percebo quem...**

**— Não consegue pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?**

**Foi como se uma mão de ferro de repente apertasse o coração de Harry. Acima do farfalhar das árvores, ele parecia ouvir mais uma vez o que Hagrid lhe contara na noite que se conheceram:**

**_"Uns dizem que ele morreu. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Não sei se ele ainda teria bastante humanidade para morrer"._ **

**— Você está dizendo — Harry falou rouco — que aquele era o Vol...**

– Sabia... – Sirius murmurou sorumbático. – sabia que ele voltaria...

                Remo suspirou nervoso.

**— Harry! Harry, você está bem?**

**Hermione vinha correndo ao encontro deles pela trilha, Hagrid a acompanhava arfando.**

**— Estou bem — disse Harry, sem nem saber o que estava dizendo. — O unicórnio morreu, Rúbeo, está naquela clareira lá atrás.**

**— É aqui que eu o deixo — murmurou Firenze enquanto Hagrid corria para examinar o unicórnio. — Está seguro agora.**

**Harry escorregou de suas costas.**

**— Boa sorte, Harry Potter — disse Firenze. — Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos centauros. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora.**

**Virou-se e entrou a trote pela floresta, deixando para trás um Harry cheio de tremores.**

**Rony adormecera no salão comunal às escuras, esperando os amigos voltarem. Gritou alguma coisa sobre faltas no Quadribol, quando Harry o sacudiu com força para acordá-lo. Em questão de segundos, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando Harry começou a contar a ele e a Hermione o que acontecera na floresta.**

**Harry nem conseguia se sentar. Andava para cima e para baixo na frente da lareira. Continuava a tremer.**

**—Snape quer a pedra para Voldemort... E Voldemort está esperando na floresta... E todo esse tempo pensamos que Snape só queria ficar rico.**

                Sirius não resistiu e olhou feio para Severo, apesar de tudo que estava estranho naquela história, ele não conseguia resistir em colocar a culpa em Snape.

 

**— Pare de repetir esse nome! — disse Rony num sussurro de terror como se Voldemort pudesse ouvi-los.**

**Harry nem o escutou.**

**— Firenze me salvou, mas não devia ter feito isso. Agouro ficou furioso... Falou de interferência naquilo que os planetas anunciaram que ia acontecer. Eles devem estar indicando que Voldemort vai voltar. Agouro acha que Firenze devia ter deixado Voldemort me matar. Imagino que isso também esteja escrito nas estrelas.**

**— Quer parar de dizer esse nome!— sibilou Rony.**

**— Portanto só preciso esperar que Snape roube a pedra — continuou Harry febril —, então Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo. Bem, quem sabe Agouro vai ficar feliz.**

                Lily tremia ao ouvir seu filho falando daquele jeito aos onze anos.

 

**Hermione parecia muito assustada, mas teve uma palavra de consolo.**

**— Harry, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Com Dumbledore por perto Você-Sabe-Quem não vai tocar em você. Em todo o caso, quem disse que os centauros tem razão? Isso está me parecendo adivinhação, e a Professora Minerva diz que adivinhar o futuro é um ramo muito inexato da magia.**

– Hermione tem razão. – Alice disse tentando acalmar Lily – Voldemort não vai fazer nada enquanto Dumbledore estiver em Hogwarts.

 

**O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, com as gargantas ardendo. Mas as surpresas da noite não tinham terminado.**

**Quando Harry puxou os lençóis da cama, encontrou a capa da invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o forro. Tinha um bilhete espetado nela: _“Por via das dúvidas”_.**

– É claro que foi Dumbledore que entregou a capa a ele... – Tiago disse ligeiramente aliviado.

– Podemos parar para comer? – Rony perguntou nervoso.

– A gente para no fim do próximo, – Lily disse chorosa – quero saber o que vai acontecer...

– Eu realmente acho melhor parar agora. – Hermione disse tentando ser delicada – Não acho que vamos conseguir parar até o final depois do próximo...

– Ah... – Lily disse ainda deixando lágrimas escaparem – tudo bem então.

                Lily passou o almoço inteiro chorando, não conseguia suportar a ideia de seu filho encontrando Voldemort de novo, mas sabia que era o que aconteceria...

                Tiago não estava muito melhor, acariciava os cabelos de Lily com o olhar perdido.

 – Não acredito nisso. – Sirius disse a Remo – Não basta Voldemort destruir a vida de Harry uma vez?

– Vai dar tudo certo, Sirius – Remo disse olhando para Harry que comia com Gina do outro lado da mesa – ele está bem, está aqui, significa que no final deu tudo certo.

– O que me preocupa é tudo que ele teve que enfrentar no caminho... – Sirius suspirou – Queria estar com ele nesse período. Ajudar ele a enfrentar as coisas...

– Talvez você esteja, – Remo consolou – Talvez nós vamos aparecer nos próximos livros, e vá ter uma boa explicação para nossa ausência. – Remo desejava que isso fosse verdade – Se não, não teria razão de estarmos aqui lendo com eles...

– Espero que você esteja certo. – Sirius disse cabisbaixo.

                Severo observava a tristeza de Lily e teve certeza de que não era ele quem estava tentando roubar a pedra.

– Vamos ler então? – Tiago disse depois que todos terminaram de comer.

                Cada um voltou a seu lugar, ninguém tinha uma expressão muito boa. Tiago pegou o livro e olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de abrir no próximo capítulo. Tiago suspirou pesaroso ao ler o nome do capítulo.

**– Capítulo XVI – No alçapão.**


	17. 16 – No alçapão

**– No alçapão.**

– Por favor, me diz que não significa o que estou pensando. – Lily disse enterrando o rosto no peito de Tiago, temerosa.

– Desculpa, – Harry disse pousando a mão no ombro da mãe – mas acho que significa exatamente o que você está pensando...

                Tiago bufou antes de começar a ler.

 

**No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta.**

– Não lembro mesmo. – Harry disse dando de ombros.

 

**Contudo os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia dúvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.**

– Talvez as coisas não sejam tão ruins, Lily. – Alice disse tentando acalma-la.

– O nome do capítulo me diz que as coisas serão ruins. – Lily fungou com a voz abafada pelas vestes de Tiago.

**Fazia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anti-cola.**

**Houve exames práticos também. O Professor Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa.**

– No nosso ano foi fazer dois cocos dançarem valsa. – Lily disse sorrindo ainda triste. – Fiz meus cocos fazerem várias piruetas.

 

**A Professora Minerva observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa, e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes.**

– A caixa de Tiago era dourada com o brasão da Grifinória. – Sirius disse rindo – Ela deu pontos a mais por isso.

– E por que minha caixa tinha as pontas arredondadas... – Tiago disse orgulhoso.

                Severo bufou, Potter conseguia ser um metido até em momentos tensos. Lily, no entanto, deixou escapar um risinho que fez Tiago sorrir satisfeito.

– A caixa de Pedro continuou cinza e com um rabo. – Remo disse rindo.

 

**Snape deixou-os nervosos, bafejando em seu pescoço enquanto tentavam se lembrar como fazer a poção do esquecimento.**

 

– Irônico, não é? – Frank comentou vendo como Severo parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

 

**Harry fez o melhor que pôde, tentando ignorar as dores lancinantes que sentia na testa e que o incomodavam desde a ida a floresta.**

– Ainda com dor na cicatriz? – Severo murmurou ligeiramente preocupado.

 

**Neville achou que Harry estava com uma crise de nervos provocada pelos exames, porque Harry não conseguia dormir, mas a verdade é que seu antigo pesadelo o mantinha acordado, só que agora estava pior que nunca, pois havia nele uma figura encapuzada que pingava sangue.**

**Talvez fosse porque eles não tinham visto o que Harry vira na floresta, ou porque não tinham cicatrizes que queimavam na testa, mas Rony e Hermione não pareciam tão preocupados com a Pedra quanto Harry.**

– Desculpa? – Rony e Hermione disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Vocês não tem que pedir desculpas, – Remo disse suspirando – vocês tinham onze anos, não tinham que estar preocupados com essas coisas...

 

**A lembrança de Voldemort sem dúvida os apavorava, mas não os visitava em sonhos, e estavam tão ocupados com as revisões que não tinham muito tempo para pensar no que Snape ou qualquer outro podia estar aprontando.**

                Severo ficou feliz que o livro tenha admitido o “qualquer outro”.

 

**O último exame foi de História da Magia. Uma hora respondendo a perguntas sobre velhos bruxos gagás que inventaram caldeirões automexíveis e estariam livres, livres por uma semana maravilhosa até saberem os resultados dos exames.**

– Na verdade livres até setembro. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Não há nada que possam fazer para mudar o resultado dos exames...

– Diga isso para a nossa mãe. – Gina murmurou.

 

**Quando o fantasma do Professor Binns mandou-os descansar as penas e enrolar os pergaminhos, Harry não pôde deixar de dar vivas com os colegas.**

**— Foi muito mais fácil do que pensei — comentou Hermione, quando eles se reuniram aos numerosos alunos que saíam para os jardins ensolarados. — Eu nem precisava ter aprendido o Código de Conduta do lobisomem de 1637 nem a revolta de Elfric, o Ambicioso.**

– Claro que não precisava. – Frank disse cruzando os braços – Isso não é matéria do primeiro ano.

 

**Hermione sempre gostava de repassar as provas depois, mas Rony disse que isso o fazia se sentir mal. Assim, caminharam até o lago e se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore. Os gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan faziam cócegas nos tentáculos de uma lula gigantes, que tomava sol na água mais rasa.**

**— Acabaram-se as revisões — suspirou Rony, contente, esticando-se na grama. — Você podia fazer uma cara mais alegre, Harry, temos uma semana inteira até descobrir se nos demos mal, não precisa se preocupar agora.**

**Harry esfregava a testa.**

**— Eu gostaria de saber o que significa isso! — explodiu aborrecido. — Minha cicatriz não para de doer, já senti isso antes, mas nunca com tanta frequência.**

– Não estou gostando nada dessa sua dor na cicatriz. – Remo disse pensativo.

 

**— Procure Madame Pomfrey — sugeriu Hermione.**

**— Eu não estou doente — respondeu Harry. — Acho que é um aviso... Significa que o perigo está se aproximando...**

– Cicatrizes não fazem essas coisas... – Alice disse preocupada com Harry.

– Talvez uma cicatriz gerada por arte das trevas doa mesmo anos depois quando a pessoa que a gerou está próxima... – Severo murmurou mais para si que para os outros – Depende de que feitiço gerou essa cicatriz...

 

**Rony não conseguiu se preocupar estava quente demais.**

**— Harry, relaxe. Hermione tem razão, a Pedra está segura enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui. Em todo o caso, nunca encontramos nenhuma prova de que Snape tenha descoberto como passar por Fofo. Ele quase teve a perna arrancada uma vez, não vai tentar outra tão cedo. E Neville vai jogar Quadribol na equipe da Inglaterra antes que Hagrid traia Dumbledore.**

**Harry concordou, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação que o atormentava de que esquecera de fazer alguma coisa, algo importante. Quando tentou explicar o que sentia, Hermione disse:**

**— Isso são os exames. Acordei a noite passada e já tinha lido metade dos meus apontamentos sobre Transfiguração quando me lembrei que já tínhamos feito a prova.**

**Harry tinha certeza de que a sensação de inquietude não tinha nada a ver com os estudos. Acompanhou com os olhos uma coruja planar pelo céu azul em direção à escola, uma carta no bico.**

**Hagrid era o único que lhe mandava cartas. Hagrid jamais trairia Dumbledore. Hagrid jamais contaria a ninguém como passar por Fofo... Jamais... Mas...**

**Harry pôs-se de pé de um salto.**

– O dragão, é claro, como não pensei nisso. – Tiago sussurrou acompanhando o raciocínio de Harry.

 

**— Onde é que você está indo? — perguntou Rony sonolento.**

**— Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. — Estava branco — Temos que ver Rúbeo agora.**

**— Por quê? — ofegou Hermione, correndo para alcançá-lo.**

**— Vocês não acham um pouco estranho — disse Harry, subindo, às carreiras, a encosta gramada — que o que Rúbeo mais quer na vida é um dragão, e aparece um estranho que por acaso tem ovos de dragão no bolso, quando isso é contra as leis dos bruxos? Que sorte encontrar Rúbeo, não acham? Por que não percebi isto antes.**

**— Do que é que você está falando? — perguntou Rony, mas Harry correndo pelos jardins em direção à floresta, não respondeu.**

**Hagrid estava sentado em um cadeirão na frente da casa: tinha as pernas das calças e as mangas enroladas e descascava ervilhas em uma grande tigela.**

**— Olá — disse, sorrindo — Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?**

**— Temos, obrigado — disse Rony, mas Harry o interrompeu.**

**— Não, estamos com pressa, Rúbeo, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?**

**— Não lembro — respondeu Hagrid com displicência —, ele não quis tirar a capa...**

**Viu os três fazerem cara de espanto e ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**— Não é nada de mais, tem muita gente esquisita no Hog's Head, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia? Nunca vi a cara dele, ele não tirou o capuz.**

– Um lugar perfeito para não ser incomodado por não mostrar o rosto. – Sirius comentou finalmente entendendo – a “pessoa” – Sirius frisou olhando para Severo – que deu o dragão a Hagrid deve ter embebedado ele e feito ele falar sobre Hogwarts. O ovo de dragão surgiu para abrir a boca dele. É um plano perfeito, Hagrid nunca desconfiaria...

 

**Harry se abaixou ao lado da tigela de ervilhas.**

**— O que foi que você conversou com ele, Rúbeo? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?**

**— Talvez — disse Hagrid, franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar — E... Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e eu respondi que era guarda-caça aqui... Depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava... Então eu disse... E disse também que o que sempre quis ter foi um dragão... Então... Não me lembro muito bem... Porque ele não parava de pagar bebidas para mim... Deixa eu ver.. Ah, sim, então ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão, e que podíamos disputá-lo num jogo de cartas se eu quisesse... Mas precisava ter certeza de que eu podia cuidar do bicho, não queria que ele fosse parar num asilo de velhos... Então respondi que depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza...**

– Hagrid! – Alice exclamou exasperada.

 

**— E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a voz calma.**

**— Bom... Pareceu... Quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por ai, mesmo em Hogwarts? Então contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono...**

– Ele praticamente entregou a pedra a Voldemort! – Frank disse nervoso.

**Hagrid, de repente, fez cara de horrorizado.**

**— Eu não devia ter-lhe dito isto! — exclamou. — Esqueçam que eu disse isto! Ei, aonde é que vocês vão?**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione não se falaram até parar no saguão de entrada, que parecia muito frio e sombrio depois da caminhada pelos jardins.**

**— Temos de procurar Dumbledore — falou Harry — Rúbeo contou àquele estranho como passar por Fofo e quem estava debaixo daquela capa era ou o Snape ou o Voldemort, deve ter sido fácil, depois que embebedou Rúbeo. Só espero que Dumbledore acredite na gente. Firenze talvez confirme, se Agouro não o impedir. Onde é a sala de Dumbledore?**

– Talvez ele não seja realmente seu filho... – Sirius disse a Tiago de repente, recebendo olhares estranhos de todos os presentes. – Sério, ele está acabando o primeiro ano e não sabe onde é a sala do diretor? – Sirius bufou – Tiago já tinha ido à sala de Dumbledore na segunda semana.

 

**Eles olharam a toda volta, na esperança de ver uma placa apontando a direção certa. Nunca alguém lhes havia dito onde trabalhava Dumbledore, tampouco conheciam alguém que tivesse sido mandado à sala dele.**

– Isso eu duvido. – Remo disse – Aposto que Fred e Jorge já foram mandados para lá várias vezes.

 

**— Acho que teremos de... — começou Harry, mas inesperadamente ouviram uma voz do outro lado do saguão.**

**— Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro?**

**Era a Professora Minerva McGonagall, carregando uma pilha de livros.**

**— Queremos ver o Professor Dumbledore — disse Hermione enchendo-se de coragem, pensaram Harry e Rony.**

**— Ver o Professor Dumbledore? — a Professora Minerva repetiu, como se isso fosse uma coisa muito suspeita para alguém querer fazer — Por quê?**

**Harry engoliu em seco. “E agora?”**

**— É uma espécie de segredo — disse, mas desejou na mesma hora que não tivesse dito, porque as narinas da Professora Minerva se alargaram.**

**— O Professor Dumbledore saiu faz dez minutos — informou ela secamente — Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres.**

– É armação! – Remo disse apreensivo. – É claro que mandaram uma carta a ele e fizeram que saísse de Hogwarts para roubar a pedra...

**— Ele saiu? — exclamou Harry frenético — Agora?**

**— O Professor Dumbledore é um grande mago, Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado.**

**— Mas é importante.**

**— Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Potter?**

**— Olhe — disse Harry, mandando a cautela às favas —, professora... É sobre a Pedra Filosofal...**

**Seja o que for que a Professora Minerva esperava, certamente não era isso. Os livros que levava despencaram dos seus braços, mas ela não os apanhou.**

**— Como é que vocês sabem? — deixou escapar.**

**— Professora, acho... Que Sn... Que alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra. Preciso falar com o Professor Dumbledore.**

**Ela o olhou com uma mescla de choque e desconfiança.**

**— O Professor Dumbledore volta amanhã — disse finalmente. — Não sei como descobriu sobre a Pedra, mas fique tranquilo, não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida.**

– Está bem protegida, mas se alguém que ajudou a proteger tentar roubar a proteção não é tão útil assim... – Sirius murmurou.

 

**— Mas, professora...**

**— Potter sei do que estou falando. — Curvou-se e recolheu os livros caídos — Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.**

**Mas eles não voltaram.**

**— É hoje à noite — disse Harry, quando teve certeza de que a Professora Minerva não podia mais ouvi-los. — Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite. Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando Dumbledore aparecer.**

– Harry está certo em quase tudo. – Lily disse com um suspiro – Mas não acredito que Severo seja quem está tentando roubar a pedra...

                Severo sentiu uma ponta de esperança ao ouvir aquilo, na verdade ele também não acreditava que seu eu-futuro estava tentando roubar a pedra, não sabia por que, mas sabia que não era ele.

 

**— Mas o que é que podemos...**

**Hermione perdeu a fala. Harry e Rony se viraram, Snape estava parado ali.**

**— Boa tarde — disse com suavidade.**

**Eles o encararam.**

**— Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este — falou com um sorriso estranho e torto.**

– Ele deve ser mais assustador sorrindo... – Neville murmurou para os pais que riram baixo.

 

**— Estávamos... — começou Harry, sem fazer ideia do que ia dizer.**

**— Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?**

– Isso soa como uma ameaça para mim. – Sirius comentou sem conseguir se conter.

– Pode ser um conselho... – Remo disse com calma – Talvez ele só não saiba como falar isso sem parecer maldoso...

                Sirius revirou os olhos.

 

**Harry corou. Viraram-se para sair, mas Snape os chamou de volta.**

**— E fique avisado, Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês.**

– Ninguém pode negar que isso foi uma ameaça. – Gina disse categórica.

 

**E saiu em direção à sala de professores. Lá fora, nos degraus de pedra, Harry virou-se para os outros.**

**— Certo isto é o que vamos fazer — cochichou com urgência. — Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, esperar do lado de fora da sala de professores e segui-lo se ele sair. Hermione é melhor você fazer isso.**

– A pessoa que fosse fazer isso podia usar a capa. – Tiago disse – Assim ninguém desconfiaria.

**— Por que eu?**

**— É óbvio — disse Rony. — Você pode fingir que está esperando pelo Professor Flitwick sabe, como é, — E fazendo voz de falsete — "Ah, Professor Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b...”**

**— Ah, cala a boca — disse Hermione, mas concordou em vigiar Snape.**

**— E é melhor ficarmos no corredor do terceiro andar — disse Harry a Rony – Vamos.**

– Por que você nunca lembra que herdou uma capa de invisibilidade? – Tiago bufou para Harry.

 

**Mas aquela parte do plano não funcionou. Assim que chegaram à porta que separava Fofo do resto da escola, a Professora Minerva apareceu de novo, e desta vez perdeu as estribeiras.**

**— Suponho que você ache que é mais difícil alguém passar por você do que por um pacote de feitiços! — esbravejou. — Chega de bobagens! E se eu souber que você voltou aqui outra vez, vou descontar mais cinquenta pontos de Grifinória! É, Weasley, da minha própria casa!**

– Não duvide, – Sirius murmurou – é bem o tipo de coisa que ela faz...

**Harry e Rony voltaram à sala comunal. Harry acabara de dizer "pelo menos Hermione está na cola de Snape", quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Hermione entrou.**

**— Sinto muito, Harry — lamentou-se. — Snape saiu e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, então disse que estava esperando Flitwick, e Snape foi buscá-lo, e me mandei, não sei aonde ele foi.**

**— Bom, então acabou-se, não é? — disse Harry. Os outros dois olharam para ele. Estava pálido e seus olhos brilhavam.**

**— Vou sair daqui hoje à noite e vou tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro.**

– Não Harry, – Lily suspirou nervosa – é uma péssima ideia!

 

**— Você ficou maluco! — exclamou Rony — Você não pode! — disse Hermione — Depois do que a Professora Minerva e Snape disseram? Vai ser expulso!**

**— E DAÍ? — gritou Harry — Vocês não percebem? Se Snape apanhar a pedra, Voldemort vai voltar! Vocês não ouviram contar como era quando ele estava tentando conquistar o poder? Não vai haver Hogwarts para nos expulsar! Ele vai arrasar Hogwarts, ou vai transformá-la numa escola de magia negra! Perder pontos não importa mais, vocês não entendem? Acham que ele vai deixar vocês e suas famílias em paz, e Grifinória ganhar o campeonato das casas? Se eu for pego antes de conseguir a pedra, bem, vou ter que voltar para os Dursley e esperar Voldemort me encontrar lá. E só uma questão de morrer um pouquinho depois do que teria morrido, porque eu nunca vou me aliar aos partidários da magia negra! Vou entrar naquele alçapão hoje à noite e nada que vocês dois disserem vai me impedir! Voldemort matou meus pais, estão lembrados?**

– Ele tem coragem, realmente tem coragem. – Sirius disse cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e balançando nervoso.

                Lily soltou Tiago e deu um forte abraço em Harry.

– Você é um bom menino. Um bom menino. – Alice disse chorando.

 

**E olhou zangado para eles.**

**— Você tem razão, Harry — disse Hermione com uma vozinha fraca.**

**— Vou usar a capa da invisibilidade, foi uma sorte tê-la recuperado.**

**— Mas ela dá para esconder nós três? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Nós... Nós três?**

– É claro Harry, – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso – os amigos nunca nos abandonam nos momentos difíceis.

 

**— Ah, corta essa, você não acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinho?**

**— Claro que não — disse Hermione com energia. — Como acha que vai chegar à Pedra sem nós? E melhor eu dar uma olhada nos meus livros, talvez encontre alguma coisa útil.**

**— Mas se formos pegos, vocês dois vão ser expulsos também.**

**— Não se eu puder evitar — disse Hermione séria. — Flitwick me disse em segredo que tirei cento e vinte por cento no exame. Não vão me expulsar depois disso.**

– Como é possível alguém tirar cento e vinte por cento em um exame? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Basta responder mais do que o professor perguntou. – Sirius disse com simplicidade.

– Ou consertar uma pergunta mal formulada. –Tiago completou.

– Ou fazer mais do que o professor espera se for um exame prático. – Remo disse.

 

**Depois do jantar os três se sentaram, nervosos, a um canto do salão comunal. Ninguém os incomodou, afinal nenhum aluno de Grifinória tinha mais nada a dizer a Harry. Esta era a primeira noite que isto não o incomodava. Hermione folheava seus apontamentos, esperando encontrar um dos feitiços que queriam anular.**

– Duvido muito que falem desses feitiços em aulas do primeiro ano. – Severo bufou.

 

**Harry e Rony não falavam muito. Pensavam no que estavam prestes a fazer.**

**A sala foi-se esvaziando, à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.**

**— É melhor apanhar a capa – murmurou Rony, quando Lino Jordan finalmente saiu, se espreguiçando e bocejando. Harry correu até o dormitório às escuras. Puxou a capa e então seus olhos bateram na flauta que Hagrid lhe dera no Natal. Meteu-a no bolso para usá-la em Fofo, não se sentia muito animado a cantar.**

**E correu de volta ao salão comunal.**

**— É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós três se Filch vir os pés da gente andando sozinhos.**

– É sempre melhor prevenir. – Remo acenou positivamente para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

 

**— O que é que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou uma voz a um canto da sala. Neville saiu de trás de uma poltrona, agarrando Trevo, o sapo, que parecia ter feito uma nova tentativa para ganhar a liberdade.**

**— Nada, Neville, nada — respondeu Harry, escondendo depressa a capa às costas.**

**Neville olhou bem para aquelas caras cheias de culpa.**

**— Vocês vão sair outra vez.**

**— Não, não, não — disse Hermione. — Não vamos, não. Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?**

**Harry olhou para o relógio de parede junto à porta. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo, Snape talvez estivesse naquele instante mesmo tocando para adormecer Fofo.**

**— Vocês não podem sair — disse Neville —, vocês vão ser pegos outra vez. Grifinória vai ficar ainda mais enrolada.**

**— Você não compreende — disse Harry — isto é importante.**

**Mas Neville estava claramente tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa desesperada.**

**— Não vou deixar vocês irem — disse, correndo a se postar diante do buraco do retrato. — Eu... Eu vou brigar com vocês.**

– Péssimo momento para começar a enfrentar as pessoas... – Sirius bufou nervoso.

 

**— Neville — explodiu Rony —, se afaste desse buraco e não banque o idiota...**

– Não chame meu filho de idiota. – Alice disse com raiva.

 

**— Não me chame de idiota! Acho que você não devia estar desrespeitando mais regulamentos! E foi você quem me disse para enfrentar as pessoas!**

**— Foi, mas não nós — respondeu Rony exasperado. — Neville, você não sabe o que está fazendo.**

**Ele deu um passo à frente e Neville largou Trevo, o sapo, que desapareceu de vista.**

**— Vem, então, tenta me bater! — disse Neville, erguendo os punhos. — Estou esperando!**

**Harry voltou-se para Hermione.**

**— Faz alguma coisa — pediu desesperado.**

**Hermione se adiantou,— Neville — disse ela —, eu realmente lamento muito.**

**Ela ergueu a varinha.**

**— Petrificus Totalus!— falou, apontando para Neville.**

– Desculpa. – Hermione disse a Neville encolhendo os ombros.

– Você fez o que era necessário... – Neville respondeu dando um meio sorriso.

 

**Os braços de Neville grudaram dos lados do corpo. As pernas se juntaram. Com o corpo inteiro rígido, ele balançou no mesmo lugar e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, duro como uma pedra.**

**Hermione correu para desvirá-lo. Os maxilares de Neville estavam trancados de modo que ele não podia falar. Somente os olhos se moviam, mirando-os aterrorizados.**

**— O que foi que você fez com ele? — sussurrou Harry.**

**— O Feitiço do Corpo Preso — respondeu Hermione infeliz. — Ah, Neville, me desculpe.**

**— Tivemos de fazer isso, Neville, não temos tempo para explicar — disse Harry.**

**— Você vai entender mais tarde — disse Rony, enquanto passavam por cima dele e se envolviam na capa da invisibilidade.**

– Agora eu entendo. – Neville disse para Rony.

 

**Mas deixar Neville deitado imóvel no chão não parecia um bom presságio. No estado de nervosismo em que estavam, cada sombra de estátua lembrava Filch, cada sopro distante do vento parecia o Pirraça assombrando-os.**

**Ao pé do primeiro lance de escada, encontraram Madame Nor-r-ra, esquivando-se sorrateira quase no alto.**

**— Ah, vamos dar um pontapé nela, só desta vez — cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. Enquanto subiam cautelosamente contornando a gata, Madame Nor-r-ra virou os olhos de lanterna para eles, mas não fez nada.**

**Não encontraram mais ninguém até chegarem à escada para o terceiro andar. Pirraça se balançava a meio caminho, soltando a passadeira para as pessoas tropeçarem.**

**— Quem está aí? — perguntou de repente quando se aproximaram. E apertou os olhos negros e malvados. — Sei que está ai, mesmo que não consiga vê-lo. Você é um vampiro, um fantasma ou um estudante nojento?**

**E ergueu-se no ar e flutuou, tentando ver alguém.**

**— Eu devia chamar o Filch, eu devia, se alguma coisa está andando por aí invisível.**

**Harry teve uma ideia repentina.**

**— Pirraça — disse num sussurro rouco —, o barão Sangrento tem suas razões para andar invisível.**

– Brilhante! – Sirius disse feliz.

– Temos que fazer isso um dia. – Tiago disse orgulhoso de Harry.

 

**Pirraça quase caiu, em choque. Recuperou-se a tempo e saiu planando a trinta centímetros dos degraus.**

**— Desculpe, Sua Sangüinidade, Sr. Barão, cavalheiro — disse untuoso. — Falha minha, falha minha, não o vi, claro que não, o senhor está invisível. Perdoe o velho Pirraça essa piadinha, cavalheiro.**

**— Tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Pirraça — cochichou Harry — Fique longe deste lugar hoje à noite.**

**— Vou ficar, cavalheiro, pode ter certeza de que vou ficar — prometeu o Pirraça, erguendo-se no ar outra vez. — Espero que os seus negócios corram bem, Barão, não vou perturbá-lo.**

**E, partiu ligeirinho.**

**— Genial Harry! — cochichou Rony.**

**Alguns segundos depois estavam lá, no corredor do terceiro andar e a porta já fora aberta.**

– Mau sinal... – Alice disse nervosa e Lily voltou a enterrar o rosto no peito de Tiago.

 

**— Bom, aqui estamos — disse Harry baixinho. — Snape já passou por Fofo.**

**A visão da porta aberta por alguma razão parecia causar neles a impressão do que os aguardava. Debaixo da capa, Harry se virou para os outros dois.**

**— Se vocês quiserem voltar, não vou culpá-los. Podem levar a capa, não vou precisar dela agora.**

– Eles não vão abandona-lo. – Remo disse olhando para Sirius e Tiago – Bons amigos não abandonam.

                Lily sorriu com o rosto escondido. Os amigos eram realmente fiéis a Tiago, isso devia significar que Tiago era uma pessoa de quem valia a pena ter a amizade.

 

**— Não seja burro — respondeu Rony.**

**— Vamos com você — disse Hermione.**

**Harry empurrou a porta.**

**Quando a porta rangeu baixinho, chegaram aos seus ouvidos rosnados surdos. Os três focinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los.**

**— O que é isso nos pés dele? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Parece uma harpa — respondeu Rony. — Snape deve tê-la deixado ai.**

**— Ele acorda no momento que se deixa de tocar — disse Harry. —Bom, aqui vai...**

**Levou a flauta de Hagrid aos lábios e soprou. Não era realmente uma música, mas as primeiras notas os olhos da fera começaram a se fechar. Harry nem chegou a tomar fôlego.**

**Lentamente, os rosnados do cachorro cessaram, ele balançou nas patas e caiu de joelhos, depois se estirou no chão, completamente adormecido.**

**— Continue tocando — Rony preveniu a Harry enquanto saiam de baixo da capa e deslizavam para o alçapão. Sentiram o bafo quente e fedorento do cachorro ao se aproximarem de suas cabeçorras.**

**— Acho que vamos conseguir abrir a porta — disse Rony, espiando por cima do dorso do cachorro. — Quer entrar primeiro, Hermione?**

**— Não, eu não!**

**— Tudo bem — Rony cerrou os dentes e passou com cautela pelas pernas do cachorro. E abaixando-se puxou o anel do alçapão, que se abriu.**

**— O que é que você está vendo? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.**

**— Nada... Só escuridão... Não tem como descer, teremos que nos jogar.**

**Harry, que continuava a tocar a flauta, fez sinal para atrair a atenção de Rony e apontou para si mesmo.**

– Por que você tem sempre que se oferecer para tudo que é perigoso? – Lily choramingou nervosa.

**— Você quer ir primeiro? Tem certeza? — disse Rony, — Não sei qual é a profundidade dessa coisa. Dá a flauta para Hermione manter Fofo adormecido.**

**Harry passou a flauta a ela. Naqueles minutinhos de silêncio, o cachorro rosnou e se mexeu, mas no instante que Hermione começou a tocar, ele tornou a cair em sono profundo.**

**Harry passou por cima de Fofo e espiou pelo alçapão. Não viu nem sinal de fundo...**

**Baixou o corpo pelo buraco até ficar pendurado pelas pontas dos dedos, Então olhou para Rony no alto e disse:**

**— Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, não me siga. Vá direto ao corujal e mande Edwiges ao Dumbledore, certo?**

**— Certo.**

**— Vejo você daqui a pouco, espero...**

**E Harry soltou os dedos. Um vento frio e úmido passou rápido por ele, que foi caindo, caindo, caindo e...**

**Pam.**

**Com um baque engraçado e surdo ele bateu em alguma coisa macia. Sentou-se e apalpou à volta, os olhos desacostumados à escuridão. Parecia que estava sentado em uma espécie de planta.**

**— Tudo bem! — gritou para a claridade do tamanho de um selo lá no alto, que era o alçapão aberto. — A queda é macia pode pular!**

**Rony seguiu-o imediatamente. Caiu esparramado ao lado de Harry.**

**— O que é isso? — foram suas primeiras palavras.**

**— Sei lá, uma espécie de planta. Suponho que esteja aqui para amortecer a queda. Venha, Hermione!**  
  


– A planta não está ai para amortecer a queda, – Sirius falou nervoso – deve ser a armadilha de Sprout.

 

**A música distante parou. Ouviu-se um latido alto do cachorro, mas Hermione já pulara. Ela caiu do outro lado de Harry.**

**— Devemos estar a quilômetros abaixo da escola — comentou.**

**— É realmente uma sorte que esta planta esteja aqui — disse Rony.**

**— Sorte! — gritou Hermione. — Olhem só para vocês dois.**

**Ela se levantou de um salto e lutou para chegar à parede úmida. Teve de lutar porque, no momento em que chegou ao fundo, a planta começou a se enroscar como as gavinhas de uma trepadeira em volta dos seus tornozelos. Quanto a Harry e Rony, suas pernas já tinham sido bem atadas por longos galhos sem que eles notassem.**

– Visgo do diabo. – Neville sussurrou confuso. – Por que a armadilha de Sprout é visgo do diabo?

 

**Hermione conseguira se desvencilhar antes que a planta a agarrasse para valer. Agora observava horrorizada os dois meninos lutarem para se livrar da planta, mas quanto mais se esforçavam, mais depressa e mais firme a planta se enrolava neles.**

**— Parem de se mexer! — mandou Hermione. – Sei o que é isso. É visgo do diabo!**

**— Ah fico tão contente que você saiba como se chama, é uma grande ajuda — resmungou**

**Rony, tentando impedir que a planta se enroscasse em seu pescoço.**

**— Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! — disse Hermione.**

– Visgo do diabo tem horror à claridade. – Neville disse pensativo.

**— Bom, anda logo, não consigo respirar! — ofegava Harry, lutando com a planta que se enroscava em torno de seu peito.**

**— Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... O que foi que a Professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão...**

**— Então acenda um fogo! — engasgou-se Harry.**

**— É... É claro... Mas não tem madeira... — lamentou-se Hermione, torcendo as mãos.**

**— VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? — berrou Rony, — VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É?**

**— Ah, certo! — disse Hermione e, puxando a varinha, sacudiu-a, murmurou alguma coisa e despachou um jato daquelas chamas azuis que usara em Snape contra as plantas. Em questão de segundos, os dois meninos sentiram a planta afrouxar e se encolher para longe da luz e do calor. Torcendo-se, ela se desenrolou dos corpos dos meninos, que puderam se levantar.**

– Isso não faz sentido. – Alice que também gostava de herbologia disse. – É uma planta citada no primeiro ano... Não é muito boa para proteger algo tão importante.

– Entendo o que quer dizer. – Remo disse – Qualquer bruxo com uma varinha consegue por fogo na planta...

– Sprout tem plantas muito mais perigosas... – Neville disse – Por que colocar essa?

 

**— Que sorte que você presta atenção às aulas de Herbologia, Hermione — disse Harry, quando se juntou a ela ao pé da parede, enxugando o suor do rosto.**

**— É — comentou Rony —, e que sorte que Harry não perde a cabeça numa crise, "não tem madeira", francamente.**

**— Por ali — disse Harry, apontando um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia.**

**Só o que podiam ouvir além de seus passos eram os pingos abafados da água que escorria pela parede. O corredor começou a descer e Harry se lembrou de Gringotes. Com um sobressalto, lembrou-se dos dragões que, segundo diziam, guardavam os cofres-fortes no banco dos bruxos. Se topassem com um dragão, um dragão adulto... Norberto já fora bastante ruim.**

**— Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? Rony cochichou.**

**Harry apurou os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruído metálico parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante.**

**— Você acha que é um fantasma?**

**— Não sei... Para mim parecem asas.**

**— Há luz à frente, estou vendo alguma coisa se mexendo.**

**Chegaram ao fim do corredor e depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto abobadado no alto. Era cheia de passarinhos, brilhantes como jóias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto da câmara havia uma pesada porta de madeira.**

**— Você acha que nos atacarão se atravessarmos a câmara? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Provavelmente — respondeu Harry, — Eles não parecem muito bravos, mas suponho que se todos mergulhassem ao mesmo tempo... Bom, não tem remédio... Vou correr.  
Tomou fôlego, cobriu o rosto com os braços e atravessou a câmara correndo. Esperava sentir bicos afiados e garras atacando-o a qualquer minuto, mas nada aconteceu. Alcançou a porta incólume. Baixou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.**

**Os outros dois o seguiram. Fizeram força para abrir a porta, mas ela nem sequer se moveu, nem mesmo quando Hermione experimentou o seu feitiço _Alorromora_.**

– É claro que um simples Alorromora não adiantaria. – Severo murmurou desdenhoso.

**— E agora? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Esses pássaros... Não podem estar aqui só para enfeitar — disse Hermione.**

**Eles observaram os pássaros voando no alto, brilhando.**

**— Brilhando?**

**— Eles não são pássaros! — Harry exclamou de repente. — São chaves! Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então isso deve querer dizer... — e olhou à volta da câmara enquanto os outros dois apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto — olhe! Vassouras! Temos que apanhar a chave da porta.**

– Flitwick sabe milhares de feitiços. – Lily disse nervosa. – Por que faria um tão simples, basta apanhar uma chave com uma vassoura...

– Para o Harry é moleza... – Tiago disse pensativo – O mais jovem apanhador do século... Isso não faz sentido, o primeiro desafio é o fofo, Harry é amigo de Hagrid, o segundo visgo do diabo, uma planta que é citada no primeiro ano, e o terceiro apanhar uma chave no ar... Até parece que esses desafios foram feitos especialmente para Harry...

– Mas ele não passaria pelo visgo sem Hermione. – Frank disse pensativo.

– E Hermione é melhor amiga de Harry desde o dia que eles salvaram ela do trasgo. – Remo disse completando o pensamento de Tiago.

                Severo também achou aquilo suspeito. Até ali todos os obstáculos eram simples demais. Fáceis até para alunos do primeiro ano.

 

**Mas eram centenas!**

**Rony examinou a fechadura.**

**— Estamos procurando uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata, como a maçaneta.**

– Boa ideia examinar a fechadura. – Gina disse a Rony, orgulhosa do irmão.

 

**Cada um apanhou uma vassoura e deu impulso no ar, mirando o meio da nuvem de chaves.**

**Tentaram agarrá-las, mas as chaves encantadas fugiam e mergulhavam tão rápido que era quase impossível apanhar uma.**

**Mas não era à toa que Harry era o mais jovem apanhador do século. Tinha um jeito para localizar coisas que os outros não tinham. Depois de um minuto trançando pelo redemoinho de pernas, ele notou uma chave grande de prata que tinha uma asa dobrada, como se já tivesse sido apanhada e enfiada de qualquer jeito na fechadura.**

**— Aquela ali! — gritou para os outros — Aquela grandona... Ali... Não... Lá... Com as asas azul-forte. As penas estão todas amassadas de um lado.**

**Rony precipitou-se na direção que Harry apontava, bateu no teto e quase caiu da vassoura.**

**— Temos que cercá-la! — gritou Harry, sem tirar os olhos da chave com a asa danificada. — Rony, você cerca por cima. Hermione, fica embaixo e não deixa ela descer, e eu vou tentar pegar. Certo, AGORA!**

– Bem que você seria um bom capitão. – Tiago disse a Harry, orgulhoso, Harry apenas sorriu.

**Rony mergulhou, Hermione disparou para o alto, a chave desviou-se dos dois e Harry partiu atrás dela, a chave correu para a parede, Harry se curvou para frente e, com uma pancada feia, prendeu-a contra a pedra com a mão. Os vivas de Rony e Hermione ecoaram pela câmara.**

**Eles pousaram em seguida e Harry correu para a porta, a chave a se debater em sua mão. Enfiou-a na fechadura e virou-a, deu certo. No instante em que ouviram o barulho da lingueta se abrindo, a chave tornou a alçar voo, parecendo agora muito maltratada depois de ter sido apanhada duas vezes.**

**— Estão prontos? — Harry perguntou aos dois, a mão na maçaneta da porta. Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.**

**Ele escancarou a porta.**

**A câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente.**

**Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio, as peças brancas e altas não tinham feições.**

– McGonagall. – Sirius e Tiago sussurraram juntos.

 

**— Agora o que vamos fazer? — sussurrou Harry.**

**— É óbvio, não é? — falou Rony. — Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara.**

**Por trás das peças brancas eles podiam ver outra porta.**

**— Como? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.**

**— Acho que vamos ter que virar peças.**

**Ele se dirigiu a um cavalo preto e esticou a mão para tocar seu cavaleiro. No mesmo instante, a pedra ganhou vida. O cavalo pateou o tabuleiro e seu cavaleiro virou a cabeça protegida por um elmo pata olhar Rony.**

**— Temos que nos unir a vocês para chegar ao outro lado? — O cavaleiro preto confirmou com a cabeça. Rony virou-se para os outros dois.**

**— Isto exige reflexão disse. — Suponho que a gente tenha que tomar o lugar de três peças pretas...**

**Harry e Hermione ficaram quietos, observando Rony refletir. Finalmente ele disse:**

**— Agora não vão se ofender, mas nenhum dos dois é tão bom assim em xadrez...**

**— Não estamos ofendidos — interrompeu Harry depressa — Diga o que vamos fazer.**

**— Bom, Harry, você toma o lugar daquele Bispo e, Hermione, você fica ao lado dele substituindo a Torre.**

**— E você?**

**— Vou ser o cavaleiro.**

– Não é um tanto estranho o desafio de McGonagall ser um jogo de xadrez mortal, e Rony ser, provavelmente, o melhor jogador de xadrez de Hogwarts? – Frank comentou começando a concordar que aqueles desafios pareciam fabricados para eles.

 

**As peças pareciam estar escutando, porque ao ouvir isso um cavaleiro, um bispo e uma torre deram as costas às peças brancas e saíram do tabuleiro, deixando três casas vazias, que Harry, Rony e Hermione ocuparam.**

**— No xadrez as brancas sempre jogam primeiro — explicou Rony, observando o tabuleiro. — É... Olhem...**

**Um Peão branco avançara duas casas.**

**Rony começou a comandar as peças pretas. Elas se mexiam em silêncio indo aonde eram mandadas. Os joelhos de Harry tremiam. E se perdessem?**

**— Harry, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal.**

**O primeiro choque de verdade que levaram foi quando o outro Cavalo foi comido. A Rainha branca esmagou-o no chão e arrastou-o para fora do tabuleiro, onde ele ficou deitado imóvel, de borco no chão.**

**— Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer — disse Rony, parecendo abalado. — Assim você fica livre para comer aquele Bispo, Hermione, ande.**

**Todas as vezes que eles perdiam uma peça, as peças brancas não mostravam piedade. Dali a pouco havia uma coleção de peças pretas inertes encostadas à parede. Duas vezes, Rony reparou, em cima do lance, que Harry e Hermione estavam em perigo. Ele próprio disparou pelo tabuleiro comendo quase tantas peças brancas quanto as pretas que haviam perdido.**

**— Estamos quase chegando — murmurou de repente. — Me deixem pensar... Deixe-me pensar...**

**A Rainha branca virou o rosto vazio para ele.**

**— E... — continuou ele baixinho —, é o jeito... Preciso me sacrificar.**

                Lily e Alice gemeram juntas. Tiago, Sirius e Remo olharam para Rony admirados.

 

**— Não! — Harry e Hermione gritaram.**

**— Isto é xadrez! — retorquiu Rony. — A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no Rei, Harry!**

**— Mas...**

**— Você quer deter Snape ou não?**

                Severo desejou que parassem de falar como se tivessem certeza de que ele estava tentando roubar a pedra.

**— Rony...**

**— Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra!**

**Não havia opção.**

**— Pronto? — perguntou Rony, o rosto pálido, mas decidido. — Então vamos, agora, não se demore depois de ganhar a partida.**

**Ele avançou e a rainha branca o atacou. Golpeou Rony com força na cabeça com o braço de pedra e ele caiu com estrondo no chão. Hermione gritou, mas continuou parada em sua casa.**

**A rainha branca arrastou Rony para um lado. Ele parecia ter sido nocauteado.  
Trêmulo, Harry se deslocou três casas para a esquerda.**

– Rony! – Gina exclamou nervosa, sabia que tudo aquilo já havia acontecido, mas ver seu irmão em perigo a deixava agoniada.

**O Rei branco tirou a coroa e jogou-a aos pés dele. Os meninos tinham ganhado o jogo. As peças se afastaram para os lados e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente. Com um último olhar desesperado para Rony, Harry e Hermione se precipitaram para a porta e para o corredor seguinte.**

**— E se ele...?**

**— Ele vai ficar bem — disse Harry, tentando convencer a si mesmo. — Que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora?**

**— Tivemos o feitiço da Sprout, o Visgo do Diabo. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves.**

**McGonagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço de Quirrell e o de Snape.**

**Tinham chegado à outra porta.**

**— Tudo bem? — cochichou Harry.**

**— Vamos.**

**Harry empurrou a porta para abri-la.**

**Um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo os dois puxarem as vestes para cobrir o nariz. Com os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um trasgo ainda maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensanguentado na cabeça.**

– Isso está ficando ridículo. – Sirius bufou – Harry, Rony e Hermione já haviam derrubado um trasgo. Isso com certeza é proposital.

– E eu não precisaria ameaçar ninguém para derrotar um trasgo. – Severo disse para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

– Severo tem razão. – Lily disse apertando as mãos nervosamente – Qualquer um de nós conseguiria derrotar um trasgo com facilidade, Severo sabe fazer isso de olhos fechados.

 

**— Que bom que não precisamos lutar contra este aí — sussurrou Harry, enquanto, cautelosamente, saltavam por cima da perna maciça do trasgo. — Vamos, não estou conseguindo respirar.**

**Harry abriu a porta seguinte, os dois mal se atreviam a olhar o que vinha a seguir, mas não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes.**

**— É o de Snape — disse Harry. — O que temos de fazer?**

**Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. E não eram chamas comuns tampouco, eram roxas. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante.**

**Estavam encurralados.**

**— Olhe! — Hermione apanhou um rolo de papel que havia ao lado das garrafas. Harry espiou por cima do seu ombro para ler o papel:**

**_O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_ **

**_Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_ **

**_Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir,_ **

**_A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_ **

**_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_ **

**_Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar,_ **

**_Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre,_ **

**_E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_ **

**_Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_ **

**_Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas,_ **

**_Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_ **

**_Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga,_ **

**_Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_ **

**_Nem a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo,_ **

**_Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita_ **

**_São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista._ **

– Genial! – Lily disse olhando admirada para Severo. – Isso é pura lógica, a maioria dos bruxos não tem nenhuma noção de lógica.

– Posso apostar que Hermione é boa em lógica. – Remo disse pensativo.

– Mais um obstáculo que parece fabricado especialmente para vocês três... – Severo disse pensativo.

 

**Hermione deixou escapar um grande suspiro e Harry, perplexo, viu que ela sorria, a última coisa que ele tinha vontade de fazer.**

**— Genial — disse — Isto não é mágica, é lógica, uma charada, a maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.**

**— E nós também, não?**

**— Claro que não. Tudo o que precisamos está aqui neste papel. Sete garrafas: três contêm veneno, duas, vinho, uma nos ajudará a passar a salvo pelas chamas negras, e uma nos levará de volta através das chamas roxas.**

**— Mas como vamos saber qual delas beber?**

**— Me dê um minuto.**

**Hermione leu o papel diversas vezes. Depois passou em revista a fila de garrafas, para cima e para baixo, resmungando de si para si e apontando para as garrafas. Finalmente, bateu palmas.**

**— Já sei. A garrafa menor nos fará atravessar as chamas negras, rumo à pedra.**

**Harry mirou a garrafinha.**

**— Ali só tem o suficiente para um de nós. Não chega a ter um gole.**

**Eles se entreolharam...**

**— Qual é a que a fará voltar pelas chamas roxas?**

**Hermione apontou para uma garrafa arredondada na ponta direita da fila.**

**— Você bebe essa — disse Harry — Agora, escute, volte e recolha o Rony, apanhe vassouras na câmara das chaves aladas, elas levarão vocês para fora do alçapão e por cima de Fofo. Vão direto ao corujal e mandem Edwiges a Dumbledore, precisamos dele. Talvez eu possa segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não sou páreo para ele.**

**— Mas Harry, e se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver com ele?**

**— Bom... Tive sorte uma vez, não tive? — falou Harry indicando a cicatriz. — Talvez tenha sorte outra vez.**

**A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e o abraçou.**

**— Hermione.**

**— Harry você é um grande bruxo, sabe?**

**— Não sou tão bom quanto você — disse Harry, muito sem graça, quando ela o largou.**

**— Eu! livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado!**

                Lily chorava copiosamente. Mas sorriu para Hermione tristemente.

 

**— Você bebe primeiro — disse Harry, — Você tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?**

**— Positivo.**

**Ela tomou um demorado gole da garrafa arredondada na ponta e estremeceu.**

**— Não é veneno? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— Não... Mas parece gelo.**

**— Vai logo antes que o efeito passe.**

**— Boa sorte... Cuide-se...**

**— VAI!**

**Hermione virou-se e passou direto pelas chamas roxas.**

– Você é uma menina genial. – Remo disse admirado.

 

**Harry tomou fôlego e apanhou a garrafa menor de todas.**

**Virou-se para encarar as chamas negras.**

**— Aqui vou eu — disse e esvaziou a garrafinha de um gole só.**

**Era na verdade como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seu corpo. Ele deixou a garrafa na mesa e avançou, enchendo-se de coragem, viu as chamas negras lamberem seu corpo, mas não as sentiu, por um instante não viu nada a não ser as chamas negras, então viu que estava do outro lado, na última câmara.**

**Havia alguém lá, mas não era Snape. Tampouco Voldemort.**

– Aposto em Quirrell. – Tiago disse de repente.

– O que? – Frank disse confuso. – Aquele panaca?

– Ele estava no beco diagonal no dia que o banco foi roubado, Hermione derrubou ele na partida de quadribol antes de por fogo na roupa de Snape, na floresta Snape devia estar desconfiado de Quirrell, e Harry não chegou a ver Snape na sala com Quirrell no dia que ele estava apavorado. Só pode ser Quirrell. – Tiago disse enumerando suas pistas.

– Sua memória é inacreditável. – Alice disse admirada.

– Acho que alguém deve desculpas a Severo. – Lily disse olhando para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Sirius.

– Não vou me desculpar com ele. – Sirius disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

– Desculpe por achar que você queria roubar a pedra. – Harry, Rony e Hermione disseram juntos sem muita animação.

– Mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa nesses livros... – Rony disse sem querer realmente se desculpar com Snape.

– Vamos logo para o próximo capítulo. – Lily disse pegando o livro da mão de Tiago – Quero saber o que vai acontecer com Harry! – Lily abriu o livro no último capítulo do livro e leu:

  **– Capítulo XVII – O homem de duas caras.**


	18. 17 – O homem de duas caras

**– O homem de duas caras.**

 

– Deve se referir a Quirrell ser um traidor. – Tiago disse.

                Harry gostaria que fosse apenas isso.

 

**Era Quirrell.**

– Eu falei. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**— O senhor!— exclamou Harry, Quirrell sorriu. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique.**

**— Eu — disse calmamente — estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui, Potter.**

– O desgraçado se fazia de gago para que ninguém desconfiasse dele. – Sirius disse com raiva.

 

**— Mas pensei... Snape...**

**— Severo? — Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e não era aquela gargalhadinha tremida de sempre, era fria e cortante. — É, Severo faz o tipo, não faz? Tão útil tê-lo esvoaçando por aí como um morcegão. Perto dele, quem suspeitaria do c... c... coitado do ga... gaguinho do P... Professor Quirrell?**

– Talvez se você não ficasse aterrorizando os alunos, – Lily disse para Severo – as pessoas não desconfiassem de você.

 

**Harry não conseguia assimilar. Isto não podia ser verdade, não podia.**

**— Mas Snape tentou me matar!**

**— Não, não, não. Eu tentei matá-lo. Sua amiga Hermione Granger, por acaso, me empurrou quando estava correndo para tocar fogo no Snape naquela partida de Quadribol. Ela interrompeu o meu contato visual com você. Mais uns segundos e eu o teria derrubado daquela vassoura. Teria conseguido isso antes se Snape não ficasse murmurando contrafeitiços, tentando salvá-lo.**

– Você estava tentando salvá-lo! – Lily disse olhando para Severo com carinho. – Você não queria meu filho morto, você não o odeia.

                Severo ficou feliz em receber aquele olhar de Lily. Não sabia se realmente não odiava o garoto, mas realmente tentou salvá-lo. Deve ter feito isso por Lily.

 

**— Snape estava tentando me salvar?**

**— É claro — disse Quirrell calmamente. — Por que você acha que ele queria apitar o próximo jogo? Ele estava tentando garantir que eu não repetisse aquilo. O que na realidade é engraçado... Ele nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu não poderia fazer nada com Dumbledore assistindo. Todos os outros professores acharam que Snape estava tentando impedir a Grifinória de ganhar, ele conseguiu realmente se tornar impopular... E que perda de tempo, se depois disso vou matá-lo esta noite.**

**Quirrell estalou os dedos. Surgiram no ar cordas que amarraram Harry bem apertado.**

**— Você é muito metido para continuar vivo, Potter. Sair correndo pela escola no dia das Bruxas daquele jeito e, pelo que imaginei me viu descobrir o que é que estava guardando a pedra.**

**— O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?**

– É óbvio, não é? – Remo disse – Tudo o que Harry atribuiu a Snape foi feito por Quirrell.

– Quase tudo. – Tiago disse – Harry realmente viu Snape ameaçar Quirrell na floresta, e Snape realmente encontrou Fofo no dia das bruxas...

– Mas não com os propósitos que ele acreditava. – Lily disse feliz que seu amigo não estivesse tentando roubar a pedra e matar Harry.

**— Claro que sim. Tenho um talento especial para lidar com tragos. Você deve ter visto o que fiz com aquele na câmara lá atrás? Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal estava procurando o trasgo, Snape, que já desconfiava de mim, foi direto ao terceiro andar para me afastar, e não só o meu trasgo não conseguiu matar você de pancada, como o cachorro de três cabeças nem sequer conseguiu morder a perna de Snape direito. Agora espere aí quieto. Preciso examinar este espelho curioso.**

**Foi somente então que Harry percebeu o que estava parado atrás de Quirrell. Era o Espelho de Ojesed.**

– No que Dumbledore estava pensando? – Tiago disse irritado. – Ele colocou aquele espelho no caminho de Harry de propósito, e fez todos os professores fazerem obstáculos especiais para Harry, Rony e Hermione...

– Você está dizendo que Dumbledore sabia que Harry iria entrar no alçapão? – Lily perguntou nervosa – E não fez nada para impedir?

– Na verdade ele está dizendo que além de não fazer nada para impedir, ele ajudou. – Sirius disse inquieto.

– Mas isso é loucura, – Remo disse exasperado – por que ele faria isso com crianças de onze anos.

– Não sei. – Tiago trincou os dentes – Mas espero que tenha uma boa explicação em algum lugar desses sete livros.

 

**— Este espelho é a chave para encontrar a pedra — murmurou Quirrell, batendo de leve na moldura. — Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas... Mas ele está em Londres... E estarei bem longe quando voltar.**

**A única coisa que ocorreu a Harry foi manter Quirrell falando para impedi-lo de se concentrar no espelho.**

**— Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta. — falou de um fôlego só.**

**— Sei — disse Quirrell indiferente, dando a volta ao espelho para examinar o avesso. — Naquela altura ele já percebera minhas intenções, e tentava descobrir até onde eu tinha ido. Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo. Tentou me assustar, como se fosse possível, quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado...**

– Ele disse que tem Voldemort ao lado dele como se fosse algo constante... – Frank disse pensativo.

– Ele deve querer dizer como ser fiel a alguém... – Remo disse esperançoso.

 

**Quirrell saiu de trás do espelho e mirou-o cheio de cobiça.**

**— Estou vendo a Pedra... Eu a estou apresentando ao meu mestre... Mas onde é que ela está?**

**Harry forçou as cordas que o prendiam, mas elas não cederam.**

**Tinha que impedir Quirrell de dedicar toda a atenção ao espelho.**

**— Mas Snape sempre pareceu me odiar tanto.**

**— Ah, e odeia mesmo — disse Quirrell, displicente —, e como odeia. Ele estudou em Hogwarts com o seu pai, você não sabia? Os dois se detestavam. Mas ele nunca quis ver você morto.**

                Tiago e Severo trocaram um olhar de aversão mútua.

 

**— Mas ouvi o senhor soluçando, há uns dias. Pensei que Snape estava ameaçando o senhor...**

**Pela primeira vez, espasmos de medo passou pelo rosto de Quirrell.**

**— Às vezes, eu tenho dificuldade em seguir as instruções do meu mestre. Ele é um grande mago e eu sou fraco.**

– Isso significa que Voldemort estava naquela sala com ele? – Alice perguntou aterrorizada.

 

**— O senhor quer dizer que ele estava na sala de aula com o senhor? — exclamou Harry admirado.**

**— Está comigo aonde quer que eu vá**

– Isso quer dizer que Voldemort estava com ele naquele momento? – Lily perguntou tremendo, Tiago abraçou-a pela cintura, para confortá-la sem atrapalhar ela a ler.

 

**— disse Quirrell em voz baixa — Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de ideias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem. Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo**

                Severo se reconheceu em partes da história de Quirrell, ele também queria o poder que Voldemort podia proporcionar.

 

**— Quirrell estremeceu de repente — Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Castigou-me, resolveu me vigiar mais de perto.**

**A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo. Harry lembrou-se de sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal, como podia ter sido tão burro? Ele vira Quirrell lá naquele dia, apertara a mão dele no Caldeirão Furado.**

**Quirrell praguejou baixinho.**

**— Eu não entendo... A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo?**

**A cabeça de Harry pensava a mil.**

**“ _O que quero acima de tudo no mundo, neste momento, é encontrar a Pedra antes que Quirrell a encontre. Então se me olhar no espelho, devo me ver encontrando a Pedra, o que quer dizer que verei onde está escondida! Mas como posso me olhar sem Quirrell perceber o que estou tramando?_ ” Harry tentou se deslocar para a esquerda, para se posicionar diante do espelho sem Quirrell notar, mas as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos estavam muito apertadas. ele tropeçou e caiu.**

**Quirrell não lhe deu atenção. Continuou falando sozinho.**

**— O que é que o espelho faz? Como é que ele funciona? Ajude-me, mestre.**

                Lily parou de ler por alguns minutos e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Estava apavorada em pensar em seu filho encarando Voldemort aos onze anos.

**E para horror de Harry, uma voz respondeu, e a voz parecia vir do próprio Quirrell.**

**— _Use o menino... Use o menino..._**

****

– O homem de duas caras não significa apenas que Quirrell é um traidor, – Tiago disse com a voz tremendo – Voldemort deve estar sob o turbante.

 

**Quirrell voltou-se para Harry.**

**— É... Potter vem cá.**

**E bateu palmas uma vez e as cordas que prendiam Harry caíram. Harry se levantou sem pressa.**

**— Vem cá — repetiu Quirrell. — Olhe no espelho e me diga o que vê.**

**Harry foi até ele.**

**_"Preciso mentir, pensou desesperado". “Preciso olhar e mentir sobre o que vejo, é isso.”_ **

**Quirrell aproximou-se de Harry pelas costas. Harry respirou o cheiro esquisito que parecia vir do turbante de Quirrell. Fechou os olhos, adiantou-se para se postar na frente do espelho, e tornou a abri-los.**

**A princípio viu a sua imagem pálida e apavorada. Mas um segundo depois, a imagem sorriu para ele. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma pedra cor de sangue. Aí piscou e devolveu a pedra ao bolso e ao fazer isto, Harry sentiu uma coisa pesada cair dentro do seu bolso de verdade.**

**De alguma forma inacreditável _estava de posse da Pedra_.**

– Acho que entendi... – Remo disse pensativo – Tudo que Quirrell conseguia ver era ele entregando a pedra a Voldemort, então ele não poderia encontrar a pedra. Harry que queria encontrá-la, mas não queria usá-la, conseguiu encontrá-la. Faz sentido...

 

**— E então? — perguntou Quirrell impaciente. — O que é que você está vendo?**

**Harry armou-se de coragem.— Estou me vendo apertando a mão de Dumbledore — inventou. — Ganhei o campeonato das casas para Grifinória.**

**Quirrell xingou outra vez.**

**— Saia do meu caminho — disse. Quando Harry se afastou, sentiu a Pedra Filosofal comprimir sua coxa. Será que tinha coragem para tentar fugir?**

**Mas não dera cinco passos quando uma voz alta falou, embora os lábios de Quirrell não estivessem se mexendo.**

**— _Ele está mentindo... Ele está mentindo..._**

****

– O Lord das Trevas é versado em legilimência. – Severo murmurou, fazendo Lily tremer.

 

**— Potter, volte aqui! — gritou Quirrell — Diga-me a verdade! O que foi que você acabou de ver?**

**A voz alta tomou a falar.**

**— _Deixe-me falar com ele... Cara a cara..._**

**— Mestre, o senhor não está bastante forte!**

**— _Estou bastante forte... Para isso..._**

**Harry se sentiu como se o visgo do diabo o tivesse pregado no chão. Não conseguia mover nem um músculo. Petrificado, viu Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante.**

**O que estava acontecendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar.**

**Harry poderia ter gritado, mas não conseguiu produzir nem um som. Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, havia um rosto, o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira. Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra.**

                O estômago de Lily estava revirado.

 

**— _Harry Potter..._  — falou o rosto.**

**Harry tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas pernas não obedeceram.**

**— _Está vendo no que me transformei?_ — disse o rosto. —  _Apenas uma sombra vaporosa. Só tenho forma quando posso compartilhar o corpo de alguém... Mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente... O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas semanas... Você viu o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta... E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... Por que você não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso?_**

****

– Quirrell é louco. – Remo disse nervoso – Ele deixou Voldemort repartir o corpo dele?

– Além de louco, ele não é nada inteligente... – Severo murmurou, no silêncio que havia se instaurado na sala sua voz era claramente ouvida – O bruxo tem que ser muito poderoso para sobreviver a uma possessão como essa.

 

**Então ele sabia. A sensibilidade voltou repentinamente as pernas de Harry. Ele cambaleou para trás.**

**— _Não seja tolo_  — rosnou o rosto. — _É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim... Ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade..._**

****

– Mentira! – Sirius gritou revoltado.

 

**— MENTIRA! — gritou Harry inesperadamente Quirrell estava andando de costas para ele, de modo que Voldemort pudesse vê-lo. O rosto malvado sorria agora.**

**— _Que comovente..._ — sibilou. —  _Sempre dei valor à coragem... E, menino, seus pais foram corajosos. Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem... Mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... Estava tentando protegê-lo... Agora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão._**

– O que ele quer dizer com Lily não precisava morrer? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– Parece que ele deu a ela uma opção. – Remo disse pensativo – E ela preferiu morrer...

– Do jeito que ele falou, parecia que ele queria matar Harry. – Sirius disse nervoso. – Mas por que ele iria querer matar um bebê?

– Então viver e deixá-lo matar meu filho, não era uma opção. – Lily disse determinada pegando na mão de Harry.

                Severo deu um suspiro profundo, Lily poderia ter vários filhos se tivesse sobrevivido, mas preferiu morrer. Ele não conseguia entender aquilo, nem conseguia entender por que os outros pareciam concordar com ela.

 

**— Nunca!**

**Harry saltou para a porta em chamas, mas Voldemort gritou:**

**— _AGARRE-O!_**

**E, no instante seguinte, Harry sentiu a mão de Quirrell fechar-se em torno de seu pulso. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma dor fria como uma agulhada queimou sua cicatriz, parecia que sua cabeça ia se rachar em dois, ele berrou, lutando com todas as forças e, para sua surpresa, Quirrell largou-o. A dor em sua cabeça diminuiu, ele olhou alucinado à volta para ver onde fora Quirrell e o viu dobrar de dor, examinando os dedos, eles se enchiam de bolhas, diante dos seus olhos.**

– Magia involuntária? – Tiago se perguntou confuso.

– Acho que não... – Sirius respondeu também em confusão.

– Então por que Quirrell não pode tocá-lo? – Remo questionou.

– Mas Quirrell pode tocá-lo, – Tiago disse pensativo – ele apertou a mão de Harry no caldeirão furado...

– Quirrell falou que Voldemort começou a partilhar seu corpo depois que ele cometeu muitos erros, – Frank tomou parte na discussão – deve ser Voldemort que não pode tocá-lo...

– Então por isso que ele não conseguiu matá-lo quando era bebê. – Severo concluiu seguindo a linha de pensamento de todos.

– Mas por quê? – Lily perguntou.

– Acho que temos que ler para saber... – Alice disse e Lily prosseguiu com a leitura.

 

**— _Agarre-o! Agarre-o!_  — esganiçou-se Voldemort outra vez e Quirrell investiu, derrubando Harry no chão, caindo por cima dele, as duas mãos apertando o pescoço do menino, a cicatriz de Harry quase o cegava de dor, contudo ele via Quirrell urrar de agonia.**

**— Mestre, não posso segurá-lo. Minhas mãos. Minhas mãos!**

**E Quirrell, embora prendendo Harry no chão com os joelhos, largou seu pescoço e arregalou os olhos, perplexo, para as palmas das mãos, elas pareciam queimadas, vermelhas, em carne viva.**

**— _Então o mate, seu tolo, e acabe com isso!_ — guinchou Voldemort.**

**Quirrell levantou a mão para jogar uma praga letal, mas Harry, por instinto, esticou as mãos e agarrou a cara de Quirrell.**

– Isso! – Tiago sussurrou em vitória.

 

**— AAAAI!**

**Quirrell saiu de cima dele, seu rosto se encheu de bolhas também, e então Harry entendeu: Quirrell não podia tocar sua pele, sem sofrer dores terríveis, sua única chance era dominar Quirrell, causar-lhe dor suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar feitiços.**

**Harry ficou em pé de um salto, agarrou Quirrell pelo braço e segurou-o com toda a força que pôde. Quirrell berrou e tentou se desvencilhar, a dor na cabeça de Harry estava aumentando, ele não conseguia enxergar, ouvia os gritos terríveis de Quirrell e os berros de Voldemort " _MATE-O! MATE-O!_ " e outras vozes, talvez dentro de sua própria cabeça, chamando "Harry! Harry”!**

– Harry não pode chegar perto de Voldemort que sente dor na cicatriz... – Remo disse pensando – E Voldemort não pode tocar Harry sem se machucar...

 

**Sentiu o braço de Quirrell desprender-se com força de sua mão, teve certeza de que tudo estava perdido e mergulhou na escuridão, cada vez mais profunda.**

**Alguma coisa dourada estava brilhando logo acima dele. O pomo!**

                Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Gina, Rony e Hermione não conseguiram resistir e caíram na gargalhada.

– Ele quase morreu, e está pensando em quadribol! – Tiago disse rindo, já sabia que seu filho estava bem.

 

**Tentou agarrá-lo, mas seus braços estavam muito pesado. Piscou os olhos. Não era o pomo. Eram óculos. Que estranho.**

**Piscou os olhos outra vez. O rosto sorridente de Alvo Dumbledore entrou em foco curvado sobre ele.**

**— Boa tarde, Harry — disse Dumbledore.**

– Boa tarde seria se ele não tivesse quase morrido! – Lily disse revoltada – Deve ser por essas coisas que Dumbledore não está aqui lendo com a gente...

 

**Harry fixou o olhar nele. Então se lembrou.**

**— Professor! A Pedra! Foi Quirrell! Ele apanhou a Pedra! Professor, depressa...**

**— Acalme-se, menino, você está um pouco atrasado. Quirrell não apanhou a Pedra.**

**— Então quem apanhou? Professor? Eu...**

**— Harry, por favor, relaxe ou Madame Pomfrey vai mandar me expulsar.**

**Harry engoliu em seco e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que devia estar na ala do hospital. Achava-se deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho brancos e do seu lado havia uma mesa atulhada do que parecia ser a metade da loja de doces.**

**— Presentes dos seus amigos e admiradores — esclareceu Dumbledore, sorrindo. — Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras entre você e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe.**

– Não há segredos em Hogwarts. – Alice disse categórica.

                Remo, Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam sorrindo.

 

**Acredito que os nossos amigos, os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley foram os responsáveis pela tentativa de lhe mandar um assento de vaso sanitário.**

– Seus irmãos são geniais! – Sirius disse rindo. – Adoraria conhecê-los.

                Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar.

 

**Com certeza acharam que você ia achar engraçado. Madame Pomfrey, porém, achou que poderia ser pouco higiênico e o confiscou.**

**— Há quanto tempo estou aqui?**

**— Três dias.**

– Três dias desacordado? – Lily gemeu preocupada.

 

**O Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Granger vão se sentir muito aliviados por você ter voltado a si, estavam muitíssimo preocupados.**

**— Mas, professor, a Pedra...**

**— Já vi que você não se deixa distrair. Muito bem. A Pedra. O Professor Quirrell não conseguiu tirá-la de você. Cheguei a tempo de impedir que isto acontecesse, embora você estivesse se defendendo muito bem sozinho, devo dizer.**

– Ele não teria que se defender se você não tivesse colocado ele em perigo! – Lily disse revoltada.

– Lily, – Tiago disse com calma – também acho que Dumbledore ajudou Harry a chegar lá... Mas não acho que ele conseguiria impedir na verdade.

                Lily bufou, mas não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

 

**— O senhor chegou lá? Recebeu a coruja de Hermione?**

**— Devemos ter cruzado no ar. Assim que cheguei a Londres, tornou-se claro para mim que o lugar onde deveria estar era aquele de onde acabara de sair. Cheguei a tempo de tirar Quirrell de cima de você...**

**— Então foi o senhor.**

**— Receei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.**

**— Quase chegou. Eu não poderia ter mantido Quirrell afastado da Pedra por muito mais tempo...**

**— Não da Pedra, menino, de você. O esforço que você fez quase o matou. Por um instante terrível, receei que tivesse matado. Quanto à Pedra, ela foi destruída.**

– Isso tudo para a pedra ser destruída? – Sirius perguntou irritado – Por que não destruíram a pedra de uma vez e deixaram Harry ter um ano decente?

 

**— Destruída! — exclamou Harry sem entender — Mas o seu amigo... Nicolau Flamel...**

**— Ah! Você já ouviu falar no Nicolau? — perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo encantado. — Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Bom, Nicolau e eu tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor.**

**— Mas isto quer dizer que ele e a mulher vão morrer, não é?**

**— Eles têm elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, é, eles vão morrer.**

**Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry.**

**— Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolau e Perenelle, na verdade, é como se fossem deitar depois de um dia muito, muito longo. Afinal para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande aventura seguinte. Você sabe, a Pedra não foi uma coisa tão boa assim. Todo o dinheiro e a vida que a pessoa poderia querer! As duas coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos escolheriam em primeiro lugar. O problema é que os humanos têm o condão de escolher exatamente as coisas que são piores para eles.**

                Severo achou aquela conversa toda ridícula. Dinheiro e poder nunca eram demais. Ele que nunca teve nenhum dos dois sabia disso.

**Harry ficou ali deitado, sem encontrar o que responder. Dumbledore cantarolou um pouquinho e sorriu para o teto.**

**— Professor? — disse Harry, — Estive pensando... Professor, mesmo que a Pedra tenha sido destruída, Vol... Quero dizer, o Senhor-Sabe-Quem...**

**— Chame-o de Voldemort. Sempre chame as coisas pelo nome que têm. O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si.**

**— Sim, senhor. Bem, Voldemort vai tentar outras maneiras de voltar, não vai? Quero dizer, ele não foi de vez, foi?**

**— Não, Harry, não foi. Continua por aí em algum lugar, talvez procurando outro corpo para compartilhar... Sem estar propriamente vivo ele não pode ser morto. Abandonou Quirrell à morte, ele demonstra a mesma falta de piedade tanto com os amigos quanto com os inimigos. No entanto, Harry, embora você talvez tenha apenas retardado a volta dele ao poder, da próxima vez só precisaremos de outro alguém que esteja preparado para lutar o que parece ser uma batalha perdida. E se ele for retardado repetidamente, ora, talvez nunca retome o poder.**

– Só esperamos que esse alguém não tenha que ser sempre você... – Sirius disse preocupado com o conteúdo dos próximos livros.

 

**Harry concordou com um gesto, mas parou na mesma hora, porque o aceno fez-lhe doer a cabeça. Então disse:**

**— Professor, há outras coisas que gostaria de saber, se o senhor puder me dizer... Coisas que eu gostaria de saber, a verdade...**

**— A verdade — suspirou Dumbledore — é uma coisa bela e terrível, e, portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela. Mas, vou responder às suas perguntas, a não ser que haja uma boa razão para não fazê-lo, caso em que eu peço que me perdoe. Não vou, é claro, mentir.**

**— Bom... Voldemort disse que só matou minha mãe porque ela tentou impedi-lo de me matar. Mas por que, afinal, ele iria querer me matar?**

– É o que todos nós queremos entender... – Tiago disse suspirando.

 

**Dumbledore suspirou muito profundamente desta vez.**

**— Que pena, a primeira coisa que você me pergunta, eu não vou poder responder. Não hoje. Não agora... Você vai saber, um dia... Por ora tire isso da cabeça, Harry. Quando você for mais velho... Sei que detesta ouvir isso... Mas quando estiver pronto, você vai saber.**

**E Harry entendeu que não ia adiantar insistir.**

**— Mas por que Quirrell não podia me tocar?**

– Estávamos nos perguntando o mesmo. – Alice disse.

**— Sua mãe morreu para salvar você. Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. Ele não entende que um amor forte como o de sua mãe por você deixa uma marca própria. Não é uma cicatriz, não é um sinal visível... Ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna. Está entranhada em nossa pele. Por isso Quirrell, cheio de ódio, avareza e ambição, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não podia tocá-lo. Era uma agonia tocar uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom.**

– Foi você, Lily, – Tiago disse admirado – você salvou Harry, mais de uma vez...

– Eu nunca o deixei. – Lily disse sorrindo cheia de lágrimas nos olhos – Mesmo depois de morta eu não o deixei. – Lily acariciou os cabelos de Harry com carinho.

– Vocês nunca me deixaram. – Harry disse sorrindo para a mãe e para o pai.

 

**Então, Dumbledore se interessou muito por um passarinho no peitoril da janela, o que deu tempo a Harry para enxugar os olhos com o lençol. Quando recuperou a voz, disse.**

**— E a capa da invisibilidade? O senhor sabe quem a mandou para mim?**

**— Ah, por acaso seu pai deixou-a comigo e eu achei que você talvez gostasse. — Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram — Coisas úteis... Seu pai usava-a principalmente para ir escondido a cozinha roubar comida, quando estava aqui.**

– Não principalmente. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Tiago.

– Só não entendo por que deixei com ele... – Tiago disse pensativo. – Nem por que contei para ele de sua existência. Só minha família, Sirius, Remo e Pedro conheciam a capa...

– Você deve ter tido uma razão. – Lily disse sorrindo para Tiago com carinho, se sentia um pouco melhor em saber que tinha podido proteger o filho, que nunca o havia deixado de verdade.

 

**— E tem mais uma coisa...**

**— Diga.**

**— Quirrell disse que Snape...**

**— O Professor Snape, Harry.**

**— Sim, senhor, ele... Quirrell disse que ele me odeia porque odiava meu pai. Isso é verdade?**

**— Bom, eles se detestavam bastante. Mas não é diferente de você com o Sr. Malfoy. E, além disso, seu pai fez uma coisa que Snape nunca pôde perdoar.**

Severo se mexeu, desconfortável, Dumbledore poderia revelar que ele era apaixonado por Lily, e que ele nunca pode perdoar Tiago por casar-se com ela.

**— O quê?**

**— Salvou a vida dele.**

– Não! – Severo gritou – Isso é mentira! Ele não salvou minha vida.

– Não é mentira! – Sirius gritou levantando-se.

– Não estou entendendo... – Lily disse nervosa com a situação.

– Ele não salvou minha vida, – Severo disse categórico – ele só salvou a pele do amiguinho dele. – Severo disse apontando para Sirius e levantando também.

– Ele tem razão. – Tiago disse calmo. – Eu não salvei a vida dele...

– Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, por favor? – Lily perguntou olhando de Severo para Tiago.

                Remo olhou em volta e percebeu que nem Tiago, nem Sirius, nem Severo iriam explicar, então ele falou:

– No sexto ano Sirius pregou uma peça potencialmente mortal em Snape... – Remo disse editando da melhor maneira possível. – Quando Tiago descobriu ele impediu que Snape morresse.

                Sirius bufou, ele e Tiago não gostavam de falar sobre aquilo.

– Então ele salvou você, Severo. – Lily disse apreensiva.

– É claro que não. – Severo bufou – Ele fazia parte daquela palhaçada, e Lupin também.

– Não faziam. – Sirius disse com um suspiro profundo. – Tiago não fazia ideia de nada. Ele nunca compactuaria com isso.

– Eu não sabia de nada. – Tiago disse categórico para Severo – Quando fiquei sabendo corri para impedir, e foi tudo o que fiz. – Tiago suspirou – Não salvei a vida de ninguém. – Tiago disse olhando para Sirius – Apenas impedi uma coisa que não devia acontecer de acontecer. – Sirius parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas Tiago o impediu com um olhar, Sirius se sentou em silêncio. – E isso é tudo que vou falar sobre esse assunto.

– Tiago... – Lily sussurrou alguns segundos depois que Severo voltou a se sentar, mas Tiago não permitiu que ela falasse.

– Não vou falar sobre isso, Lily. Desculpa. – Tiago murmurou irritado – Continue lendo, por favor.

 

**— O quê?**

**— É... — disse Dumbledore sonhador — É engraçado como a cabeça das pessoas funciona, não é? O Professor Snape não conseguiu suportar o fato de estar em dívida com o seu pai. Acredito que tenha se esforçado para proteger você este ano, porque achou que isso o deixaria quite com o seu pai. Assim podia voltar a odiar a memória do seu pai em paz...**

                Severo bufou alto, não se achava em dívida com Potter, tinha certeza de que tentará salvar o garoto por Lily, e apenas por ela.

 

**Harry tentou compreender, mas sentiu a cabeça latejar, por isso parou.**

**— E, professor, só mais uma coisa...**

**— Só essa?**

**— Como foi que tirei a Pedra do espelho?**

**— Ah, fico satisfeito que você tenha me perguntado. Foi uma das minhas ideias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa. Sabe, só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la, de outra forma, a pessoa só iria se ver produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida.**

– Algo parecido com o que você tinha falado... – Neville disse a Remo, admirado.

**O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim... Agora chega de perguntas. Sugiro que comece a comer esses doces. Ah, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! Quando eu era moço tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vômito, e desde então receio que tenha perdido o gosto por eles. Mas acho que não corro perigo com um gostoso caramelo, não acha? — E sorrindo jogou um feijãozinho caramelo escuro na boca. Então se engasgou e disse:**

**— Que pena! Cera de ouvido!**

**Madame Pomfrey, a encarregada do hospital, era uma boa pessoa, mas muito rigorosa.**

**— Só cinco minutos — suplicou Harry.**

**— Absolutamente não.**

**— A senhora deixou o Professor Dumbledore entrar.**

**— Bom, é claro, ele é o diretor, é muito diferente. Você precisa descansar.**

**— Estou descansando, olhe, deitado e tudo. Ah, por favor, Madame Pomfrey.**

**— Ah, muito bem. Mas só cinco minutos.**

**E ela deixou Rony e Hermione entrarem.**

**— Harry!**

**Hermione parecia prestes a abraçá-lo outra vez, mas Harry gostou que tivesse se contido porque a cabeça dele ainda estava muito doída.**

 

                Hermione deu um sorrisinho para Harry.

 

**— Ah, Harry, nos estávamos certos que você ia... Dumbledore estava tão preocupado...**

**— A escola inteira não fala em outra coisa — disse Rony — Mas, no duro, o que foi que aconteceu?**

**Era uma das raras ocasiões em que a historia verdadeira é ainda mais estranha e excitante do que os boatos fantásticos. Harry contou tudo: Quirrell, o espelho, a Pedra e Voldemort.**

**Rony e Hermione eram bons ouvintes, exclamavam nas horas certas e quando Harry lhes disse o que havia sob o turbante de Quirrell, Hermione soltou um grito.**

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora. – Tiago disse de repente com um meio sorriso. – Fred e Jorge enfeitiçaram bolas de neve para perseguir Quirrell e quicar no turbante dele...

– Ele jogaram bolas de neve na cara de Voldemort! – Sirius completou caindo na gargalhada no que foi acompanhado por todos.

 

**— Então a Pedra acabou? — perguntou Rony finalmente. – Flamel simplesmente vai morrer?**

**— Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... Como foi mesmo?... Que para a mente bem estruturada a morte é a grande aventura seguinte.**

**— Eu sempre disse que ele era biruta — disse Rony, parecendo muito impressionado com a grande loucura do seu herói.**

**— Então o que aconteceu com vocês dois? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Bom, eu voltei sem problemas — disse Hermione — Fiz Rony voltar a si, isso levou algum tempo, e estávamos correndo para o corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no saguão de entrada, ele já sabia, e só disse “ _Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?_ ", e saiu desabalado para o terceiro andar.**

**— Você acha que ele queria que você fizesse aquilo? — perguntou Rony. — Mandou a capa do seu pai e tudo o mais?**

– Eu espero realmente que não. – Remo comentou bufando.

 

**— Bom! — explodiu Hermione — Se ele fez isso... Quero dizer... Isso é horrível... Você podia ter sido morto.**

**— Não, não é horrível — disse Harry pensativo — Ele é um homem engraçado, o Dumbledore. Acho que meio que queria me dar uma chance. Acho que sabe mais ou menos tudo o que acontece por aqui, sabe? Imagino que tivesse uma boa ideia do que íamos tentar fazer e em lugar de nos impedir, ele simplesmente ensinou o suficiente para nos ajudar. Não acho que tenha sido por acaso que me deixou descobrir como o espelho funcionava. Era quase como se pensasse que eu tinha o direito de enfrentar Voldemort se pudesse...**

– Concordo com Hermione, – Lily bufou – isso é horrível sim. Você era muito novo para enfrentar Voldemort. – Lily cruzou os braços e olhou para Harry, severa.

**— É, a marca de Dumbledore, com certeza — disse Rony orgulhoso. — Olhe, você precisa estar bom para a festa de fim de ano, amanhã. Os pontos já foram todos computados e Sonserina ganhou, é claro. Você faltou ao último jogo de Quadribol, fomos estraçalhados por Corvinal sem você. Mas a comida vai ser legal.**

– Não tínhamos um apanhador reserva. – Harry disse com um suspiro pesaroso.

– A comida sempre é legal... – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

 

**Nesse instante, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu no quarto.**

**— Vocês já estão aí há quinze minutos, agora FORA — disse com firmeza.**

**Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Harry se sentiu quase normal.**

**— Quero ir à festa — disse a Madame Pomfrey, quando ela estava arrumando suas muitas caixas de doces — Posso, não posso?**

**— O Professor Dumbledore disse que devo deixar você ir — respondeu ela fungando, como se, na sua opinião, o Professor Dumbledore não percebesse os riscos que uma festa pode oferecer**

**— E você tem outra visita.**

**— Que bom. Quem é?**

**Hagrid foi-se esgueirando pela porta enquanto Harry indagava.**

– Hagrid deve estar se sentindo culpado. – Frank disse.

 

**Em geral quando estava dentro de casa, Hagrid parecia demasiado grande para que o deixassem entrar. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, deu uma olhada e caiu no choro.**

**— É... Tudo... Minha... Culpa! — soluçou, o rosto nas mãos. — Eu informei ao mal como passar por Fofo! Eu informei! Era a única coisa que ele não sabia e eu informei! Você podia ter morrido! Tudo por causa de um ovo de dragão! Nunca mais vou beber! Eu devia ser demitido e mandado viver como trouxa!**

**— Rúbeo! — chamou Harry chocado por vê-lo sacudir de tristeza e remorso, as grandes lágrimas se infiltrando pela barba — Rúbeo, ele teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, estamos falando de Voldemort, teria descoberto mesmo que você não tivesse informado.**

– É verdade... – Hermione disse – Ele poderia ter matado Fofo...

 

**— Mas você podia ter morrido! — soluçou Hagrid — E não diga o nome dele!**

**— VOLDEMORT! — berrou Harry, e Hagrid levou um choque tão grande que parou de chorar.**

**— Estive com ele cara a cara e vou chamá-lo pelo nome que tem. Por favor, anime-se, Rúbeo, salvamos a Pedra, ela foi destruída e ele não poderá usá-la. Coma um sapo de chocolate. Tenho um montão...**

**Hagrid secou o nariz como dorso da mão e disse:**

**— Ah, isso me lembra. Trouxe um presente para você.**

**— Não é um sanduíche de carne de arminho, é? — perguntou Harry.**

– Pelo menos você tem senso de humor, não é? – Tiago disse sorrindo para Harry.

 

**Abriu-o curioso e, finalmente, Hagrid deu uma risadinha.**

**— Não, Dumbledore me deu folga ontem para eu providenciar. Claro, devia mais é ter me demitido. Em todo o caso, trouxe isto para você...**

**Parecia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Harry abriu-o, curioso. Estava cheio de retratos de bruxos, de cada página, sorrindo e acenando para ele, estavam sua mãe e seu pai.**

– Ah, Hagrid. – Lily disse sorrindo e chorando.

                Tiago também se emocionou.

**— Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos de escola de seu pai e sua mãe, pedindo fotos... E sabia que você não tinha nenhuma... Gostou?**

– Se vocês podem mandar fotos, por que não podem ir conhecer Harry? – Tiago perguntou olhando para Remo e para Sirius, ele ainda não tinha conseguido superar o fato de seu filho não conhecer seus melhores amigos.

                Sirius e Remo se entreolharam, estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa.

**Harry nem conseguiu falar, mas Hagrid compreendeu.**

**Harry desceu para a festa de fim de ano sozinho aquela noite.**

**Atrasara-se com os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que insistiu em lhe fazer um último check-up, de modo que o salão principal já se enchera. Estava decorado com as cores de Sonserina, verde e prata, para comemorar sua conquista do campeonato das casas pelo sétimo ano consecutivo. Uma enorme bandeira com a serpente de Sonserina cobria a parede atrás da mesa principal.**

**Quando Harry entrou houve um silêncio momentâneo e em seguida todos começaram a falar alto e ao mesmo tempo. Ele se sentou discretamente numa cadeira entre Rony e Hermione à mesa da Grifinória e tentou fingir que não via as pessoas se levantarem para espiá-lo.**

– Duvido muito que tenha conseguido se sentar discretamente... – Gina comentou sorrindo para Harry.

 

**Felizmente, Dumbledore chegou instantes depois. A algazarra foi serenando.**

**— Mais um ano que passou! Disse Dumbledore alegremente. — E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo. Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória com trezentos e doze pontos, em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinquenta e dois pontos, Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis, e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.**

**E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina. Era uma cena nauseante.**

**— Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levarem conta os recentes acontecimentos.**

**A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.**

**— Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Vejamos. Sim... Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley...**

– Aposto que eles ganham o campeonato das casas. – Tiago disse estendendo a mão para Sirius que não aceitou.

– É claro que eles vão ganhar! – Sirius respondeu sorrindo para Rony – E a nossa partida de xadrez foi injusta, eu não sabia que você tinha vencido o xadrez encantado de McGonagall.

– Isso não muda coisa nenhuma. – Gina disse rindo – Rony ganhou e ponto final.

 

**O rosto de Rony se coloriu de vermelho vivo, parecia um rabanete que apanhara sol demais na praia.**

**—... Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinquenta pontos.**

**Os vivas da Grifinória quase levantaram o teto encantado, as estrelas lá no alto pareceram estremecer... Ouviram Percy dizer aos outros monitores: _"É o meu irmão, sabem! O meu irmão caçula! Venceu uma partida no jogo vivo de xadrez de McGonagall!”_**

– Afinal você conseguiu sair da sombra dos seus irmãos. – Alice disse sorrindo para Rony.

 

**Finalmente voltaram a fazer silêncio.**

**— Segundo: a Senhorita Hermione Granger... Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinquenta pontos.**

 

– Mione devia ter ganhado mais pontos. – Neville disse – Sem ela vocês não teriam passado nem pelo visgo do diabo.

                Hermione sorriu para Neville, constrangida.

**Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços, Harry teve a forte suspeita de que caíra no choro. Os alunos da Grifinória por volta da mesa não cabiam em si de contentes, tinham subido cem pontos.**

**— Terceiro: ao Sr. Harry Potter — A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. — Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos.**

**A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora. Os que conseguiam somar enquanto berravam de ficar roucos sabiam que Grifinória agora chegara a quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos — exatamente o mesmo que Sonserina. Precisariam sortear a Taça das Casas, se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse dado a Harry mais um pontinho.**

– Ele vai dar mais um ponto para mais alguém da Grifinória. – Sirius disse feliz – Tenho certeza de que ele não aguenta mais ver aqueles sonserinos nojentos ganhando.

 

**Dumbledore ergueu a mão. A sala gradualmente se aquietou.**

**— Existe todo tipo de coragem — disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom.**

                Alice e Frank abraçaram Neville ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sirius, Tiago, Lily e Remo batiam palmas para o garoto.

                Severo bufou, os grifinórios sempre eram os queridinhos da escola.

 

**Alguém que estivesse do lado de fora do salão principal poderia ter pensado que ocorrera uma explosão, tão alta foi a barulheira que irrompeu na mesa da Grifinória. Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram para gritar e dar vivas enquanto Neville, branco de susto, desaparecia debaixo de uma montanha de gente que o abraçava. Jamais ganhara um único ponto para Grifinória antes. Harry, ainda gritando, cutucou Rony nas costelas indicando Malfoy, que não poderia ter feito uma cara mais perplexa e horrorizada se tivesse acabado de ser encantado com o _Feitiço do Corpo Preso_.**

– Vencer o campeonato das casas e estragar a festa de Malfoy, – Gina sorriu satisfeita – um final de período perfeito em minha opinião.

**— O que significa — continuou Dumbledore procurando se sobrepor à tempestade de aplausos, porque até Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam comemorando a derrota de Sonserina**

                “Típico” Severo pensou “Todos contra Sonserina!”

 

**— que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança na decoração.**

**E, dizendo isto, bateu palmas. Num instante, os panos verdes se tornaram vermelhos e, os prateados, dourados, a grande serpente de Sonserina desapareceu e o imponente leão da Grifinória tomou o seu lugar, Snape apertou a mão da Professora Minerva, com um horrível sorriso amarelo.**

                Sirius olhou para Severo rindo.

 

**Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e o menino percebeu, no mesmo instante, que os sentimentos de Snape com relação a ele não tinham mudado nem um pingo. Isto não o preocupou. Parecia-lhe que sua vida voltaria ao normal no próximo ano, ou tão normal quanto ela poderia ser em Hogwarts.**

**Foi a melhor noite da vida de Harry, melhor do que a vitória no Quadribol ou a ceia de Natal ou o encontro com o trasgo... Jamais esqueceria esta noite.**

**Harry quase esquecera que os resultados dos exames ainda estavam por vir, mas eles não deixaram de vir, para sua grande surpresa, tanto ele quanto Rony passaram com boas notas, Hermione, é claro, foi a melhor do ano. Até Neville passou raspando, sua boa nota em Herbologia compensou a péssima nota em Poções. Tinham tido esperanças de que Goyle, que era quase tão burro quanto era mau, fosse expulso, mas ele também passou.**

**Foi uma pena, mas como disse Rony, não se podia ter tudo na vida.**

**E, de repente, seus guarda-roupas ficaram vazios, os malões arrumados, o sapo de Neville foi encontrado escondido em um canto do banheiro, as notas foram entregues a todos os alunos, com o aviso de que não fizessem bruxarias durante as férias.**

**— Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam de entregar as notas e o aviso — lamentou Fred Weasley.**

– Se você mora com bruxos isso não faz tanta diferença. – Tiago disse dando de ombros. – O ministério pode detectar magia quando feita ao redor de bruxos menores de idade, mas não sabem quem realizou, então se seus pais são bruxos eles não tem como saber se foi você, ou se foram eles.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, – Lily disse sorrindo carinhosa para Tiago – vocês se aproveitam disso durante as férias.

– É claro. – Sirius disse rindo – Tiago gosta de enfeitiçar melões para persegui-lo enquanto ele treina quadribol.

– Mamãe nunca teria nos deixado fazer isso. – Gina disse chateada.

– Os pais de Tiago nunca disseram não para ele... – Remo disse fazendo Severo ter ainda mais certeza de que Tiago era um mimado.

– Isso não é verdade. – Tiago bufou – Eles não me deixaram comprar vassouras boas para o time inteiro de quadribol...

                Rony, Hermione e Harry se entreolharam, os pais de Tiago o haviam mimado bem menos que os pais de Draco.

– Por que você queria comprar vassouras para o time inteiro? – Alice perguntou rindo.

– Porque com vassouras melhores seriamos um time melhor. – Tiago disse categórico.

**Hagrid estava a postos para levá-los à flotilha de barcos que fazia a travessia do lago, e, no momento seguinte, estavam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando e rindo à medida que os campos se tornavam mais verdes e mais cuidados, comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores enquanto atravessavam as cidades dos trouxas, trocando as vestes de bruxos pelos blusões e paletós, parando na plataforma 9 e ½ na estação de King's Cross.**

**Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem na plataforma. Um guarda muito velho estava postado na saída e os deixava passar em grupos de dois e três para não chamarem atenção ao irromper todos ao mesmo tempo por uma parede sólida, assustando os trouxas.**

**— Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco — disse Rony — Os dois. Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês.**

**— Obrigado — disse Harry — Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar.**

– Pelo menos suas férias serão um pouco melhores. – Remo disse sorrindo para Harry.

 

**As pessoas passavam empurrando-se ao se dirigirem para a saída para o mundo dos trouxas.**

**Alguns gritavam.**

**— Tchau, Harry!**

**— Nos vemos por ai, Potter!**

**— Continua famoso — comentou Rony, sorrindo para o amigo.**

**— Não aonde eu vou, posso lhe garantir.**

**Ele, Rony e Hermione passaram juntos pelo portão.**

**— Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!**

**Era Gina Weasley, a irmãzinha de Rony, mas não apontava para Rony.**

                Gina baixou os olhos, constrangida.

 

**— Harry Potter! — gritou com a vozinha fina. — Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo...**

**— Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar.**

**A Sra. Weasley sorriu para eles.**

**— Muito trabalho este ano?**

**— Muito — respondeu Harry. — Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter, Sra. Weasley.**

**— Ah, de nada, querido.**

**— Está pronto?**

**Era tio Válter, ainda com a cara vermelhona, ainda bigodudo, ainda parecendo furioso com a audácia de Harry de andar carregando a coruja numa gaiola por uma estação cheia de gente normal. Atrás dele, achava-se tia Petúnia e Duda, parecendo aterrorizados só de olhar para Harry.**

– Ah Petúnia, não seja ridícula. – Lily disse irritada por saber que teria que ler sobre como sua irmã tratava Harry mais uma vez.

 

**— Vocês devem ser a família de Harry! — falou a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Por assim dizer — respondeu tio Válter — Ande logo, menino, não temos o dia inteiro. — E se afastou.**

**Harry ainda demorou para trocar uma última palavrinha com Rony e Hermione.**

**— Vejo vocês durante as férias, então.**

**— Espero que você tenha... ah... umas boas férias — disse Hermione, olhando hesitante para tio Válter, espantada que alguém pudesse ser tão desagradável.**

– Ele é o tipo de pessoa que é preferível morrer sem conhecer. – Hermione comentou lembrando-se de como aquele homem era desagradável.

 

**— Ah, claro que sim — respondeu Harry, e eles ficaram surpresos com o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto. — Eles não sabem que não podemos fazer bruxarias em casa. Vou me divertir à beça com o Duda este verão...**

– Acabou o livro. – Lily disse pousando o primeiro livro sobre a mesa de centro.

– Se esse foi seu primeiro ano, fico pensando em como foram os outros. – Alice disse preocupada.

– Acho que meu favorito é o terceiro. – Harry disse sorrindo pensativo.

– O meu também! – Rony e Hermione disseram juntos.

– Seu sexto ano teve algumas coisas boas... – Gina disse mordendo o lábio.

– Mas não podemos ficar falando disso. – Hermione cortou.

– Devíamos fazer um lanche antes de começar o próximo livro... – Sirius disse com a mão na barriga. – Não comi bem, estava ansioso...

– Na verdade, eu também não, – Lily disse com um meio sorriso – não consegui comer sem saber que ficou tudo bem...

                A mesa de refeições parecia ter escutado que eles queriam fazer um lanche, um garrafão de chocolate quente e um prato de sanduíches apareceram antes que pedissem qualquer coisa.

– Estou me sentindo cada vez mais próxima de Tiago... – Lily disse a Alice no banheiro alguns minutos depois.

– Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele. – Alice disse encarando Lily através do espelho. – Só nunca quis admitir, nem para você mesma.

– Eu achava que ele era arrogante, metido e que não tinha coração. – Lily disse suspirando.

– Ai você descobriu que ele tem um coração enorme, apesar de ser mesmo um pouco metido e arrogante. – Alice disse rindo com a amiga.

– Ele tem se mostrado uma pessoa completamente diferente do que eu imaginava. – Lily disse sonhadora.

                As meninas voltaram para a sala e sentaram-se em seus lugares, todos os outros já estavam sentados. Harry pegou o próximo livro e ia abrir quando Lily impediu.

– Tem que ler o nome do livro primeiro. – Lily disse sorrindo para o filho. Lily pegou o livro da mão de Harry e leu o título em letras douradas. **– Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta.**

– Quando você disse que não tinha um ano normal, era sério, não é? – Lily perguntou suspirando.

– Vamos ler logo então. – Frank disse ansioso, havia lido sobre a câmara secreta em _Hogwarts, uma história,_ e estava curioso para saber mais sobre ela.

– Mas a câmara secreta não existe! – Sirius falou abismado.

– É só uma lenda! – Remo completou surpreso.

– Nós passamos anos procurando. – Tiago disse impressionado.

– Só por que vocês não encontraram, não significa que não existe. – Lily disse dando um meio sorriso e fazendo sinal para que Harry começasse o próximo livro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem quiser fazer parte do grupo da fic, onde posto novidades, jogos, prévias e enquetes:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/742689499098462/

**Author's Note:**

> Resolvi respostar todas as minhas fics aqui já que o FeB nunca funciona corretamente quando estou tentando postar. Vai dar trabalho, mas essa é uma plataforma mais simples, que não tem bugs como o FeB.


End file.
